Kill Or Be Killed
by ForeverNocturnal
Summary: After Jason&Sean's last confrontation with him, Springwood has been void of Fred Krueger for almost two years, but when the boys return, along with some other familiar faces, will Freddy stay put in hell? I somehow doubt it. Rated M for adult content.
1. A Long Prologue

**A/N: Okay, third part of this thing. Lol, when I wrote Love Conquers All, Except Freddy, I didn't even think I'd write more than 5 chapters, I'm now on the third installment. Haha. If you're a new reader (Which surprisingly, I seem to be getting o_o I got quite a few favourites.) I'd suggest reading the first two, Love Conquers All, Except Freddy & Nine Ten He's Back Again. It would help with the understanding of this part.**

** Anyway, I shall give the details right now.**

**This fanfiction will be a little more adult themed than the past two. A.K.A; Sexual content(Or smut. Whatever you prefer o_o), Gore, Distressing Situations, Language etc.**

**So, this is your warning. If you're offending by such things, don't read. (Though really, if you were terribly offended, you probably wouldn't be on A Nightmare On Elm Street archive, so, this may be a waste of time but it feels necessary.)**

**Oh. Yeah. Understanding of this chapter, the first part is pretty much a follow on from the end of Nine, Ten, He's Back Again. The latter is some events that need to be told so that the main events of this fic can unfold. So yes, it jumps around a little, and is a bit erratic, kinda..Long, but stick with it! I promise things will follow an more even time-line soon.**

* * *

><p>Pounding. Jesus, his head was pounding. It felt like someone was hitting the back of his skull repeatedly.<p>

Someone kept stroking his hair back from his forehead. He hated that.

Sean's eyes fluttered open briefly, the bright fluorescent lights stung his eyes. He snapped them closed, rubbing a hand over his face, before easing his eyes open once more. His mothers pale, worry-strained face peered down at him.

"How are you feeling, hon?" Mrs. DiSanco asked, relief flooding every fibre of her being. Sean sat up with a slight groan.

"Like someone's smacked me across the back of the head with a hammer." He glanced around the plain white room, the curtains around the window were drawn. The familiar stench of urine mixed with different disinfectants invading his nostrils. It didn't take him long to figure out where he was, in a hopsital.

"Well, you took quite a knock to the head. You're lucky it wasn't worse. The whole plant went up in flames. A pipe in the lower part exploded. You were lucky you got pulled out when you did."

Sean's throat seemed tight and dry. It felt like it was sticking together. "Is there any chance you have any water or something?"

Mrs. DiSanco poured some water into a cup from the small pitcher that was on the bedside cabinet and handed it to her son, who drained it in one gulp.

"Do you remember what happened, Sean?" She leaned forward, hopeful.

Sean thought back. He remembered arguing with Jason, he remembered his mother convincing him to go to the power plant,which he did. He remembered kicking the entrance doors in frustration, circiling the place, and having a hard time climbing through that bloody window. He remembered a yell, and then...Nothing. He shook his head. "I..I don't know what happened. I just remember arguing with Jason -" He stopped, looking around. "Where is Jason?"

Mrs. DiSanco's face fell a little. "Well, Sean, he-"

The words 'I'll do this shit myself. Then I'm going fucking home' echoed around Sean's mind. "He's pissed off back to Scotland, hasn't he?" He couldn't believe it.

His mother frowned. "No, Sean. He's in the room down the corridor. You had him scared out his mind."

Sean raised his eyebrow, giving his mother a questioning look. "What?"

"He pulled you out of there, somehow. He wasn't exactly in great condition himself, but yeah, he pulled you out and he refused to leave your side until he collapsed himself."

"He told me he was going back to Scotland." Sean frowned.

"Well, he's still here, he's not exactly the picture of health, but he's here. Oh! Speaking of pictures of health, Sean, they don't know how, it's miraculous apparently, but Sammy's awake." His mother beamed. "He's going to need to be kept in here for another while, but the doctors are hopeful for a good recovery."

Sean couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face. Maybe this meant they had gotten rid of Krueger for good this time.

"There's one last thing I have to mention and I don't want you freaking out, okay?" She patted his arm.

"What?"

"You're going to need to give blood samples, and have that IV taken out."

Sean's face fell, paling at the sight of the IV line connected to his hand. "Oh fuck."

* * *

><p>After a long while of numerous tests, the doctors had decided to keep Sean in for another twenty-four hours for observation, other than the expected headache, and being a little battered and bruised, he was fine. He was now accompanying his mother through the hospital to visit Sammy.<p>

Sammy opened his eyes as the door creaked open, revealing his mother and brother. Sean gave a slight smile. "Alright, Sammy?"

Sammy looked his elder brother over, before giving a slight groan. "You look like crap." He turned to his mother. "Mam, can you see if I can get more painkillers?"

Their mother nodded, still beaming and left the room. Sammy turned back to Sean. "Is he gone? 'Cause I haven't had any dreams since...Well." He gestured towards himself.

Sean shrugged. "I think so."

"How?"

"Jason set the power plant on fire. Apparently something exploded." Sean sat on the uncomfortable chair at the side of the bed.

"What? In the dream world, right?" Sean shook his head. Sammy let out a small 'ha'. "He's fuckin' mental."

"Tell me about it." Sean muttered.

"I still don't get how that means he's gone." Sammy frowned. Sean told him all he could remember, including the first attempts to defeat Krueger, leaving out the fact he'd experienced memories of Jason's childhood.

"Sean, your boyfriend is a complete lunatic." Sammy paused, looking at his brother expectantly.

"What?"

"This is the part where you say 'shut up! He's not my boyfriend'."

Sean shurgged. "But he is."

Sammy's jaw dropped as his mother returned. "What? You and Jason..What? Mam, did you know that Sean was dating Jason?"

Mrs. DiSanco nodded. "Yes, and I'm happy for your brother. He's happy again."

Sammy shook his head a little. "It's not that I'm not happy for you, I just, I didn't think Jason was...Well, into boys. I mean, he got someone pregnant didn't he?"

"Trust me, Sammy." Sean leaned back a little. "I had the exact same thoughts."

"So, if you look like this crap, what'd Jason get out with?" Sammy joked.

Sean looked at the floor. He didn't know Jason's condition. He hadn't been to see him yet. "I don't know, I haven't..Seen him yet."

The two boys turned to their mother, who shrugged. "I..Was busy worrying over you two..so I haven't really seen him much either, but the doctors say he's stable."

Sean raised an eyebrow. That wasn't much to go on. "I'd eh, better go see him." He turned to Sammy. "I'll come back up and see you later, okay?" He got out of the chair, rather gladly, it really was bloody uncomfortable, and got directions to where Jason was.

He opened the door slowly, picking up the notes at the bottom of the bed, skimming through them. He didn't understand a lot of the words, but he got the gist of it. He stood for a moment, staring at the small superficial cuts that littered Jason's face, his lip burst and a few butterfly stitches holding together a split in his eyebrow. The piercing was long gone. He mentally cursed himself. He shouldn't have let Jason go alone. He sat down on yet another uncomfortable seat.

"Jase?" He nudged his shoulder lightly.

Jason muttered something inaudible in reply. Sean nudged him again. Jason growled slightly, before looking up to see who had disturbed him. "Aw-right, Sean?"

Sean nodded. "Yeah, you?"

Jason shurgged, sitting up, wincing as pain tore through his side. "I've felt better."

"I thought you were going back to Scotland?" Sean asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, that was my plan until, you know, you ran in and got yourself knocked out."

"You could have left me there. You were gonna if you were going back to Scotland anyway." Sean said a little more venomously than he'd intended.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "..Are you havin' a laugh, Sean? You actually thought I'd go back without a word to you? I was pissed off when I said I was going back, don't listen to me when I'm pissed off, I talk shit. Besides, I couldn't leave you to burn to death."

Sean scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Is the reason you're here to cause another argument, Sean? 'Cause honestly, I'm really not in the mood. I'm too sore and too tired." Sean remained silent, looking at the floor. "Look, Sean, I couldn't leave you in the power plant, but I couldn't piss off either. If you remember, I told you, I'm not willing to jeopordize what we have. I..I love you. I was scared out my wits when you wouldn't wake up, I thought you'd...Eh, I thought I'd lost you."

Sean looked up from the floor. "You were scared?"

Jason nodded. "I'd never been more scared in my life." Sean's expression softened a little, he reached over and grabbed Jason's hand. "I love you too, Jase. And, eh, I've thought about it. A lot, so if the offers still open, I'll come back to Scotland with you."

"Nah, sorry. Positions been filled." Jason said non-chalantly.

"What?" Sean dropped his hand.

"Jokes. " Jason gave a sheepish shrug.

"You're lucky I love you, twat."

* * *

><p>Sean sat with his mother and brother in Sammy's hospital room. He'd been discharged earlier that day.<p>

"So?" Sammy asked, folding his arms. "What is it you wanted to tell us?"

"I- Uh." Sean took a deep breath. "I'm moving out."

"YES!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Eh, I'm..I'm going to Scotland."

"WHAT?" Both his mother and brother cried at the same time.

"Sean, what are you talking about?" His mother asked. "You can't go to Scotland, don't be ridiculous."

"Why can't I? I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Sean replied.

"Sean, it's across the bloody planet! It's..It's too far away." Mrs. DiSanco gave a nod. "There, it's far too far. What the hell do you wanna go to Scotland for anyway?"

"Like you have to ask." Sammy muttered.

"..Well, I was going to ask if you'd consider moving as well, but I'm not sure I want to now." Sean glared at his brother.

"I'm not moving, Sean. I'm happy in Springwood." Mrs. DiSanco shook her head.

"Well...I'm going either way."

"You've not been together that long." Sammy grumbled, glaring back at Sean.

"True, but I'll tell you something, I've waited long enough and I'm not losing him now. Besides, it's a mutual feeling. And it's not a rushed decision, I've thought a lot about it."

"So, I've just gotten better, and you're buggering off? Lovely, Sean. Just lovely."

"It's not like I'm going right now, it'll be a while, I'd imagine. I'll come back and visit." Sean looked from his mother to his brother.

"Sean, it's a big step. You've never even lived on your own and suddenly you want to move to another country?" His mother looked doubtful.

"I won't be alone, I'll have Jason."

"And if you have an argument? Then what?" His mother raised her eyebrow.

"..Well, we'll work it through. Mam, I'm going to do this, no matter what you say."

His mother sighed, she knew Sean could be stubborn when he'd made his mind up. "I know, Sean. It's just, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, mam. Christ, I'll even miss Sammy. But, I really think this is the way to go."

* * *

><p>Two months had passed all too quickly for Sammy and his mothers liking, all three boys had been discharged from the hospital over the duration and in a few short hours, Jason and Sean would be leaving to go back to Scotland. It had been bad enough when Sean had gone over for a couple of days, this time, Mrs. DiSanco wasn't sure when she would be seeing her son again. As long as he was happy, though. That was what counted.<p>

Sean checked over the contents of his bag for what seemed like the hundredth time, pulling on one of Jason's hooded zip ups that he'd borrowed, without exactly asking for permission. He'd barely seen Jason all day with it being so busy. He looked up, feeling someone elses presence.

"Alright, mam?"

She nodded, looking over the inside of his bag. "Have you got everything?" Sean double-checked, yet again and nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good, dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes." She left, calling on Sammy. Sean zipped up the bag and placed it on the floor. His room looked empty. It was strange seeing it like this, it hadn't been so empty since they'd first moved in. He took another look round, before exiting the room and making his way downstairs. He spotted Jason, who was texting someone, or so Sean assumed. He stopped in his tracks, mentally drooling. He was wearing a light-ish blue jeans, held up by a black material belt, a plain white t-shirt, a white and black zip-up, which was unzipped and a white cap atop his head. It really suited him. Sean mentally shook himself from his daze and made his way over to Jason, sliding an arm around his middle. He smelled strongly of lynx. "Hey stranger."

"Aw-right, Sean?" Jason looked up from his phone, leaning to the side and giving him a small kiss. "Nice hoodie."

"Yeah, I know. You have alright taste."

Jason rolled his eyes, looking back down at his phone. Sean moved from the boys side to close the door and made his way back over to him, standing infront of him.

"What?" Jason asked, looking up once more.

"Nothing." Sean shurgged.

Jason raised his eyebrow, shook his head and returned his attention to the phone. Sean pulled Jason towards him by the belt loops on his jeans and leaned down to kiss him, lifting his cap a little for better access. Jason's arms automatically went round Sean's neck.

"Sean! Jason! Dinner!" Mrs. DiSanco's voice sounded through the house. The two broke apart reluctantly, straightening themselves out and making their way to the kitchen.

"You two had better get some sleep before you leave." Mrs. DiSanco advised, placing the plate of food on the table as they sat. "It'll be a long journey."

"We will, mam." Sean looked around at his mother.

"You'd better and I mean sleep." She shot a glance at the two boys. Sammy shuddered, looking down.

"Yes, I know." Sean rolled his eyes, Jason tried to keep the laughter off his face. Sean's mother was quite the comedian at times. She sat at the table and looked around, reminding herself once more that this was the last time the two older boys would be sat with her for...Well for a while at least. The group made small conversation as they ate their meal. Mrs. DiSanco ran hot water into the sink and cleared the dishes, demanding the two older boys go for a nap.

Mrs. DiSanco pushed the door to Sean's room open, shaking her head at the sight before her. Jason lay on his stomach, one arm on the pillow his head was resting on, Sean on his side, an arm draped protectivly over Jason's middle, his head resting on Jason's back.

She leaned over and tapped Sean. He lifted his head groggily, looking up at his mother.

"Sean, time to get up. You'll need to leave soon." He nodded, muttering a reply as she left the room. He lay his head back down on Jason's back, moving his hand from his middle to his shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Jase, wake up. Nearly time to go." Jason mumbled something inaudible as Sean moved, getting off of the bed and flicking on the light switch. "Come on, lazy arse. Up."

Jason huffed, before sitting up, adjusting his cap. "Right, I'm up."

"Good, you got everything ready? My mam said we're leaving soon."

Jason stood up, stretching. "Yep."

It was Sean's turn to nod. "Good. Right." He grabbed the bag from off his floor. "Better get down stair then, before she has a fit to herself." He took a last look around the room as Jason exited, before closing the door, dropping his bag at the side of the staircase as they entered the livingroom.

"You two all set?" Mrs. DiSanco asked, looking up from her cup of coffee.

"Yeah." Sean replied, sitting next to his mother.

"It'll be strange not having you two around." She sighed. "What will I do for entertainment when you two aren't around to throw one another in the pool?"

Sammy straightened up a little. "What?"

Mrs. DiSanco retold the story with a laugh. Sammy looked up at Jason. "He threw you in the pool? How the hell?"

Jason shurgged. "Hey, your brothers pretty strong..And he caught me off guard."

"Oh, please. " Sean scoffed. "Who pins who every time? "

"I let you." Jason shurgged once more.

"No you don't! Don't lie. You know I could floor you, any time, any place"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "That a challenge?"

"It could be."

"You know what you should do? You should settle it. First to pin the other for five seconds wins." Sammy piped up.

The two boys glanced at each other, before nodding.

"Alright, but, you know, don't start crying when you lose, Jason." Sean teased.

The two boys wrestled, each trying to floor the other as Sammy and his mother watched from the sidelines.

"Okay, that's enough." Mrs. DiSanco intervined. "It'll have to be a draw, because we have to go. Marcus will be here any minute."

Sean and Jason let go of one another. "I still don't get why Marcus is coming. Your car works perfectly well." Sean complained, he'd gotten a little more used to the fact his mother was now dating and was on civil terms, almost friendly to the man, but that didn't mean he liked him very much.

"Because, Marcus has more space in his. And also, because he wants to say goodbye."

"I don't get why you don't like Marcus." Sammy remarked, watching his mother fluffing her hair in the mirror. "He's not all that bad."

"Exactly." Mrs. DiSanco agreed, checking her make-up.

"It's not that I don't like him, I just don't like the fact that he's with mam." Sean raised an eyebrow has his mother applied more gloss to her lips. A beep from outside indicated Marcus had arrived.

"That's him! Time to go." Mrs. DiSanco smacked her glossed lips together, checking her appearance one last time, before making her way out of the front door.

Sammy watched as Jason and Sean grabbed their bags. "So, you're really gonna go?"

Sean nodded. "Yeah, but I'll be back."

"You better be." Sammy followed his mothers footsteps out of the front door. Sean flicked off the lights on his way out, looking at the house one last time, before flicked out the hall light and closing the front door behind himself and Jason, locking it. They threw their bags into Marcus' car, before clambering in themselves, next to Sammy. Marcus and Sean's mother sat in the front seats. Marcus pulled away from the house, conversing with Mrs. DiSanco, Sammy watched out the window, his iPod blaring in his ears. Sean lay his head on Jason's shoulder, while Jason played around on his phone once again.

"So, who's the female of the relationship?" Marcus asked, looking at Jason and Sean in the rear view mirror.

"Uh, well, that's why they call it a gay relationship, because we're both male, unless there's something you're not telling me?" Jason replied, looking at Sean, who shook his head.

"No, I mean, who's the more feminine?"

"Neither of us are feminine." Sean raised an eyebrow.

"So it's a butch relationship. I see."

Sean and Jason exchanged glances, Sean shaking his head before leaning on Jason once more.

* * *

><p>The rest of the journey was almost silent, with the occasional muttered comment exchanged between the two adults in the front. Marcus parked the car, getting Sammy's wheelchair out of the back, as Mrs. DiSanco helped him out. Jason and Sean grabbed their bags. Sean bent down to say his goodbyes to his brother, who wrapped his arms around Sean. "You better come back. " Sammy grumbled. "I will." Sean promised, straightening up once more, shaking hands with Marcus, before turning to his mother, who's eyes were now brimming with tears.<p>

"Ah, mam, don't cry."

She shook her head, dabbing at her eyes. "You be careful, Sean. Look after yourself and keep in touch, yeah?" She pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek. "I'll miss you, come back and visit soon, okay?"

Sean nodded. "I will, mam. I'll miss you too."

She released him, turning to Jason. "You take care of my boy, mister."

"Course I will, I'll try keep him out of trouble, 'cause you know, he's the troublesome one."

She let out a small half-hearted laugh, before pulling Jason into a hug. "It was good seeing you again, Jason. You're like a third son to me, another bloody pain in the neck! You take care of yourself."

"You know me, I always do."

She released him with another small laugh, smiling at the two. "Right, well. Call us when you've landed, okay?"

Sean nodded, assuring his mother before picking up his bag. "I'll come back and visit soon."

She dabbed at her eyes again, before checking her watch. "You two better get going, you'll be late for checking in."

They exchanged last goodbyes, before going their separate ways.

* * *

><p>It was around 2 am by the time the two boys had gotten off the plane, picked up their luggage and arrived in the arrivals hall. A loud call made the two boys turn.<p>

"Jesus, if that's your week, I'd hate you to fuck off for a month!" The person stood at around 6 foot, hazel eyes and light blonde hair, both his ears pierced.

"Awwkt, wheesht your moaning, san." Jason said as the boy clapped him on the back.

"Hey, you'd moan if you were standing here for about two months waiting!" The blonde-haired boy laughed, before nodding in Sean's direction. "Sean, I take it?"

Jason nodded. "Oh! Aye, Sean, Kieran. Kieran, Sean."

"I'm the bestfriend." Kieran explained, shaking Sean's hand.

Sean nodded a little. "I'm the boyfriend."

"And you." Kieran turned to Jason. "Are the twat. Now can we move? I'm fuckin' freezing here."

"No." Jason stopped Kieran as he started walking. "We can't move yet!"

"Why?"

"Because you're freezing."

Kieran shot Jason a mock dirty look. "You dobber. Tell you what, I'll go get the car and wait outside and you can stand and freeze your balls off."

Sean raised an eyebrow as the blonde-haired boy walked off. "He's...Different."

"Yeah, he's a bit of a dope, but he's alright really. Takes a bit getting used to." The two walked towards the exit and waited outside, Sean zipped up the hoodie he was wearing, Kieran was right, it was freezing. A car eventually pulled up infront of them. A dark-haired boy hung out the window. "Awrite Jae?"

Jason bent down to the window level and looked round the boy. "Kieran, I thought you didn't allow dogs in your car?" The two laughed as the dark haired boy scowled. Jason flung the bags into the boot of the car before opening the back door and waited for Sean to get inside before climbing in himself.

"Right, again. Sean, Jack. Jack, Sean." Sean nodded at the boy, Jack, who had given him a quick acknowledgment before turning back to Jason.

Sean turned his attention to the scenery outside, although it was so dark, he could barely see anything.

"Did you hear about that one, Sean?" Jack's voice broke his thoughts.

"Hear about what?"

"Well." Jack turned in his seat to face Sean. "We're in Ibiza, right? And these two mad cunts here, get pissed beyond belief. So me and our mate Kyle, we're sleeping by the time those two get back into the hotel and they decide it'd be funny to fuckin' to string toilet paper all around our hotel room and if that wasn't bad enough, they sprayed the fire extinguisher as well and jesus fuck, this thing went everywhere! So the manager comes up and Jason turns and goes 'The reason this happened, is because we live for hardstyles baby, lets go' and starts playing the song FTS by Showtek. We got kicked out man. He got us kicked out the hotel." He gestured wildly as he told the story.

Sean raised an eyebrow. "Right, eh. Wow." He was begining to doubt the move already. He felt a little out of place and a little unsure of how to act around Jason infront of his friends. He didn't want to embarrass himself

Jack frowned. "Not much of a talker, are you?"  
>"Sorry, I'm a bit tired." Sean muttered, turning his attention back towards the window.<p>

Jason looked round at Sean, slipping an arm around him. "You alright?"

"Mhm." Sean didn't take his eyes from the window.

Jason turned back to the two in the front. "Eh, lads, I reckon we're just going to head home, aye? So, Kieran if you wanna drop off and pass me my keys and I'll catch youse tomorrow?"

Kieran and Jack exchanged glances. Kieran nodded. "No problem, mate."

A silence fell between the small group. Sean closed his eyes, once more leaning against Jason, this way, at least he wouldn't be spoken to. He wasn't prepared for Jason's friends tonight, it was a bit much to take in.

"Wow. The yank really was tired." Jack said, glancing back.

"He's Irish, not American, you twat." Jason shot back.

"Huh. He looks like a yank." Jack peered at Sean a little more closely. Jason pushed him back. "And you look like a wank. I'm telling you, Sean's Irish. Well..Irish, Italian."

Kieran glanced quickly at Jack, giving him a strange look. "You'd think the accent would have given away that he's not American."

Jason shurgged as best he could. "It's Jack, he's about as bright as a three-watt bulb."

Kieran snorted, pulling up to the kerb. He turned to face Jason, handing him keys. "I'll see you later, aye?"

Jason nodded, nudging Sean awake. "Yes bruv, thanks for the lift."

Jason climbed out of the car and grabbed the bags from the boot while Sean clambered out of the other side of the car. Once the doors had been closed and final goodbyes had been issued, Kieran pulled away from the street. Sean waited, his arms folded, trying to keep the heat in his body as Jason unlocked the door to his flat. "How come you're not cold?"

"I am." Jason replied, pushing the door open with his shoulder, holding it open for Sean, kicking it closed once he'd entered. Jason flung the bags into a corner, flinging himself down onto the sofa. Sean sat beside him, stifiling a yawn.

"If you're tired you should go sleep."

Sean shook his head. "I'm not tired, I'm just bored."

"Eh, you said you were tired in the car? Fell asleep, did you not?"

"...Well." Sean gave a sheepish grin. "I, eh, it was more I didn't want to talk...To your friends."

Jason snorted. "Yeah, they can be a bit much if you're not used to them. I don't blame you."

"Besides, I slept before we went to the airport, then on the way over. So, it really is just boredom." Sean looked at Jason for a moment. "Hey! We never did finish our wager."

"What wager?"  
>"Who could pin who. We could finish it, unless you're chicken I really will beat you."<p>

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Pfft. You're on, twat."

The two boys stood, wrestling once more. After around ten minutes, Jason put a foot behind Sean's, causing him to fall back. Jason pinned Sean to the ground, a smirk on his face. "Proof enough?"

Sean scowled slightly, struggling against Jason's grip. "Get off, I need to fix my shirt."

Jason glanced down, Sean's hoodie and shirt had lifted half way up his stomach. "Well, you could fix it." He released Sean's wrists, and moved down to the waistband of his jeans, kissing his way up the exposed skin. Jason unzipped the hoodie, pushing it to the side and slid Sean's shirt up a little more, working his way up to his chest. Sean sat up, shurgging the hoodie off of his shoulders and pulled the shirt over his head, casting it to the side and leaned back, so his back was propped up against the sofa. Jason worked his way up Sean's throat and along under his jaw line, running a hand down his arm. Sean tilted his head upwards slightly, hooking his fingers through the belt loops on Jason's jeans, and pulled him closer, like he'd done in his mothers. Jason moved from kissing behind Sean's ear to kiss him on the lips. Their tongues danced as they once more got familiar with the insides of each others mouth. Sean ran his hand down Jason's back, resting them on his backside, giving it a light squeeze. "I think you should give me a tour."

Jason pulled away a little, still staying close. "Livingroom, kitchen, bathroom, spareroom." He gestured with his head, before pointing at the last room. "Bedroom."

"Interesting. And uh, has the bed been.. broken in, yet?"

Jason pulled away a little more to look at Sean and shook his head. Sean got up, pulling Jason to his feet as well, and lead him towards the door, nudging him through first. Sean closed the door behind him, pushing Jason against it rather roughly. It had been tender the past few times, and that wasn't what he was looking for tonight. He leaned down to resume their kiss, knocking the cap off of Jason's head so he could run a hand through his hair. He broke the kiss once more, pulling the zipper of Jason's hoodie down with his teeth, pushing it off of his shoulders. He lifted his shirt, trailing the tip of his tongue down the boys torso, to his navel. Jason gave an involuntary shiver. Sean moved to kiss him once more, trailing a hand down Jason's side and down the side of his leg, before groping at his crotch. Jason let out a groan in Sean's mouth. It had come from his chest, it was raw, it was guttural, it was animal and it was the biggest turn on for Sean at the moment. He pulled Jason away from the door and pushed him back onto the bed, straddling his hips. Jason watched, eyebrow raised as Sean glanced either side of the bed before muttering "Need to be a belt."

He snorted. "Isn't that supposed to hurt?"

Sean looked at him. "Shut it, smart arse." He felt at his wasit, before remembering he wasn't wearing a belt. He moved back a little, undoing Jason's material belt and pulling it from his jeans. He moved back over Jason, who looked a little confused, and crushed his lips against the boys once more, while pulling his arms above his head, using the belt to secure them to the headboard. Sean broke the kiss, leaning back to admire his handiwork, a small smirk upon his face. "I've been dying to do that since I seen you were wearing a belt."

Jason looked up at the headboard, pulling against the make-shift restraint a little. "I didn't know you were into that kind of thing."

Sean slid a hand up Jason's side once more, kissing up his neck. "I'm not, usually. It's you. You drive me crazy."

"Yeah, just blame your dirty, fantasizing mind on me." Jason muttered a little sarcasticly, tilting his head to the side a little. Sean moved so he was leaning over Jason once more, who leaned up, with a little difficulty and kissed him again, biting his lower lip. Sean slid his hand up Jason's thigh, teasing him through the material of his jeans. "I have to ask, how does it feel to be defenseless?" He watched as the realisation dawned on the boy beneath him, grinding into his hips. He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I'd prepare yourself, 'cause I'm going to make you scream my name tonight." He applied a little more pressure at the word 'scream' smirking as Jason gave a small moan. Tonight may prove to be fun afterall.

* * *

><p>Sean slipped out the bed, hoping not to wake Jason. He didn't want to move, but he had to pee. Real bad.<p>

He returned to the room, Jason was now sitting up, playing around on his phone, once more. "Is your phone glued to your hand?"

"Mornin' gorgeous, and no, it's just...Stuck."

Sean shook his head, sitting back down on the bed, glancing at the floor. Why the hell was he blushing like an idiot?

"Here, Sean, did you phone your maw?"

Sean's eyes widened "Shit! I forgot, fuck!" He glanced at the clock. "It's what? half 2? She should be awake at 9.30, right?"

Jason shurgged. "It's your maw, Sean. You'd know more than me."

Sean glanced at the clock once more, before grabbing his phone and dialing his mothers number, going through to the livingroom.

Jason shurgged once more, before getting up himself, stretching, his own phone starting to ring.

* * *

><p>"So, you know that ex I have, that's kind of..pregnant?"<p>

Sean raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, it's sort of hard to forget?"

"Right, well. See, we're pretty..Cool with one another, you know? And she's going to be dropping by with in..I don't know, the next ten minute or so?" Jason shrugged sheepishly.

"...Well this shouldn't be awkward at all." Sean sighed.

"Nah, Cheryls pretty decent."

"If she's that decent, why didn't it work out between you two?" Sean asked.

"Because we're a fuckin' awful couple."  
>"Yet you can stay friend."<p>

"Well, it's kind of different being together and being friends." Jason sat on the arm of the sofa. "Friends, we can deal with pretty well. An item, fuck no. It's just..No. Disaster. But eh, I though I should probably mention it, so..You're okay with it, right? 'Cause if not, you know I could...Well, I don't know what but I could figure something out and -"

"Jason, it's fine." Sean cut him off "She's going to have you're kid, I'd have to meet her at some point."

Jason was about to reply, when a knock on the door interrupted him. Jason moved off of the sofa to answer it.

Sean tried to collect his nerves. He couldn't help but think of this girl as a threat, even though he'd never clapped eyes on her. He sighed a little as the front door closed and composed himself, he heard voices. The person he came face to face with, was a girl who stood around 5'2, her blonde hair falling to around the middle of her back, her eyes blue, tinted with a slight green and a relatively large bump protuding over her waist. She sort of reminded him of Chey, although that could have been because her make-up was similar.

"Hi." She chirped, holding out her hand. "Sean, right? I'm Cheryl."

Sean nodded, shaking the girls hand. "Uh, yeah." She looked him up and down. "Wow, well, you're better looking than I'd imagined. Oh don't worry, I'm not flirting with you." She reassured, catching the look on his face. "Just, the baby, you know? Hormones, everywhere! No, but really. "She took a seat. "I'm pretty pysched to meet you. I've heard a bit about you and yeah. I should breathe. Sorry. Nerves."

Sean raised an eyebrow. She was nervous? About meeting him? "Uh, nerves?"

"Yeah, I mean, I hate being disliked and I know it must seem pretty crazy me carrying Jason's baby and like, I know I'm probably a complete bitch in your mind and all, but honestly, I'm so happy for you guys and like, I'm pretty good friends with Jason so like, I'd want to be..Accepted, you know? I sound like such a crazy person, but ...Yeah...No! I sound crazy, can we start over?"

Sean shook his head a little, he was still trying to process what she'd said, it had seemed like it had all been in one breath.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Well, looks like I don't need to do this, but uh, incase you missed her name in all the information thrown at you, Sean, this is Cheryl. Cheryl, Sean." Jason sat next to Sean, leaning back on the sofa.

"Oh! I brought scan pictures!" Cheryl said, digging around in her bag.

"How far along are you, exactly?" Sean asked

"Just over five months, I've had my 12 and 20 week scans." She handed pictures over to Jason. "I don't know the sex, I didn't want to find out."

Sean looked over Jason's shoulder at the scan pictures.

Jason tilted his head a little, raising an eyebrow. "...What eh, what exactly am I looking at?"

"You mean you don't see it?" Cheryl ask, standing up and looking over his other shoulder.

"All I see is a blur of shapes."  
>Sean gave Jason a weird look. "How can you not see it? It's there." He pointed out the shape of the baby. Jason looked at what Sean was pointing at, before glancing at Cheryl. "Really?"<p>

She nodded, looking at Sean. "You seen it, it's obvious, right?"

Sean nodded. "Well, yeah." He turned to Jason. "Do you see it yet?"

"...Yeah."

Cheryl exchanged a glance with Sean. "You don't see it, do you?"

"No.."

She sighed, pointing out the baby once more, tracing the outline. "There!"

"Ohh. Oh, I see it now!"

"Only an hour later." Sean rolled his eyes, receiving a glare from Jason, who went to hand Cheryl the pictures.

"No, you keep them. I have copies." She sat back down. Jason got up, going through the kitchen to make some coffee.

"So.." Sean said after a long pause. "How did you meet him?" He gestured towards the kitchen.

"Oh, in Ibiza. See, I live at the 'posh' end of town, and we happened to be in the same hotel, but had only ever seen each other in passing and we bumped our group of friends happened to merge when we met in a club one night. And we hung out the next few days and just kind of, kept in touch from there. How about yourself?"

Sean thought back. "Well, basically, my best friend, Chey, dragged me over to talk to Jason, because he'd just beaten up one of the school bullies, who no one really confronted, 'cause he carried a knife and uh, I guess we just sort of hung out together, well us and Hannah."

"So, you were friends and just sort of..Got together?"

"Well..No." Sean paused, usually, when he was asked things like this, he'd keep it blunt or tell the person to mind their own business, but Cheryl, she seemed so easy to talk to. Why was he telling her this? "See, I uh, I kind of liked him, giving Chey all the more reason to drag me over to meet him, ha. But, yeah, when he was first in America, I guess something kind of happened, but then, he came back here. It wasn't until he come back to America things really kicked off."

Cheryl nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I get you. But something happened before?"  
>"Well, " He shrugged. "We kissed, really. That's all. So, not a lot happened."<p>

"Aww, that's cute! So, your first real kiss was before you got together?"

"Well, yeah. I initiated it. He didn't respond well."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
>"Yeah, he decided to take it upon himself to smack me in the jaw."<p>

Cheryl made a sympathetic clucking sound."Well, you're together now at least!"

Sean nodded. Really, what was it about this girl that made him speak so openly? He couldn't even find it within himself to dislike her even a little anymore.

Jason returned with the coffee, placing a cup infront of the two.

"Sean and I were just discussing how we met you." Cheryl informed him.

"Aw aye?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Aye, I was saying how we sort of grouped together in Ibiza." She took a sip of her coffee.

"Good times."

"No, no. It wasn't good, you threw me in that bloody swimming pool!" She turned to Sean. "I was lying on a sun lounger, next thing, that mad fucker had picked me up and flung me in the pool. He thought it was hilarious, as well, when it really wasn't." She glared as Jason.

"It was, man. The look on her face was priceless."

"Don't worry." Sean assured her. "I've chucked him in a pool. You've been avenged." He retold the story at Cheryl's request, the two of them laughing by the end of it.

"You didn't throw me, you bloody pushed me." Jason huffed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Sean replied.

"Just watch this one, Sean. He's trouble." Cheryl slapped Jason's arm playfully. "Keep him in line."

"Excuse me, 'keep him in line' makes me sound like a disobedient child! I am not a disobedient child." Jason shot back.

"No, you're just a wild one." Sean shook his head.

_"Hey, I heard you liked the wild ones_!" Jason gave a cheeky grin, quoting the Flo Rida song.

"..Oh okay. No. No more singing sexual songs. No more innuendos. No. Bad!" Cheryl slapped both boys knees.

"What'd I do? He was the one implying things!" Sean defended himself.

"Okay, Sean, I apologise, Jason...Still no!"

* * *

><p>Sean laughed at the joke Kieran had made. He'd been in Scotland for four months now, and had settled in pretty quickly, forming a firm friendship with Cheryl, he'd even managed to bond slightly with Kieran, Jack and the numerous others he'd been introduced to. Jason seemed to know a lot of people. The shrill ringing of the phone interrupted the boys conversations. Jason broke away from the conversation to answer it.<p>

Kieran looked at the time, frowning a little. "Who the fuck would ring at this time?"

"Kieran, honestly, that phone goes all bloody hours." Sean replied, looking over as Jason put the phone down.

"She's in fuckin' labour, man." Jason returned to the two. "Need to get to hospital."

The two boys jumped up, following Jason, who got to the front door before freezing.

"Ahhh... I'm gonna be a dad. Naaah."

Sean exchanged glances with Kieran, before taking hold of Jason's arm. "Jase, you'll be fine. You're kids about to be born and you have to be there, come on."

"Yeah, Jae." Kieran chimed in. "This ain't something you want to miss."

Sean lead Jason to the car with Kieran's help. "Do you want a lift there?" Kieran asked

Sean nodded. "Yeah, he'd probably brake in the middle of the road and cause a six-car pile-up or something."

* * *

><p>Cheryl grabbed Jason's hand, squeezing it hard as another wave of contractions gripped her. She gritted her teeth, holding back a scream. "Jason Kyle Mullen, you fuckin' did this to me! I'll <em>kill<em> yo-" The rest of her sentence broke into a scream as a new wave washed over her.

"Cheryl, you're crushing the bones in my hand, isn't that enough?"

"NO!"

* * *

><p>Sean had sat in the waiting area for almost ten hours, when Jason finally emerged from Cheryls room.<p>

"How is she?" Sean asked, standing.

"Tired. And psychotic. But that's nothing new. But yeah, she's fine."

"So, she's had it?"

Jason nodded. "A girl. She's tiny, Sean. You coming in to see 'em?"

"Sure."

Jason lead him into the room, where an exhausted looking Cheryl greeted them with a small smile, cradling a small bundle.

"How you feeling?" Sean asked, sitting on one of the plastic chairs.

"Pretty good, considering I've just gave birth." Cheryl replied. "You want to see her?"

She sat up properly, pulling back the blanket a little from the childs face as Sean stood to get a proper look.

Sean looked up at Cheryl, then round at Jason. "She's gorgeous."

Cheryl gave a weary smile, before settling down, handing the baby to Jason. "I'm going to try and get some sleep, okay?"

Jason nodded, sitting down, cradling the baby in his arms. Sean watched as Jason looked down at his new-born daughter, getting up and sitting next to him, slipping an arm round him, planting a small peck on his lips. "She's beautiful, Jase."

"Yeah, I know she is."

"Have you two named her yet?"  
>Jason nodded. "Callie." He gave a small smile, his eyes still on the bundle in his arms."Man, I vow, I'm never lifting my hands to this kid like my folks did to me. I'm never gonna hurt her, I couldn't."<p>

Sean gave a nod, leaning on Jason's shoulder. "I know, Jason. She's going to grow up, spoilt. You're gonna be a good dad, I can tell."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gaah! I have re-wrote this millions of times, and I'm still not happy with it. (Okay, maybe not millions) but it'll do for now. I know, Freddy's not mentioned, yet, but as I said above, this is sort of like a prologue (Except it's long as shit!) and honestly, the way this is working out in my head, Freddy may not be mentioned for until chapter 2/3 (don't hate me /:) but yeah. Okay. I'm going to SLEEP.**


	2. To Springwood, or not?

**A/N:**

**Darkness: Yes! They shall definitely be doing back to Springwood, it really wouldn't be Freddy Krueger without Springwood, I'd imagine even Fred would be confused at the accent and word choice of Scots. I honestly didn't realise how bad we were until I began writing this lol.**

**JustAWrestlingDream: yay! Lol. I told you it wasn't the end ;P**

**So, I'm not sure of exact dates of birth for any of the characters in A Nightmare On Elm Street, only a rough cover of the year, so, since we know the fire was in the late 60's (I'm saying 1969 for purposes) I took my dads age (1964) for Katherine/Maggie's age and sort of worked things out from there. Also, I'm not exactly sure upon how children from aged one and up act, as it has been a good 12 years since either of my sisters were that age! Lol, so I'm going on what I've been told and how my friends infant son acts.**

**Oh yeah. Wean - Child.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>14 Months later<strong>_:

Maggie Burroughs sat at her oak breakfast table and ran a hand through her hair once more, reading over the letter for what seemed like the millionth time. Since her last time in Springwood, Maggie had really made some progress in life, on her basis anyway. Her small time boyfriend, had grown into a serious relationship, and they'd now been married for just over six months, which she couldn't be more happy with. Sure, it had been a little later than most people get married, but she'd gotten there. Her mother had been ecstatic, finally being able to plan a wedding for her daughter. She'd also made peace with her mother, for hiding the fact she had been adopted, it had taken her a small while to accept it, but she finally was able to see that her mother had been trying to protect her, how could she fault her for that? Especially when she'd faced what her mother had been so adamant to protect her from. Twice.

However, with being a little late in everything, Maggie believed it was now too late for children, which was why she threw herself into her job even more. Her now husband, Gary, hadn't minded, infact he'd supported her. But now, she found herself in a bit of a sticky situation.

A new homeless shelter had opened across town, which was now where most of the teenagers went, so the shelter had been closed, due to lack of funding, resulting in Maggie losing her job. She did have a solution, it was right here in her hands, but she wasn't sure. Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital had offered Maggie a job, as well as helping her find accomodation. The job was good pay and decent hours. The only problem was the fact she'd have to move to Springwood. She wasn't sure if she could handle the pressures of moving back to her hometown, every time she had went back, hadn't resulted well. She'd kept a close watch on any news coming out from Springwood, surprised when she found nothing of real interest. Mostly articles consisting of finacial matters. The town seemed to void of any teenage disappearances, suicides or accidents of any kind. Maybe he really was gone.

She took a sip of her lukewarm coffee, pulling a face. She'd sat here for longer than she'd thought. With a sigh, she put down the letter in her hand, trudging up stairs to Gary and herselfs shared bedroom. He wasn't in bed. She jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Morning." Gary kissed her cheek, chuckling. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Morning. And you just startled me, that's all." Maggie settled back against him.

"I missed you this morning, where were you?"

She turned her head to look at her husband. "I was in the kitchen. I was just thinking things over."  
>He cocked an eyebrow. "About that job? Maggie, you don't have to work anymore, you know that, we've got everything we need."<p>

Maggie felt a clawing feeling in her stomach. Yes, of course she knew she didn't have to work, but she wanted to. She was only forty-eight. She wasn't over the hill quite yet. "Gary, you know I want to work. It just gives me something to do during the day, you're out working, I'll be bored sitting in. Besides, I'm far too restless to not work."

He smiled, catching the stubbornness in her eyes. He knew Maggie wouldn't quit working yet.

"Alright, I know. Dumb suggestion. Have you made any decisions yet?"  
>Maggie sighed, shaking her head. "Not yet."<br>His smile widened a little as he looked at his wife, her head bent. She looked so innocent, like none of the bad things he'd heard about had ever happened to her, she had a seemingly vulnerable appearance at times, though he knew all too well, Maggie was a fighter and she could look after herself, which was why he loved her. She wasn't afraid to challenge him. And besides, for someone at the age of forty-eight, she still looked good. Sure, she had a few, though not many, aging lines and her dark brown hair had one or two stray greying hairs,which she covered with a hair dye, but she still looked good. She was healthy and kept herself fit and it showed.

She spoke once more, bringing him out of his thoughts. "I think, I'm going to take the job."

"And move to Springwood?"

She nodded, looking up. "Yes. And move to Springwood."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that my little brother is going to be eighteen." Sean shook his head.<p>

"I can't believe you're twenty-three! You're an old cunt." Jason teased.

"Hey! I only just turned twenty-three. You'll be twenty-three!"

"Yes, but the difference is, I'm still twenty-two. You're not."

Sean pulled a face. "Shut up! Anyway, I was talking to Cheryl, and she mentioned she was going to visit her aunt, who just so happens to live in Springwood, well the edge, but still in Springwood. And it's the Monday after we leave. So, neither of you will be gone from Callie."

"Cheryl has an aunt in Springwood?"

Sean's reply was cut off from a loud bang outside. The two boys exchanged glances before turning to the window in time to see a fire work fade from the sky. A small whine came from the corner, where their 10 month old German Shepard, Rinty, lay.

Jason threw the window open, leaning out of it, addressing the small group who were in the street, holding more fire works.

"Here, pal, do you mind taking them round the corner or some shit? I've got a wean trying to sleep in here."

Sean scrutinized the group. They looked between eighteen and twenty-five. Why the hell were they playing with fireworks.

"Aye, no bother, mate." One said, giving a nod.

Jason come back in, closing the window once more.

"They looked a little old to be playing with fireworks...Where did they even get fireworks?" Sean asked, shooting a glance at the window.

"No clue, Sean." Jason shrugged.

The boys jumped as another firework sounded, this time, hitting the window. Rinty jumped from his bed, his hackles raised, shaking and barking furiously. A wail indicated that Callie was now awake. Jason flung the window open once more, watching as the group laughed.

"YOU, YAH CUNT. YOU'RE DEAD, PAL." He moved from the window, sprinting out the front door before Sean could say anything. Sean went through to calm Callie down, before asking the next door neighbour, who he was rather friendly with, to watch her while he went to find Jason. He ran into the street, looking round. It was empty, both the group and Jason had disappeared. He growled, before running down the street, stopping when he came to the park at the end of the road.

"Come on then, you fuckin' bellend." Jason held his arms out, directing this at the person who stood at the front of the group. "C'mon then! You're hard enough to chuck fireworks at my fuckin' window, c'mon."

Sean let out another growl. No way was he getting in a fight. "Jason! Move!"

Jason ignored the shouting coming from behind him.

"Look, pal. We're no wanting any trouble." The boy at the front said.

"Well you've fuckin' got trouble."

"No, they don't." Sean pulled Jason's arm. "Move it."

Jason shot one last glare at the group before turning, going to walk away with Sean.

"Prick!"

Sean sighed. They had gotten so close to walking out.

Jason turned. "What? What'd you fuckin' say?"

"Nothing!" The boy replied, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Aw, did you no say nothing, naw? Did you no?" Jason right hooked the boy, catching him in the mouth, causing the boy to fall down. "Fuckin' thought you didn't say anything."

Sean shook his head as the rest of the small group scattered. "Jason, fuckin' move. Now! Your daughters scared out her wits."  
>Jason turned, looking Sean up and down. "You leave her in on her own?"<p>

"No, she's next door. You can move your arse back home though."

Jason turned, walking away from the boy who was still on the ground, heading back up the street at Sean's side. He stopped half way, wiping his hand against the wall, a look of disgust on his face.

Sean stopped. "What is it?"

"He bit me." He wiped his hand on the wall once more.

"Well, you smacked him in the teeth! What'd you expect?"

"..I might have rabies now."

Sean snorted, shaking his head. "You're a head-case."

They walked back up the street without any interruptions, collecting Callie from the neighbours.

The small girl's light brown hair was messy with tossing while asleep, her blue eyes were still watery, a bottle clamped firmly in her mouth. She held out her arms to Jason, silently demanding to be picked up. Jason took her off of their neighbour, while Sean thanked her for her trouble. Callie lay her head against her dads shoulder, playing with her hair, like she always did when she was tired, a trait she had picked up from her mother. It was the only time she quiet.

Sean closed the door behind them with a sigh. "You could have gotten hurt there, you idiot."

"But I didn't." Jason sat down, Callie still clinging to him.

"But you could have. Imagine you'd have gotten really hurt, Jason. Then what? You've got a kid, a fourteen month old baby, you can't go running after groups of twats."

"He deserves that hit!" Jason shot back defensively.

Sean growled in frustration, dropping into the space next to Jason. "I'm not saying he didn't, what I am saying is, Jase, if those lads hadn't have run and had decided to fight back, you could have been seriously hurt, and you can't afford to be putting yourself in those kinds of situations. I don't reckon Cheryl would be ecstatic about bringing Callie to visit her dad in a hospital. That kid thinks the world of you, do you really want her in that enviroment? And that's just her. I'd be crushed if I had to visit you in hospital, again. It's a scary experience."

"Eh, I didn't think of it like that."

"Exactly, that's why I'm saying, Jase. You gotta think."

Jason nodded. "Right. I'll think before I do something from now on."

* * *

><p>Sean was kicked awake, a small foot now planted firmly on his shoulder. He glanced at the clock, 6 am. He groaned as the small child started bouncing up and down on him, using the headboard for support. He sat up, placing her in the space between him and Jason and nudged Jason's shoulder "Hey, your daughters awake."<p>

"Time is it?" Jason muttered.

"6 in the morning."

"Fuck my life." Jason sat up, trying to calm Callie, who was bouncing once again, giving up after a wasted ten minutes. "Fine, fine. We'll go get you breakfast."

"Have fun." Sean called after them, settling back down, resulting in Jason flipping him the two fingers.

Callie ran through to the livingroom in front, before looking back at Jason and running again.

"I'm not chasing you." He entered the kitchen and retrieved a small, plastic bowl from the cupboard, filling it with ceral and milk. "Right, miss. Breakfast."

* * *

><p>Jason opened the front door and moved aside for Cheryl, who stepped inside.<p>

_- Just call Hana, she'll be there. Moo, baa, double quack, double quack, come on now, let's get cracking-_

She looked over her shoulder at Jason. "I'm guessing she's watching T.V?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I swear, those shows are the worst thing in the world. In The Night Garden especially."

"Aww, Callie loves In The Night Garden though! Especially Iggle Piggle." She entered the livingroom and bent down, holding her arms open. "Hi baby!"

Callie turned at the familiar voice, running to her mother and wrapping her arms around her neck. Cheryl straightened up, Callie in her arms. "Where's Sean?"

Jason flung himself onto the couch. "In his bed."

"What? At this time? " She raised her eyebrows. "It's almost midday! Lazy sod!"

"Yeah, she's had me up since six, mind."

"Why didn't you put her back to bed?" Cheryl sat over from him.

" Cause she wasn't having it. She's been a mad rocket all day." He watched as Callie scrambled off her mothers knee and stood infront of the T.V once more, engrossed in the cartoon on the screen.

"Aw! Watch this." Jason picked up his phone, playing the first song the list came to, which happened to be The Question Is What Is The Question by Scooter. He turned his attention to his daughter. "Callie?" She turned to face him. "You dancing?"

A grin split onto the childs face. "Aye!"

Cheryl burst into fits of laughter as she watched her daughter shake her head and whole rear, boucning up and down on the spot in an attempt to dance. "Callie, are you a mummys girl or a daddys girl?"

Callie looked between her parents. "No."

"That answer your question?" Jason asked, turning off the music.

Cheryl tutted, pulling out fresh clothes from a small bag, a small Celtic football top among the pile.

"Eh, excuse me, you're not putting that on my daughter." Jason said, pointed towards the top.

"What?"

"That...Thing. Eh, Callie? Tell mummy, I'm Rangers 'til I die, I'm Rangers 'til I die, I know I am, I'm sure I am, I'm Rangers 'til I die."

"Jason, stop being ridiculous." She raised an eyebrow. "We both know that Callie will be a Celtic supporter, like her mother and granparents."

"No danger, pal."

"She will be! Besides, I couldn't take her to my parents in a Rangers shirt, they'd never let us in..Well my dad wouldn't."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Fine." A silence fell upon them as Cheryl tried to change and dress Callie with some difficulty.

"Sean was saying you two are going to America to visit his maw?" She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear buttoning up Callie's vest.

"Aye. He said you were going out there around the same time." Jason handed her the shirt, which Callie had threw to the other side of the room.

"Yeah, I'm going to see my aunt." Cheryl looked up at him. "If you want, you can take Callie over with you, since you usually have her on the weekends anyway, if you want."

"Sure." Jason nodded.

"One last thing." Cheryl said, letting go of a squirming, finally dressed, Callie.

"What?"

"Get your lazy-assed boyfriend to stop being rude and drag his ass out of bed to come say hello to his friend!"

Jason snorted, before getting off the couch, making his way through to the bedroom.

"Sean?" He nudged him. "Sean, wake up." Either he was being ignored, or Sean really couldn't hear him. He tried a few more times before getting annoyed. Jason grabbed the pillow from the opposite side of the bed and smacked Sean with it. "Oi! Lazy cunt! Get up."

Sean grabbed the pillow off of Jason, throwing it to the side. "Are you out your mind? What the fuck, man?"

"It's past 12, Sean. Plus, Cheryl told me to wake you up."  
>"If Cheryl asked you to jump off a bridge, would you?" Sean asked as he sat up.<p>

"Well, no. But it was quite funny waking you up. So, you know." He caught sight of the glare. "...It was Cheryl's idea."

* * *

><p>"Springwood? Are you sure?" The blonde haired woman asked, an uneasy look crossed over her face.<p>

Maggie scrutinized the younger woman infront of her. Tracy and herself had formed a firm friendship years ago and still continued their bond to this day. Tracy was her girl outlet, the person she felt comfortable around, bar Doc, obviously, but there was some things even Doc shouldn't hear about. She'd seen Tracy grow from the trouble teenager, to the independant young woman she was now. Tracy was also now in a long-term relationship with a charming man, Carl. Although they hadn't married, Tracy had two children to Carl, something which surprised Maggie, she hadn't ever imagined Tracy letting anyone close to her, but he'd managed to somehow slip through her barriers.

"Yes." Maggie confirmed. "I've kept an eye on the news, I really think he's gone."

Tracy raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I hope you're right, Maggie. I'm truly pleased for you, that you've been able to find a suitable job so quickly, but Springwood, I don't know."

"I'll be fine." Maggie reassured, waving her hand as though she was wiping away the doubts. "You know I will. I can look after myself."

Tracy gave a small nod, doubt still eating her insides. She hoped Maggie knew what she was doing, and that she was right.


	3. Hi Ho, Hi Ho, Back To Springwood We Go

Sean gritted his teeth, regretting agreeing to the favour their neighbour had called in. They were moving, apparently, her husband had a bad back and she herself, was heavily pregnant, so he'd stupidly agreed to helping them with heavy-lifting, with Jason's help. It had taken a while to convince Jason, who was none too happy with the arangment, now he seen why. A gas cooker, concrete concealed in the bottom of it, was their downfall.

"Sean,_ lift_ the fuckin' thing." Jason growled, holding the bottom edge.

"I'm trying! I can't get a proper grip."

With another growl, Jason put his end down, scanning the object. "There, see? Grab there and lift!"

Sean put his hands where Jason had shown him and made sure he had a tight grip, before pulling it upwards. The two maneuvered the item out of the flat, only to face the challenge of getting it down two flights of stairs.

"This should be fun." Sean grumbled sarcastically.

"Just be happy knowing your boyfriend's got the heavy end." Jason's voice came, his being concealed behind the cooker.

"Jase, it's slipping!"

"Well put your hands at the fuckin' back of it and keep it in the fuckin' air!" Jason snapped. "You drop it and it'll be the last thing you ever do."

With difficulty, the two managed to get the cooker into the back of the moving van, sighing in relief.

"Sean, next time someone needs a favour, speak for yourself." Jason wiped his hands on the sides of his jeans.

Their neighbour followed them down the stairs, carrying a black plastic bags. "Thanks boys! Couldn't have done it without you." She shot them a toothy grin.

"No problem." Sean said, Jason gave a slight nod, before making his way back up to their own flat. Sean bade his goodbyes and followed.

"Jase, can I talk to you?"

"Talk and walk." Jason said, pulling his sweat-stained shirt over his head, throwing it into a hamper, before grabbing a clean one. "Busy man yano?"  
>"Right, that's what I wanted to mention. We're supposed to head off to America tomorrow night, and, well, I barely see you anymore."<p>

"You see me every day." Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean, we don't get any time together, you know? During the week, when I'm home from work, you're sleeping off your job. When you're working, I'm sleeping by the time you get home. And then during the weekend, Callie's here, not that I have a problem with that, I love Callie, honest, I just mean, there's no time for us." Sean looked on, unsure. He'd been meaning to bring the subject round for a while now, but hadn't plucked up the courage, he didn't know how Jason would take it. Sean knew the most trivial things could frustrate him, even anger him, moving that cooker, for example, had made him snap. He eyed the boy infront of him, almost a little nervous.

"Alright, yeah. You're right. Well, I can take off early tonight, if that helps? Spend some time together before Springwood."

Sean sighed a little. "Yeah, but what do you mean by early? 'Cause if you're talking mid-night, Jase-"

"Nah, I mean around eight or nine."

Sean nodded. It wasn't the greatest of times, but it was better than hearing Jason finally walk in at four am. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Sound." Jason looked down at the watch on his wrist. "Fuck. I need to go." He gave Sean a quick kiss. "I'll catch you later on, love you."

The door had closed behind him before Sean had gotten a chance to reply. 

* * *

><p>Sean stood outside of the building, leaning against the wall. Waiting. The words Why Not illuminated in a green Neon light. A sign posted on the door indicated it was under-age night, so the club would be filled with kids from the age of twelve to sixteen. The music thumped, Sean could've swore he could feel the vibrations of it. He didn't know how Jason could stand to be in that kind of place night after night, once in a while, he could handle, but the sheer volume of the music would be enough to drive him mad.<p>

He moved back a little as a small group of teenagers poured out of the doorway, the music was even more prominent for the moment the door was opened.

"Here, mate." One of the more ballsy boys piped up after hushed mutters and giggles. "What you hanging around here for? Are you not a little old for the lassies in there?"

Sean gave a slight snort. "I'm not interested in the girls in there, I'm waiting for someone."

The boy, plucking up more courage, puffed out his chest in a false bravado. "Aye? Who then? If you're not interested in the lassies, then you must be looking for a laddie, you queer." The realisation hit the boy and he backed up a little.

"No." Sean rolled his eyes. What was wrong with this little twat?

"Aye right, then." The teenager took a swig from a bottle that he produced from his pocket. Sean didn't even have to guess, he could smell the cider from where he was standing. "I should kick your arse, standing around perving likes."

Sean scoffed. Was this kid serious? "Grow up." Just as the words had left his mouth, Jason exited the building.

"Grow up? Do you not know who I am? I'm Kieran McLaughlin's wee brother." The teen snarled, enraged.

Sean frowned. Kieran?

"Are you now? C'mere wee man." Jason said, taking the boy to the side, putting an arm round his shoulder, a hand in his hoodie pocket. "I'm going to tell you something, right. See this here?" He nodded down at his pocket, a shape sticking out of it. "This is a _blade_. So, you're standing blabbing about your brother, how do you not know I'm not on my way to go stab fuck out of him now? How do you not know, that I might decide to get at him by taking it out on you?" The boys face paled slightly, his posture becoming rigid with fright. "Lucky for you, though, I'm good pals with your brother. Now piss off and leave Sean there alone, and don't be trying to pull hype like that again, or I'll be telling your brother you've been drinking."

The teen nodded, before rejoining his group of friends, moving them along quickly.

Sean looked infuriated. "You have a blade?"

"No."

"Then what's that?" He gestured to the shape in Jason's pocket.

Jason pulled out his phone. "I was making a point."

Sean relaxed a little. "Oh. It was a little harsh, don't you think?"

Jason shook his head. "Nah. Kieran would've thought it was funny. I wouldn't have taken it so far if I didn't know the kid."

Sean debated over whether to believe Jason or not. 

* * *

><p>"Remember that night, that I came to Scotland looking for you? And you ended up coming back to Springwood?" Sean asked. An almost empty bottle of Smirnoff lay on the table. That and a chinese had been their night.<p>

Jason nodded, swallowing the gulp of alcohol. "Aye?"  
>"Right, well, remember that girl you went with?"<p>

"Eh...Erin? Naw..Elise..Naw..EMMA! Aye. What about her?"

"Why'd you go off with her?" With the fuel of alcohol, Sean had finally been able to ask the question he'd been dying to ask for a while now.

Jason frowned a little in thought, before shrugging. "Needed a shag, I suppose."

"Charming, Jason!" Sean threw one of the dogs toys at him.

"What? You asked! What were you expecting? She was fit and I needed a shag! What were you thinking I'd say like? I was trying to make you jealous? If you remember rightly, I didn't remember much of Springwood, you included...Wonder why that was actually, 'cause I remember everything alright, now. But aye! What, are you saying you've never went with someone, just for a night?" He asked, catching sight of Sean shaking his head.

"I haven't actually."

"Oh...Well, you're missing out."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "Are you insinuating I should go and have a one-night stand?"

"Ye-NO! No, I'd be seriously pissed if you did that to me."

"Oh _would_ you now?" Sean asked, a little smug.

"Aye, I would. I'd be gutted, man. And I'd probably have to kick your arse. So, don't. Don't cheat on me, Sean, swear down man."

Sean moved so he was closer to Jason, placing a hand on his face. "I'm not going to cheat on you, babe. I love you."

"You better not man, 'cause I love you too and I mean proper_ love_ you, like..eh." He shrugged, the words escaping him. "I don't know how to explain it."

Sean looked into Jason's eyes, before placing his other hand on the opposite side of Jason's face, pulling him into a rather heated kiss. 

* * *

><p>Maggie placed the last box down with a sigh, looking around the livingroom. The house in Springwood was considerably smaller than her old one, but it seemed homely enough. Further more, it was on the other side of town from Elm Street. She turned to Gary. "What do you think?"<p>

He took another glance, nodding in approval. "I like it."  
>Maggie gave a nervous grin. "I can't believe I'm back here, permanent."<p>

Gary slipped an arm around his wife's shoulder, tilting her head up and gave her a small peck on the lips. "I think you've made the right decision."

She nodded, the small smile still in place as she began to unpack the more needed boxes. She had a nice house, a decent job and a wonderful husband. She should be care-free, but there was still a nagging voice at the back of her head, telling her this move was a bad idea. 

* * *

><p>Sean lay with his arm over Jason, who was half asleep, their fingers entwined with each others. He planted a kiss on the boys shoulder. "Jason?"<p>

"Mm?"

"Would you have another kid? Like, with me though?"

Jason turned, a look of confusion on his face. "..What, you gonna grow a uterus like? 'Cause I don't reckon it works like that."  
>"No, I mean, adopt or find a surrogate or something." He sat up a little. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I look to Callie kind of like a daughter, but .." Sean shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I kind of want a kid of my own, you know?"<br>"Are you dizzy, man? Managing Callie is bad enough, two of them?"

"I don't mean right now." Sean looked a little uncomfortable. "I mean..Later on. Ah, forget it. Forget I said anything."  
>"Naw..Later on, maybe. Callie's enough for me right this minute."<p>

Sean nodded a little, tracing round Jason's navel, concentrating on keeping a certain radius away from it as a silence fell over them.

"...Sean, what are you doing?"  
>Sean stopped, thinking of his reply. "I...Don't actually know."<br>"You're a weirdo!" 

* * *

><p>Maggie straightened out a crease in her trouser suit, taking a deep breath to cleanse herself from the nerves. Gary raised an eyebrow, the nerves radiated off Maggie, which surprised him. He'd never seen her so nervous.<p>

"Honey, you'll be _fine_." He reassured. "Everyone'll love you."

Maggie gave him a small smile. "Is it that obvious?"  
>He chuckled lightly, kissing the top of her head. "You'll be fine. You're great at your job."<p>

Maggie looked at the clock hanging on the wall, gulping slightly. "Well, I'd better get going. Wish me luck!"

He shook his head. "You won't need it, but good luck." 

* * *

><p>"<em>SEAN<em>!"

Roisin DiSanco threw her arms around her eldest son, kissing either side of his face.

"Hey, mam." Sean hugged her back awkwardly, pecking her cheek.

She released him from her bone-crushing hug, holding him at arms length. "How are you doing, hon? Are you eating properly?"  
>"I'm alright, and yes, mam."<p>

She continued a torrent of questions, before hugging him once more. "Oh, it's so good to see you." She released him once more. Sean turned at someone clearing their throat.

"Don't say hello to your brother then!"

Sean gave a small laugh, before bending down to hug his brother. "Sorry, I was busy being crushed to death by mam. You're looking better."  
>Sammy nodded as they broke apart. "I'm feeling better."<p>

Sean noticed Marcus, who had stood in silence while his mother and brother greeted him. Sean held out his hand, which Marcus shook as they exchanged greetings.

"Where's Jason?" His mother asked, looking round.

Sean turned. "He's at the bathrooms changing Callie."

"Oh! His daughter?"

Sean nodded.

"How are you coping with that?" Sammy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine with it. She's a good kid." Sean turned scanning the crowd, which was now thinning. "I'm gonna go look for him."

"I'll come with." Sammy piped up, following his older brother to the bathrooms.

"Any dreams?" Sean asked, looking round.

"No." Sammy shook his head. "No one that I know of has had any dreams. He's gone."  
>Sean nodded, waiting outside the door. The two siblings only had a few seconds to wait, before Jason pushed the door open, holding Callie, who had grabbed onto his cap, pulling it low.<p>

"Callie, when you do that, I can't see." Jason muttered, pulling it free from her grip for the third time, only for her to grip it again, giggling.

"Naw! I'm not playing a game, stop it." He pulled the hat free once more, adjusting it. He turned, almost walking into Sean."..Didn't you say you were waiting over there?"

"Yeah, but I changed my mind."

Jason shook his head, noticing Sammy. "Aw-right wee man?"

"I'm not a 'wee man'!" Sammy complained.

"Are you younger than me?" Jason asked.

"Well, yes, but-"

"And are you shorter than me?"  
>"Yeah, but-"<p>

"Then you are wee man." Jason cut him off once more. Sean snorted at the look on his brothers face. They made their way back over to Sean's mother.

"We're baaack!" Sammy announced.

Mrs. DiSanco shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Hello, Jason. You're looking well." She pulled him into a one-armed hug. "And who's this little one?" She gushed, catching sight of Callie, who had buried her face into Jason's shoulder, clutching a small telly-tubby doll

"She's acting shy." Sean said, tickling her under the chin, causing her to giggle. She turned her head slightly to look at the strangers, a shy smile on her face.

"Aww, isn't she precious?" Mrs. DiSanco cooed.

"Mam, not to interrupt your brooding, but, can we leave?" Sammy asked, folding his arms.

Mrs. DiSanco rolled her eyes. "Yes, Sammy." 

* * *

><p>"Well?" Gary asked as Maggie through herself down with a sigh. "How did it go?"<p>

"Really good! Everyone's so nice, and the kids, I really think I can help them." She gave a wry smile

"But?"

"Nothing. I guess, I'm still apprehensive about being..Well, here. It's foolish, I know, I think it's just all the bad memories."

He moved closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It'll just take some getting used to, all the bad stuffs over now, Maggie."

She nodded, pecking him on the lips. 

* * *

><p>Freddy glanced around his boiler room, rage growing in the pit of his stomach. The little fuckers had burned it down in the real world, why was his dream scape trashed? He couldn't change it. The furnace wouldn't even light up, leaving him in the cold, barren waste of what was once his territory. Why the fuck couldn't he, Fred Krueger, change his scape? He scissored his blades together in annoyance, gritting his charred teeth together. How dare they even consider trying to mess with his domain? Someone would pay, whether it be the culprits or not, but first, he needed strenght. He needed fear. He needed souls. He needed to be reunited with his children. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's pretty short, but I've stayed up 'til 5am trying to piece this together o_o. Thank you to JustAWrestlingDream for keeping me company, haha.**


	4. Settling In

Hayley shivered, wrapping her arms around her self. Something big must have happened here, the place was completely trashed, whatever this place was. She assumed she was in some sort of factory or plant, judging from the piping that bordered the cold, concrete walls. She noticed that the middle pipes on the opposite side of her was missing, the revealed wall scorched. What had happened here? The only lighting seemed to be from the moonlight, outside, which flooded in from the paneless windows. Shards of glass littered the floor, glinting ominously when the moonlight caught them. She was momentarily reminded of the power plant that had almost been burned down a couple of years ago, but why would she be dreaming of there? A cool breeze blew through-out the plant, making her shiver again. Why did it have to be so cold? She padded lightly along the main floor, careful to avoid the glass. She didn't fancy the thought of a piece of glass embedded in her foot.

Freddy glared at the intruder from his hiding place, she wasn't exactly thin. Curvaceous, perhaps a few unwanted curves on her stomach and such. She was still attractive though, a pretty face. Innocent looking. Her red hair was piled ontop of her head in a sloppy bun, her dark eyes darting around the place anxiously. He chuckled darkly, the sound echoing through the building. He watched her stiffen in fright, turning every which way to try and identify where the noise had come from. He moved from his spot, tapping his blades down onto the pipe one by one, dragging them along, creating the screeching sound that all the little brats couldn't seem to stand. It sent tingles down his spine, he was back.

"Hayley." Someone had hissed her name, followed by that laugh. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Who's there?" She called out, fear taking over her senses. "Who ever you are, you'd better quit it."

Silence met her. She stood for a few moments, before moving forward swiftly, upping her pace. She needed to get out of here.

She turned a corner, screaming as something wrapped itself around her. She sturggled violently, stopping when she was released. She looked properly, almost laughing in relief. It was only a piece of fabric that had caught on a jagged piece of glass. She put a hand to her chest, her racing heart returning to a normal pace, speeding up once more when she felt someone breathing down her neck. Haylay gulped, turning slowly. She gasped, almost gagging as the smell of burnt flesh and death invaded her nostrils. The man - Was it a man? - Glared down at her, his blackened teeth bared in a sinister grin.

She took a tentive step back, her wide eyes never leaving the striped-sweater clad man.

"W-Who are you?" She almost released her bowls when she noticed his glove, those deadly knives, glinting in a similar manner to the glass. "Oh God.."

"No, just me." Freddy sneered, advancing on the girl. He lunged before she could move, entangling his unarmed hand in her thick hair. She let out a scream, dropping to her knee's trying to free herself.

Freddy slashed her throat in a quick, deft movement, the laugh that had been building in his chest bursting free, coming to an abrupt halt. Where was the blood? The dying, gasping breaths? He glanced down, snarling in rage.

The girl was still on her knee's, holding her throat. She was still alive and she was disappearing! The bitch was waking up. He growled as she faded, tapping his blades against his folded arm. He wasn't strong enough yet. He needed more fear.

* * *

><p>"Oh! Sean, I have a surprise for you." His mother turned from her place in the passenger seat to face him. "Your nan, aunt and the twins are staying too!"<p>

Sean tried to keep his face straight. "They..They are? Uh, mam, how is there going to be enough room?"

"We converted the basement, finally! So, your Aunt Bronagh and Bridget are sharing the spare room, Paddy's in with Sammy, Nan's in the basement and you and Jason can share your old room." She turned back to converse with Marcus.

"Oh..Great." Sean exchanged glances with his brother, both clearly not pleased with arrangment.

Sammy jumped as Jason's phone started to ring. Jason struggled for a moment, before turning to Sean. "Take Callie for a sec, would you?"

Sean lifted the girl into his knee so Jason could answer the phone. He turned back to Sean after a few seconds. "It's Kieran, he told me to put it on loudspeaker so you could hear." He pushed a button. "Right Kieran."

"Are youse listening?" Kierans voice sounded from the speaker.

"Aye." Jason replied.

"Right. " There was a pause "Right, ready Jack? One, two, three. When you go will you send back a letter from America? Take a look up the railtrack from Miami to Canadaaaa."

The two boys exchanged glances before bursting into laughter.

"You're not right, Kieran." Sean said.

"I know, mate. It was Jack's idea." A protest. "Okay, it was mine."

Sean shook his head as Jason took the phone off of speaker. "What?" He asked notcing Sammy's look.

"What was that about?"

Sean shrugged. "Kieran's a bit mad."

"...So he decides to ring up and start singing?" Sammy raised an eyebrow.

"Well you heard it for yourself."

* * *

><p>Freddy could sense her, feel her presence. She was definitely asleep, the question was, did he visit her dreams tonight or leave it until later? He knew he wasn't very powerful, the most he could do was scare her, on the other hand, where was the fun in that? He paced back and forth, weighing up the pro's and con's of the situation, coming to the conclusion that he would wait. He'd lull her into a false sense of security, wait until she'd lowered her guard. He felt like a cobra, waiting to strike. Either way, Katherine would be paid a long over due visit.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now, we've told them about you two, and they seemed to come to terms with it, but don't..Rub it in their faces."<p>

Sean nodded as his mother went on with her warnings. He knew what Bronagh and his Nan were like, he didn't need to be told.

He turned to Jason, a thought crossing his mind. "Jase, try not to swear infront of them, they're dead keen on manners."

"Eh, alright."

Sean followed his mother through to the livingroom, where four people sat. One, was a woman who looked as if she was in her late sixties, early seventies, her grey hair cut short, her brown eyes still very alert. The woman next to her was dark-haired, looking similar to Sean's mother. Two teenagers sat opposite. The boy had sandy hair, with grey eyes, his sister the same, her hair hung loose, falling at the small of her back.

The younger woman stood as Sean's mother entered the room. "Did you find him alright?"

Mrs. DiSanco nodded, moving to the side to let Sean into the livingroom.

"Watch this." Sammy muttered to Jason. "It'll be all nicey-nicey at first, then they'll start to pick at stupid things. They always do."

"Sean! How nice to see you." Bronagh gave him a brief hug. "How have you been?"  
>"I have been quite well, thanks. How about yourself?"<p>

Sammy snorted at the look on Jason's face. "I should have mentioned Sean's 'posh' voice."

"Posh voice? What was that supposed to be, man?" Jason asked, his eyebrow raised, as he watched Sean greet the rest of his family members, moving a sleeping Callie to his other side.

"We all seem to do it." Sammy said, giving a nod, he chuckled. "Have you got a posh voice, Jase?"  
>"Naw! I speak like this all the time."<p>

"Well, this should be amusing." Sammy said.

"Well?" The old woman croaked, scrutinizing Sean. "Where is ..he?"

"I'll go get him.." Sean replied, coming through to the hallway where Jason stood. "They're eh, ready to meet you."

"..What was up with your voice, man?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up and get through there." He lead Jason through to the livingroom, with a slight sigh. "Nan, Bronagh, this is Jason."

Jason gave a slight up-ward nod of acknowledgment.

"Oh, hello." Bronagh said, slightly taken aback.

"He's a hooligan, Sean!" His nan barked. "What are you thinking, boy?"

"He's really not." Sean cut Jason off quickly.

"You didn't mention you had a child." Bronagh raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, um, Callie's not my child, she's Jason's." Sean looked at the floor uncomfortably.

"How old is she?" Sean's nan asked.

"She's fourteen months." Jason replied.

Sean's nan turned to Bronagh "Good grief! He even sounds like he's a trouble-maker."

Sean pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn't going well.

"Here." Jason cut in. Sean's heart almost dropped into his stomach. "I'm not a trouble-maker, alright? And I don't sound like one either, I can't help my accent."  
>The women looked outraged.<p>

"Well, it's been a long night. Going to head to bed now, goodnight." Sean said quickly, pulling Jason out the livingroom. "That went well!"

"Could have been worse." Jason pointed out.

"How?"  
>"I could have said what I really wanted to say."<p>

Sean pondered this. "..Good point. We should probably go upstairs and stay out of their way, I don't think they're very pleased with you."

"Tough." Jason replied, but nodded anyway, following Sean up into his old room.

"It ain't changed." Sean said, flicking on the lightswitch. "Do you have that travel cot thing for Callie? Might as well set it up now and get her down."

"It's downstair. Eh, if you take her I'll go get it."

Sean took Callie off of Jason. She stirred at the sudden movement, whimpering slightly, before settling back down, clinging to Sean.

* * *

><p>"Morning, boys!" Mrs. DiSanco flung the curtains open, allowing sunlight to pour into the dark room.<p>

Sean shielded his eyes, looking up at his mother. "What are you doing? What time is it?"

"Seven!" She replied.

"Is Callie awake?" Jason asked.

Sean leaned over to check on the infant. "Nope."

"Aw naw, no danger am I getting up then." Jason turned over, pulling the covers over his head.

"Why did you wake us anyway?" Sean asked, lowering his hand.

"Because you know what your nan's like." His mother replied. "You'd better come down for breakfast, you know what she's like." She left without another word as Sean started to protest.

"We'd better-"

"No!" Jason cut him off. "She can fuckin' whine, Sean. There is no way I'm getting up after four hours of sleep, especially if Callie isn't awake."

"But-"

"Naw! Why you acting like a five year old anyway?" Jason sat up, the covers falling off him. "You're twenty-three, not five. Fuckin' tell her instead of acting different and using that pratty voice."

"It's not pratty.."

"Oh of course it is not, Sean. How awfully sorry I am." Jason mimicked the voice.

"I sound like that?"

"Aye."

"..Okay, maybe it's a little bit pratty..." Sean sighed. "Man, you don't know her."

"Again. Twenty-three. Fuck sake, do you want me to go tell her for you? 'Cause I will."

Sean shook his head. "No! You're not saying a word. Jesus, she'd have a fit."

"SEAN!" His grandmothers voice broke their conversation. "BREAKFAST IS READY."

A cry indicated Callie was now indeed awake.

Sean gave Jason - who looked displeased to say the least - a sheepish half shrug. "Well, at least Callie's awake?"  
>"Well at least Callie's awake." Jason mocked, flinging the covers off him fully, picking up Callie to quieten her.<p>

"Well, now it means we have to go downstairs, really." Sean winced as his grandmother screeched for them to come downstairs once again.

"Brilliant." Jason muttered. "You know what else is great? Your grandmother is starting to give me a migraine."  
>"She has that effect on some people." Sean said almost apologetically.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time 1 P.M had come around, Jason needed out of the presence of Sean's family. He couldn't take much more of Sean's nan's snipping. He made the excuses of taking Callie for a walk, to which Sean offered to join. Bronagh dropped her bombshell then, saying since Sammy was at school, they should take Paddy along with them for some 'bonding' time.<p>

The sandy-haired boy trotted along after his cousin, keeping a couple of paces behind and staying silent.

They eventually stopped in the park, sitting on the benches.

"Oi, wee man, you know you're allowed to talk right?" Jason said, sick of the boys silence.

" You like to call a lot of people 'wee man' don't you?" Sean raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, well, I fuget his name."

"..What the hell is '_fuget_'?"

"The way I say forget."

Sean shook his head. "Your grammar is fuckin' awful!"

Paddy straightened up a little, looking around pain-stakingly.

"Point being...he..is allowed to talk." Jason shrugged.

"Paddy. His name is Paddy." Sean shook his head once more.

"Right. Well...Fuck it, I'm not repeating myself again."

"I think what Jason is trying to say." Sean turned to Paddy. "Is that you don't have to keep quiet."

"I don't know what to talk about." Paddy muttered.

"Anything. It's not like you're going to be berated for saying something, pal." Sean thought about what he'd just said. He was picking up on Jason's habits. God help him. The younger boy looked unsure. "Alright, fine. Em...How's school going?"

Paddy shurgged. "Eh, it's alright, I guess. I like school, I hate the people."

"How come?"

He shurgged once more. "I'm the nerd, I suppose. I keep to my studies, instead of social life. I've never been near a girl - or boy, just to clear that up. " He straightened up. "Not that I have a problem with..With boys being together, I just mean, it's not my preference." Sean and Jason exchanged glances. "But, yeah. The teachers like me, thus, the students don't."

"Why don't you try and have both? A social life and your academic life." Sean suggested.

Paddy gave a small smile, looking down. "I wish. But, my mam..It's not that she wants me to be unhappy, she wants what's best for me, but.." He trailed off. "I guess with her strict rules, it means I get teased a bit." Obvious understatment.

"Teased?" Sean raised an eyebrow.

"Name-calling. Shoving. Taking my belongings. You know, the normal."

"Punch the fuckers in the mouth, pal." Jason leaned forward. "Soon shut them up."

Sean rolled his eyes. "Ignore Jason, he has a bit of a violent streak."

"I d-" Sean gave him a look. "Okay, maybe a slight one. But, hey, it's never gotten me in any trouble!" Sean raised his eyebrow once more. "...Fine. It has."

Paddy gave a light snort. "It's fine. I'm used to it. Besides, I only have another year left at school. Then I can leave and head to college. Thing's will get better from there."

Sean nodded. At least the kid was optimistic.

Jason sat in silence for a moment. "So, you've seriously never been near a girl? And you're what age?"  
>"Seventeen." Paddy muttered.<p>

"...Huh."

"Not everyone's done stuff by that age, Jason." Sean chided, trying to make his cousin feel a bit better.

"No, I know. "

"If you don't mind me asking, what age were you when you first had anything to do with someone, relationship wise?" Paddy asked, looking up.

"Sixteen." Sean replied.

"What? " Jason snorted. "You're jokin', right?"

"No. What age were you?" Sean frowned a little.

"Twelve." He caught sight of the two boys expressions. "What? Ah, come on! I was smoking and drinking at that age, you can't say you're surprised, can you?" He grabbed onto the back of Callie's shirt as she tried to toddle off, lifting her onto his lap.

"You didn't sleep with anyone at that age though, did you?" Sean asked.

Jason shook his head. "No! 'Course I didn't."

"Then what age did you first sleep with someone?"

Paddy looked down once more. He had the feeling this could get ugly.

"Fifteen."

Paddy's head snapped back up. He exchanged a glance with Sean. "Fifteen?"

Jason nodded. "Aye."

"Christ sake, I was almost nineteen by the time I slept with someone." Sean shook his head.

"Well, by nineteen I was .." Jason paused. "Never mind."

"You were what?" Sean pressed.

"Dealing." Jason muttered, looking to the side.

Paddy's jaw almost hit the floor. "Y-You're a -?"

"No." Sean cut across. "He hasn't been for a while, right?"

Jason nodded. "Not since I got with you. Haven't been near the shit."

"How long have you been together?" The sandy haired boy asked.

"Almost two years." Sean replied.

"And it's been fuckin' jail-bait." Jason joked, receiving a mock punch from Sean.

"So, it's pretty serious?" Paddy questioned. "Have you two considered getting married?"

Jason's face fell, his demeanor changing. "M-Married?"

"No!" Sean said quickly. "No marriage. No talking of it either. Jason doesn't believe in marriage." He said, catching his cousins puzzled expression.

"Why not?" Paddy frowned slightly.

" What's the point in it? You spend thousands on one day, for a piece of paper and hundreds on a ring. And then what if it doesn't work out? You spend almost just as much on a divorce. Nah. Marriage is pointless. If you proper love someone, fair enough, don't need to be married to prove that. Fuckin' waste of time." Jason adjusted Callie, who was trying to escape and run away once more. "No point in it at all."

"Oh." The younger boy looked at Sean. "I've never thought of it like that."  
>"Yeah, he really doesn't agree with marriage." Sean nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't get this." Sean shook his head, looking at the screen. "What is going on?"<p>

Sammy sighed. "Sean, for fuck sake, I am not explaining the concept of Harry Potter again."

"I don't understand, though! What is going on?"

"Voldemort is trying to kill Harry." Paddy piped up

"But why?" Sean demanded. "Why?"

"Sexual tension." Jason shrugged.

The three boys turned to look at him, Bridget's eyes widned, a blush creeping up on her face.

"What?" Sean asked, giving him a look.

"Aw, yeah it's well obvious. See, that dude? The ...Killer dude, aye? He proper wanted that black-haired lads dad, but the lad's dad got married, so that Voldy-cunt killed them, tried to kill the kid, didn't work. Went to try again, seen the lad grown up and got the hots for the lad. Got proper ripped on 'cause his mates reckoned he was a cradle snatcher. But the lad is proper head-over heels for Voldy, and dubbed mad. So you know, it's like a love/hate shit. In the end they have a shag and part ways."

"Jason..What?" Sean and Sammy exchanged glances before laughing. "What the fuck are you on about?"

Jason shurgged. "I don't have a clue, man. I ain't interested in little twats running around pretending a tree branch is magic, so I made up a wee story." This made the boys laugh harder, even Paddy was chuckling by now. "Oi! It's a proper tragic event! It's not to be laughed at. "

"Are you serious?" Sammy asked, looking up.

"A-Naw."

Sammy turned to his brother. "Is he always like that?" Sean nodded. "How can you live with him?"

Jason was about to protest, before his phone interrupted. He excused himself, leaving the room.

"His phone rings a lot when he's here." Paddy observed.  
>"His phone rings a lot anywhere." Sean rolled his eyes. "Bloody things glued to his hand, I swear."<p>

"Ooh, Sean's jealous of a phone." Paddy and Bridget tittered at Sammy's comment, much to his delight.

"Shut up. I am not. Nothing to be jealous of." Sean got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" His brother asked.

"To the bathroom, is that okay?" He rolled his eyes, leaving the room. He passed the room where Jason was, the door was slightly ajar. He stopped at what he heart, his stomach jolting.

"- love and missing you too... Aye... Well I'll tell him when you're here... 'Cause it lessens the chance I get a punch in the face... Naw, I swear. Promise, I'll tell him. Right."

Sean felt as though something heavy and extremely sharp had been stabbed through his chest. What the fuck was happening here?

"-Right. Well I'll see you tomorrow Cheryl...Aye, bye."

Cheryl? Sean moved into the bathroom. He loved and missed her, did he? He could feel a lump forming in his throat.

Jesus, fuck, he was being cheated on.

* * *

><p>Sean hadn't really spoken the rest of the day, not that Jason had noticed. Callie, who had been out with his mother, had come back not long after the phone call, hyper and fussy. She'd kept Jason plenty occupied. Now though, everyone was asleep.<p>

Sean lay staring at the ceiling, thinking things over. He hadn't confronted Jason, yet. Everything seemed to come together, the reason he was always on the bloody phone, why he went into different rooms, the late nights. Jesus, he'd believed him on them all, as well. How stupid was he? And Cheryl would be arriving in Springwood in mere hours. He turned onto his side with a sigh. He'd wait. He wasn't going to confront him yet, he was going to see if Jason would admit to anything before he did. He'd mentioned something about 'telling him'. Obviously, they were planning something. Sean growled under his breath. This was unbelievable.

* * *

><p>Maggie sighed, skimming over the last of her paperwork, checking everything was in order. She'd called Gary earlier, to let him know she wouldn't be home until later on in the night, so he wouldn't worry. Her superior, Dr. Gordon had requested she stay late, it had been a rather hetic day. A new patient had admitted, a teenage boy by the name of Daniel Carmen. He'd had some kind of break-down, and wasn't handling things very well. By the time he had been brought into the hospital, all but hell had broken out. The boy was loud, brash, obnoxious and aggresive. He'd threatened, cursed and insulted every person who had gotten close to him, struggling against the grip of three of orderlies while nurses tried their best to calm him. At one point, Daniel had broken the grip the orderlies had on him and had another violent spell, throwing everything that wasn't bolted to the ground across the room, shouting every curse word he knew at the top of his lungs. One of the orderlies had been injured, a rather nasty gash on their head, result of Daniel throwing the waste-paper basket. Maggie, who was the newest patients appointed psychiatrist, had then been called down, to try and calm the boy a little. That didn't go well, either. The boy was too far gone in his rage for reasoning, continuously bellowing that he didn't belong in this hospital as he wasn't 'a fucking nut-job'. Maggie's fruitless efforts had concluded in her being pushed roughly into a wall. It was then she had reluctantly asked for Dr. Gordon's help. After another long struggle, they had finally been able to restrain Daniel long enough to sedate him. He now lay in the quiet room, still sedated. Of course, the other patients, hearing all the ruckus, has many questions regarding their new inmate, all of which Maggie refused to answer. She knew the kids were still weary of her and besides, she wanted to get to know the newest addition to the wing first.<p>

She scanned the pages infront of her one last time, growling in frustration. She felt pissed off with herself. How had she not been able to manage the situation on her own? It wasn't the first violent adolescent she'd come across. She ran a hand through her hair, pushing it back from her face. It had to be the new-job jitters. She just needed time to settle into her new life, get a routine going. She hadn't quite gotten over the apprehension of being in Springwood. That had to be it. She pushed the chair back, wincing at the scraping sound, picking up the paperwork and her coat on her way out. She'd done what was expected of her, she was looking forward to getting home, having some dinner and relaxing on the couch for half an hour or so, before going to bed. She was exhausted. Locking the door beind her, Maggie handed the file she had brought with her into reception with a small smile and a call of 'see you tomorrow'. She hoped Gary had cooked something, she really didn't feel like standing and cooking after today.


	5. Assumptions

**A/N: So, Darkness Takes Over brought up a very valid point, I forgot to clear up how Freddy came back. Ops. So, I'll work it in somehow in this chapter.**

**Thanks for pointing that out!**

* * *

><p>Sean glared down at the plate infront of him. He didn't feel like eating, didn't feel like doing anything, really, but he didn't want people to catch on that something wasn't right. He glanced at the clock, before turning to Jason, who was trying to feed Callie. She was getting more of it around her mouth than in it.<p>

"Jason, don't you think we'd better get a move on? Cheryl should be landing soon." He'd probably injected a little more venom into that than he'd intended, but it seemed to go over the other boys head anyway.

"Yeah, give me a sec." Jason replied.

"Who is Cheryl?" His nan questioned, narrowing her eyes slightly.

'Good question.' Sean thought bitterly. "She's Callie's mother. She's visiting her aunt here in Springwood." He forced false cheeriness into his voice. Working at McDonald's for that while had come in useful afterall.

"Then why are you going to meet her?" His nan continued.

"Because, she's my friend." Sean replied. 'Yeah right.'

"Right." Jason straightened up, "I don't reckon she's going to eat anymore. 'Cause you're just messing around now, aren't you?" Callie giggled in reply, playing with the bib that was placed around her neck to protect her clothing. "What time you thinking of leaving at?" Jason still had his back turned to Sean.

"With-in the next couple of minutes." Sean stood, scraping his chair back.

"That girl isn't staying here as well, is she?" Sean's nan piped up again. Sean didn't even bother correcting her.

"Nah, she's staying at a motel." Jason replied, turning around to face her.

Sean mentally scowled. A motel, eh? What was wrong with her aunts? His mind worked ten to the dozen. Her and Jason couldn't do anything if she was staying with her aunt, hence why she would be staying at a motel. Sly pair of cunts. 

* * *

><p>"Hey, chicken! I've missed you!" Cheryl cooed, picking up Callie, hugging her tight. The infant gave a delighted cry of 'Mummy!' her small arms around Cheryl's neck.<p>

Sean's stomach felt as though it had dropped. Cheryl's stomach was once again flat, the navy-blue dress she wore hugged her figure, emphasising her bust. The hem stopping just above her knees. The white belt around her middle showing off her small waist. She also had a white cropped cardigan over her shoulders with white flats. The girl knew how to dress. Her golden hair had been pulled back into a pony-tail, her make-up kept to the very minimal. Her eyes were sparkling, she looked amazing. How the fuck could he compete with her?

She put Callie down, greeting each of the boys with a hug. "Has Callie been okay? Has she behaved?"

"She's been fine and she always behaves." Jason replied.

"Until it comes to coming out of the bath!" Cheryl raised an eyebrow.

"She's fine for me." He shrugged.

"What? How is that?"

"I just have a way with lassies." Jason joked. Sean gritted his teeth.

Cheryl slapped his arm playfully. "Shut up. Anyway, my aunt, she wants to meet Callie, obviously, but she wants to meet you two as well, so I was thinking we may as well stop in on the way back from the airport. So, you guys up for it?"

Jason shrugged. "Sure. You in, Sean?"

"Nah, I have plans."

"You do?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

Sean nodded. "Yeah. I have to go. I'll see you two later." He walked off before either of them could say anything. Jason wasn't going to say anything. He couldn't bring himself to look at the boy, right now. Sean stopped off at a bar, planning on drowning his sorrows in whatever he could get his hands on. He'd gotten to his third or fourth drink when someone sat next to him.

"I didn't expect to ever see you round here again."

Sean looked up, raised his eyebrow. "Long time no see, Logan."

"Where's your boyfriend tonight, then?"

Sean shrugged, downing what was left in his glass. "I don't know. Probably out fuckin' someone else."

Logan's face brightened, he tried to cover it with a sympathetic expresion. "Aww, honey. I'm sorry. "

Sean shook his head. "Don't be. You warned me, didn't you? I should have listened."

Logan bit back his original reply, this was his chance, he couldn't fuck it up with gloating.

"Maybe it's my fault he went wandering." Sean continued. "Maybe I'm just not good enough for him."

"No, Sean, honey, don't think like that." Logan patted his leg. "You're amazing. It's his own stupidity if he's cheated on you. Any one would be lucky to have you."

"No, you should see who he's been seeing behind my back though, she -"

"You know who he's sleeping with?" Logan raised an eyebrow, this just got better and better.

Sean nodded. "His ex, Cheryl. I mean, in a way, I don't blame him. Cheryl's gorgeous and she doesn't have to be revealing to attract attention. She's got a great personality, she's got history with Jason and they have a kid together." He searched through facebook on his phone, finding a picture of Cheryl. "See?" He thrust the picture under Logan's nose. "How am I supposed to compete with her?"

Logan looked down at the picture, he had to admit, she was a good-looking girl. He owed her one if she'd taken Jason off of Sean. "Sean, she's nothing compared to you and it's his loss."

Sean felt tears sting his eyes. He shook his head, looking up. "I can't believe he'd cheat on me though. He said he wasn't a cheat. Not only is he that, he's a fuckin' liar."

Logan placed a hand at the side of Sean's face, wiping the stray tear with his thumb. "It's his loss, Sean. You're better than him, I tried to tell you that, sweetie."

"I should have listened to you. Should've stayed with you." Sean shook his head a little. "Fuck it."

"Sean, maybe we should talk somewhere a little less..Public." Logan glanced around. Sean nodded, getting to his feet, following the older man out the door. 

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jason." Mrs. DiSanco was washing dishes that had been left on the table when the boy walked into the kitchen. "Where's Sean?"<p>

"He's not back?" She shook her head. "..He said he had plans. I thought he'd have been back by now."

She turned, drying her hands with a dish cloth. "What plans?"

Jason shrugged. "He never said."

"That's od-AHH!" She screamed as her eldest son came through the back door, tapping her shoulder. "Jaysus Sean! Don't do that!" She looked over her son. "Where have you been?"

"Just out with a friend." Sean replied, closing the door behind him. She muttered under her breath, walking out the kitchen.

"Have you been drinking?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck does it have to do with you?" Sean snapped, leaning against the counter.

Jason paused, taken aback. "Have I done something to piss you off? 'Cause if I have, please do share."

Sean straightened up, standing infront of the other boy. "Have you pissed me off? Well, I'd have thought it was obvious by now."

"No shit, but wh-" Jason stopped, his gaze pulled towards Sean's neck. "..What the fuck is that? Is that a hickey?"

"So what if it is? It's not like you haven't been out getting them..Or giving them. Whichever."

Confusion flickered over Jason's face. "..What are you talking about?"

"Oh c'mon Jason. Don't fuckin' toy around here. I know you've been fuckin' Cheryl."

"_WHAT_?"

"I heard you on the phone to her yesterday. 'love you and missing you too.' and that you'll 'tell him' when she was here, cause it lessened a chance of a punch. Fuckin' hell. You're not exactly discreet." Sean could feel his temper rising. Why was Jason pissed at him? He was the one who cheated first.

"..What the fuck are you actually on about you stupid cunt? I said 'Callie loves and is missing you too'! And I was talking about telling Jack that Cheryl wasn't interested in him! He's fuckin' head-over-heels in love with her! If I told him in Scotland, he'd have went off his head at me. Jesus fuckin' Christ, Sean!"

"So how come you go into different rooms to speak on the phone? Infact, how come you're never off your phone? And don't come home 'til four in the morning?"

"Because half the time your watching T.V, I don't want to fuckin' disturb you with shit. It's a habit! And on my phone? What, 'cause I text? Do you want to see those fuckin' texts? 'Cause I have them." Jason threw his phone on the table. "And are you fuckin' kidding me, Sean? I am a D. Fucking. J! Half the fuckin' nightclubs don't shut until around 3 a.m! By the time I clear shit up and get back it's four in the morning!"

Sean stood for a moment, stunned. He'd fucked up big time. "I..I heard the phone call..I assumed-"

"Oh, you _assumed_. You actually think I'd cheat on you? Haven't I told you before? Multiple times? Fuck. So first, you assume I'm a fuckin' nutter, who needs to be put in a psychiatric unit, and now, I'm a cheat." Jason could feel his grip on his temper slipping. "So you didn't bother to come fuckin' talk to me, _AGAIN_, you went off with some other cunt?"

Sean cast his gaze to the floor. He'd really done it this time.

"Who were you with, Sean?"  
>Sean looked up. "..Logan."<p>

Jason took a deep breath. "Did..Did you sleep with him?"

Sean looked at the floor once more. He couldn't look at Jason. "Eh.."

"Yeah. Got'cha." Jason picked up his phone off of the table.

"Jase, I'm sorry, I was so sure and I got upset and he was..He was just there."  
>"Oh I get it. He was just there. Well that makes everything okay again. Why didn't you do what a normal person with suspicions does and confront me? Fuckin' talk to me? Ae?"<p>

"I couldn't take it. I couldn't..Jase, I'm sorry." Alcohol was not helping this situation. Sean got onto his knees, gripping onto Jason's jeans. "I'm sorry, babe. I am."

Jason pulled himself out of Sean's grip, stepping backwards. "You're unbelievable."

Sean got to his feet, rather unsteady. He cursed himself mentally for drinking. He could feel the tears coming back. "I..-"  
>"You know what? Since you were so sure I was shagging Cheryl, maybe I fuckin' will." Jason turned to leave.<p>

"Nah." Sean grabbed onto his arm, stumbling a little. He waited a moment, using Jason's support to steady himself. "Jase, what about us?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Us? Sean, you fucked that up when you got that." He gestured towards the small bruise on the side of Sean's neck. He pulled his arm free of Sean's hold.

"Jase, I didn't mean it. I thought ..I was sure you were sleeping with her. I just..I wanted to get back at you."

"There's a difference, Sean. I wasn't sleeping with anyone else, and if it had have been the other way around, I'd have spoken to you first. But hey, on the upside, you can go fuckin' shag your new boyfriend all you like. _Congrats_." He spat the last part.

"I don't want him, Jason. I want_ you_. Not Logan."

Jason gritted his teeth. "I need to go. I can't be around you right now."

Sean's stomach lurched at the words. He turned around to the sink, heaving, before emptying his stomach, the alcohol coming right back up.

Jason exited the kitchen, passing Mrs. DiSanco on the way.

"Jason, are you okay?" She asked.

"Sean's being sick." He replied, not turning around.

She watched as the boy walked out of the house, before rushing into the kitchen, where Sean was still bent over the sink. She rubbed his back, shushing him as he stopped, steering him to the table, sitting him down.

Sean lay his arms on the table, before putting his head down on them.

"Are you alright, Sean?" His mother asked, still patting his back.

"Mam. I've fucked up big time."

* * *

><p>"Mam, where's Sean?" Sammy asked almost as soon as he'd come through the front door.<p>

"He's in the kitchen, Sammy, but I wouldn't -" She sighed as her son ignored her making his way into the kitchen.

"Sean, I have to tell you something, it's important." Sammy stopped, raising his eyebrow. Sean was sitting at the table, his head in his arms.

"Fuck it. I don't want to know what you think is important." Sean snapped, still not looking up.

Sammy huffed. "Fine, I'll tell Jason."

Sean snorted, lifting his head. "Good luck. Jason's left."

"What? Why did he -"

"Sammy, fuck off!" Sean growled, standing up. "Just fuck off!" He stumbled as stood.

Sammy shot him a glare. "You're drunk!"

"Well done! Why don't you state another obvious fact? Why can't you take the hint and piss off? I'm not interested in whatever you have to say."

"But, Sean it's important! It's about Freddy." Sammy was almost pleading now, trying to break through his older brothers intoxicated stupor.

"What, Sammy? What?" Sean sighed, sitting back down, his hand on his head.

"Well, Hayley was saying that she over-heard her mother talking on the phone to someone about something that happened back in the 60's. Something about the Springwood Slasher and how she hadn't had dreams in years. And then that night, Hayley had a dream about a burned man, with a glove. It was Freddy, Sean. He's back."

"Is she hurt or dead?" Sean asked, still not looking at his brother.

"No."

"Then it wasn't Freddy. She's over-heard her mam talking about some cunt and it's been stuck in her head. So don't start trying to go about warning people and shit. You'll stir shit up. Keep it to yourself. Now can you please piss off and leave me alone?"

"But, Sean! He's back!" Sammy protested.

Sean got up once more with a growl, standing over his brother. "Sammy, he's not. Fucking. Back. Get over it, for God's sake! Don't you have homework or something to do? Leave me the fuck alone."

"But-" Sammy started once more.

"Okay, you know what? I'll leave, will that make things easier?" Sean slammed out the backdoor before his brother could reply. There was only one person he could see, at the moment.

* * *

><p>"Call him!" Cheryl urged after hearing all what had happened. She had to admit, she was rather annoyed at Sean for the accusations, but she was Sean's friend as well as Jason's. She couldn't afford to be bias. "He made a mistake. It's not like you haven't made them."<p>

"I havn't cheated, though." Jason rebuked.

"Yes, I know that, but he made a mistake. Do you want to lose Sean?"

"Well, no, but-"

"No buts." Cheryl interrupted, handing him his phone. "Call him."

Jason sighed before dialing the number, holding it to his ear. The ringing seemed to last forever, he was sure it was going to ring out. He was about to hang up when Sean answered.

"Sean? Eh.."Jason paused. What the fuck was he supposed to say.

"Look, Jason, if you're ending it, can you just get it over with? I don't want this dragged out."

"What? No! I, eh, I called 'cause I want to fix things, not end them. Look, man, I get it you were pissed and I ge-..Who's that?" Jason raised his eyebrow at the backround voice.

"It's just Marcus." Sean said a little too quickly.

"Since when does Marcus call you 'baby'?" Jason felt the anger rise once more as realisation his him. "You're at Logan's, aren't you?"

"Jason, I literally just got here, nothing -"  
>Jason ended the call before Sean could finish. Cheryl stood at the other side of the room, a hand over her mouth. She stood for a moment, before sitting beside him, pulling him into a hug. "Jae, I'm so sorry. I didn't think he'd...I wouldn't have gotten you to call."<p>

Jason shrugged. "Shit happens."

She pulled away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, but the point is you don't deserve to be treated like that. He accused you and then done the deed himself. I don't understand it."

"Welcome to my word, doll. I don't get it either."

"I'm surprised you haven't gone and kicked both their asses, to be honest." Cheryl looked up at Jason, patting his leg. "I would have bet your first reaction would have been to punch Sean."

"Believe me, I wanted to." Jason gave a weak smile. "But I had a feeling his mother might not be to ecstatic that I'd punched her son."

She nodded in agreement.

"You know that song that's all 'I'm Solo, I'm ridin' solo'?"

She nodded once more. "Yeah?"

"I have that stuck in my head, now."

She chuckled. "Solo by Jason Derulo." She burst into a fit of giggles. "Both Jason's are solo!"

"Fuck off, you maddo." Jason stood, shaking his head. He stopped, sighing. "Fuckin' story of my life though."  
>Cheryl stood on the bed, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Jason, he's going to regret what he's done and it'll be his own fault. Sean handled it wrongly and he acted stupidly. You never know, it could be a blessing in disguise. You can find someone else just like that."<br>She looked into his eyes, realising how close they were, their foreheads almost touching. When had they gotten this close? The silence stretched out between them, neither one had moved. She could count the small amount of freckles that were dotted over his nose, if she wanted to.

He leaned in, kissing her softly. It only last a couple of seconds before they broke apart once more, looking over one another.

A flurry of thoughts entered Cheryl's mind. Sean was her friend, why had she just kissed his boyfriend? Ex-boyfriend? Then again, Jason was the only man she'd slept with. She'd given him her virginity almost three years ago. She hadn't been with anyone else since they'd last slept together. Mostly because she was pregnant and too pre-occupied with Callie, but he didn't know that.

Their lips met once more, the kiss becoming fast, more passionate. Or lust-filled. Whichever. She placed a hand at the back of his neck, the other on the back of his head. She was suddenly very aware of the shorts and vest-top she was in. She shivers slightly as he brushed his hands down from her waist to the back of her thighs. She gave a squeal of surprise when he pulled her legs out from under her, making her fall back onto the bed, crawling ontop of her.

"Callie.." She managed to breath between kisses.

"Is asleep. And in the other room."

She accepted his answer, grabbed onto his T-shirt and shuffled backwards so she was at the top of the bed, pulling Jason with her. Cheryl discarded her vest-top and lay back, once more pulling Jason, ontop of her this time, initiating another kiss. She moaned as he kneaded her breast, wrapping one leg round his waist. He move to kiss along her collar bone, sliding her shorts down with his free hand. He sat up, moving so he could get her shorts off fully, throwing them to the side. Cheryl pulled him down into another desperate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The ringing of her phone interrupted them. She broke away from him, unsure on if to answer or it.

"Ignore it." Jason said, kissing along her collar bone once more, working his way up her neck.

She checked the called I.D "..It's Sean."

"Definitely ignore it, then."  
>Her protest was replaced by a small moan when she felt his hand brushing over the material of her underwear, pushing it to the side and teasing over her entrance. His free hand moved to the back of her to unclip her bra. She arched her back to make it a little easier for him and pulled off his t-shirt once he'd gotten her bra off. She unzipped his jeans and tugged them down. Jason kissed her once more, making his way down the valley of her breasts and stomach, pulling her underwear down as he went. He made his way down until he was between her legs, his hands on her hips to stop her bucking away.<p>

It wasn't long before Cheryl found Jason ontop of her once more, her nails digging into his back.

* * *

><p>Sean was slightly confused, he'd gone around to Logan's to tell him that what had happened earlier on hadn't meant anything, it had been a one off. They'd argued, a lot of shouting and cussing was involved, so how in the hell, was he now in the older man's bedroom?<p>

There had been minimal kissing, infact it was wholly minimal. They hadn't even undressed. He knew what was going on, but his heart wasn't in it, really. It didn't feel right. Sean had to refrain himself from sighing. He was making all the right sounds, but he had to use his mind to keep interested. He had to fantasize. Surely that wasn't right?

Logan stopped, pulling away. "What did you just say?"

"..Um..Logan?"

The older man shook his head, infuriated. "No. No you said Jason."

"I didn't."  
>"Yes, Sean. You did. You're exact words were 'oh, Jason'. You were thinking of him!"<p>

Sean bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. It wasn't really too funny, but Logan's face was a picture. This didn't go unnoticed.

"You know what, Sean? Get the fuck out of here."  
>Sean fixed his clothing, the laughter escaping his lips. Obviously he was thinking of Jason, he didn't want Logan, he didn't even mean to end up in the man's bed. He made his way to the front door, still chuckling, an enraged Logan slammed the door behind him.<p>

Wow, tonight was going well for him. That was two people who'd walked out on him. Well, techinically, he'd walked out on Logan, but at his demands. What a disaster this trip was turning out to be.

* * *

><p>He sprinted through the hall, his lungs burning. He refused to look back, that split-second hesitation could cost him his life, and that wasn't a price he was willing to pay. The pursuer laughed cruelly, hissing his name, his voice dripping with malice.<p>

Sammy dropped to his knee's, he couldn't run anymore. His heart was racing, a stitch prominent in his side. He was going to die, he just knew it.

Freddy stood before the boy, his eyes lit up with blood-lust. He jabbed his blades into the chest of the boy on the floor before him, expecting the warm gush of blood. When the boy disappeared, he howled in rage. He still wasn't strong enough, but someone must have refuled his memory, someone must know about him. He'd been in that bitch's dream the other night, and now Sammy. He'd have to wait, still. He hated waiting.

* * *

><p>Sammy checked over himself, searching for any damage. Nothing. Not even a scratch. He frowned. Maybe Sean was right, Hayley had dream of him, because she was thinking of him and because Sammy had panicked, he had now imagined him. Still, it had been creepy..Maybe he should stay awake for the last few hours of the night.<p> 


	6. Only NinteyNine Percent Of The Time

**A/N: Firstly, I'd like to apologise for lack of Freddy, but I'm trying to build up to things, so, bare with me.**

**Also, I apologise for the delay and quality of this chapter. I've had a lot of family issues going on right now and my health's been pretty poor to say the least. My phone's good but it's not that good lol.**

**Hopefully things should be back on track now.**

* * *

><p>Sean strolled through the place, kicking the debris out his way. This was the third night in a row he'd dreamed he was in the power plant, and jesus, it was a mess. Worse than usual. It was dark, it was cold and it was filled with rubble and glass shards.<p>

He grumbled to himself as another breeze covered him, breaking his skin out in goose pimples. He blamed Sammy completely for this. He wouldn't be dreaming of this place if he hadn't mentioned it to him. Damn Sammy.

He stopped, deciding on if he should go left or right. If it was up to him, he'd go neither direction and just wake up, but that didn't seem to be happening any time soon. He sighed, heading left. He could almost imagine creepy horror-movie suited music playing, it was the perfect setting.

He kicked another piece of debris to the side, it's clattering sound echoed. Sean stopped once more, cocking his head to the side, listening. There was something else echoing. It sounded like footsteps. He spun around, catching a glimpse of a silhoutte of a person moving into the shadows. He made to step forward, stumbling over more rubble, he was about to hit the ground...

Sean's eyes snapped open. Fuck Sammy for mentioning things to him. He was starting to dream now.

He sat up bringing his knees to his chest, moving only to put on music. There was no point in getting out of bed, really. He didn't feel like being around people.

It wasn't long before he was disturbed.

"Sean, do you have anything that needs washing?" Her mother entered the room, a laundry basket in her arm. He shook his head.

"You've been up here for the better part of the last four days, don't you think you should come down stairs? It might do you some good." Another shake of his head.

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder. And I wish you could still give me a hard time. And I wish I could still wish it was over. But, even if wishing is a waste of time, even if I never cross your mind. I'll leave the door on the latch, if you ever come back, if you ever come back. here'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat, if you ever come back. There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on and it will be just like you were never gone. There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat, if you ever come back, if you ever come back now._

She sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. "Sean, why are you sitting up here torturing yourself? Give him a call."

"He won't answer his phone or texts." Sean muttered.

"Then why don't you go see him? See if he'll talk face to face. It's easier to ignore a phone than a person."

"What's the point? We'll just argue again, then one of us will storm out, most likely Jason, and then it's back to square one."

"Then don't let it come to an argument."

He looked up at her, giving a snort. "Mam, no offence, but you're not helping. An arguments inevitable with him."

She stood once more. "If you say so, Sean." She exited the room, shaking her head as she come down stairs.

"I'm guessing Sean's not feeling any better." Sammy said from the sidelines.

"No. I'm getting worried." She moved into the kitchen.

Sammy watched as she left before piecing a plan together. If Sean wasn't willing to do anything, maybe he could try.

* * *

><p>The door was opened once more. Sean turned as Logan sat himself in the same spot his mother had sat earlier.<p>

"How did you get in here?"

"Your mother let me in. She told me to tell you that her and the rest of your family are going out." Logan examined his finger nails.

"Okay." Sean sat up more. "The better question, why are you here?"

"I came because, I've been thinking." Logan turned to face Sean. "I was possibly a little bit hasty the other night. You'd just broken up with...him." A sneer crossed his face. "So of course, he was still on your mind. I forgive you, Sean. And I think we should give things another go."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "Well, thanks. But, I don't want to give things another go with you. I'm not interested."  
>"That's not the idea I got when you came to me. Twice. In one night."<p>

"Blame the alcohol." Sean replied, moving off the bed. Logan was far too close for comfort.

Logan stood also. "You weren't that drunk, Sean."

"No, but I was upset and emotions and alcohol don't mix well. I did something stupid and believe me, I regret every single second of it."

Logan raised his eyebrows. "You and I both know that's a lie. You're waiting on him. And he's not coming back Sean, so move on."

Sean gritted his teeth, leaving the room and heading downstairs. Logan followed once more. "You can walk away all you want, Sean. You know it's true. So stop playing around, we could be good this time."

"Fuck off." Sean turned, glaring.

"We could make it work this time."

"What part of fuck off don't you understand?"  
>"The off part. I like the fuck part though." Logan drawled suggestivly, grabbing onto Sean's hand. Sean pulled his hand free, about to retort.<p>

"Trouble in paradise, boys?"

The two men swung round to face the kitchen door. Jason stood in the doorway, his hands in his jean pockets, a half-smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Both Sean and Logan asked at the same time.

"Sammy asked me to come and talk to you, Sean. This a bad time?"

"Yes." Logan snapped, stepping forward. "You're not welcome here, anymore."

"Then I'll go." Jason turned, as though to leave.

"Jason, wait." Sean grabbed onto his arm, as Logan pushed his back.

"Don't ever fuckin' touch me again, or I'll kick you from one end of Ohio to the other." Jason growled, turning to face them once more.

"Sean isn't afraid of you." Logan scoffed, folding his arms.

"It's not Sean I was talking to."

Logan stood for a moment before side-stepping behind Sean.

"So is it sound if I talk to you without your little Johnny Weir look-a-like chihuahua speaking for you?" Jason asked, looking at Sean.

"I'd rather be like a chihuahua than a pit bull." Logan muttered

"If you're calling me a pit bull, pal, I'd piss right off before you get mauled." Jason shot back.

"Yeah, Logan was just leaving anyway." Sean spoke up.

"Was I?" Logan retorted.

"Yes." Sean turned to face him. "I told you all that's needed to be said. I regret every second and if I could take it all back, I would. That's all I have to say on the subject, so you can go now."

Logan shot Jason a death-glare, before sticking out his chin and marching to the front door. "You'll be back, Sean."

"Yeah, I somehow don't see it."

Logan flung open the door and strutted out onto the street. Sean closed the front door behind him, before turning to face Jason again. "You know nothings going on between me and him, right?"

Jason nodded.

"Right. Good. Not that I'm unhappy about it, but, why are you here, really? I thought you were with Cheryl now."

"Like I said, Sammy convinced me to come and talk to you. I'm not with Cheryl, where'd you get that idea?"

Sean shrugged. "She told me about the other night, there. She wanted to know if our friendship had been effected."

"Oh." Jason looked down, a little uncomfortable. "Well, momentary lapse of judgment. There's nothing going on between me and Cheryl. We both considered it a one-off. Plus, we both know what we're like in a relationship together. It's not a pretty sight."

"At least you waited until we were ended, I suppose. Even if it had only been a couple of hours." Sean shrugged once more. "Eh, if you're really intent on talking, do you wanna move it to the livingroom or something? I kind of feel stupid standing here."

Jason nodded. "Your call, bruv."

Sean nodded, leading him upstairs, where Sammy or his mother or anyone else couldn't interrupt them. His stomach lurched. Since when had Jason called him 'bruv'? He closed the door behind them, sitting on the bed. Jason remained standing.

"Right, well, what is it you want to talk about?" Sean asked.

"Eh..." Jason looked up at him. "Right, see. I'm still pretty pissed at you, but I didn't make the smartest of choices either, right? And I don't exactly want you out of my life, yagetme? So, I was going to see, if you wanted to..Yano get back together and try again. Unless, you yano, you'd rather go with Johnny Weir cunt out there or someone else or ..Whatever. Just a suggestion."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me to get back together, with you? You?"

Jason shrugged. "Look, if you don't want to, just say so and I'll head-"

"No. I do, I just didn't think you'd be the one to ask. I thought I'd have to ..Well convince you to give it another go, really."

"Aye, well...I don't have an answer for that, actually." Jason sat next to him. "I have a condition though."  
>"What's that?" Sean asked, turning to face him again, moving a little closer.<p>

"You talk to me, before going off with daft idea's in your head."

"I will." Sean leaned in.

Jason leaned back. "And, you cheat on me again, I'll kick your into next year."

"It won't happen again, I can garuntee that. I don't want to have another day like that past few days have been." Sean shook his head along with his sentence. "I've missed you, Jase."  
>"I missed you too, man. Sammy told me what you've been up to though, so I feel it's my duty to tell you something."<p>

"What?" Sean asked, confused. He hadn't been up to anything.

"Put that bloody hoodie in the washing!" He gestured to it. " He said you've refused to take it off for the past three or four days."

Sean's face fell. "I'll kill him. Infact, I have an idea. We should act like we're still arguing. And you know, get 'pissed' at Sammy for interfering."  
>"Okay...Why?" Jason raised an eyebrow.<p>

"..For interfering in the first place."

"..That's evil."

"I guess that's a no, then?" Sean asked.

"Aw, naw. I'll do it. I'm just saying it's evil." Jason replied. The two got up and went into the hall, Jason made his way down the stairs first.

"Well, why don't you just piss the fuck off, then?" Sean raised his voice, trying to sound annoyed.

"What do you reckon I'm doing, twat?" Jason rebuked, looking over his shoulder.

Sammy was at the kitchen door, watching the scene. Well his plan was fucked.

"Good. Don't come back, either."

"No worries, mate." Jason had reached the front door.

"Thanks for that, Sammy. Made my day." Sean stood before his brother.

"Sorry!" Sammy held up his hands. "I didn't know you'd argue more!"

"No, I mean really, thanks. And also, got you."

Sammy's jaw dropped. "What?"

"We're actually cool, now." Jason leaned against the wall. "It was Sean's idea to prank you."

"You pair of bastards!" Sammy glared, before laughing. "So, you two are fine now?"

"Yes." Sean walked over to Jason. "I'm back with this twat." He lifted Jason in a fire-mans lift. Jason looked as caught off guard as he felt. "Woah, woah! Okay, two things. Firstly, how the fuck did you manage that? Secondly, _PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN_."

"..Sean, how did you actually manage that? The guys almost as tall as you!" Sammy questioned.

"He's lighter than he looks." Sean replied, returning Jason to the floor.

"Don't _EVER_ do that again! Fuckin' hell, man!"

"Did you think I'd drop you?" Sean chuckled.

"Aye! And the fact I about had a heart-attack! You nut-case! And oy, you calling me fat, Sammy? You looked well surpised."  
>"No." Sammy shook his head. "You just look..Well, solid...But you two are really back together?" The two siblings both looked at Jason.<p>

"Aye."

Sean leaned in once more, glad to find Jason meeting him halfway.

Sammy screwed up his face, turning away from the kiss. "Ew. Get a room!"

Sean gave a small laugh as Jason pulled away. "Really, Sammy? Because the room would be the one upstairs and the walls are paper-thin, so -"

"_EWW_!" A traumatised Sammy disappeared into his room sharpish, shaking his head to rid himself of mental images.

"You're pure evil to your brother, you know that?" Jason said, raised an eyebrow.

"So? You're the same." Sean replied.

"Eh, Sean, I don't have a brother?"

"...Right. But you're still evil."

Jason shook his head, stifiling a yawn.

"You tired?"

"Aye man, ain't been sleeping properly lately -"

"Are you having dreams too?" Sean cut across.

"Dreams? What?"

"Ah..Nothing. Sammy just mentioned something and I've been having these dreams." He moved through to the livingroom and sat down.

"Dreams about what?" Jason asked, following him through.

"Well, I'm in the boiler room. But there's no one there, and it's ..Well I imagine it's how it looks now, after you got fire-happy." Sean shrugged. "It's just..Sammy over-heard someone from school telling her friends about her dreams, thought he was back, but no ones been injured or anything, so, I wouldn't worry about it."

Jason gave him a funny look. "Eh, okay." He sat next to Sean, leaning on him. Sean wrapped an arm around his shoulders, playing with the stud in Jason's ear lobe.

"When did you get your ear pierced anyway? You didn't have in when I first met you, did you?"

"Eh, my maw got it pierced when I was about two, took it out when I was six. Re-pierced at ten. Back out at twelve. Put it back in at sixteen, took it out just before I turned eighteen, then started wearing it again at nineteen. Had my eyebrow pierced four times as well."

Sean frowned slightly. "Why four times?"

"Because I kept getting it ripped out in fights. The last one..Actually I'm not sure how it came out, but it happened in the power plant. I kept meaning to get it re-pierced, never got round to it though."

"That would explain the scars." Sean traced a finger over the small scars on his eyebrow with his free hand. "Does it hurt?"

Jason shook his head. "Nah, it's just a little uncomfortable when they clamp your eyebrow. The needle going through isn't so bad."

Sean shuddered at the thought. "Eugh. Needles. You're a brave one."

"I'm guessing that means you'd never get a piercing?"

Sean shook his head.

"What if my life depended on it?"

"Jason, why would your life depend on me getting a piercing?"

"Theoretically speaking, Sean. There isn't a logical explanation as to why you getting a piercing would affect my life."

Sean snorted. "Check you being smart."

"Don't sound so surpised, I do have my moments. I'm only a dumb fuck 99 percent of the time."

Sean placed a hand under Jason's chin, tilting his face up. "You're not a dumb fuck." He leaned down, placing a kiss on Jason's lips. Jason sat up more as it deepend, breaking it momentarily to turn into a more comfortable position, before deciding to move yet again, straddling Sean's left leg. Sean placed a hand at the small of Jason's back, pulling him as close as possible, his hand slipping further down his back until it was under the wasitline of his jeans.

"You know, this is usually the time when someone would walk in." Jason pulled away. "So I'm going to save awkwardness and move. Also, I need to go anyway." He moved off of Sean, standing up.

"Go where?"

"Go see Callie. I was supposed to be there about an... hour ago. Ops. " Jason shrugged. "Ah well, I'll just blame you."

"What?" Sean got to his feet. "How is it my fault?"

"It's not, but she won't kill you."

"Well, why doesn't Cheryl just drop Callie off here?"

"Eh, because I'm not taking her this weekend, Cheryl's aunt is, so you know. " He shrugged. "Come with if you're that bothered."

"I'm not bothered." Sean shrugged, averting his gaze.

"Okay, then I'll catch you later."

"Wait, I'll still go with you, if you want, I mean." Sean shrugged once more, going through to Sammy's room to tell him he was going out, then headed out the door with Jason.

"So, you apparently know what I've done the past few days, what have you been up to?" Sean asked as they walked down the street.

"Nothing exciting. Mostly I've been around, helping with Callie and all."

"No going out drinking? Or ..Whatever the hell else you do?" Sean raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. Couldn't really be bothered."

Sean opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when he tripped, falling onto his backside. Jason turned at the noise, bursting into laughter.

"Oh, yeah, don't bother helping, you just laugh." Sean muttered.

"Sorry." Jason pulled Sean to his feet, another wave of laughter errupting. "Nah but..You just.." The laughter took over the rest of the sentence. He held onto a lamp post for support, wiping at his eyes. "Aw, fuck. _My sides_."

"I hate you." Sean huffed.

* * *

><p>Freddy was pleased. He was re-gaining his powers, he could feel it returning. He was now able to change his boiler room back to original status, just how he liked it. Also, he'd managed to injury that lazy bitch Hayley. Who slept at this time of the day? Not that he was complaining, it meant he didn't have to wait until night fall for some fun. It also meant that now, she would freak out and tell more people about him, causing fear. He'd soon regain all his strenght. He smirked at the thought. The children would fear him once more, his blades would once more be coated in their sweet, sticky blood. The anticipation was driving him crazy. His blood-lust was insatiable. He'd been stuck in Hell for almost two years, when he'd come back, he'd been stripped of his power, the souls of previous children had somehow escaped his grasp, meaning he'd have to build it up once more. No-matter, that was all part of the fun. And to make matters more interesting, Katherine was back in Springwood. He'd entered her dreams a few times, making sure his presence was unknown. He chuckled darkly. Just because he wasn't making himself known, didn't mean he couldn't have some fun, though. He'd managed to make her dreams into nightmares, play on her fears and insecurities. He planned to delve deeper into those, to bring the true horrors of her mind to life, all in due time.<p> 


	7. A couple of moronic bastards

**A/N: Apologies once more for the delay. My family's bad luck hasn't yet ceased, it seems. (No surprises there.) So, this chapter is rather choppy, shall we say, because when I was inspired, I couldn't access anything to write it down, so when it came to actually being able to write it up, I'd lost most of the plot and such. So, I am trying my best, believe me, but life at the moment has decided to try and intervine with my posting of chapters. -_-**

**Prejudice views are not a reflection of my person beliefs.**

* * *

><p>Maggie sat up, the covers falling off of her, a film of sweat coating her body, her breathes coming out in short, ragged gasps. She slipped silently from the bed, tiptoeing out of the room so as not to wake a snoring Gary. She made her way down to the kitchen and made herself a coffee before dropping down into the chair. More nightmares. She'd been suffering from a lot lately. She still thought it was the move, there was no other explanation for it. At first, she'd worried that her father had come back once more, but she hadn't had a single dream of him, or his boiler room. Or even her old home. All the dreams included her failing, whether it be at her job, her marriage or just life in general. The disturbance of her sleep was beginning to effect her concentration during the day, which didn't make her job any easier. The kids were weary of her at it was, she was having a hard time gaining their confidence. More than once it had crossed her mind to throw in the towel and admit she was losing her touch, but her more rational side refused to succumb to those thoughts. She was just feeling sorry for herself. She sighed, taking a sip of her coffee, warming her hands on the cup. She would call Doc later on in the day when she got a minute, he would know what to do. <p>

* * *

><p>"Sean, can we please go?" Jason pleaded, getting impatient.<p>

"In a minute, sake, Jase, you're worse than a kid."

"Nah, nah. See you said 'I need to get new jeans, I'll only be five minutes'. Bruv, we have been in this bloody shop for hours, and you still ain't picked."

"We haven't been in here for hours!" Sean checked his phone. "We've been twenty minutes."

"It doesn't take twenty minutes to grab a pair of jeans, Sean."

"Well, I don't know which ones to go for."  
>Jason raised an eyebrow. "They're all the same!"<p>

Sean ignored him, browsing through the choices once more.

Jason pushed his hands into his pockets. "Ah mate, you're enough to drive me to drink, I swear down."

Sean turned. "Will you quit whining? You're causing a scene."

"I am not!"

"You are, and it's embarrassing, so shut up." He turned his back once more.

Jason glared, falling silent. Another ten minutes passed.

"Sean, for fuck sake, hurry up."  
>"Will you shut up?"<p>

Jason gritted his teeth, before straightening up, removing his hands from his pockets. "_NAW, I WON'T GO INTO THE CHANGING ROOMS WITH YOU, YOU WEIRDO. SAKE, MAN. KEEP IT TO YOURSELF_." People turned to see what the commotion was. Jason walked out the shop sharpish, while Sean looked affronted, the colour rising in his face, before rushing out, catching up to Jason.

"You fucking bastard! What did you do that for!" Sean hit his upper arm, outraged.

"Well, I told you to hurry up." Jason snorted. "Your face was a picture though. I'm_ far_ too funny."

"You're not funny, you're a twat." Sean growled.

"Says the lad who spent almost forty minutes trying to choose jeans. There weren't even a huge selection. Light blue, dark blue or black. Any other cunt would take two minutes."

_I'm better, so much better now. I see the light, touch the light. We're together now. I'm better, so much better now. Look to the skies, gives me life, we're together now. We've only just begun, hypnotised by drums. Until forever comes, you'll find us chasing the sun. They said this day wouldn't come, we refused to run. We've only just begun, you'll find us chasing the sun. Oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh. You'll find us chasing the sun. Oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh. You'll find us chasing the sun .When Daylight's fading, we're gonna play in the dark, 'til it's golden again. And now it feels so amazing, can see you coming, and we'll never grow old again. You'll find us chasing the sun_.

Sean raised an eyebrow as Jason's phone continued to ring. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Jason shrugged "I like that song."

Sean raised his eyebrows in disbelief, shaking his head. "Well, don't you think there's a reason someone's calling you?"

"If it's important, they'll call back."

Another shake of the head. "You're mad, Jason."

* * *

><p>Sammy sat, his head resting on the arm which was propped on his desk, listening to his teacher drone on and on about something which didn't interest him in the slightest. He'd tried to swing his mother letting him skip school that day, since it was his eighteenth, with the argument that it was child abuse to send your kid to school on their birthday. His argument hadn't won and he'd been sent to school anyway. Apparently, they were going somewhere tonight to celebrate, not the most exciting thing to do, but considering he couldn't drink legally here, there wasn't much point in doing anything else. He glanced to the side, trying to distract himself and make the time pass a little quicker, spotting Hayley, her head resting in the nest her arms had made, asleep. He didn't blame her, the class was one of the most boring experiences of his life, besides, she hadn't been looking so great lately. The bags under her eyes were ever-growing and she constantly looked pale. He wondered what had made the once bubbly girl resolve to someone who barely ever come out their shell.<p>

"Sammy?"

"What?" He asked, snapping round to look at the front of the room. A few of his classmates tittered.

"Were you even paying attention?" The teacher raised his eye-brow, looking stern.

"Erm...Yes?"

"Then what did I just ask?"

Sammy glanced around the room, not one person was willing to give him a hint. Cunts. "Erm..Well, you see I-I didn't hear the question, because I was so absorbed in your ..Erm, teachings."

The teachers response was interrupted with a scream. Hayley jumped up from her seat, backing away from it, shaking. Her eyes snapped open, her erratic breathing calming.

Sammy raised an eyebrow as the teacher spoke to the girl. _Had that burn on her arm always been there_?

* * *

><p>Cheryl sat crossed legged on the bed. "So, tell me again why you're here and Sean isn't?"<p>

"Because he's out..Somewhere with his family. He told me where, but..I forget." Jason shrugged  
>Cheryls eyebrows disappeared behind her fringe. "You weren't listening to him, were you?"<p>

He shook his head. "Nah."

She rolled her eyes. "Then, why aren't you with them?"

"I thought it was more a family thing."

She gave him a disbelieving look. "Which one of them don't you like?"

"How do you do that?"

"Because, I am amazing. But that's besides the point. Which one don't you like?"

"His aunt. His gran..Actually his cousin Bridget is pretty weird too. She keeps staring at me. It's unnerving." Jason gave a slight shiver.

"Sounds like she has a crush on you, either that or you have something stuck on you. Or she thinks you look weird. Personally, I go for the latter." Cheryl shrugged.

"...Now that's even more unnerving. And oi, less of the cheek, pal. Can't be that weird looking if you've jumped into bed with me four times, eh?"

"...It was out of pity." She nodded, as though trying to convince herself as well as Jason.

Jason snorted. "Aye, right then, Cheryl." He got to his feet.

"Where are you going?"

"Balcony. Need a smoke."

She followed him out onto the balcony, grabbing his lighter before he had the chance to light his cancer-stick. "You don't smoke infront of Callie, do you?"

"No! I always go outside if I smoke, can I have my lighter back now?"

She scruntinized him, before handing it back to him, watching him light up. "What happened to only smoking if you're pissed off or frustrated or whatever?"

He shrugged, pocketing the lighter, removing the cigarette from his mouth. "I don't know. It's this or weed."

"Jason Mullen, if you smoke weed around my daughter, I will personally castrate you."

"I don't even do weed anymore. I was making a point. Besides, even if I did, I don't even smoke normal cigarettes around our daughter. Why would I do drugs around her? Besides, do you think Sean would let me get away with that?" He took another draw.

"I'm just saying, if you ever think about it, I will castrate you." Cheryl folded her arms over her chest, giving him the same look she gave Callie when she was doing something wrong.

Jason looked round at her and broke into a laugh. "Don't give me that look, missus. I'm not Callie."

"No, you're right, she's better behaved." Cheryl teased. Jason pulled a face, grinding the cigarette butt out, before flicking it off of the balcony.

"Do you want to pick that up?" Cheryl asked, watching it fall to the street.

"No, not really." She rolled her eyes with a tut. "Don't roll your eyes at me, either, or I'll pick them up and roll them right back at you."

Cheryl gave a chuckle. "You've always got an answer, don't you?"

He nodded, leaning against the railing. "Here, how long is Callie staying with your aunt?"

"Until Wednesday. You know what?"

"What?"

"We should go out for a drink before she comes back."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "We as in?"

"As in you, me and Sean." Cheryl picked at a loose thread on her top. "It'll be fun!"

Jason shook his head. "Not possible."

"Why not?"

"I do not participate in activities that include alcohol. It's the devil's poison!"

Cheryl gave him a look. "...Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. I am a man of God!"

"Jason, you don't believe in God."

Jason gasped. "How dare you! Of course I believe in The Lord! He is the sheep dog!"

Cheryl raised an eyebrow. "You mean shepard."

"...Fuck knows, I haven't a clue what I'm talking about anymore."

She shook her head. "But what do you think? Of going out sometime?"  
>He shrugged. "I'm game, obviously, but I don't know about Sean. You'd have to ask him."<p>

Cheryl bit her lip. She hadn't come face to face with Sean since she'd arrived in Springwood. He sounded alright, over the phone, but that wasn't face to face. "You ask."

"Why? It was your idea!"

"Because, he might be mad at me!"

Jason looked at her, before bursting into laughter. "Seriously?"

"What?" Cheryl bristled. "I haven't seen him since we..You know. He's obviously not pissed off with you, but it could be a different story with me."

"Mate, you sound about five. 'You ask, I don't want to get in trouble.' Cheryl, if he wasn't happy, he'd say no. What's the worst he can do?"

She glared. "He could fly off the handle!"

"..This is Sean we're talking about. He's not exactly the 'flying off the handle' type, is he?"

"Well..No.I'd more expect it from you. But still, you ask. Please?"

Jason sighed. "Fine. I'll ask." He took his phone from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Cheryl asked, watching as he composed a text.

"I'm asking."

"By text?"

Jason nodded. "Well, duh. He's not here right now, I can't be bothered talking to him. So text it is."

"You're such a loving boyfriend, Jason." Cheryl stated sarcastically.

"You're such a loving boyfriend Jason." He mimicked.

"Dickhead."

"Oh really? Do you want to go over the railings? 'Cause I will throw you."

"I'd love to see you try." Cheryl shot back. She squealed when he grabbed her around the waist, lifting her off her feet.

"Would you like to take that comment back?"

"No!" She pushed her legs against the railings, pushing the both of them back, 'causing him to lose his footing and trip. The two burst into laughter, finding themselves on the ground. Cheryl, who had landed ontop of Jason, turned. Their laughter died down when they realised how close they were. It seemed an age before either moved.

"Eh. Too close." Jason pushed her off of him, getting to his feet.

Cheryl nodded in agreement, following his lead, fixing her hair. "Well..This is awkward."

"Your face is awkward."

"Jason!" She slapped his arm. "You idiot, I hate you, sometimes."

"As long as it's only sometimes, then it's fine."

Cheryl pulled a face when he dipped his head to check a newly received text. He handed his phone to her. "There's your answer from Sean, by the way."

Cheryl read over the text. "You didn't need to add 'Cheryl's asking' you idiot!...And also, I don't know if I'd want to go to his brothers 'surprise' party. I don't know his brother. And it's on Friday. Callie would be back."

"So?" Jason shrugged. "Take her."

"But..There'll be drinking. I don't know."

"You're very over-protective."

"Jason, she's not even 18 months old. I don't know if I want her around alcohol yet."

"It's not as though she'll be drinking, you dope. No one's going to go 'Oh look, there's a wean, let's give her a shot.' Besides, twenty-one is legal drinking age here, Sammy's only turning eightteen."

"I know that. Not that it'd happen, but you'd probably kill anyone who tried to do anything to Callie anyway." She looked down in thought.

"Exactly."  
>"I'll think about it."<p>

* * *

><p>"So, you don't think it's anything serious?" Maggie asked, chewing a pen cap in anxiety.<p>

"No." Doc's voice sounded from the other side of the line. "I think these nightmares are stemming from stress, Maggie. Stress and anxiety. Most probably from the move to Springwood, as it holds bad memories, and the stress of your new job. I'd suggest that you try to de-stress yourself as much as possible before sleeping. Or talking to someone about them, it would get them more or less out of your thoughts. Also, you could try writing down your nightmares and different emotions you felt through-out the nightmare. That's worked for quite a few people. If all else fails, if you recognise you're dreaming and the emotions you're feeling aren't completely true, the chances of your dreaming becoming more lucid heightens, so if you can't change or face your dreams, you can at very least wake yourself up."

"And I shouldn't worry about them? I mean, with all that's happened around here with nightmares.."

"Well, have these dreams been anything like previous encounters?"

Maggie shook her head a little, forgetting Doc couldn't see her. "No, nothing at all like them."

"I wouldn't worry about it, then. As I said, it sounds a lot like pressures and emotional stemmed than anything else. I have to go right now, but give me a call and let me know how things work out."

They exchanged goodbyes.

Maggie heaved a sigh of relief as she replaced the phone onto it's cradle and turned her attention to the TV once more. Talking to Doc in itself was a lot of strain off of her mind. She felt more at ease knowing her dreams weren't coming from anything to do with her father. She flashed a smile at her husband as he placed a plate full of food infront of her. Maybe she'd be able to sleep easy tonight.

* * *

><p>Cheryl jumped at the loud knock on the front door of the motel room. She wasn't expecting anyone, not that she knew many people. She glanced at the clock. Almost 9.40PM. Not too late, but ever since she'd given birth, she'd been more weary. She hated opening the door to anyone after 8, unless of course they had given her notice. She glanced down at the book in her lap. Another knock. She sighed a little, uncurling her legs and getting up off the bed, opening the door just enough to see who had interupted her peace. She opened the door properly. "Sean? What- Jae's not here, if you're looking for him."<p>

"No, I know he isn't. He told me about your erm..Concerns in regards to my feelings towards you, so I thought I'd better come and sort it out."

Cheryl cursed Jason silently. "I'm never telling him anything ever again." She moved aside. "You might as well come in, then."  
>Cheryl closed the door behind him, the realisation of how much taller Sean was suddenly hit her. Also, the fact he could probably over-power her without very much effort, should things take a turn for the worst. She wanted to believe she was being ridiculous with these thoughts, but she couldn't bring herself to. The fact she wasn't able to read any emotion from the boy didn't help at all. She sat on the bed, opposite from where he stood in silence, looking her over. Cheryl bent her head slightly. She felt like she was back at school, the silence was more intimidating than any yelling.<p>

He finally broke the silence. "I don't hate you, you know. I don't hold any resentment towards you for what ever went on between you and Jason, and I don't blame you in any way, shape or form."

She lifted her head to look at him. "You don't?"

"No. Of course I don't you dozy cow. That'd be like Jason blaming Logan."

"..He doesn't blame him?"

Sean shook his head. "No. He's not exactly thrilled that it was with Logan, because, well, he hates his guts, to put it lightly, but he doesn't blame him. All the blame was placed on my shoulders. And besides, we weren't together, when you two slept together, so it'd be unfair if I blamed you. I mean, it's not as though you're chasing after him, like, I know that he was here for four days or so, and whatever went on between you two in that time isn't any of business but -"

"What went on between us?" Cheryl laughed. "Sean, he was here for Callie, literally. He'd leave when she was asleep. Nothing went on between us, apart from the one night you know about."

"Oh..Well, anyway, I guess, basically, what I'm saying is, I don't want any of this shit that's gone on to effect our friendship. I still consider you a close friend, and you didn't have to look so shit-scared when I walked in. Jesus, I'm not that scary."

"Well, I didn't know what to expect." Cheryl crossed her arms defensively, although she was smiling.

"Well I wasn't exactly going to barge in, kick your ass and walk out again, was I?"

She snorted. "I think the police would have something to say about that."

"I think Jason would have more to say." Sean sat down. "He'd probably kill me."

"...Or help you."

Sean shook his head. "Nah, you're Callie's mother. He'd kill me. Twice. But even if I was pissed off at you, I wouldn't hit a girl."

"Oh you're a true gentleman." Cheryl giggled.

"Hey! I'm more a gentleman than a lot of guys."

She stopped. "I'll give you that one. You're not a prick."

"Thanks, I think." He sat for a moment. "I know this is out of the blue, Cheryl, but I have to ask, 'cause it's driving me crazy. What the hell is FTS? It keeps being cropped up in conversations with people and I don't want to ask them, or Jason, 'cause I'd rather not sound like an idiot."

"Oh, fuckin' hell, I almost forgot about that. It's this song by Showtek, it stands for 'Fuck The System.' Jason and Kieran and that lot, used to play it all the time. It's like..Hang on I'll let you hear it." She fiddled around on her phone for a minute.

'_Freaks on E, that's what we fuck, man_.-'

"They used to jump around to this when they were fucking coked out their heads." She shook her head, looking a little disgusted as a heavy bassline started, continuing on for a while, before dying down a little.

'-_Ey, yo, 1-2 , 1-2 . Yo, hehe!_

_This is what I love, and can't stop loving._

_Get wasted at parties, from 9 'till 7 in the morning._

_I live for the music, rolling blunts, feeling high, getting loaded or take some pills and go to La La Land._

_Spending all my money on dope and extreme high priced tickets, but in the end it's all worth it._

_I like to live in my own world._

_Fuck regular life, fuck a 9 to 5 job._

_I'm told to enjoy every moment, every hour, every minute._

_That's what I do on Fridays and Saturdays._

_Why should I take life so seriously?_

_I just wanna do what I like to do, be it far from reality, cause I can't stand society._

_This is my own world, I just wanna hear the music._

_I think the whole system fucking sucks_

_Everybody's working their fucking ass off during the week, getting totally fucking stressed out._

_So what's wrong, and what's right?_

_I live for the weekend, I live for hard styles, I live for hardstyle baby._

_Come on, let's go_!-'

The tune now took another heavy bassline, though different approach.

'_-Hardstyle baby._

_Freaks on E, that's what we fuck man_.'

Sean raised an eyebrow. "..You'd need to be on drugs to listen to that kind of thing."

Cheryl nodded. "Well, majority of the time it was played, they were pretty much coked up, as I said. But then, it's 'rave' so you know. "

"I'm sort of regretting I asked about it, in all honesty."

"Hey, at least you missed it! I had to sit through it a lot of the time. Especially that time they had me trapped in the car with them. They're all fine and sober one minute, then Kyle pulls out a little bag of white stuff, and they're away with it. You'll never understand how relieved I am Jason doesn't do that kind of shit anymore."

Sean nodded. "Especially now Callie's in the picture."

Cheryl straightened up, her expression more serious. "Sean, I wouldn't let him near Callie if he was like how he was when I first met him. I really wouldn't. And if he was to slip back into old habits, he'd be out of her life immediately. I'm not having her around that kind of shit."

"I don't think you need to worry about that, Cheryl. I'd murder him if he even so much as contemplated doing drugs again."

She nodded, a slight sigh escaping her lips. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Do you fancy going to see if we can find somewhere decent to grab a bite to eat?"

"Well, I've just been out for something to eat with my mam and all, but since it was crap, sure, why not."

The two got up and exited the room.

"So, apart from the quality of the food, did you have a good time out with your family?" Cheryl asked, locking the door behind her.

"Eh. It was alright, I suppose" Sean shrugged. "It was actually pretty quiet without Jason and his smart-arsed comments."

She snorted. "Yeah, well, I was the one who had to suffer through that tonight." She side-stepped to the side to let two men - one with a hat, one without- past, before muttering. "He has a nice ass."

Sean turned, more reaction than actually wanting to see.

One of the two men turned, catching Sean looking at him. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Sean replied, he could have kicked himself.

"You fuckin' queer. " The first of the two strode up to Sean. "Get the fuck out of my face, 'cause it won't be pretty if I see you round here again."

Sean raised an eyebrow, reluctantly moving as Cheryl tugged at his arm. "Sean, just leave it." She pulled him into a small diner. She shook her head as they sat in a booth. "Idiots."

"I wasn't even properly looking at him, that's the best of it." Sean muttered.

"I know. He's obviously a twat."

"You know I could have taken care of things, right? I didn't need to be pulled away."

Cheryl nodded. "I know, but I don't fancy you being arrested. Or getting your face smashed in. There was two of them,-" Sean opened his mouth to protest. "- And yes, you're not exactly a push over, but Sean, be realistic."

Sean shrugged, giving in. There wasn't much of a point, she was right. Besides, he wasn't the biggest fan of fighting.

The run-in was pushed out of their thoughts as the two ate and talked. It wasn't until they were thinking of leaving, that Cheryl started to worry. "Sean, those two guys are still hanging around outside." She gestured towards the window.

Sean glanced up quickly. "So? We'll just walk past them. We'll be fine." She looked uncertain, but nodded anyway. "Wait, I have to go to the bathroom."

Cheryl stood waiting for a few moments, before Sean re-appeared. "Right. Ready?"

She gave another uncertain nod, before they walked out the diner. They didn't get very far, when the two men from before blocked their way.

"I thought I told you to stay out this part?" The first one sneered. "You fuckin' shirtlifter."

"Piss off." Sean retorted. "We're trying to leave, if you two would sort of move out the way, it would help."

"Don't think so." The second of the two spoke up.

Cheryl stepped infront of Sean. "Do you two mind? Do you know he could have you arrested and charged for this? It's called a hate crime. And I'd back him up all the way."

The first of the men leered at Cheryl. "Would you now? You're the fag hag then, are you? Do you like it from behind as well? Bet you do." She lost her nerve at the way he was looking at her. She stepped back as he advanced.

Sean stepped infront of her. "Nah, have a go at me if you really feel the need, but leave her the fuck alone."

"Yeah?" The dark-haired man looked at his friend, who passed him a baseball bat. Sean gulped a little. How had they failed to notice a baseball bat? He took a small step backwards. He wasn't very confident with physical confrontation at the best of times, mix his uncertainty with two pissed off, prejudice men with a baseball bat, and it spelled out trouble. He barely registered Cheryl pulling at the back of his top, trying to get him to move.

The second one, the one with the hat, sneered. "Not so confident now are you, faggot?"

"What's happenin' here?" Jason watched as the three men and woman turned to acknowledge his presence.

"What are you doing here?" Sean asked.

Jason gestured as Cheryl, without taking his gaze off of the two offenders. "She text me, said youse were having a bit of trouble."

"Aw, is this the boyfriend then?" The armed man mocked, turning to his friend, who sniggered.

Jason stood infront of him. "What if I am?" the two men shut up, glaring at Jason.

"Then you'll get the beating of your life as well." The first man growled.

"Aye? Put the tool down." He looked at Jason, raising an eyebrow.

"No wa-"

"Put it down."

He stood, glaring still.

"Put the fuckin' tool down." Jason growled, taking another step forward. The man dropped the bat, for reason's unbeknownst to him. "Now, you can fuck on off, you pair of cunts."

The hat-clad man looked at his friend, before nudging him. "Why are you doing what he says?"

The now un-armed man growled, making to grab at the chain around Jason's neck. Jason leaned back, before grabbing the front of the mans shirt, delivering a session of blows to his face and head. The man, in turned grabbed at Jason, hitting out and catching him wherever he could, the baseball bat rolled off as it was kicked in process.

Sean stepped forward as the hat-clad second man lunged for Jason.

Cheryl stepped back from the four brawling men, pressing against a wall. Where the fuck were the police when you needed them?

The hat-man ran when he realised Sean was getting the better of him.

Jason eventually pinned the man, grabbing the collar of his shirt in both hands and lifted his head and torso off of the ground, before slamming the mans head agaisnt the concrete of the pavement.

"See him, aye?" Jason growled, gesturing towards Sean. "That's my _boyfriend_. And her, she's my pal. Bother them again, you cunt, and I'll put you in the morgue. Get me? And, aw aye, don't even think of going for my chain again, it's worth more than your pathetic excuse of a life." He slammed the man against the concrete once more, to mark his point, before getting up off the ground. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

Cheryl broke her silence. "We should get back to the motel, or you two will probably get arrested."

The trio walked briskly down the street, not speaking until they were back into Cheryl's room.

She sat on the bed, biting her nails, before looking up at Jason. "You..Have blood..On your shirt."

Jason looked down, before sighing. "Fuck sake, I'm not going to bother wearing white T-shirts anymore." He wiped at it, although he knew it wouldn't make a difference.

"You're a violent little bugger, you know that?" Sean sat down, looking up at Jason.

He raised an eyebrow. "Eh, excuse me pal, you were fighting as well."

"Only because that other lad was going for you."

"Well, I only did what I did because he was going to probably crack your skull open." Jason shrugged. "See how it works?"

"Well, thanks."

"Welcome." Jason looked between the two. "Please tell me they weren't giving you hassle for the reason I think they were."

"Because you two are in a gay relationship? Yeah." Cheryl muttered. "They're a couple of moronic bastards."

"How the fuck did they even know?"

Cheryl stood. "Because I said one had a nice arse to Sean, and he, I don't know, I guess he turned to see what I was on about."

"..Really?"

Sean nodded and looked down. Probably not the best thing to say to Jason.

Jason burst into laughter. "See how nice their arses are now with a fuckin' foot print on it then."

Sean looked up in confusion. "You're not pissed off?"

"What, 'cause you gave someone the once over? Nah, man, I do it all the time."

Sean stood. "Do you now?"

Jason realised his mistake. "..Naw. I'm _well_ pissed off at you, Sean. But I will forgive you, 'cause I'm such a nice guy, yano?" Sean still didn't look impressed. "..Eh... I love you?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sean turned to Cheryl. "I'll see you tomorrow, or something. I'm going to get going, and if Jason knows what's good for him, he will too, as he's got some apologising to do."

Cheryl chuckled, bidding Sean a goodbye, laughing more at Jason's expression.

"Ae? I didn't do anything!" He moved to the door. "Sean? I didn't- Ah fuck sake. I'll catch you later Cheryl, need to catch up to the moody cunt."

"I heard that." Sean called over his shoulder. "You're making things worse on yourself."  
>"AW WHAT!"<p>

Cheryl closed the door behind the two boys, shaking her head a little. Life was never boring with them.

* * *

><p>Freddy stalked her, like a predator would it's prey. That's what she was, his <em>prey<em>. He kept his footsteps light, careful not to make any noise. He caught flashes of her red hair through the piping. It was sticking to her head, matted to her sweaty face. He called her name, hissing slightly, his voice dripping with malice, with blood-lust. He'd claimed her. She would be the first brat to fall by his blades, he'd make sure of it. He'd send the children, and more importantly, Katherine, a message. He'd make sure they knew, without any doubts, he was well and truly back, with a vengence. He had a vendetta against the citizens of Springwood, even though he knew he'd wiped out the remaining brats of the Elm Street children, new piggies replaced them, and this town deserved to suffer. It was plagued by him, no one could ever be allowed to forget that. He brought his attention to the task at hand as Hayley moved towards the main furnace, turning every which way in confusion and fear. He dragged his claws along the pipes, before revealing himself to her, grinning sadistically as she shrieked, fanning out his blades. He advanced quickly, his grin growing with each step. Hayley made a squeak, before stumbling backwards, her back hitting the scalding hot metal of the furnace. She let out a thunderous roar as blistering pain seared across her back. Freddy growled in frustration, tapping his foot in impatience. Well, at least she'd get the message and could prove to all her little friends she wasn't crazy, it would just mean waiting until she fell into slumber once more. Meanwhile, he could pay Katherine's dreams a little visit and see how her nightmares were progressing. He smirked at the idea, knowing her thoughts on her dreams. "_Silly girl._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I realised when I read back over what I'd written previously, everyone seemed to just accept the fact Jason and Sean are in a relationship and realistically, that wouldn't be the case, sadly. So, I pulled that idea from something I seen on television. I thought it sort of fitted. Anyway, as explained above, this chapter is a little choppy, but also, my reasons were given. Once more, I do apologise for it.**

**Chasing The Sun - The Wanted**

**FTS (Fuck The System) - Showtek.**

**All rights reserved, no infringement, blahblahblah. You know the drill.**


	8. Don't Fall Asleep

"I'm_ really_ sorry."

Sean shook his head, Jason had apologised a lot in the few minutes that they had been walking.

"Right, obviously just sorry ain't going to work, man, but I am, I will never glance at another person again, swear down."

He ignored the statement.

Jason was getting frustrated. "Right, okay, fine. What is it I have to do to prove that I'm sorry?"

Sean raised an eyebrow. "Figure it out."

"Fine. Do I have to get on my knees and ask for forgivness in the middle of this street?"

"Yes."

Jason stared at him in disbelief before scoffing. "Fuck that shit, man. I ain't getting on my knees."

Sean shrugged, about to turn away. Jason groaned inwardly, before dropping to his knees.

"Right, fine. There. I am on my knees, and I am really sorry. Can you forgive me _now_?"

Sean shrugged once more. "I'll think about it."

"...You..You'll think about it?" Jason got to his feet. "You havin' a laugh?"

"Yeah, I am. I wasn't actually pissed, I just wanted to see how far you'd go." Sean grinned.

Jason blinked. "...You cunt. _You actual cunt_."

Sean bit back laughter. "Sorry, it was funny!"

"Nah, nah. I got on my knees, in the middle of a street and ..YOU MADE YOU BEG YOU TWAT. I DON'T BEG. Ah fuck that. You can sleep by yourself tonight, pal."

"What? Seriously?"

Jason nodded. "Aye."

"Jase, I was kidding. I went too far, I'm sorry."

"Aye, right." Jason rolled his eyes.

"No, I am. Really." Sean grabbed onto his arm. Maybe he had taken it a little too far. Jason still didn't look convinced. "Jason, honest, I am sorry. I didn't think it would be a big deal, I'm sorry. I'm a twat."

"Not nice when you have to apologise over and over, is it?" Jason smirked.

Sean's face fell as he caught on. "...You weren't really pissed, were you?" Jason shook his head. "I hate you."

Jason rolled his eyes again, planting a kiss on his lips. "Love you too, Sean." He pulled away and stepped back. "You have blood under your nose, by the way."

Sean wiped at his nose, grimacing at the sight of dried blood on his hand. "Well at least I'm not bloody covered in it."

"Neither am I!"

"No, but you have more of it on you than I do on me." Sean pointed out. "I don't have it down my top, do I?..My mam'll freak. She'll reckon you've been stabbed or something."

Jason looked down at his top. "There's not that much blood on it. Stabbed is a bit far..Knew I should have grabbed a hoodie. The one time I don't is the time I could use one."  
>"Why didn't you bring one, actually? It's not like you to be without a hoodie."<p>

Jason looked up at him. "Because someone keeps taking them and not putting them back, so I can't find 'em."

"...Damn it, Sammy!"

"Yeah, because your brother wears my hoodies."

Sean shrugged. "Could do."

"Sure." Jason rolled his eyes. "Here, I'm getting another tattoo, by the way."

"...Of what?" Sean asked.

"Gonna get Callie's name. Reckoning on the side of my neck."

Sean cringed. "But, that's a needle. In your neck."

"So?" Jason shrugged. "Needles don't bother me."

"They bother me!"

"Yeah, I gathered that about two years ago, Sean. Believe it or not, I do remember when Chris slashed your arm and I took you for stitches."

"Yeah," Sean turned. "About that, how come you don't have to go to hospital, but I do?"

"Ae?"

"When you're injured, it's all 'No big deal, just stick a bandage on it.' or the time you got me to stitch up your hand, but when I needed stitches, it was straight to hospital."

"A-cause."

"Because what?" Sean raised an eyebrow.

"I said so."

"You should be a lawyer, Jason. With that argument, you'd never lose." Sean stated, sarcastically. "I'm serious here, why did you not have to go, but I did?"

Jason shrugged. "Well, 'cause your health is important."

"And yours isn't?"

Another shrug. "Well, lets put it this way, Sean, I don't care if a get septicemia 'cause I didn't go to hospital and just patched myself up. You, on the other hand, are a different case."

Sean frowned. "Are you saying my health is more important than yours?"

"Basically, yeah."

"Well, it isn't!"

"Your opinion." Jason dismissed.

"No, not my opinion, a lot of peoples opinions." Sean argued.

"Maybe so, but it isn't my opinion. Doesn't matter anyway, it's over and done with, we're both here and neither of us are dying, so there isn't a point in getting worked up over '_what if'_s', is there?"

"I guess not, but I'm still not happy about your logic." Sean muttered, opening the front door of his mothers house.

Bridget, who was making her way into the livingroom turned when the two entered, her face paling at the sight of blood on them. "You're ..You're covered in blood!"

"I'd hardly say covered." Jason reasoned. "It's only a bit."

"What the hell happened to you two?" Sammy asked, appearing at the doorway.

"We had a disagreement and decided to punch into each other." Jason stated

Bridget and Sammy's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Naw, I was being sarcastic."

"Oh." Sammy relaxed. "I was gonna say. So, what actually did happen? And that's directed at Sean, 'cause I don't trust you to answer, Jason."

Sean sniggered a little. "Well, put it this way, not everyone is very accepting of homosexual relationships. I got into a bit of bother when I was out with Cheryl, and she text Jason, who played the hero, again-"

"The name's not Jason, it's_ BATMAN_." Jason cut across.

"-...Right. Anyway, " Sean gave the shorter boy a look before continuing. "There was two lads, and the main one had a baseball bat, and somehow Batman here, got him to drop it, and then they ended up fighting, and then the guy's friend went for Jason, so I stepped in, so I ended up fighting as well. Hence, the blood."

"Mam's going to go mad, you know?" Sammy raised an eyebrow. "And Jason, if you're batman, does that make Sean, catwoman? 'Cause batman reckoned her, did he not?"

Jason looked between Sean and Sammy. "..I'm not going to answer that, wouldn't touch the question with a 50 foot bargepole."

Sean nodded. "Good choice."

"What are you all doing out here?" Mrs. DiSanco asked, catching sight of the two older boys. "What in the world happened?"

"It's him, Roisin." Bronagh appeared behind her, pointing at Jason. "He's probably done this to Sean."

"Eh, I haven't done anything to Sean!" Jason shot back.

"Yes, as if I'd believe you." She sniffed.

"Aww mate, as if I'd do anything to hurt Sean. I didn't do anything to him." Jason turned to Sean. "Do you actually want to correct her or what?"

"Well, of course he'd 'correct' me, he's probably scared to contradict you." Bronagh snapped, before Sean could reply.

"Scared of me? Eh, I'm pretty sure Sean could handle himself if I was to do anything, which I wouldn't in the first place."

"Of course you wouldn't."

Jason clenched his jaw. Losing his temper wouldn't help here.

"Enough." Sean's mother cut in. "I don't believe for a second that Jason would've hurt Sean. I would like an explanation, though, and to talk to you, Sean." She gestured into the livingroom. Sean nodded a little and followed his mother and his aunt into the livingroom, exchanging with Paddy, who had been told to leave and close the door behind him.

"..She actually thinks you batter Sean." Sammy raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck sake, man. You know I wouldn't lay hands on your brother, right?"

"In the sense of hurting him, then yeah, I do know. In the other sense.." Sammy stopped himself mid-sentence. Paddy and Bridget exchanged glances. "Point being, I know for fact you wouldn't even attempt to batter him, but, can we talk, though?" Sammy shot a look at his cousins. "In private."

Jason nodded. "Aye, alright."

Sammy lead Jason into his bedroom, closing the door on Paddy and Bridget. "Look, I know you wouldn't hurt him, but that comment you made earlier, when you said you had a disagreement and shit, I wouldn't say things like that."

"I was joking." Jason scowled.

"I know that, but if Bronagh heard that, she wouldn't report it to my mam as a joke, would she? They really don't like you."

"The feeling's mutual." Jason huffed. "No offence, pal, 'cause you and your maw are sound as anything. And I really do love Sean, but your family do my fuckin' napper in."

Sammy shrugged. "They're not exactly my favourite family members, Jason. And, they're a bit...Old fashioned. They'd rather Sean be a catholic, find a girl, who is also catholic, get married and have kids. In that order. So, you being in the picture, has kind of made you the target of their dislike, 'cause you stop that- I'm not blaming you or anything." Sammy assured, seeing Jason about to protest. "I know it's not your fault, or Sean's. But they don't see it that way. So when you both walk in with blood splattered about you, it's not going to look great for you and they'll use it against you."

"That's unreal man, that's the kind of crap you'd see on T.V."

"I know." Sammy nodded. "I agree, and it's unfair, but I think they're stuck about a hundred years back or so."

"So, wait. How come your maw didn't turn out a complete nutter?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Because she hated the way her mam was with her, so when she met my dad, she went a bit..Off the rails, you know? I mean, she had Sean at seventeen, out of wedlock, to an Italian as well. My nan prefers her daughters to see 'decent Irish men' as she puts it. Hence why they all have Irish names. Including Sean."

"..Sammy ain't Irish."

"No, my mum had moved out by the time I was born, so my nan didn't have any control over her at all. She was still living at home when she had Sean...I guess it doesn't help you're Scottish, either."

"What's wrong with being Scottish?" Jason asked a little defensively.

"Eh, she has this image, that you're a bit too fond of the drink, and are loud, brash, quick-tempered and well, mouthy. And you use too many obscenities." Sammy sighed. "..Which you kind of are. Basically, she reckons you're a hooligan."

Jason huffed. "Haaw. I don't turn and say that all Irish are drunks and leprechaunish and only eat potatoes. That's just beliving stereotypes, which is daft."

"It's not my opinion." Sammy held his hands up. "I'm just filling you in on what they reckon. But you have to admit, you are a bit of a mentalist."

Jason shrugged, sitting on Sammy's bed. "Maybe. Eh, if you reckon I'm bad now, you should have known me in my teens."

"I knew you at eighteen." Sammy pointed out.

"Yeah, barely. I spoke to you twice, if you're lucky. I was too busy being hunted in my dreams while trying to figure out if I actually liked Sean or not."

"Yeah, how did you know that you liked boys?" Sammy asked.

Jason shrugged. "I suppose I'd known since I was about thirteen or so, but I didn't accept it until I was eighteen. I only stopped denying it 'cause your mad brother decided it was a good idea to kiss me, which honestly, freaked me out. It took me a couple of days to get round I'd actually replied to it, before flipping. So, yeah I guess that was instigator."

Sammy furrowed his brow. "So how did you know you liked Sean?"

"..Well the fact I wanted to shag him kind of helped, yano?"

Sammy grimaced. "Let me rephrase that, how did you know you loved Sean?"

Another shrug. "I suppose when I realised I'd do anything to keep him happy, and didn't like the thought of life without him. It wasn't just a usual case of a shag and then moving on to the next person. Actually, I think I might have loved him before anything physical happened, but yano, he didn't know that." Jason stopped. "Naw, wait. I said I loved him before I left Springwood the first time, but I don't think he proper believed it. I don't think I believed I meant it either. Sammy, bruv, I asked him to move to Scotland with me, which in itself proved to me I did love him, 'cause, yano, I had a hard time asking a girl staying the night. It was more a case of 'right, sex is over, get out my flat now.' Or I'd leave if I was at hers. I've never been great at relationships. That answer your question?"

"So, really, you were kind of like Joey from Friends?" Sammy asked, a look of surprise plastered over his face.

"Ehh. Sort of."

"But you've been with my brother for the better part of two years."

Jason nodded. "I know. That's my longest relationship, to be honest. Before that, I think it was about five weeks. And even then, it was an on/off thing."

Sammy frowned. "Ever think maybe it didn't work out because you were never really attracted to girls?"

"..See, I'd like to think that was the reason, but eh, it's really not."

"How do you know?"

"Because, if it was true, I wouldn't have slept with Cheryl again when I finished with Sean. I regret it, because it was a stupid mistake, but I'm not gonna lie, it was still good...I probably shouldn't have said that last bit to you. Do not tell Sean I said that."

Sammy chuckled. "I won't tell him."

"Good, he'd go in a right mood with me."

Sammy laughed once more. "So, you two are good now?" Jason nodded. "Good! He was doing my head in, moping around all the time. Though, honestly, I didn't think you'd take him back."

"Eh, what can I say? I missed him, for some reason. Besides, I've not exactly been boyfriend of the year. So, you know. But swear down, if he does it again, I'll be gone, proper gone. "

Sammy nodded. "Eh, there was something else I wanted to say, I mean, I've mentioned it to Sean, but he kind of blew me off, but then you two were still having problems. He said I shouldn't worry, but, eh, see, there's this girl in school and she really hasn't been sleeping. She's been having nightmares, and I overheard her saying it was about a boiler room and all, and well, see today in class she fell asleep and she woke up screaming, and there was a burn on her arm. Granted, I don't know if it was already there, my teacher seemed to think she'd gotten it from the radiator, but it's just..I've had a couple of dreams about the boiler room, nothing's ever happened, it's just, I'm a bit..Worried. So, I was just wondering, if you've had any dreams or.."

Jason shook his head. "No, I haven't had any dreams, but if you have, and this girl has, we'll have to keep an eye on it. Obviously you haven't been hurt, right?" Sammy shook his head. "And ..Well it's possible this girl has. Eh..Right. Sammy you have to tell her not to tell people. And you can't mention it to anyone else. That's how he grows, through fear. That's if he's even back."

"So..You don't think I should just forget it?"

"No. No, can't afford to ignore it. If he is back, then this is a crucial time, he won't be strong. Need to keep an eye out. Just, remember, don't mention it to anyone."

Sammy nodded as the door opened and Paddy shuffled into the room, looking at Sammy. "My mam said I was to come into here."

Sammy shrugged. "I didn't say you couldn't come in. Jesus." He turned back to Jason. "Have you heard Cheryl Cole's new song?"

Jason nodded. "Aw aye. Tell you something, man, Cheryl Cole is one fuckin' ti-day lassie."

Sammy raised an eyebrow. "Tidy?"

"It's the same as fit." Sammy nodded in understanding. "But she is, I definitely would."

"I agree with you there. I would as well."

"Would what?" Paddy asked, confused.

"Shag her." Jason replied.

"But! You're with Sean!"

"And? As if I'd ever get a chance with Cheryl Cole anyway." Jason scoffed. "It's not going to happen, don't worry. I'm not about to run out and sleep with someone behind Sean's back."

"Say you did get the chance, though, but you were still with Sean, what would you do?" Sammy asked.

"Threesome." Jason shrugged, snorting at Paddy's expression.

"Really?" Sammy raised an eyebrow.

"If the opportunity was to come around and I was asked, I'm not saying I wouldn't say no."

"And if Sean was to reject the offer?"

"Then I wouldn't do anything." Jason shrugged once more. "Simple."

Sammy shook his head. "You're mental, Jason."

"How am I mental?"

"You just don't care. You say whatever you want, it's mad."

"Best way to be, Sammy, but I reckon we'd better come off the subject of sex, because you're cousin looks like he's about to pass out with embarrassment." Jason gestured towards Paddy, who had turned red. Sammy hid his laugh behind his hand.

"..Shut up." Paddy muttered.

"I'm not being harsh here, right, but I don't understand how you, at seventeen, haven't done anything with a lass. I was a randy little bastard at your age."

"You still are one." Sean said, closing the door behind him.

Jason turned to face him. "Don't hear you complaining."

"Woah, okay. I do not want to hear this." Sammy exclaimed.

Sean ignored his brother, sitting on the bed. "Well, I convinced them that you don't beat me up. Not that my mam believed it anyway. She's not too happy about those two guys, though."

Jason shrugged. "Ah, what you gonna do. Can't keep everyone happy. Besides, it wasn't your fault. Or mine. For once."

"I know that."

The group fell into silence, which Sean eventually broke. "Jason?"

"What?"

"I miss the dog..Is that bad?"

Jason looked up at Sean and shrugged.

"You have a dog?" Sammy butted in.

"Yeah." Sean nodded. "An alsation. It's only a pup."

"Let me see." Sammy demanded.

Sean passed Sammy his phone. Sammy looked down at the screen. "Who's that blonde lad?"

Jason looked over his shoulder. "That's Kieran."

"Well why's he in the picture?"

"Because he was there when I took the photo?" Sean raised an eyebrow.

"Your dog looks massive." Sammy handed the phone back to his brother.

"He's going to be big, even for a German Shepard." Sean pocketed his phone. "He's strong as fuck as well."

"Nah, Sean's just weak." Jason spoke up.

"I am not!" Sean glared while his brother tried to surpress a grin

"_I can't lift the cooker, Jase, it's slipping_." Jason mocked.

"I couldn't grip it! Besides, who's the one who couldn't open that jar?" Sean huffed.

"Eh, _YOU_?"

Sean stopped. "Oh..Oh yeah."

The two turned at the sound of Sammy laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sean raised an eyebrow.  
>"You! You're the girl of the relationship."<p>

"What? I am fuckin' not! Jason, tell him!" Sean snapped, folding his arms.

"Sammy, Shawna is not the girl of the relationship." Jason stated, making Sammy burst into a fresh fit of giggles.

"_Shawna_? My name is Sean, not Shawna."

"Aye, but Shawna is the female version of Sean." Jason explained, trying not to laugh at Sean's outraged expression.

"Actually, Sean can be a girls name as well." Sammy added in.

"Well, there you have it! You can keep your name as well as being a female. Happy now, doll?"

"Don't call me 'doll' you twat! I'm not a girl and you full well know it." Sean growled.

Jason shrugged. "Can't argue with that."

"And, Jase can be used as a girls name as well. So ha!"

"Well, yeah, but my name isn't Jase, it's Jason. Actually, I think you're one of the only people who actually call me 'Jase' 'cause everyone else calls me Jae." Sean glowered.

"Any name can be used as a girls name. And vice versa." Paddy piped up.

Jason turned. "Well, aye, but this is genereally speaking."

Sammy shook his head. "I had a feeling it'd be you as the female, Sean. You're a moody bint at times."

"See!" Jason exclaimd. "It's not just me who says it. I reckon he gets periods or something man, 'cause one minute he's fine and the next he's raging for some reason."

Sean gritted his teeth, glaring. Jason caught sight of the look that was directed in his way. "Eh... but seriously speaking, he's not a female. No where near."

"Does that mean you are, then?" Paddy asked.

Jason turned once more. "You jokin'? I know for a fact I ain't, because I've never seen a lassie in the dog-house, and I seem to find myself in there a lot."

"Like now." Sean said, his arms still folded.

"..That's your fault, Sammy."

Sammy grinned. "Not my fault, your own fault for agreeing."

"Exactly." Sean confirmed.

"Aww mate. I could have said a lot worse." Jason glared. "I'm not the one who cried at them fuckin' cartoons."

Sean's face fell, as Sammy's lit up. "He cried at cartoons?"

Jason nodded. "Aye, Callie has these Disney Dvd's, fuck I wasn't even paying attention to them, didn't think Sean was either until I hear the sniff. Look up, and the twats got the water-works on."

"Bambi is a sad movie! His mother died!" Sean shot back.

"Oh aye, it's proper sad when they stop drawing the deer, how_ did_ I contain myself." Jason snapped sarcastically.

"You don't cry though! That's just weird! You're weird. You're dead inside."

"What? 'Cause I'm not a fuckin' puss? Oh, okay then."

Sean got to his feet. "You implying something, Jason?"

"And if I am?"

Sammy, who had been silent, held his arms out."Right, lads. Enough. You've just made up, and we don't need anymore blood spilled or break-ups, so drop it."

The two older men looked round at Sammy.

"...We're not going to split over something this daft, you loon. We always wind each other up." Sean shook his head. "If it's not something like this, it's something else. Like having the TV up far too loud when he's trying to sleep. Or him playing a song I can't stand full blast and on repeat. Then it's an apology and everything's fine and-"

"-_And the love kickstarts again_." Jason cut across. "Sorry, had to. The song were stuck in my head, and it seemed like a good moment."

Sean turned back to his brother. "...I have to live with that."

Sammy shrugged. "You choose to."

"A-Pfftt. Don't lie, Sean. You well love living with me." Jason smirked.

"Yeah, I really love being woken up at 4AM because you've fell through the door, again."

Sammy looked at Jason, an eyebrow raised.

Jason shrugged. "The doorstep is a thing I need to suss."

Sean nodded. "Yeah, I also love being told to 'move my arse over'."

"Well, you need to learn to keep to your own side."

"Well I can't exactly help it, I don't know what I'm doing when I'm asleep!"

Jason tutted. "Eh, I don't end up on your side of the bed, so you can stay off mine unless I say so. Which is never. I don't share."

"Oh I know you don't, that's how you have the covers in the morning and I'm left freezing!"

"Well don't come on my side and I might let you have the covers. See how it works?"

"I can't help it though!" Sean argued.

"Well, then neither can I."

"How come you don't complain if Callie ends up on your side?" Sean huffed.

"...Please tell me you did not just bring a baby into this. And anyway, Callie has permission, 'cause she's loved."

Sean raised his eyebrows. "And I'm not?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Neither are you."

"Didn't want to be anyway." Jason shrugged.

Paddy and Sammy exchanged glances.

"Are you two..Serious?" Sammy asked. "Is this really what you're like? 'Cause this is mad."

"Yeah but, Sean's a maddo, what do you expect?" Jason asked. "Besides, he knows I'm kiddin'."

"You might be." Sean said, turning. "But am I?"

Sammy raised an eyebrow.

Jason snorted. "Aww, right. See how it is. I ain't loved. See how it is."

Sean turned back to face Jason. "You know I'm kidding."

"Uh-huh." Jason turned away, turning his attention to his phone.

Sammy looked between the two. "...Good luck, Sean."

Sean's face dropped. "Jason, seriously, I didn't mean it, I was just joking."

"Mmhm."

"Fuck, I didn't think you'd take it to heart, Jase. I didn't mean it like that." Sean sat beside him. Jason huffed, moving away a bit. "I'm sorry. You are loved, a lot. Honestly, just, I'll prove it. Just, tell me what I need to do to prove it and I will, I-..What the fuck are you laughing at?"

"You, you twat! You're far too easy!" Jason turned to face him. "As if, as if I'd take that to heart." Sean's jaw dropped as Sammy burst out laughing. "But for the record, no worries, you're loved loads, too."

* * *

><p>Hayley whimpered. She was in the fucking boiler room again. She must have fell asleep, once more.<p>

This man, whoever he was, was getting closer to killing her each time she arrived here.

What did he want from her? She'd never seen him before in her life, why had he cropped up all of the sudden? And how come he could hurt her from a dream? He'd cut her a couple of times or she'd burned herself on a pipe and when she'd wake up, the injuries she'd received in the dream were on her person. She just couldn't understand it.

The soles of her shoes slapped against the stone, creating an echo with each step, mixing in with the crackling of fire and the hissing sound the steam made when it was expelled from the pipes. She strained her ears, listening out for the sound of a second pair of footsteps. She could barely hear anything except the sound of the blood rushing in her ears. She could feel it zipping around her body, adrenaline pumping. She scanned the area as throughly as she could, it didn't help that beads of sweat kept falling into her eyes. The room had been through a major change since she'd been her the first time. It was intact, for a start, and the heat was unbearable. She found herself wishing for the cold breezes from previous encounters. She blew upwards, trying to move her hair from her face. Her clothes were starting to stick her body uncomfortably. Damn heat. She stopped, her body becoming rigid. She could hear someone breathing heavily. She turned, something struck her, sending her tumbling to the ground. She untangled herself quickly, shuffling backwards until her back hit the wall. Freddy advanced, his blades poised, his tongue slipping out to lick around his chapped lips. Hayley cringed at the sight, even through the fear, she was still disgusted. She yelped as Freddy placed his boots ontop of her feet, applying all his weight. He was a lot heavier than she'd have thought. His eyes gleamed as he pushed the tips of his blades into her arm, dragging them upward, leaving four scarlet lines in their wake. He groaned, entangling his ungloved hand in her hair and yanked her into a standing position. He watched the blood drip onto the floor, while she whimpered pathetically. Hayley's legs felt like jelly, she was sure he knee's would buckle any moment now. Her stomach turned multiple times, she felt like she would vomit over the mans tattered striped sweater. She could smell his pungent breath, it didn't help her stomach. He leered at her, his grin growing. Hayley's jaw dropped, she saw the blades flash as they were brought down. She knew she'd been stabbed, but the realisation hadn't hit yet, she hadn't registered the pain. She felt something dribbling down her chin, the mans vice-like grip on her hair had finally been released. Her knee's finally gave way as she keeled, dropping to the floor. She keened, as the pain finally hit her in waves. Black spots danced before her eyes, before blackness surrounded her. Freddy glared down at the cadaver of Hayley, welcoming the soul into his chest, relishing in the state of ecstacy. The first soul of many. He watched as blood seeped from the rips in her flesh and organs, pooling around her, matting her hair to her rapidly cooling body and floor.

She would be his message to the brats of Springwood:

_Don't fall asleep_.

* * *

><p>Sean shook his head, watching Jason who had lay on Cheryl's bed, his hands behind his head. "You look right at home, you do."<p>

"Eh, might as well be comfy, she's going to take ages to get ready."

"Still, there's comfy and then there's sprawled out on the bed."

"Ah, shut up. I'm not hurting anything. Plus, it's not like I've never done this before." Jason shrugged as best he could.

"Yeah, that's exactly my point."

Jason sat up, his eyebrow raised. "Sean, chill. It's not as though I'm about to go and try and jump into bed with her. 'Sake."

Sean sighed. "I know that, it's just..It's weird seeing two people who have been together be able to act so friendly and relaxed around each other."

Jason snorted."Not everyone is like you and the chihauhau, you know."

"I know."

"Look what I found!" Their conversation was interrupted by Cheryl's call, she entered the room, sitting on the bed beside Jason, a camera in her hand. Her hair was wrapped in a towel, another towel around her person, though the straps on her shoulder indicated she at least had underwear on.

"..A camera?" Sean asked.

"No, it's what's on the camera. I found pictures from Ibiza!"

"..Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you supposed to be getting ready?" Jason questioned. "Because, the last time I checked, looking through photo's isn't getting ready."

She looked round at him. "Be quiet, you smart-arsed git. Look, though." She pressed a button, the small screen lit up and looked up at Sean. "You wanna see?"

Sean shrugged and moved to a position to where he was able to see the screen. "..Why did you take a photo of a splash?"

Cheryl shook her head. "That was when the lads jumped into the pool all at once." She flicked another button, bringing up the next picture. "See? That's them all after it...That's the hotel...Nightclub...Oh! There's one of me and you." She looked up at Jason. "You had your blonde then!"

Sean raised an eyebrow. "When the fuck did you get blonde in your hair?"

"I was nineteen. Fuck I had the top layer of my hair dyed all different colours. Blue, green, red." Jason shook his head. "What a _twat_."

"Check you two both all tanned, though."

"Look at the scars though." Jason pointed them out. "Prominent as fuck."

"You had your eyebrow bar then too." Cheryl said, squinting. "Bloody hell, how young do we look!"

"You're speaking as though we're about 30 now, it was only about three years ago!" Jason huffed.

"Almost four, actually." Cheryl corrected, flicking through the pictures.

Jason pulled a face. "Oi, why don't you get your arse in gear, instead of looking at photos? Be time to come home at the rate you're going."

She sighed, getting up and going back through the bathroom, grumbling.

She come back a few minutes later. "You know, if you two are so bored, why don't you wait at the bar over the road from here? I'll come down when I'm ready."

"You sure?" Sean asked. Cheryl nodded, heading back into the bathroom. Sean looked over at Jason. "Should we?"

Jason shrugged. "Eh, might as well. Usually when she sends you out, it means she's going to be a while."

"..How do you know?"

"Because I've took her out before. Sat waiting for two hours, man, no joke." Jason shook his head.

"Oh. Right."

The two made their way to the bar across the street, Sean going to get drinks while Jason found somewhere to sit. Sean had was on his way over to Jason, when he banged into someone, sending the liquids to the floor.

"Shit. Sorry." He muttered, shaking drops off his hand.

The woman had also muttered an apology, looking up. "Oh, Sean! Hey."

Sean frowned a little, before grinning. "Hey Maggie. Long time, no see."

"Yeah, I know. How have you been keeping?"

Sean nodded. "Yeah, can't complain. How about you? What are you doing back in Springwood?"

"I'm pretty good. I got a new job in Westin Hills, so I moved here with my husband. Do you still live in Elm Street?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I actually live in Scotland, with Jason. Just back here for visiting family."

Maggie raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you two got together, did you?" Sean nodded. "That's great! How's he doing?"

Sean shrugged. "If you hold on a sec, I'll go get him." She nodded. Sean disappeared and returned with the shorter boy in tow.

Jason stopped when he noticed Maggie. "..You're not going to slap me again, are you?"

The corner of the womans lips pulled up into a grin. "No, I'm not going to slap you."

"Oh, okay. Well, in that case, aw-right Maggie?"

She nodded. "I see you haven't changed much, Jason."

Jason shrugged.

Maggie looked over her shoulder. "Hey, why don't I introduce you to my husband? You could join us, it'd be nice to get a proper catch up."

Sean looked over at Jason. "Well, if you said Cheryl will be a while, we might as well, right?" Jason shurgged once more. Sean turned back to Maggie. "Sure."

Maggie fetched Gary and introduced him to the two younger men, before the group found a table to sit around.

"So, were you two old patients of Maggie's?" Gary asked.

"No, I guess you could say we did meet her through her profession, though." Sean shrugged.

Maggie nodded. "It's nice to see a familiar face round here."

"Even if you slapped one of those said faces?" Sean asked. Jason glared at him.

"Yes, even one I slapped." She chuckled.

"Not funny, it was bloody sore!" Jason huffed.

The group conversed for while, before Jason received a text, declaring Cheryl was finally ready. "Oi, Sean. We'd better get a move on. That's Cheryl ready now."

Sean nodded. "Well, we'd better get going. It was good seeing you again Maggie, and nice to meet you Gary."

"And you." Maggie replied, standing and shaking the two boys hands, Gary following suit.

"If you're ever in Glasgow, be sure to look us up."

They bid farewells, the married couple watching as the two boys departed, before returning to conversing.

* * *

><p>Freddy growled. So those two bastards were back in Springwood as well? And they'd met Katherine? He'd sort them. They had caused far too much trouble for his liking. He'd lost out on of a lot of souls due to their medeling. He'd lost the souls he'd already harvested also. He'd had to start from scratch because of the stunt that little arsonist had pulled. Not this time, though. He'd make sure of it.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, you've never been arrested, never spent the night in holding cells, never done drugs, never smoked..Sean, what the fuck have you actually done?"<p>

Sean shrugged. "A lot, just never anything illegal."

"Well, you were drinking on the streets, that's illegal." Jason pointed out.

"Crap."

Jason snorted. "No worries, you'll probably be home fine, no getting chased by police, you don't have alcohol on you now." He gestured over at two officers.

"I've never been chased by the police before."

Jason stopped. "What? Really?"

Sean nodded.

"..Well, can you run?"

"Yeah." Sean raised an eyebrow.

"What about jump over stuff? And climb?"

"Well, yeah, but why?"

"Because, you're going to get chased by the police." Jason stated.

"What? No, I'm not, why would -" He was cut short as Jason threw the bottle he was holding at the two officers. "_ARE YOU CRAZY_?"

Jason pushed his back, with a cry of 'run', before sprinting down the street. Sean followed, alcohol fuzzing his better judgement. He could hear the officers shouting behind them, as the blood rushed in his ears.

"Jase, wh-where are we going?"

"Yours. Through the back." Jason called back, vaulting over a fence, with practiced ease. It was obvious he'd done this multiple times before. Sean nodded a little, following his lead. The two ran through the back gardens, until they finally reached Sean's mothers house. Sean tried to push the door open, turning the handle. "She's locked it! Fuck, fuck. What do we do? Fuck!"

Jason looked around as Sean panicked. "C'mon, this way." He jumped over the fence, placing his shoulder on the backdoor of another house and forced it open. Sean followed him inside, closing the door behind him. Jason slid down into a sitting position, letting out a laugh. "That was mad!"

"You could have gotten us arrested, you idiot!" Sean hit his arm.

"I know, that's the fun of it!"

Sean fell silent, the adrenaline still rushing through him. It had been sort of fun, in a crazy kind of way. "We're never doing that again...Where are we anyway?"

"1428." Jason replied, getting up. "The backdoor's always been a bit dodgy."

"I should have known from the boarded up windows." Sean sighed. "Where are you going _now_?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "To look around."

"Shouldn't we just go back to my mams?"

"No. I want to see around. You go back if you're really that adamant." He disappeared into the livingroom. Sean sighed before following.

"It ain't changed much." Jason said, as Sean entered the room. "Still a fuckin' shithole."

"I can't believe you actually lived in that mess." Sean folded his arms.

"Aye, but I wasn't picking up after the cunts, Sean. I was sick of Steve and his shit."

"I don't blame you." Sean watched his boyfriend standing in the gloomy light.

"I'm going to check out upstairs, you coming?"

"Do I have much of a choice?" Sean asked, following Jason up the stairs. "This was your bedroom, right?"

"Mhmm."

"What do you reckon happened to everything?"

Jason paused for a moment. "Probably in the basement. Hey, there's a thought."

"No. We're not going in the basement, Jason."

"Then stay up here." Jason replied, heading downstairs.

"Fine." Sean said, more to himself. "I will stay up here." He stood for a couple of minutes, before growling and following Jason downstairs. He looked down into the basement, seeing nothing but darkness. "Jase?"

"What?"

He cautiously made his way down the stairs, having to feel his way. Jason was standing looking over at something, the lighter in his hand his only source of light. "I was just checking you were down here."

Jason grunted in reply. "All their shit's down here."

"Are you done looking yet? This place creeps me out. All I can think about is when I was here in dreams." Sean shuddered.

Jason nodded. "Yeah alright, lets go."

Sean turned, leading the way upstairs and out into the back garden. "Dreams or not, that place is still creepy as fuck."

Jason shrugged. "Doesn't bother me, to be honest."

Sean pinched Jason's cheek. "Aw, check you being the big man."

Jason pulled away, rubbing his face. "Fuck off, you weirdo. Don't do that."

"Sorry 'bruv'." Sean snorted, laughing at Jason's less than amused expression.

"If you're finished being a twat, we'd be wise to get out of here and inside, the police are probably still about yagetme?"

Sean nodded. "Right. Good idea."

Jason made his way to the front of the street, stumbling a little.

"So you can sprint and jump over fences, yet now you stagger?" Sean asked.

"I tripped over something." Jason replied, looking around the deserted street. "Sound, no one here. C'mon."

The two made their way across the gardens and into the house, sighing in relief.

"I repeat, we're_ never_ doing that again."

"Aye...We'll make sure they have the dogs next time."

"Jason!"

"I'm just playin', jeez."


	9. Fears Of The Rational & Irrational Kind

**A/N: I know, I know, Freddy's been lacking. I knew it'd be a slow build up, but I didn't think it'd be this slow. My bad.**

**Slavered - Slobbed/Drooled.**

* * *

><p>Paddy groaned inwardly, pushing the door to his older cousin's room open. The curtains were drawn, leaving the room darker than usual. The two older boys were still asleep in the tangle of covers. He hadn't wanted to come up here, but his mother had made him.<p>

"Erm..Sean?" There was a groan in reply, whether it came from Sean or Jason, he wasn't sure. "Sean? Erm, m-my mam said you've to get up."

The only sound was rustling of the sheets, before someone sat up. "S'the time?" Sean muttered.

"7.15." Paddy wrung his hands together..

"No way. Too tired, too hungover. Fuck that."

"You have to, though." Paddy retorted.

"No."

"But, Sean, my-my mam said-" He stopped mid-sentece when he was hit by a pillow.

"Tell your maw, that Jason said to piss off." Jason's half-asleep voice growled. "You can leave now, shut the door behind you."

"..Sean?" Paddy asked, unsure on how to handle the situation.

"I agree with Jason. Not gettin' up at this time. Goodnight." Sean lay back down, as Paddy shut the door behind him, before leaning up once more. "Eh, Jason, you can go get the pillow you chucked, since it was my one."  
>"Fuck that." He pushed the pillow he was using over. "Share that one. Or use me as a pillow, do whatever, I'm not getting up."<p>

"Won't that be me being on _your side_?" Sean joked.

"You can have permission this once."

Sean moved in closer, his stomach pressed against Jason's back, fixing the covers to fit better around them before falling back asleep.

* * *

><p>The hallways of the school were buzzing with the excited voices of students, who stood huddled in small groups, discussing the event which had taken place the previous night. Sammy turned at the tap on his shoulder, indicating the arrival of one of his close friends, Liam.<p>

"Hey, dude, did you hear what happened?"

Sammy shook his head. "No, what happened?"

"You know that chick, Hayley? She was found dead in her room this morning. Butchered in her bed. The police say there was no sign of forced entry, but they're treating it as a homicide. They say there was blood on every surface of her room." Liam ran a hand through his hair. "Her parents were in bits, apparently. Kaitlyn Johnston said she heard Hayley's mom screaming from down the street."

Sammy's face paled. Did this mean Krueger really was back?

"Remember, though," Liam continued. "She said she was having those dreams? About some maniac trying to kill her? And then she gets slaughtered in her own bedroom, creepy, huh?"

"Yeah." Sammy nodded. "Spooky.."

"I wonder if it was a premonition, or a sign or something of that sort."

Sammy shrugged, his mind working over-time. Was it really a coincidence? A very convienient one, if so. "Has anyone else been complaining of dreams?"

"Damned if I know, Sam. Why do you ask?" Liam cocked his head to the side.

"No reason."

Liam scrutinized the boy, before shrugging, deciding to leave it. He'd seen that look before and knew it meant Sammy was in deep thought, best not to pester him with questions.

Sammy made a mental note to text Sean later, to let him know what had happened. Let him try shrug the dreams off now.

"Maybe we should get moving." Liam suggested after a few moments, he hated silence.

Sammy nodded. "Yeah, probably should."

The pair moved along the hallways, catching snippets of conversations from their peers, who were huddled together.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up with you." Sammy said, spotting Hayleys friends. "I have to go talk to someone."

Liam shot his friend a strange look, but shrugged and carried on. Sammy made his way over to the two girls and one boy who had found a more secluded corner next to the lockers. The boy, Greig, was trying his best to comfort his two distraught friends.

"Hey." Sammy greeted. "Um, I know we don't really know each other well, and I'm truly sorry for your loss, Hayley was a great girl. But, I have a question to ask, if it's not to much bother."

"What question?" The dark skinned girl, Aleshia, asked, raising her head, her brown eyes brimming with tears.

"Just, see I know Hayley was having trouble sleeping, and I was just wondering if any of you three were having ..Nightmares. Similar to hers."

Aleshia and Greig both shook their heads in a negative response.

"Why would you want to know that?" Ava, the second girl, asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I.." Sammy stopped. What was he going to say without sounding completely crazy. "I was just curious. I'd better get going, thanks and sorry again." Sammy left the trio alone, furrowing his brow in thought. No one else seemed to be dreaming of Krueger, what the hell was going on? Was he really even back?

* * *

><p>It took every fibre of her being to hold back the growl that threatened to break free from Maggie's throat. She had a mountain of paperwork to get through, which she could only start once she'd finished this session with the newest patient, Daniel. And he didn't seem to want to co-operate in the slightest. His sessions had kept being put back, due to his violent tendencies, though over the last few days, he seemed to have calmed down a little more. They had high hopes today would be a good day to try and talk to him. No such luck. Daniel remained tight-lipped, staring past Maggie at the wall, as though she wasn't there at all. He'd ignored every attempt she'd made to engage him in conversation, barely even acknowledging her existance, let alone answer any questions. She was reaching the end of her teather.<p>

"Daniel, can you please at least give me a signal that you can hear me?" She tried, monitoring his posture. His eyes flickered to her for a mere second, before returning to the spot in the wall.

"Look, I know you can hear me, I want to help, but in order for me to do that, I need you to talk to me, okay? Daniel?" She sighed, once more recieving no acknowledgement. "Alright. We'll end it here today."

The boy rose from his seat, striding over to the door and flinging it open, without a word. Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose. Could it be anything to do with her nightmares? Was it affecting her performance at work? Then again, she'd gotten through to all the kids, except this one. Why wouldn't he talk to her? Or acknowledge her, at very least. She knuckled her brow, before gathering her belongings and making her way from the therapy room, back down to her office. She'd better make a start on that paper-work.

* * *

><p>"Jase?" Sean asked, tilting his head up to look at the other boy. They had woken up in a better mood - though that was probably because it was on their own accord - around twenty minutes previously. The curtains were still drawn to keep the late afternoon sunlight at bay.<p>

"Mmhm?"

"What'd you reckon asking my mam and Sammy to back with us for a while? 'Cause I was thinking, my nan and all is leaving not long before us, and it's going to go from a full house, to an empty one for my mam, and I kind of feel bad." Sean watched for any sign of answer from Jason, finding none.

Jason waited a moment before shrugged. "Don't see why not. Might be a bit of a squeeze in the flat, though. It'll have to be one in Callie's room and one on the sofa bed, or something along those lines."

"Wouldn't that be putting Callie out of a room?"

"Could always use that travel cot she uses here. Or put her in beside us. Or ask Cheryl to keep her over the duration."

Sean nodded. "And you're sure you'd be okay with it? 'Cause I don't want you to feel put out."

"Aye, 'course." Jason turned so he was laying on his side. "It's your place as much as it is mine, you know. I'm not going to feel put out because your maw and brothers there. Had it been your grandmother and aunt...Well, that may have been a different story."

Sean moved down so he was level with Jason. "I doubt they'd go, even if they were paid. So you're safe there."

"..Who would pay them to come to ours,though? 'Cause I can tell you, it wouldn't be me."

Sean shook his head, placing a hand at the back of Jason's neck and pulling him into a kiss.

"You're still a mad one, Jase." Sean reminded him once they'd broke apart.

"You say that as though it was a bad thing."

"Sometimes it bloody well is, the trouble you seem to get into. But I wouldn't have you any other way. At least I can't ever say life with you is boring."

Jason gave a slight smirk. "You're a sap, yano, no worries though, I still love you."

"And I love you too." Sean replied. "Even if you do get me into trouble all the time. Such as last night. What the fuck were you thinking chucking that bottle at them officers?"

"Ahh, that's the beauty of it, Sean. I wasn't thinking."

"I could have told you that."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you ask?"

Sean hesitated, thinking about his answer. "Good question."

* * *

><p>Ava stirred, unsticking her face from the desk's surface, drinking in her surroundings. She was back there again, in Elm Street, outside that creepy old house. She must have drifted off during history class. Shit.<p>

Pushing herself up, Ava slid out from behind the desk, pursing her lips slightly in thought. She took a few tentive steps forward, before stopping. Did she really want to go towards that house, again? Nothing good had ever come of it. That man, with the knifed glove was always waiting for her in there. Maybe she should just sit at her desk and wait for someone to notice she'd fallen asleep. They'd wake her up, surely. Even if they didn't the dismisal bell should. She turned on her heel, finding herself facing the house once more. She frowned in confusion and looked over her should. There was the house, again. Every way she turned, the entrance greeted her. Surely this couldn't be real? Seeing she had no real choice in the matter, she trudged up the path, swallowing the forming lump in her throat. As she approached the porch, she looked over her shoulder once more. Five children, all dressed in white out-dated clothes were playing on the shoddy lawn. Two boys were throwing a ball back and forth, but it was the other three girls that had her attention. Two held onto either end of a skipping rope, cawing, while the third child stood in the middle, jumping the rope when it came round to her.

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, four, better lock your door._

_Five, six, grab your crucifix._

_Seven, eight, better stay up late._

Nine, ten, never sleep again.

She shuddered, standing at the open doorway. That song never failed to make the hair on the back of her neck raise. She stared at the children, wondering who they were, when something grabbed her ankle. Ava shrieked, glancing down. The rug that had lay in the hallway, was now coiled around shin, like some kind of snake, pulling her into the doorway, as she futilely tried to grab onto something. She was breifly reminded of some kind of lizard. The rug was the tongue, which flicked out of the doorway, which reprisented the mouth, to capture her, the prey. She shuddered. She hated lizards, or any kind of repitle. She looked up as the door slammed closed, untangling herself from the carpet, that was now motionless. She could feel the rawness from fiction burns that it had given her. Ava crawled to her feet, using the railing from the stairs to give her a little leverage to pull herself up. She glanced around the dimmly let hall, before heading up the stairs. The last time she had been here, the burned man - what had Hayley said his name was? Fred? - had lead her into the basement, before trying to kill her, so surely, upstiars was the right way to go. She ascended the steps, gripping the railings tightly. She knew from experience that this place was like a fun house, nothing was as it seemed. Though it was fun, at least actual fun-houses were safe.

Ava sighed in relief when she reached the top of the stairs, she'd half expected to have been grabbed on her way up. She looked down the hallway both ways, almost voicing her joy when she spotted an open window to her left. With a grin, she jogged down the hall. Maybe the burned man wasn't out to get her this time. Or maybe she had spoken too soon. She squealed as her foot splashed down into what felt like water. Murky water. It was the same colour as the floor. She fell forward, submerged in the liquid. She struggled, kicking her feet until her head broke the surface, taking in gulps of air, blinking the water out of her eyes. She turned, finding herself looking up to the man she had dreaded running into. His lips were spread across his face in a woflish grin, as he leered down at her, looking at her as though she was a peice of meat. His knifed-glove was resting at his side, twitching every now as then, as though it was restless. He chuckled sadistically, sending a shudder of terror though Ava. She screamed as he leaned forward, pushing her roughly back into the depth of the murky water. The substance filled her mouth and nose, she couldn't breathe. She thrashed around, trying to break his grip. Didn't he know she couldn't swim? On second thoughts, he probably did.

Her eyes stung as the substance attacked them. She was afraid to cose them. Her lungs burned from lack of oxygen, her limbs felt heavy. She was losing consciousness, thank God, because everything seemed to hurt. She gasped as the water drained away, barely having time to reinflate her lungs, before she found herself falling. She screamed in spite of herself, the little air she had gather, once more being ripped from her. She plummeted through the air, the cold stinging her skin. She hit the ground with a heavy thump. She groaned, climbing to her feet once more. Every part of her body ached from the impact. She glanced around the walls that encased her, they were smooth, there was no way she was going to be able to climb out the pit she found herself in. She turned once more, finding herself almost nose to nose with the burned man. She backed off with a squeak, holding her arms up. He didn't make to advance, his wolfish grin still in place. He chuckled again, the sound seemed to bounce off the walls. He gave a flick of one of his blades, his eyes bore into hers."Welcome to the snake pit, bitch."

She coughed, waving a hand infront of her face as the space was filled with a red vapor. She blinked rapidly as it cleared, the man was no where in sight. Ava frowned, spinning around, looking for any sign of Freddy. Finding none, she folded her arms. Now for the predicament she was in. How was she going to get out of this place?

A hissing brought her out of her thoughts. She looked down, her eyes widening in fright. A number of red and green snakes were coming from out a hole in the wall. She shuddered as they slithered and coiled over one another, slowing closing in on her. She pressed herself against the wall, trying to put as much space between her and the creatures, who were advancing far too quickly for her liking. She squealed as the first snake got to her, coiling around her ankle, striking at her legs. She kicked out, trying to free herself, to no avail. The others soon joined the first assailant, sinking their fangs into the girls flesh. Ava screamed, calling out, although she knew it was fruitless. A tingling sensation had spread through-out her body, sweat pouring from her veins. The saliva in her mouth seemed to have doubled, a copper-taste lingering. She felt drowsy, her co-ordination failing. Her chest hurt, it felt like a sumo wrestler was sitting upon her chest. Ava slipped down the wall, her head lolling to the side as her sight began to fail. She looked up with difficulty, the snakes were now gone, Freddy in their place.

Freddy gazed down at the girl, as the life slipped from her. He waited a few moments, before welcoming her soul into his being, his grin back in place. Things were going smoothly. He looked back down at the body of Ava, before attacking her flesh with his razors. A good kill wasn't possible without some blood spilled.

* * *

><p>Sammy gave a squawk of horror, covering his eyes. School had let out early, due to the death of a student and he'd stumbled upon his elder brother, ontop of Jason. Although it was only making out, it still wasn't something he wanted to see. "Can you not traumatise me anymore than I am?"<p>

Sean broke away from Jason. "Why would you already be traumatised?"

Sammy scowled. "A girl died today, in my class. She just started convulsing and shaking like mad. It was ..It was horrible." He paused for a moment, before glaring at Sean. "Did you not get my text?"

Sean shrugged. "My phones upstairs. I haven't checked it since last night."

"Well then you obviously don't know. That girl I told you about, the one who was having dreams? She's dead, too."

Jason sat up, pushing Sean off of him. "You reckon it was Krueger?"

"No, I think it was _The Joker._" Sammy snapped.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "No need, bruv, just no need."

"Well, what do you expect? I fucking told you she was having dreams. I asked her friends if they were having dreams, too. And they said no. The lying cunts."

"Such a nice way to grieve the loss of your classmates." Sammy sent a death glare his brothers way. "Woah. Sor-ry." Sean held up his hands.

"We have to do something." Sammy growled. "You two have made him disappear before, do it again! Now!"

Jason looked skeptical. "Well..Yeah, but we were dreaming of him then. And I ain't had a single dream I can remember since being here."

"I haven't dreamed of Freddy, either. The boiler room, yeah, a couple. But not lately." Sean added.

"Then there isn't much we can do."

"You two are fuckin' useless!" Sammy yelled, slamming the door behind him.

"Thank fuck." Jason said, wiping at his mouth. Sean raised a questioning eyebrow. "You fuckin' _slavered_ on me!"

Sean gave a sheepish shrug."Sorry!"

* * *

><p>Aleshia sighed, trying to keep her tears at bay. Two of her friends were dead, with-in the space of twenty-fours hours. There was only herslef and Greig left. How the hell had that happened? They had all been together just yesterday. She flung herself on her bed, burying her head in the pillows. She needed to be distracted, or she'd cave. That couldn't be afforded right now, her and Greig had to stay strong, for the sake of each others sanity, although admittedly, he was doing a better job than her at the moment. A small sigh escaped her lips as sleep over took her.<p>

Freddy almost scratched his head in confusion. He'd read into some pretty irrational fears in his time as a dream demon, but this one definitely took the cake. He watched the dark-skinned girl wandering in the labyrinth that was his boiler room, tapping a blade to his chin in thought. How the hell was he going to use this against her? He had a couple of ideas, but it seemed ludacris, even to him, and he was a demon.

Aleshia blew a puff of air out the side of her mouth. She'd been wandering down dark corridors for what seemed like hours. She'd come to a dead end, only to find herself sealed off by a brick wall that definitely hadn't been behind her a second ago. Now where did she go? As if to answer her, she turned to find a door, which had miraculously appeared from thin air. She slipped the sleeves from her long-sleeved top over her hands, and placed them on the surface of the door, pushing it open. She lost her balance as the resistance from the frame disappeared, she tumbled through the doorway, flinging out her hands to stop her falling face first. She regained her composure gingerly, dusting herself down. Why did she have to be so awkward?

Aleshia glanced around her new surrounding, her chocolate brown eyes widening in disgust. In a public bathroom. Charming.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, looking for the exit, which had once more disappeared. Great. She inspected the room, looking for the most sanitary place she could stand, shuddering at the suspicious looking liquid coating the floor. She jumped as one of the stall doors flew open with a loud bang. Aleshia backed into a corner, cowering as the person who exited the small, dirty cubical advanced upon her, sneering. She was shocked at his marred skin that was horribly scared and burned. His worn work boots, dusty trousers and tattered sweater along with the beaten up fedora upon his head didn't do any justice for his appearance. The man wasn't pleasant to look at, but that wasn't her reason for fear, it wasn't even the self-constructed glove adorning his right hand that made her quiver, it was what he was holding in his left hand. An old, stained, plastic toilet brush, that had once been white.

Freddy couldn't believe his eyes. This girl was on the verge of passing out with fear, because of a plastic toilet brush. A utensil used to clean a toilet bowl. He had an extremely dangerous and potentially lethal weapon right opposite, gleaming ominously, yet her brown doe-eyes were set upon the piece of plastic and bristles he was holding. What the hell were kids becoming these days?

He let a raucous laugh escape him, his expression hollow and evil as he stood before Aleshia, waving the brush tauntingly. Her eyes followed the movement, warily. He relished a little in her fear, then grabbed her throat, pinning her to grimy tiled wall. He brushed the plastic brush over her skin, grinning maliciously as she shivered and whimpered, squeezing her eyes closed. He positioned the utensil inches from her face, his raspy breathing and her short sobs were the only sounds to cut through the silence. After a moment, Aleshia opened her eyes, only to scream. She thrashed vehemently, grabbing onto any part of Freddy she could reach. He squeezed her throat tighter, digging the tips of his blades into her skin. She gasped, her mouth unintentionally popping open for air. Freddy seized his opportunity and thrust the bristles into her mouth, to Aleshia's horror. She grabbed at the hand clamped around her throat, slicing her palms in the procress, leaving bloody hand prints on Freddy and the walls as she struggled. Freddy pushed circled the brush around her mouth, almost as though he was brushing a childs teeth, before ramming the object as far as it would go. He could feel the girls life leaving her, her strenght waning, her thrashes fading to twitches. She was making the most unearthly noises, which were music to the demons melted ears. He dropped her once she'd still, her lungs deflated for good, opening his arms to welcome her soul. "She cleans up pretty good." he chuckled at his own attempt at humour, kicking her lifeless arm out his way. He still couldn't believe her main fear, was a _toilet brush_. In all his years, he'd never come across such a thing and he doubted he ever would again.

* * *

><p>Sammy ignored the constant rapping on the front door, glaring at the wall. He wasn't the only person in this house, why should he have to make the insistant noise stop and talk to who ever the hell was idiotic enough to knock in such a manner? He sight a little in relief when the exacerbating noise finally ceased. He got a few seconds silence before he was disturbed once more, this time by the calling of his older brother.<p>

"Oh for God's sake." Sammy snapped into the silence, before seeking out Sean, finding him in the hallway, standing with a highly shaken adolescent. "What?"

Before Sean had the chance to answer, the other person stepped around him, grabbing at Sammy's shirt.

"He's killed them, he's killed Ava and Aleshia and he's going to kill me next. You have to help me. You know about it, you asked. I know you know." Greig pleaded, on the edge of hysteria. "You asked about the nightmares. We lied. We thought..But he got them. Please, Sammy, please, you have to help me."

"Get off me!" Sammy snapped, breaking free from Greigs grip. "You need to calm down before anything, and then explain what's happened."

"Calm down?" Greig straightened up. "How the fuck can I calm down? I have a madman after me, when I fall asleep! He has killed Hayley. He has killed Ava and he has now killed Aleshia. And I'm next, I know I'm next. How can I calm down?"

Sean disappeared in the middle of the boys rant, returning with Jason.

"Well, I can't help if you don't ca-" Sammy started, leaning back a little from the other teen.

"_DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU FUCK._"

Sammy leaned back a little more, looking unsure of what to say or do about Greig.

"Hey, don't think you can come in here and start shit." Sean snapped. "He's right, you need to calm down and explain if you want help, otherwise you can get the fuck out of here."

Greig turned, his intentions of telling Sean where he could go, fading as he was reminded of the height and build of the older boy. He sighed, before taking another deep inhale. "I'm sorry."

Sammy nodded, before leading Greig into the livingroom, gesturing for him to sit down. "What happened?"

Greig sat, his eyes set on the ground, his hands clapsed firmly in his lap. He gave a wavering sigh, before looking up. "Well, you know Ava..In class. They said it was a poisonous snake that bit her, a black mamba, I think-"

"A black mamba?" Jason cut in, an eyebrow raised. The three other males looked at him. "Sorry, but I don't believe for a second that one of the most venomous - not poisonous - snakes that there is, was in your school. They're found in Africa, not America. Any black mamba's that are in America, which I doubt are very many, will be sealed away. There would have been word if one was on the loose."

"They said it looked like effects the venom of a black mamba that killed her." Greig shrugged.

"If that's what's believed, then they're dumb as fuck, man. There's no way a black mamba could have bitten a student in class. I refuse to believe that they think a 14 foot snake can go undetected in a school. Besides, it wouldn't have struck just once, it would have struck multiple times, and that's only if persistantly threatened. You would have heard it hissing. Black mamba's seek to escape threats, before becoming aggresive."

"So, there's no way it was a snake bite that killed her? You're sure?" Sean asked.

Jason nodded. "I'm fuckin' positive. No way that was a black mamba bite. That's bullshit."

"What about Aleshia?" Sammy proded, moving his gaze back to Greig.

"Well, apparently that was an asthma attack, but Aleshia never had asthma. They said it went unnoticed, because she'd never had an attack before and very mild symptoms."

"You don't believe that, do you?" Sammy leaned forward.

"No, I don't. I know Aleshia didn't have asthma. So this spontanious attack won't work for me. I know what killed them, or should I say who. And he's coming for me next, I just know it." Greig buried his head in his hands, trying to regain his composure.

Sammy looked around at the two older boys, who exchanged glances. "Well?" He asked.

Sean shrugged. "I..don't know." He turned to Greig. "You're going to have to stay awake until we figure something out."

"How?" Greig asked, from his hands.

"Caffine, make friends with it." Jason advised.

* * *

><p>Greig shook his head, trying to wake himself awake. His head had dropped dangerously a few times now, his eyelids fluttering. He took another gulp of Coca-Cola, folding his arms and leaning back on his chair. Sammy and those boys - did he even find out their names? - had told him to stay awake. They seemed to know what they were talking about, which was good, because Greig sure as hell couldn't wrap his head around all of this. It was like something out of the Twilight Zone.<p>

His head snapped up once more, as he realised he'd let it drop once more. He gazed in confusion at the dashboard infront of him and why the road infront of the wind screen was swerving, until he realised he was the one driving. He gripped the steering wheel tightly in the ten and two position, his heart beating rapidly. He hated driving. His mind deduced he had to be dreaming, because the last time he'd checked, he was in his room. This calmed him a little. He pulled over with a sigh and turned off the engine. He relaxed back into the seat for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He was dreaming, not in that shoddy boiler room and alive. Maybe he'd over-reacted earlier. He chuckled lightly at his foolishness. Dreams couldn't kill you, he'd just let myths creep him out. What an idiot. His poor friends must really have just had a conicidental demise due to accidents. He shook his head and reached out for the handle, frowing when it didn't open the door. He jumped as the locks clicked, sealing him in the car. He gulped, pulling at the handle with more vigor. It refused to budge. He tried the windows, growling in frustration when they also didn't work. He gave an almost girlish scream when he was wrenched back into the proper seated position by his seat belt, which fastened him in. He stared out the window, gulping, his eyes glazed with fear as the engine roared into life and the car began moving. He hadn't touched a thing. He glanced into the rear view mirror, his fear-filled eyes widening. That man was sat in the back, the burned one with the knives. The man smirked at him in the mirror. Greig almost urinated himself, he'd never seen such an evil smile, it chilled him to the bone. He closed his eyes, willing the monster in the back of the car gone with every ounce of strenght he could muster. He cracked one eye open, the other following as he looked in wonder. It had worked! The burned man wasn't there anymore! He almost laughed, until he glanced to the side, with a strangled cry. The man was now beside him. Fucking great!

"Eyes on the road!" The man rasped, with a chuckle. Greig looked up at the road, feeling a white-hot pain spread through him. He glanced down in horror, the man's razors were embedded almost knuckle deep in his side. The hot blood gushing from the wound coating it a nausiating scarlet. His head started to swim, he couldn't stand the sight of blood. He glanced up by chance, one more, his hands automatically springing out and latching onto the steering wheel, swinging it to the right, avoiding a collision with lamp post. He sighed a little, his heart racing. He yelped as Freddy ripped the blades from his side, licking the blood from the index one. Greig felt his stomach heave. That was one of the most revolting things he'd ever witnessed. He had to try and ignore the man and the pain coarsing through his side. He had to use his head if he wanted to survive this. He yelped something scuttled over his hands, silently debating on if he really wanted to look or not. He reluctantly peered down, almost choking on his yelp. Two red and green spiders resided on opisthenars, one on each. He shuddered. He hated spiders as well. He glanced at Freddy, who was once more smirking, leaning back in his seat, his boots propped on the dashboard. Greig raised an eyebrow. Why wasn't he trying to slice him into little pieces? His thoughts were interrupted by a cracking sound and immense pain. He screamed in anguish at the spiders implanted their legs into his hands, right through his bones, literally pinning them to the steering wheel. Tears of agnoy poured down the teens face, as Freddy laughed once more. "Well, I'll leave you to submerge in the knowledge you've gathered today, Greig. Have a nice dip!" Freddy sneered once more, before disappearing, leaving thick smoke in his wake. Greig coughed, his eyes watering more. There was a distinctive splash. Greig opened his eyes once more, the smoke fading into a traslucent haze. He shook his head, which was still swimming from pain. Something cold and wet sloshed against his ankles. He tried to clear his mind once more, glancing down, before panic gripped his chest. The car was filling up with water. The seat belt contracted tightly, restricting his movements to absolute minimal. The water gushed through from all ends, filing the car to chest height in moments. Greig sobbed. He was pinned by his belt, even if he wasn't he couldn't unstick his hands from the steering wheel, they were stuck, he'd tried fruitlessly to wrench them free, only to cause himself more pain. The water filled his injuries, causing a stinging sensation, although it did help in a way, he was becoming numb, shivering violently, although whether it was blood loss of the temperature of the water, he couldn't be sure. He shook his head, straining his neck as the it flooded higher. He took a deep breath as it over took him, submerging him. He struggled in a last ditch attempt to free himself from this certain death trap, the air bubbles escaping from his nose were becoming smaller and smaller. He was running out of air. Black was outlining his vision, his lungs burning. His body, through natural reaction,tried to inhale air, only to take in water. He spluttered as it spilled down his throat and into his lungs. His chest felt tight. The water, which was mixing with his blood, was stinging his body. He could feel his esence slipping. Greigs head lolled forward, hitting the steering wheel after a few delayed seconds. He was one of Freddy's children now, his soul joining with his deceased friends.


	10. Crazy Ideas, Arguments & Acceptance

"Sean, I have a huge, huge, huge favour to ask." Cheryl put her most innocent expression across her face.

"What?" He asked, looking across the table at her. They had agreed to go out for a coffee, bored of sitting in the motel room.

"Well..You know how I have to pick up Callie later?" He nodded. "You see, my gran is visiting, and well, she's rather old fashioned on childrens upbringing." She took a pause. "She believes, that the mother and father should be..Together at very least." Sean raised an eyebrow. "And..Well, I kind of told them that..Jason and I were engaged."

"You..What?" Sean's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"I know, I know. I panicked! It was a stupid decision and I should have told them the truth, but I didn't."

"Why would you- Wait didn't they ask to see your engagement ring?"

She looked down uncomfortably before showing him her hand, an engagment ring adoring her ring finger. "It was my dad's mothers. My parents don't speak to my family here. There was a falling out when I was younger, I was really close to my grandmother, so when she asked, I didn't want her to be disappointed. So when I told her I was pregnant, I said Jason was still with me and then she started pressuring me, so I told her we were engaged. And I failed to mention that..Well, he's with you, and we're not. And I was going to tell her we broke up, but she sounded so happy and then when I got here, I couldn't say anything, because they'd fuss and probably say something to Jason."

Sean raised an eyebrow, half amused. "He has no idea, does he?"

Cheryl shook her head. "I panicked, Sean. I didn't mean..It just slipped out and I couldn't take it back." She glanced up at him. "Are you..Like, really pissed at me?"

"Actually, I find it funny, in a twisted way." He shrugged. "So..What's the favour?"  
>"Well, my gran kind of wants to meet my fiancé."<p>

"...How's that going to-..Oh. You want him to go along with you and pretend?"

"..Do you think it's crazy?" She asked, blushing.

"Yes." Sean laughed. "You are crazy, though."

"I know. So, Sean, would it be possible to borrow your boyfriend for the day?" She waited anxiously for his reply.

Sean waited for a moment. "Sure. You can borrow my boyfriend."

"Thank you!" Cheryl sighed. "Don't worry, I won't break him."

"I should hope not, because I-" He stopped mid-sentence, bursting into laughter.

"What?"

"Jason's face when you tell him!" He dissolved into laughter once more. Cheryl's smile slipped as Sean gained control of himself.

"He's going to kill me."

Sean nodded, before snorting and losing control once more. "He's..I can picture his face."

"Seaaan." Cheryl gave another angelic look.

"What?" Sean asked, knowing something else was going to be asked of him.

"I know I've already asked a lot, but do you think you could help me convince him? Because, lets face it, he'll listen to you more than me."

Sean sighed exaggeratedly. "I suppose so."

"Thank you, you're the best!"

"Yeah, I know I am." Sean grinned. "Eh, I can't promise Jason will be so willing, though."

Cheryl shrugged. "I'm pretty sure between the two of us we could convince him." She looked at the time and grimmaced. "We'd better do it quick though, 'cause I don't have long until I'm supposed to pick Callie up."

"Well, we'd better get going." Sean said, standing up. She nodded, following suit. 

* * *

><p>Sammy growled in frustration, laying his head on the desk. Rumours had been flying around school all day about Hayley, Ava, Aleshia and now Greig's death. No one seemed to have a clue as to what had really happened, which in a way, he supposed was a good thing, but now the apparent 'explanations' were ridiculous. Some including the group of friends being a part of a cult, which sacraficed Hayley, following the deaths of the latter three. It was complete and utter madness to even think such ideas, in his opinion.<p>

The school had been searched thoroughly the previous night, proving no snake or any signs of a snake being present - big surprise there. He'd believed Jason when he'd stated there was an extremely low possibility that there was a snake in the school. He seemed to know what he was talking about when he'd told them about Black Mambas.

Sammy heaved a sigh, before looking up once more and copying down the rest of the notes. Everything seemed to be going to shit, again. Why was it every time something started looking up in this damned town, it always went to shit?

He looked over his shoulder when someone tapped him, to find Liam leaned in closer to him so they could talk without disturbing the rest of the class.

"Hey, you know that kid Greig? He didn't kill himself in some sacraficial manner, you know. He was found in a car, they think it was carbon monoxide poisoning. Suicide, you know, over his friends? There's some crazy tales flying around. Don't believe them."

"I wasn't going to." Sammy muttered. "How do you know, anyway?"

"I saw." Liam shuddered. "He lives..Lived.. across from me, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah...Of course he did."  
>Liam nodded, settling back properly in his seat, the desk had been cutting into his stomach. Sammy turned back around, frowning. Suicide?<em> Really<em>?

* * *

><p>"You fuckin' what?"<p>

Cheryl gave a sheepish smile, dipping her head. "_Pleaaaase_?"

"No. No danger." Jason shook his head.

"Aw, please, Jae! I already asked Sean, he's fine with it." Cheryl pouted.

"Good for Sean! Why doesn't he go and play pretend with you?"

"Because they know who you are. Please, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate."

"..Are you hearing yourself, doll? You lost it up in there or something?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"I know it's a big favour Jae -"

"Favour? You know 'could you get me a drink' is a favour, 'could you pretend that you're getting married to me' is madness. And you." He turned to Sean. "First you're accusing me of sleeping with her, now you're asking me to pretend I'm marrying her? What the fuck?"

"Eh...Think of it as a way to prove you can be trusted?" Sean retorted.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "_I'm_ the one who needs to prove trust?"

Sean opened his mouth and closed it again, turning to Cheryl. "You're on your own."

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Please, Jae. You owe me!"

"How?"

Cheryl thought back. "..You know, you'd think you'd owe me for something. Okay, fine, I'd owe you, big time. Please!"

"You already owe me for telling Jack to step off."

She growled. "Then I'll owe you even more. Please, please, _please._"

"Hows it even going to work anyway? You don't have a -" She showed him her hand. "Okay, you have a ring. Wait, where did you get one?"

"It's my grandmothers on my dads side. And it will work, so are you going to help me or not?"

Jason sighed. "Fine."

"Yay! Thank you!" She visably relaxed.

"Hey, wait." Sean cut in. "I have a question."

"What?"

"Where's my invite?" He recoiled at Jason's glare.

"Don't worry, Sean. You can be the bridesman." Cheryl replied, looking at her phone. "We have to go now, though."

"Have fun!" Sean called after them as they left, recieving another glare from Jason.

"Thanks again, Jae. I appreciate it." Cheryl said.

"Aye, aye." Jason shrugged. "Eh, is there anything I should know before this?"

"Like what?" She raised looked up at him.

"I don't know. Before I meet someone Sean knows, it's usually 'don't swear, they're keen on manners' or something along those lines."

"Oh. No, not that I can think of. Just don't let on that this is fake, and we should be fine."

"See you, always getting me into trouble and situations." Jason shook his head.

"..Um, excuse me! It's usually the other way around, you're a trouble-magnet." Cheryl huffed.

"Pfft."

"You are!"

"Excuse me, who's the one who text who the other night to get them out of trouble?" Jason raised an eyebrow. "Aye, I thought so."  
>"...It's backwards in America." Cheryl folded her arms. "Back home, you're the one that's always in trouble, not me. And that one you can't deny."<p>

"Not lately, I haven't."

Cheryl slapped his arm lightly. "Shut up, you git. You always have an answer." He replied with a shrug, silence falling upon them, which Cheryl had to break. Silence made her feel awkward. "I can't wait to see Callie, again. I really missed her, it's bad enough when she's at yours for the weekend."

"Why did you let her go for so long then, you doughnut?"

"Because, how often is she going to get to see my aunt, realistically? And how often will she see me?"

Jason shrugged. "Fair play."

A silence fell over the two, Cheryl chewed her lip in anxiety. Jason had a multitude of comments he could say about that particular trait, but decided to play it safe and keep his mouth shut.

She eventually let up, stopping infront of a house, letting out a shakey sigh. "Okay, we can do this. Just have to relax and stay calm and then -"

"Can we just get it over with?" Jason cut across, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded, raising her hand to knock and paused. "...What if they ask us to kiss?"

"Why the hell would they ask that?"

"I don't know!" She made another attempt. "..What if they want proof?"

"Oh for fuck sake, will you just knock!"

"I was getting to it!" She snapped, fixing her hair and straightening up a little. Another pause. "...But, Jason, seriously, what if they want proof?"

"Give me fuckin' strength." He muttered. "Why would they ask for proof? Proof of what? Callie's proof enough we've been together and still are together as far as they're aware."

She nodded. "Right." She raised her arm once more. "...What if Callie gives us away?"

Jason growled in frustration, leaned forward and tapped the door.

"I can knock on a door by myself, you know." Cheryl huffed, folding her arms.

"Could've fooled me." Jason retorted, shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket.

She was about to hit him, when the door was opened, revealing her aunt.

"Hi, Tricia!" Cheryl beamed, turning to her aunt.

"Cheryl, Jason! Come in, come in." Tricia moved aside for them to enter.

"How has Callie been? Has she behaved?" Cheryl asked, closing the door behind them.

"She's been fine. She's had us in stitches most of the time, you've got quite the little madam."

"Takes that off of Cheryl." Jason quipped, side-stepping the slap Cheryl directed at him.

"Excuse me!"

"..You're excused, Cheryl."

"Oh, haha. You're so funny, Jae."

They entered the livingroom, where Callie sat with an elder woman and Cheryl's uncle Brian.

Cheryl greeted her family, introducing her grandmother to Jason, before turning to Callie and bending down for a hug. The child looked up at her mother, before running over to Jason, demanding to be picked up.

Cheryl stood up straight, hands on her hips. "I feed, shelter and carry her, for almost ten months, then go through labour and give birth to her and she still picks him over me. Unbelievable."

"You're going to have no chance when she's older, Cheryl, she's already a daddy's girl." Tricia teased.

"I know!" Cheryl sighed. "I'm so going to be out-numbered and out-voted on everything."

"Don't worry." Brain chimed in. "When you have more, you can get them to side with you."

Jason's smirk fell. "More? As in more kids?"

He nodded. "Well, yeah."

"No way. No more. Ever."

"Why not?" Tricia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jae didn't actually want kids." Cheryl rolled her eyes. "I don't know why, because he's great with Callie."

"An only child, is a lonely child." Cheryl's grandmother chipped in.

"I was an only child." Jason replied. "I turned out fine."

"Didn't you ever want a brother or sister?" Brian asked.

Jason hesitated. Had he? He couldn't really remember.  
>Cheryl picked up on his uncomfort. "I don't really think we're ready to think about any more kids right now, anyway. Callie's enough for the time being."<p>

* * *

><p>Sammy could feel the annoyance with himself bubbling under the surface, threatening to break through. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, he'd only lay down for a moment. That's all it took though, wasn't it? Now, he was stuck in the bloody boiler room. A place he'd hoped he'd never have to see again in his life. He paced down the desolate hallways, twisting and turning his way further into the maze of corridors. The only sounds were his dull footsteps and the creaks and groans of the pipes, which sounded eerily likes wails, almost as if they were a reminder of all the pain and misery that had occured with-in the walls.<p>

He gritted his teeth, dread heavy in the pit of his stomach. He knew he'd run into Freddy, he just didn't know when, the anticipation was driving him crazy. He'd sworn, after the last encounter, if he never saw the partially cremated sociopath again in his life, it'd be a day too soon.

He blew out a breath of air as a cloud of steam issued from one of the pipe with a his, surrounding him, momentarily blinding him. His face seemed to take on a sheen from the condensed liquid on his skin. He wiped at it impatiently, drying his hand on his jeans. He turned sharply at the sound of movement. He narrowed his eyes, focusing on the shadows, whatever had made the noise, was just out his line of sight, cloaked by the darkness.

Gathering his nerves, Sammy continued forward, at a slightly quicker pace. He didn't want to stick around and find out whatever it was that he'd heard. The silence seemed to thicken around him, even the noises of the boiler room seemed to hush, adding to the intensity of his fear. He stopped, trying to even out his breathing. He knew what he was going to be up against, he knew what to expect, well, to some extent, yet he was still trembling.

He jumped as the silence was ripped apart by the shrill screeching of metal upon metal. Sammy gulped, straightening his posture. Freddy was here.

He scanned his surroundings, keeping a keen eye out for Freddy, knowing he liked to appear suddenly. He stopped, spotting the dream-demons shadow on the far wall, and turned, determined to put as much distance as he could between himself and the bladed maniac. He darted down the hallway, only to run right into the arm's of the person he was trying to avoid.

The corners of Freddy's mouth upturned into a maleficent sneer, his grip on Sammy's arms tightening to the extent that there would be bruising. His icy glare piercing into Sammy. "Well, if it isn't the runt of the litter."

Sammy struggled against his captures grasp, trying desperatley to wriggle away from the course fingers that was digging harshly into his flesh.

"You should have just died." Freddy growled, loosening his grip so he could use his glove.

Sammy swung back as Freddy brought his glove down in a slashing motion, the blades ripped his top, catching his stomach. He turned, pulling himself free fully from Freddy's grasp and sprinted in the opposite direction, gritting his teeth. Goddamn those cuts smarted.

Freddy watched as the boy sprinted from him. He knew he should have just killed the troublesome little shit when he'd had his chance, not that he minded the running, there was no where he could run that Freddy couldn't find him. It was, afterall, his rules.

Sammy's mind was racing. He knew he couldn't stay in the dream scape, he had to wake up or things could really turn nasty. But to wake up, either someone had to wake up or he had to hurt himself, and the previous didn't seem to be happening any time soon. On the other hand, he wasn't keen on purposely hurting himself, questions would be asked, and he wasn't exactly sure on which answers to give, eventually people would get suspicious.

Another metalic screech dragged him from his thoughts. He moved to the wall, pressing his leg against one of the lower pipes, hissing as it scorched him, fading from the dream scape.

Sammy's eyes snapped open, his hands immediately feeling around his stomach, his shirt slashed open in four places, crusted with dried blood. He sat up and called for Sean, his brother was the only person who wouldn't think him insane.

* * *

><p>"So, have you two set a date?" Cheryl's grandmother asked, eyeing the two infront of her. Tricia and Brian had taken Callie out to the park after dinner, which they had some how persuaded them to stay for.<p>

"A date for what?" Jason replied, confused.

"The wedding." Her grandmother raised her eyebrows.

"No. " Cheryl cut in. "Not yet. It's still pretty soon."

"Well, you'd better decide soon so you can make down payments on locations and such. And then there's dress fittings and such. It's a life-long commitment, you want to make it memorable, Cheryl soon-to-be-Mullen." Her grandmother smiled at her, before going into the kitchen.

Jason sat up straighter, his posture stiffened.

"..Life long commitment? Cheryl _Mullen_? Nah, nah. Nah."

"Jae, don't freak out. It's not actually going to happen, it's just pretend, right?"

"Right, tr-..What if Sean wants to ..Naaah, nah. No way. I- jesus fuck, nah."

"..You have issues." Cheryl sighed.

"I have issues? Who's idea was this?"

"Shut up." Cheryl sighed once more. " I have to go to the bathroom.."

"..Why you tellin' me? Go to the bathroom!"

Cheryl pulled a face at him, before getting up and leaving, in exchange for her grandmother, who settled herself back down in her seat.

"So, Jason, do you work?"

"Eh, yeah. I DJ."  
>"..At parties?" She raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Nah, mostly nightclubs and stuff." He shrugged.

"Oh. So, you're working nights then?" He nodded. "I see. Well, I'm going to warn you now, if you're working nights, and can't keep Cheryl...Satisfied, and she finds someone else, you can't blame her. But don't dare think that gives you a right to cheat."

Jason stared for a second. Did this woman really just say what he thought she did. "...Sorry, ...What?"

She nodded. "I mean it."

Jason sat, stunned. _What the fuck_?

* * *

><p>Sammy sat with his arms folded, glaring at his older brother. "Now do you believe me?"<p>

"..I don't get it. I was so fuckin' sure he was gone this time. How did he manage to get back?" Sean shook his head, a small frown upon his face.

"Beats me. The main thing is, I was right, he is back. And now he can kill again. So what do we do?"

Sean looked up. "We? What do you mean 'we'? You're not going to do anything. You know what happened last time, you reckon you're going to get to do anything after that? Think again."

"I'm as much a part of this as you are!"

"No, you're not. You're going to stay out of it."

"Funny, because I'm the one dreaming of him, aren't I? So, how do I stay uninvolved?"

Sean paused. Now, there was a problem. "..You have to stay awake."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed that." Sammy rolled his eyes. "I'm serious though, Sean."

"So am I. You're not getting involved anymore than you already are. No way am I letting you be hospitalised all over again, because of Freddy fuckin' Krueger. Again, you know what happened the last time."

Sammy scowled."You got hospitalised because of him too, you know."

"That was different."

"How was it different?"

"Because I said so." Sean snapped. "You're not getting involved. End of discussion."

"Then what's going to happen?" Sammy raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to handle it?"

"I..I'm going to talk to Jason when he gets back, see what he thinks. He's usually the one with the plan."

"..Like blowing up the power plant?"

Sean nodded. "Like blowing up the power plant... Or getting Krueger's glove...Maybe I shouldn't leave the plans to him."

"You think?" Sammy raised an eyebrow.

"..Well, still. I'm going to wait and talk to him. See what he thinks."

Sammy shrugged before nodding. "Your call."

Sean left the room, his thoughts racing. If Freddy was back, would they really be able to face him again? And why wasn't he or Jason having dreams?

It was a couple of hours wait before Jason returned from Cheryl's aunts. Sean got up and met him in the hallway. "Jase, we need to talk."

"Well this can't be good." Jason muttered, following Sean into Sammy's room.

Sean turned to his brother. "Show him."

Sammy sat up and revealed the four cuts running across his stomach. "Guess where I got them?"

Jason looked between the two. "Shit."

"What'd you reckon?" Sean asked, watching the other boy closely.

Jason shook his head. "Fucked if I know. 'Sake man. Can't do fuck all if the cunts not in our dreams, can we?"

"..Then what do I do?" Sammy asked.

"I already told you, you do nothing. You stay awake." Sean answered.

"I can't stay awake forever." Sammy snapped back. "Fuckin' hell, I'm going to fall asleep eventually, aren't I?"

Sean fell silent, glowering. He knew that, but he didn't want his younger brother facing the dream demon. It never ended well, he knew that from the past twice.

"You're going to need hypnocil."

Sammy looked up at Jason, confused. "Hypno-what?"

"It's a dream suppresant. It's a pill, take it before you go to sleep, and you're sound."

"Well we'll get some of that."

"One problem." Sean cut in. "It's an experimental drug, you can't just go out and buy it, or even be prescribed it. So how do you suppose that's going to work?" He stared at Jason a moment before clicking. "No. You're not getting mixed up in that shit, again."

"What?" Jason started. "It's not like I'm doing it. And I do-"

"Nah. I know exactly what kind of people you talk to to get that shit, Jason. You're not going back near them. I think you've forgotten you told me how you got ahold of the last batch."

"What?" Sammy asked confused.

"He wants to talk to drug dealers." Sean glared, turning back to Jason. "And it's not happening. If you get caught, you're fucked. Or what if it sparks old habits? No chance."

"Nice to know I'm trusted, Sean. You think I'm stupid enough to get caught? I reckon you forgot I've done this kind of shit for years, without being lifted."

"You're not going, Jason. End of."

"Then what the fuck do you suggest?" Jason snapped.

"I don't fuckin' know! All I know is, you're not getting involved." He gestured to Sammy, before turning back to Jason. "And you're not going near any dealers. Got it?"

Jason scowled."Fuckin' watch who you're talkin' to Sean. I'm not your fuckin' brother, so don't try your shit, right?"

Sammy watched from the side lines as the two older boys glared at each other from across the room, readying himself if something was break out.

"My shit, yeah? So, trying to keep you safe, is my shit, is it, Jase?"

"No, the fuckin' commands are your shit. Don't try and tell me what to do, my own fuckin' mother couldn't do it, so don't you try it."

"Fine. Do what you want, get yourself arrested, see if I care." Sean felt his temper rising with each second. "Don't come crying to me when you're in cuffs."

"No worries there, you're the last person I'd go to, trust."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot, you'd rather run to Cheryl, wouldn't you?"

"Are you fuckin' serious?" Jason looked almost outraged. "You're really going to start this shit up _again_?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Fuck sake!"

"Well, I'm not wrong, am I?" Sean's voice was rising with his temper. "Anything goes wrong, and you go to her. Don't bother talking to your boyfriend, though."

"Sounds awful familiar does it not?" Jason shot back. "Not that when you're fuckin' accusing me of all sorts of shit, is it?"

"That's fuckin' different!"

"Is it fuck different, Sean. You know what, since you reckon I go to her about everything, maybe I should go to her about this then, eh?"

Sean growled, clenching his fists. "Go on then, fuck off! Don't bother coming back either, 'cause you're fuckin' dumped."

Both Sammy and Jason's faces fell.

"..I'm dumped? Seriously?" His voice had lowered back to usual levels.

"Yeah, seriously. Get to fuck."

Jason stood for a couple of seconds, before shaking his head. "Fine." He turned, leaving the room, the front door closing a few moments later.

Sammy looked up at Sean, dumb struck. He wanted to question Sean, possibly even yell at him, but he couldn't find the words, and it probably wasn't wise, considering his foul mood. He blamed Freddy entirely for this, for putting strain on them.

Sean moved from his spot, slamming his fist against the wall, 'causing Sammy to jump.

"Sean, what the hell did you do that for?"

"He can piss right off. Don't fuckin' need him." Sean retorted, turning from the wall. "Nothing but trouble, anyway."

"You sound just like nan." Sammy muttered, leaving his elder sibling standing alone in the room.

Sean waited until he'd calmed down quite a bit before finding Sammy once more. "Eh, I'm sorry 'bout earlier."

Sammy shrugged. "Didn't do anything to me, Sean. You're going to regret what you did, eventually."

"..Yeah, I...May sort of..already do regret it."

Sammy looked up at Sean, an eyebrow raised. "Then why'd you do it?"

"I don't know. The words wouldn't stop. I couldn't stop talking."

"So you broke up with your boyfriend, because you couldn't stop talking?"

"...That sounds mad, doesn't it?"

Sammy nodded. "Just slightly, Sean. You need to do some damage control and fast if you want to fix this, you know, 'cause I don't think Jason's the type to stay alone for long, do you?"

Sean's face fell. "He wouldn't. Would he?" Sammy raised his eyebrows. "..He would. Fuck." Sean got to his feet, heading for the front door, before back tracking. "...I have no idea where he is."

"..Well he said he was going to Cheryl, right?"

Sean's face fell. The last time they'd fought and Jason went there, he'd ended up sleeping with her. "Right. Well, I need to move fast. Bye."

He left his younger brother in the livingroom, running out into the street. He reached the motel in record time, banging on the door, waiting impatiently. What seemed like an eternity later, it finally opened.

"Cheryl, I need to talk to Jason." The words were out his mouth before she'd fully opened the door.

She rubbed at her eyes. "..You woke me up to tell me you have to talk to Jason? What the fuck, Sean? You know, this could have waited 'til tomorrow, right?"

"..You were asleep? Really?"

She nodded. "Uh, yeah?"

"So, Jason's..Not with you?"

"If he was, do you think I'd be having this conversation with you?"

Sean sighed. "Well, where would he go?"

"I don't know, I thought he was with you. Didn't he get back?" She moved aside, inviting him in, closing the door behind him.

"No, he did. But I..Kind of told him to get to fuck. So he did."

She raised an eyebrow, sitting down. "Why?"

"..Because I may have accidently..dumped him."

"..How can you accidently dump someone?"

"Well, I got pissed..And I couldn't shut up, and I ..Well, I gave him an order -"

Cheryl gave him a look. "You gave him an order? Are you stupid?" Sean gave her a look. "..Hey, you're the one who made the mistake, not me."

"As I was saying, I gave him an order, and as you already stated, he didn't like that. We argued and I told him he was dumped and to get to fuck. So he did. And I didn't mean it, so I came looking for him, and I thought he'd be here, and he's not. So now, I'm stumped."

Cheryl ran a hand through her hair. "Okay. Right. Have you tried calling him?"

"..Do you really think he's going to answer his phone to me?"

"He might." Sean looked down. "..You're not going to call him, are you?" He shook his head. "Why?"

"He'll hang up on me. Hey, you could call him, though! He'd talk to you."

"Do I have to?"

"Please? I did you a favour today."

She sighed, before leaving the room to use the phone, returning a few minutes later. "He's at Springwood Inn."

"Well, at least I know where to head now. Thanks Cheryl. Do you think you could do me one last favour?"

"What?"

"Come with me? At least that way if he kills me, there will be a witness."

Cheryl gave him an unamused look. "Not funny."

* * *

><p>Jason kicked debris out his path, scowling at his surroundings. The place was a mess, obvious fire damage coated the crumbling walls, a few shards of glass remaining in what was once windows, the grounded coated in rubble, ash and glass. It was clearly the power plant, after he'd gotten through with it. There was no breeze, so why was the rubble still moving? His head snapped up to look at the metal walk ways above his head, he was sure he'd just heard footsteps. Another movement, just out his line of vision caught his attention, followed by loud banging.<p>

He sat up, holding his head. He must have crashed. That half bottle of vodka didn't seem like such a good idea now. The banging noise continued. It took him a couple of seconds to register that someone was knocking on the door. He got up and trudged to the door, flinging it open. Fuck checking who it was, it was to cold to piss about with that. His expression soured a little at the sight of Sean standing in the door way.

"Something I can help you with? Or are you here to piss me off even more?"

Sean winced a little at his tone. "I came to talk to you."

"Really?" Sean nodded.

"Well isn't that_ great_. You know what, though? I don't want to talk to you. Funny that, eh?"

"Then just listen." Sean persisted.

"I would, but I don't really want to do that either."

"Jase, look I know I hurt you-"  
>"Hurt me?" Jason scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself, bruv. I'm mostly pissed because you woke me up to answer the door, when I'm freezin' cold. So if you don't mind?"<p>

Sean put his foot in the doorway, stopping Jason from closing it. "I'm not leaving until you hear me out."

Jason shrugged. "Stand there all night then, Sean. I couldn't care less."

Sean growled. "Can't you just stop being awkward for two bloody minutes, for once in your life and just listen to me?"

"I'd rather chew broken glass."

Sean stepped into the room fully, slamming the door closed behind him. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Yeah, because that is a clever question to which you have no clue of the answer."

"Well, I'm trying to sort it, but you're being a cunt, as usual."

"Aye, I'll be the cunt then."

"Well you fuckin' are." Sean stepped forward, his temper was rising, again.

Jason narrowed his eyes a little. "Don't fuckin' step to me, Sean. I swear down."

"Or what? You'll kick my arse?" Sean knew this would be a good time to shut up, he could see Jason tense, knew he was pushing his luck. "Go on then, Jase."

"And you're callin' me the cunt? Bit hypocritical, don't you reckon? Do yourself a favour and piss on off, Sean."

Sean found his fist connecting with Jason's jaw, sending Jason to the floor. The anger that had been bubbling away so much seconds ago had drained away. He dropped to the floor on his knees. Jason sat up, wiping at the blood that had pooled at the corner of his mouth where his lip had burst.

"Aw fuck, Jase, I didn't mean that, I swear. I don't know what come over me." He cupped the side of the other boys face. "Shit, you're bleeding."

Jason knocked Sean's hand away roughly, breaking out the momentary daze he'd been in. "I'll call that payback for when I smacked you one when we were eighteen. But, you ever go for it again, I'll break your neck."

"I really didn't mean to, honestly. I just.." He trailed off as Jason's got to his feet.

"Do you reckon you've done enough so that you can leave now?"

Sean got to his feet slowly. "..I-..I'm sorry, Jase."

"Sound, piss off now."

"No, it's not '_sound_'. I shouldn't have punched you. I shouldn't have dumped you. I took my anger out on you, and I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry. I honestly just came here to try and talk to you, to let you know I actually didn't mean it when I said I was finishing with you. I love you, I don't want it to end, I don't want to finish with you. I was being a twat, again. As per usual." He watched Jason through-out his speech, who had stood in silence. He waited a minute or so. The silence was killing him. "...Say something Jase. Anything."

"Like what? What am I supposed to say, Sean?" A small bubble of blood made him wipe at his mouth again.

"Anything." Sean repeated.

"..I don't get you. One minute, you accuse me of cheating on you with Cheryl, then you tell me to pretend to be getting married to her, then you get pissed off that I spend time with her, flip out and end things. Then you come and find me, smack me in the face, then apologise and say you don't want things to end? You reckon that's normal?"

"No, it isn't normal. It's just..Everything's stressing me out and then this fuckin' Freddy shit pops up again and things just seem to get fifty times worse. I mean, I know, I asked you to go with her today, but it kept playing on my mind when you were gone, it just...You have history with her, you two have a kid and you went to her last time. It just got to me. I really do love you, Jason and I just kept thinking you'd go off with her, for some reason and then it'd be partially my own fault, because I pushed you into it. I don't think I could cope if you left me for someone else. It..I got paranoid, and then Sammy woke up with those scratches and it made it worse, so when you came back, I seen it fit to take it out on you, for some reason. And I shouldn't have."

Jason sighed. "I can't win with you, can I? I was your boyfriend, Sean. Not your punch bag. I'm not something to take your frustrations out on. Aye, talk to me or something , but don't expect me to sit back and allow you to vent everything out on me, 'cause it's definitely not for happening."

"I know that. I know I'm in the wrong. Just, give me another chance, Jason. It won't happen again, I swear. Just one more chance."

Jason hesitated. He was still pretty annoyed, to say the least, but did he really want to throw their relationship out the window? He still loved Sean, there wasn't any question about that, but was he really going to stick around to be messed about all the time? It was this town. Here, they'd fought more than they'd ever fought of the duration of staying in Scotland. It was crazy. He sighed, shaking his head. "Alright, Sean."

Sean looked up. "Really?"

Jason nodded. "Aye. Swear though, you need to stop being a twat. You know that fuckin' up is my gig."

Sean snorted. "True that."

* * *

><p>Freddy thrust his blades upwards, carving through the bloody turmoil that was now the remains of a teenager. He dropped the bloodied carcass, watching as it twitched for a further few seconds, before becoming forever still. He heaved a contented sigh as the soul was absorbed into his being, licking around his lips at the blood splatters. He loved a messy kill, the more blood shed, the better. And the deceased had put up a valiant struggle, making their soul all the more satisfying. The teens of Springwood were once more playing straight into his clutches. They were spreading word of his previous victims, sharing their nightmares, giving him access to the gateways of their dreams and the adults were none the wiser. It would be a matter of time before he was strong enough to enter anyones dreams, and do whatever the hell he pelased. That included making Katherine pay for her past mistakes. Daughter or not, no one wrong Fred Krueger, and went unpunished.<p> 


	11. What A Catch

"Hey, Jase?" Sean rolled over, frowning slightly at the empty space beside him. Jason excelled at disappearing without a sound. He sat up, looking around the room, finding it empty also. He kicked the covers off, looking in the bathroom, before finally looking on the balcony.

"What you doing out here?" He asked to Jason's back.

Without turning, Jason held up his hand, in which he held a cigarette, before taking another draw.

"I wish you'd stop that crap, Jase. It's disgusting."

Jason turned, leaning back against the railings. "There's a lot worse in life than smoking."

"Yeah, but it's still disgusting. Why do you even do it?"

Jason shrugged, exhaling smoke. "I don't know. I quite like it actually."

Sean shook his head. "I don't know why, it tastes disgusting."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Sean, have you ever had a cigarette before?"

"...Yeah.."

"Does that mean no?" Sean hesitated, before nodding. "Then how would you know?"

"Because I can taste it off of you after you've smoked."

"That's the smoke, you idiot. Don't knock what you haven't tried."

"Fine then, let me see what it's like."

Jason held out the cigarette, surprising Sean. He'd half expected him to refuse, to say he didn't want Sean getting into it. He took the cigarette off of Jason, and took a draw, before coughing.

"Aw, Jase, that's fuckin' horrible." He handed the cigarette back to Jason, who looked amused. "I don't know how you handle that, the taste's still in my mouth. Yuck."

"Drama queen." Jason teased, putting the cigarette back in his mouth before taking it back out, wiping the butt. "Aw, you fuckin' moisted it."

"I have cotton mouth." Sean wiped his mouth.

"...How? You only had one draw. Jesus. You couldn't handle weed, man."

"..I don't want to be able to handle weed! That shit is bad enough."

Jason shrugged, flicking the ash over the side of the railings. "It's bloody freezin' out here."

"..Then why didn't you put a t-shirt on?"

"I couldn't find it."

Sean looked unconvinced. "What about a hoodie, then?"

"Couldn't find that either."  
>"You mean you were too lazy to look for them?"<p>

"Basically. And I was chokin' for a smoke. I blame the vodka." He shrugged once more, taking a last draw before stubbing out the cigarette.

"..You drank? When?"

"Eh, after you kicked me out, then I crashed, then you decided to bang on the door and wake me up." Jason grabbed his lighter and cigarette back off the ledge and made his way back indoors.

Sean followed, closing the sliding door behind him. "I see. I have a question, actually. Why are you awake at this time anyway?"

"I'm scared of the dark." Jason replied, sitting on the bed. "I told you, I was chokin' on a smoke."

"You don't usually wake up to smoke."

"How would you know? You could sleep through an earthquake. Actually, that in mind, how are you awake?"

"Okay, for a start, I'm not that heavy of a sleeper. I hear you come in every night. And I asked you first."

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep. Your turn."  
>"Oh. Phew." Sean sat beside him. "I thought you'd had a dream."<p>

"Nope. Wait, did you?"

Sean shook his head. "No. Well, yeah, but not anything to do with Krueger or the boiler room..Unless he wants me to win the lottery. That'd be pretty cool if it was true though."

"I somehow don't reckon he wants that. And to win the lottery, you actually need to buy a ticket, yagetme?"

"Well, it's wasted money, really. There's more chance of dying buying a ticket, than actually winning the thing. I really don't know why you buy into it and purchase lottery tickets, Jason."

"Uh, I don't?"

Sean glanced at Jason, before sitting up a little more. "..Exactly!"

"...Right."

"Why do you think Krueger hasn't come anywhere near us?" Sean changed the subject to take pressure off of himself. "Do you think he's scared? Or maybe he doesn't know we're here?"

"No chance. He pretty much is fear, so he's not going to fear us, or anyone or anything else. And he knows we're here, no question about it."

"Maybe he's sick of us then."

"Nah. I have a feeling he's biding time. He'll pay visits soon enough I reckon."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "How come you're so clued in?"

"Because, he's like a drug dealer." Jason replied.

"...Excuse me?" Sean looked at Jason as though he'd was crazy. "How the hell do you work that out?"

"Well, as a dealer, you know you have the upper hand in matters, so you're not ever going to fear a buyer. And payment wise, you're not going to let someone fuck you around, if they don't pay after warnings and all, you're going to go after them until you get your money. Keep tabs on them and all, get me?"

Sean shook his head. "I'm going to ignore the fact you just described your life style from a few years back to me, and ask, so you think he's keeping an eye out?"

Jason shrugged. "Couldn't say, but that's what I'd guess."

Sean turned to Jason with a sigh. "Do you think we'll ever have a normal life, Jase?"

Jason looked up at the taller boy. "No. We're not normal people."

"Reckon it'll ever be over?"

A shrug. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Sammy groaned, he'd fallen asleep, again. Sean was going to kill him, if Freddy didn't first that was. He strolled down the metal catwalk, his body tense, ready to break into a run.<p>

"Sammy!"

He turned, an eyebrow raised at the sound of someone calling his name, a figure was sprinting towards him.

"Liam? What the hell are you doing-" He stopped, stepping backwards. Was this even Liam?

"Hey! You're walking!" He looked around in awe. "What is this place? It seems familiar."

"It's the place Hayley described." Sammy said after a hesitation, dropping his guard a little. This was definitely Liam.

"I thought so. Hey, how come you're in my dream?"

"How do you know that you're not in my dream?" Sammy retorted. Liam opened his mouth to reply, before closing it, his expression set in deep thought.

"Good point. Man, you're pretty tall."

"Sean's 6 foot 4. What do you expect?"

"Well, I haven't met Sean, and, honestly, I expected someone that height to have a little bit deeper of a voice."

Sammy shot a death glare at the dark-haired boy. "Don't make me kill-..You haven't met Sean?"

"No, I only know Sean is the name of your older brother, so I'm assuming that's who you're talking about."

"Well Yea-" He was interrupted mid-sentence by the bone-chilling sound of Freddy's razors being dragged across the pipes. Liam scowled, covering his ears. "What the fuck is that noise?"

"Run!" Sammy pushed Liam forward, breaking into a sprint. The two ran down a seemingly endless corridor, before rounding a corner. Liam leaned against the wall, panting. "I-I can't run anymore."

Sammy stopped, disinclined, looking around anxiously. "We have to move. We have to wake up."

Liam nodded in agreement, although he wasn't exactly sure what he was agreeing with. All he knew was, this place was creepy, it had a forboding sense about it, and that sound they heard earlier had made his blood run cold. Also, whoever, - or whatever, it was had put Sammy on edge, and that was all the evidence Liam needed.

Sammy scanned down the corridor, before peeking around the corner. "I think we're in the clear, we should move fast." He turned back around, a gasp escaping his throat. Things seemed to slow down as Freddy's razors found their way across the dark-haired boys throat. Sammy watched in horror as the boys skin was torn open inch by inch. Liam, now bewildered, looked at his friend, registering his wide, terror filled eyes, before falling heavily to his knees, his hand at his neck. After what seemed like an age blood began to pulse from the jagged wound. His carotid artery sent dark jets of red two feet into the air. His hands were covered within seconds. With each beat of his rapidly failing heart, more blood was pumped out of his body. It was only when Sammy was spray with it's warm rankness that he made a sound, that sounded like a strangled scream.

Freddy grinned, showing his gnashed, partially rotted teeth. A coarse chuckle sounding from his throat, crimson now covering some of the rust-coloured blood stains on Freddy's blades. "Here piggy, come to Freddy."

Sammy backed away, tripping over his own feet. He clumsily regained his balance, never breaking his eye contact with demon infront of him. "You've been sent back to hell before, Krueger, it'll happen again."

Freddy sneered, fanning out his blades. He lunged forward. Sammy closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact and ripping of his innards.

"Sammy!"

His eyes snapped open, his mother staring back at him. "Sammy, you're going to be late for school! Get up."

He heaved a sigh of relief, before remembering his dream. He'd lost yet another friend to Freddy.

* * *

><p>"Ah, fuck!" Jason cursed, pulling his hood low over his face, hiding behind Sean.<p>

"What's wrong?" Sean asked, raising an eyebrow, looking around the hotel lobby. "Are you hiding?"

"No! Nothing's wrong, keep walking." He looked over his shoulder quickly, before looking straight again. "Go!"

Sean followed his gaze. "..Who's that?"

"No one. Move, go. Now!"

"Not until you- JASON!" Sean glared as Jason tried to walk away from him, causing people to turn attention towards them, one girl in particular focused her attention on Jason, her eyebrows raised. "Jason?"  
>Jason straightened a little, looking at Sean. "Well, Jason, good luck!"<p>

Sean frowned in confusion as Jason once more made his way towards the exit.

The girl moved forward, her hands on her hips. "Jason Mullen? Don't you walk away from me, you bastard!"

Jason stopped in his tracks, screwing up his face, before relaxing it again, and turning around.

"What's going on here?" Sean asked, confused.

"He slept with me and then disappeared. Never to be heard from again. Left in the morning before I'd woken up, hadn't you?" She narrowed her eyes, pointing a finger at Jason.

"...Actually, I left during the ni-..Not helping."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "You did what? When was this?"

"Before I got with you." Jason replied. "Way before. Years ago."

"You still did it though!" The girl screeched.

"Jesus fuck." Jason hissed. "Draw some more attention to us, why don't you? Plus, I didn't hear you complaining then. It was you who said it was 'no strings attatched' was it not?"

Sean tried to ignore his growing discomfort.

"Yeah, but you could have at least called afterwards!"

"..You didn't give me a number?"

"You didn't ask!" She retorted.

"Fuck sake, fine. I'm sorry I fucked off and didn't call. Can you piss off now?"

She looked outraged, before swinging back her hand slapping him, flouncing off with a 'hmph'. Jason stood for a second, before turning and heading for the exit once more, dropping his hood. Sean followed, still a little taken aback.

"...Jason, seriously, you need to learn to keep it in your pants." Sean sniggered, before wilting under Jason's glare.

"I was eighteen! Fuckin' hell, trust I would run into the one girl who remembers and holds a grudge. Not only does she remember my face though, aw naw, she remembers my name."

"You don't remember her name?"  
>"Fuck naw! I was half cut at the time."<p>

Sean rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised. So, my boyfriend is not only is an ex-dealer and user, and a smoker, he's also an avid drinker and notorious womanizer. What a catch."

"Piss off." Jason huffed.

"He's also a moody bastard."

"And he's also going to whack you one if you don't shut up." Jason glared at him.

"Warning heeded."

* * *

><p>Maggie worried her lip, picking nervously at the crumbs of her toast. Another mysterious teenage death. History seemed to be repeating itself, teenagers were dying in Springwood, did that mean her father was back? But if he was, wouldn't he have invaded her dreams by now? She sighed, maybe it could still be coincidental. Couldn't it? She pushed back her chair, smoothing her clothes. She had to get ready for another day in Westin Hills, and thoughts of her father would definitely not help, at all, especially with her having to try another therapy session with Daniel. She was still no closer to cracking the boy, which was frustrating her to no ends. Every session, she'd ask the same questions, and would be met with the same stony silence. She frowned, the boy never seemed to socialise with any of the other patients, or use any of the facilities the hospital offered, he just sat in his room, until meal times, when he would sit in the corner on his own and pick at his food. She shook her head a little as she exited the house. Maybe today would be a different, though she wouldn't hold her breath.<p>

* * *

><p>Sean watched from the sidelines as Jason tried to change Callie, who was wriggling around, trying to make it into a game. Cheryl's tactics of distracting her weren't working.<p>

"Right, miss. That's you." Callie got to her feet with the help of Jason and held out her arms. Jason picked her up, hugging her. "Aw, I love you baby girl."

Sean smiled when Callie pressed her mouth to Jason's face with an exaggerated 'mmm-mwah' in her attempt of a kiss. "She's such a daddy's girl."

"I know." Jason replied, getting to his feet, wiping at the place Callie had 'kissed' . "I just wish she'd learn not to lick people."

"That's...Disgusting. I can't find a cute spin on that, it's just disgusting."

"She copies your dog, that's what's wrong." Cheryl cut in, taking Callie off Jason and put her down.

"Nice." Sean shook his head.

"I know." Cheryl sighed, sitting down, turning to her daughter, once more. "Watch, Callie, where's Rinty? Where's the dog?"

Callie turned to look at her mother, bringing up her hands in an exaggerated shrug. " 'way."

"Away? Aw. Well, who's that?" Cheryl pointed at Jason.

Callie followed the gesture. "Dad."

"And that?" Cheryl pointed to Sean.

"Don."

Jason snorted. "Lovin' the new name, Sean."

Sean flipped him the bird.

"Shut up. She can't pronounce it yet." Cheryl chided, giving Jason a glare.

Jason pulled a face. "Callie, who's that?" He pointed to Cheryl.

Callie looked at Cheryl for a minute before replying. "Bitch."

Both Cheryl and Sean's jaws dropped. Jason tried to hold back a laugh.

"Where did she learn that?" Cheryl asked, before turning to Sean. "Does he call me a bitch when I'm not around?" Sean shook his head. Cheryl rounded on the second boy. " Jason, you've got her swearing!"

"Eh, how come I'm getting the blame?"

"Because you're the one who swears the most!"

"You do curse, a lot, Jase." Sean agreed.

"Not infont of Callie, I don't." Jason argued.

Sean turned to Cheryl. "That's true, he doesn't."

"Who's side are you on?" Cheryl asked, before turning to Callie. "No, I'm mum."

"Bitch." Callie repeated.

"No! That's bad, do you want to go to bed?"

"No."

"Well then stop it." Cheryl folded her arms, giving the girl a stern look. Callie looked back at Cheryl for a moment, before throwing herself on the floor and giving fake cries. Cheryl looked up at Jason. "Happy now?"

Jason raised an eyebrow and sat down. "She doesn't get that off of me."

Cheryl huffed as Callie stopped her charade, sitting up and looking at the three adults, before getting to her feet and kicking Cheryl.

"Callie! You know you're not supposed to kick people! Only daddy."

"Because that's good parenting." Jason muttered as Callie toddled over to him and tried to kick his shin, laughing when he moved to dodge her kicks. "Ha ha, you're rubbish." He looked down at his phone when Callie grew tired of the game, looking up again when a toy hit him in the shoulder. "Did she throw that?"

Cheryl nodded, trying to contain her laughter. "That's what you get for calling her rubbish."

Sean turned to Jason. "She gets that off of you, though." Jason scowled, throwing the toy Callie had hit him with, at Sean.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Well now I know where she learned it!"

* * *

><p>Daniel sat in a tight-lipped silence. Maggie had been badgering him once more, trying to get him to talk, and once again her efforts had been futile. The boy glared ahead at the same spot on the wall, ignoring her presence all together. She placed her notebook down. There were no notes to make. The boy clearly didn't want to talk, if he hadn't been screaming so much when he'd first been admitted, she'd have classed him as a mute.<p>

"Daniel, please, talk to me. I want to help you."

She watched as his eyes flickered to her breifly, before settling back onto the wall.

"Alright. Fine. We'll end it here, again." She sighed dejectedly and gathered up her few belongings while Daniel strolled silently to the door and disappeared into the corridor. Why was life being so unfair?

* * *

><p>Sammy slammed the front door closed, throwing down his bag and heading straight into his room. He could hear his grandmother screeching her protests about the noise to anyone around, most likely his aunt and mother, but he didn't care. Couldn't care. He had a lot more to worry about than what she had to say. He growled, sitting at the desk in the corner of the room, placing his head in his arms. His school day had been a disaster. News of Liams death had spread like wildfire. Everyone wanted to question him, even the students that ignored him any usual day. It was over-whelming. All he'd wanted to do was get through the day as quickly as possible, with minimal fuss, was it really so much to ask? He heard the door open, a hand on his shoulder soon following.<p>

"Are you okay, hon?"

Sammy looked up at his mother, shaking his head. "Liam died last night. His throat was cut. It's the fourth death this week. I can't take this, mam. Everyone's dying."

Before she could say anything, his door was flung open once more.

"What was all that noise about young man? There was absolutely no need in creating such a fuss." His grandmother scolded, her hands on her hips, glaring down at him.

"Mother -" His grandmother cut his mother off by holding up her hand.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I say leave me the hell alone, for God's sake! Isn't it clear I want to be left in peace? My friend was killed last night, I'm sorry if my grief is interrupting your afternoon tea! Now if you don't mind, get the fuck out of my room!" Sammy glared back at his grandmother, his face red.

"You insolent little so-and-so! I've half a mind to box your ears."

"Mother, he's upset! Leave him be." Mrs. DiSanco stood infront of her son, waiting until her own mother had left the room before moving. "You know you'll have to apologise for that later, don't you?"

"I don't care. I don't. I've got enough to deal with, without nan throwing a hissy at me as well. Can I just be left alone? Please?"

She nodded. "Okay. I'll be in the livingroom if you need me."

Sammy watched his mother leaving, closing the door softly behind her, before returning to his previous position. His nan would be pissed at him for a good while, but that couldn't be helped. He felt compelled to let Sean know there had been another death, but did he really want to? What if it triggered a reaction similar to the night before? He sighed, pulling out his homework. He needed a distraction and simultaneous equations would serve that purpose. He stared down at the paper, the words and numbers blurring into one. His head lolling, eyelids dropping. He snapped his head back up, giving himself a shake. He had to stay awake, he couldn't afford to fall asleep. One look back down told him that he already had. He was sitting in a dimly light room, the only source of light coming from the cracks in the boarded up windows. It was a childs room, none the less, the wall paper faded and peeling. He could just make out the faded teddy-bear border around the walls. The carpet was frayed and coated in dust and grit, littered with broken toys and stuffed animals. He was sitting on a childs bed, the once white bed sheets were stained grey, gungy and unkempt. He got up, looking over the room once more, shaking his head. Of all rooms, he would end up in a little girls room. Sammy opened the door, finding himself nose to nose with Freddy.

"Fuck!" He slammed the door closed, leaning against it heavily when Freddy tried to open it up once more. There was a loud crack of splintering wood, and Freddy's blades appeared through the wood, inches from his face. Sammy moved quickly from the door over to the window and flung it open. He looked at the drop with a gulp. No way he wanted to chance that. He grabbed onto the roof, halfway out the window by the time Freddy has freed his glove from the door. With a slight gasp, Sammy climbed fully out of the window, shimmying along a little and swinging himself up onto the roof, Freddy's blades just missing his achilles tendon. He gritted his teeth as the roofing slates slipped under his feet, rethinking his choice to climb onto the roof. Where the hell was he supposed to go now? His eyes widened as the clunk of metal hitting the roof sounded. He turned in time to see Freddy hauling himself onto the roof, an evil grin placed upon his face. Sammy backed up as the demon advanced, his foot slipping as he reached the edge. He glanced over his shoulder, gulping.

Freddy's grin widened. "Tag, you're it."

Sammy held up his arms to protect himself as Freddy swung his blades down, the metal bit into his skin, tearing it open, a spurt of scarlet coating Freddy's red and green striped sweater. Sammy closed his eyes as he fell back. A sharp stinging sensation adorned his right cheek.

He opened his eyes, once more, his breathing slowing. He scanned his surroundings. He was back in his room, with Sean, who looked worried, relieved and pissed off all at once. Then he remembered the stinging in his face. "Did you slap me?"

"Well you wouldn't waken up! You-..You're bleeding."

Sammy glanced down, recoiling at the sight of blood, wincing as he tried to pull up his sleeve. "It stings."

Sean rolled his eyes, pulling up his brothers sleeve and examining the wound. "It's deep. You're going to need stitches, no doubt."

"I can't get stitches! How the fuck do I explain that to mam?"

Sean looked around for insperation, before picking up a glass and smashing it off the desk. "There. You cut yourself on that, right?"

"If you say so. You're coming with me, though. I'm not going with mam. She goes way over the top with this kind of thing. She'll want me kept in to make sure I don't have septicemia or something." Sammy cradled his arm, cursing as blood coated him even more.

"Fine. I'll go say to mam and we'll go, so get yourself together." Sean got up, leaving the room and explaining the situation to his mother, before going into the back garden to find Jason.  
>"Sammy fell asleep."<p>

Jason looked up at Sean. "Is he alright?"

"He's got a pretty nasty cut, I'm going to take him to hospital. I need you to do something for me though."

"What?"

"Hypnocil. I don't care how, just get it. As soon as."

Jason nodded. "Can do."

"Good. I'd better go. I'll see you later." He disappeared back inside, leaving Jason alone again, returning to his brothers room. "You ready to go?"

Sammy nodded, following his older brother out of the house. The talk was kept to a minimal on their way to the hospital, as was the wait to be seen, which was surprisingly short. Sean sat to the side while the nurse examined Sammy's wound, confirming Sean's suspicion that it would need stitched. Sammy straightened up a little.

"Are you sure? I mean, couldn't you just glue it? Or use steri-strips? Or butterfly stitches?"

The nurse shook her head. "No, it's going to have to be sutures, I'm afraid."

Sammy turned to Sean. "I guess now would be a good time to tell you, that I'm almost as bad as you are with needles, right?"

"You're joking?" Sean glowered. Sammy shook his head. "Ahh, fuck. Couldn't be more like Jason in these situations, could you?"

"...Why would I want to be like him?"

"Because, he's very apathetic in these situations."

Sammy gritted his teeth. "Well, I'm sorry I'm a chicken, like you." He stiffened as the nurse approached with the needle. "...You know, I'm feeling better! I don't need stitches."

"Sammy, behave." Sean hissed.

The nurse swabbed his skin, and prepared the needle, only for Sammy to move. Sean sighed. This could take a while, unless he stepped in. "Sammy, seriously, behave."

Sammy glared. "You try getting them."

"I've had them." Sean retorted.

"Yeah, and Jason had to hold your fuckin' hand through it." He watched as his siblings eyes widened. "Oh yeah, I know about that."

"I'm going to kill him." Sean muttered darkly. "Well do you want me to hold your hand?"

"No!"

"Well grow up and get the bloody stitches."

Sammy swallowed hard and allowed the nurse to push the needle into his skin.

"There." She smiled, removing the needle. "That wasn't so bad, was it? That should take effect in about five minutes." Sammy nodded, watching as the nurse tinkered around with some of the tools, writing things down every now and then. She turned back to Sammy after a while. "Alright, lets get started." She picked up a scalpel, Sammy turned his head. "Can you feel that?"

"I can't feel anything." Sammy replied, still facing the other way.

"Good." She nodded, setting about stitching him up, patting his arm after a while. "Right, well that's you finished."

Sammy looked down at his arm, flexing it carefully while the nurse gave him some care instructions. The two boys thanked her and exited the room.

"That was one of the most revolting things I've ever seen." Sean shuddered.

"Why did you look, then?"

"I didn't! Just..The needle and thread, eurgh!"

Sammy shook his head. "You're really squeamish."

"I know. Lets get going, the smells making me sick."

* * *

><p>Mrs. DiSanco fussed over Sammy, checking his bandages every five minutes for blood, much to his annoyance.<p>

"Did it hurt?" Bridget asked, gesturing to his arm.

Sammy shook his head. "Nah, not really. I've had worse, the injection really stung though. You should see the scar on my stomach, it stretches to my chest!"

Sean rolled his eyes. "Quit showing off, you twat."

"Don't be jealous of the attention he's getting, Sean. We haven't forgotten you." Paddy remarked.

Sean raised an eyebrow. "Jealous? Honestly, if I wanted attention, I could get it, because I have a few stories that'd knock his stitches clean off the table. Nah, I'm just saying he's playing up and milking this for more than it's worth. It's stitches, jesus."

"If you'd prefer, I could tell them about the time you got stitches." Sammy offered.

"...Carry on with your story, Sammy."

Their nan coughed, clearing her throat for attention. "Where is the hooligan you call a boyfriend tonight, Sean?"

"He's not a hooligan, nan. He's actually pretty decent, if you'd give him half a chance, you'd see that."

She sniffed. "You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know where he is. I don't keep tabs on him all day, every day."

She sniffed once more, before announcing she was retiring to bed, Bronagh, the twins and Mrs. DiSanco soon followed, leaving the two brothers alone.

"Do you want me to stay up with you?" Sean asked, leaning back into the couch.

"You don't have to." Sammy replied. "You can go to bed if you're tired."

Sean shook his head. "Nah, I'll stay up. It isn't fair you staying awake on your own, is it? Besides, I wouldn't sleep much anyway."

"How come?"

"Because I have no clue where Jason is and it's almost 4am. All I know is he's going to try and get hypnocil and that means talking to some shady people. Which doesn't sit well with me, truth be told."

Sammy stretched, raising an eyebrow. "How come?"

"..Well besides the fact he could get hurt if he says the wrong thing? In fact, it could be worse than being hurt.." He stopped, shaking his head. "Anyway, it could spark old habits and there is no way I'm going down that road. It's bad enough I know what he done and what he took, I don't want to witness it for myself."

"A. Jason can take care of himself. He's not stupid. and B. ..Well he's not stupid."

"He did it once, Sammy. He could do it again."

Sammy shrugged. "Yeah, but he didn't have you, or Callie. Wouldn't that be an insentive to stick to the straight and narrow?"

"..Cheryl did make it clear that he wouldn't see Callie if he ever went back to that shit."

"Well there you go! Quit worrying."

Sean nodded, although it didn't stop the thoughts. The two sat in silence for a while.

"This is boring." Sammy eventually complained.

"I know."

"Wanna play xbox? I bet I could kick your ass at any and every game."

Sean shrugged. "Yeah, alright. But you're going to regret saying that when your losing."

The rest of the morning passed quickly for the two, who were too absorbed in their games to notice much until after noon.

"Sean, Sammy, put them bloody controllers down and come get lunch." Mrs. DiSanco said, standing infront of the T.V.

"Lunch?" Sammy asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's not that time already, is it?"

"It is! Get your backsides through there, now."

Sammy looked over at Sean, who shrugged, following their mother into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sean's eyes snapped open, his breathing rather irregular. He'd been in the boiler room, although he was alone, again, this time it wasn't in the mess it had been the first few times. Everything was intact and the furnace was burning. He'd heard the all too familiar screech before he'd woken up. He ran a hand over his face, wiping away the sweat and threw the covers back, making his way downstairs, finding Sammy in the livingroom. "Where is everyone?"<p>

Sammy jumped at the sudden appearence of his brother. "Mam's with Markus, nan, Bronagh and the twins are out for dinner or some shit."

"Well, where's Jason?"

Sammy shrugged. "He hasn't been back yet."

Sean frowned, checking his phone. "He hasn't answered any texts. I should take this as a bad sign, right?"

"Maybe he's busy."

"Busy with what? Hasn't it been long enough?" Sean dialed his number, raising the phone to his ear.

Sammy watched as Sean listened, before throwing his phone on the table angrily. "His fuckin' phone is off! His phones never off."

"Well...I don't know what kind of answer you're looking for here."

Sean looked up at him. "I don't want you to answer, I'd prefer he did."

"Well..Obviously."

Sammy watched as Sean picked his phone up and tried calling again, hanging up after a few seconds. "You're going to be doing that all night, aren't you?"

Sean ignored him, raising the phone to his ear once more.

Sammy sighed, leaving the room. Watching Sean do that all night, would drive him mad. He looked at the homework, which was still laying on his desk, before shaking his head. He had nothing else to do, he might as well finish it. He picked up a pencil, looking down at the questions. How he loathed math.

Almost an hour and a half had passed when he finally flung his pencil down, his homework finally completed. If he never seen another equation in his life, it would be a day too soon. He made his way back into the livingroom. "No answer?"

Sean shook his head.

"Called Cheryl?"

He nodded. "Doesn't know where he is either. Hasn't heard from him."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure he's alright."

Both boys looked up expectantly as the door opened, almost sighing when their mother and family members walked through it.

"Again, I'm sure he's alright."

Sean nodded once more, though Sammy could tell he wasn't convinced.

"Do something to take your mind off it, Sean." Sammy suggested. "Go for a walk, go see Cheryl."

"I don't want to go for a walk, Sammy, have a look at the weather, it's pouring down with rain. Also, it's almost ten, Cheryl would probably be getting ready for bed and I wouldn't want to disturb Callie."

"What about the xbox?"

Sean shrugged. "I don't know."

"C'mon. I want a re-match anyway!" Sammy encouraged, putting the game in the console.

Sean caved. "Alright, fine."

* * *

><p>"What are you still doing up?"<p>

Both boys jumped at the voice disturbing their game. They paused and turned to see who had intruded.

"The better question is," Sammy started "What are you doing up?"  
>Paddy shrugged. "I had a nightmare, I can't get back to sleep."<p>

Sean raised an eyebrow."Nightmare?"

Paddy blushed, looking down. "Yeah." He looked up once more, glaring. "I'm not a baby, though. Everyone has nightmares, alright?"

"Woah, no one said you were a baby, calm down."

"Nightmares about what?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know. I'm in this ...I don't know where it is exactly. But there's pipes, lots of them. And tonnes of levels. And there's this big...Furnace, I guess, in the heart of it all. Anyway, I'm in there, and there's this man and he's -"

"Burned beyond belief?" Sammy finished.

Paddy nodded. "Yeah, and -"

"Has a green and red stripped sweater and a fedora hat?" Sean cut in.

"Creepy ass voice?"

Paddy nodded once more. "Yes! And he has -"

"Fingers for knives." All three said at once.

"Yes. How do you know?" Paddy sat down, looking between his cousins.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Sammy shook his head.

Paddy raised his eyebrows. "Well, you seem to know about what I'm dreaming about. I'd like an explanation."

The two siblings exchanged glances. Sammy nodded. Sean took a deep breath and began explaining, Paddy hanging onto every word.

"So..If he kills me, I really die?"

Sean nodded. "Yeah, that's why Jason's gone to get hypnocil, problem is, we have no clue where Jason is right now."

"And this pill, it isn't exactly approved, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you still want to take it?" Paddy raised his eyebrows once more.

"Well, yes, because it's our best defence against him." Sammy cut in. "It's been taken before."

"Not very assuring, you know." Paddy mumbled.

"Well, it's that or be killed." Sean shrugged. "I know what I'd rather do."

"So, what do I do until then?"

"Stay awake." Sammy crossed his arms. "The same as us."

"I can't stay awake, I'm hopeless at staying awake. I like sleep too much." Paddy whined.

"Then get killed." Sammy snapped back. "Jesus, you asked what you had to do, I'm telling you that's what you have to do. Whether you do it or not isn't my concern."

Paddy stood for a moment, staring at Sammy as though he was from another planet, before nodding. "Fine. I'll stay awake."

Sammy gave a sarcastic gasp. "Good choice."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apologies for the shortness of this chapter. And the time it took to post it. I've been real busy lately and I'm having crisis after crisis. So..You know. **


	12. Rage

Sean paced back and forth across the room, biting the skin around his thumb nail. It had been almost seventy-two hours since he'd last seen Jason and despite his efforts, he couldn't get in contact with him. No one had seen nor heard from him. It was becoming extremely worrying.

"Still no word?"

The brunette boy halted and looked up at his younger brother, shaking his head. "No. No one's heard anything. I even tried Kieran and all them in Scotland."

"Is his phone still turned off?"

Sean nodded, resuming his pacing, checking his phone every now and then. Sammy sighed as he watched on, taking in his brothers appearance. The sleepless nights and stress were taking its toll already, it had only been a few days. The dark purple bags under his eyes stood out boldy from Sean's paled complexion. He looked exhausted, gaunt, the usual spark of life in his eyes had dulled. All in all, he looked ill.

"Sean, maybe you should have a lie down, before you fall down."

"No." Sean shook his head vehemently. "No, I'm fine. I'm just a little worried, I'll be fine."

Sammy raised a doubtful eyebrow. "Are you sure?" Sean nodded, glancing out of the window at the street below. "Alright then. Do you want me to leave?"

"I don't mind." Sean shrugged half-heartedly, his attention still on his pacing. "Do what you like."

Sammy heaved a sighed. "He'll be fine, Sean. He's a full grown man, remember? He knows how to handle himself."

"I know." Sean stopped once more, turning to Sammy. "I just don't want him hurt. I hate seeing him hurt. I keep getting these images in my head. I just want to know he's alright."

"He'll be fine." Sammy repeated.

"How do you know?"

"Because, he's Jason. He's a bloody pyschopathic mentalist, who can do anything he wants. He knows how to look after himself, Sean, a lot more than you'd probably like to admit. You just need to keep busy, keep your mind off of things and he'll be back before you know it." He watched his older sibling for what seemed an age. Sean stared at his younger brother, his eyes boring into him, before nodding. "Yeah, you're right, Sammy. I know you're right, I just can't help worrying. I don't want him hurt. I don't. I just want to know he's alright and he's not having dreams and he's not doing anything stupid."

"I know, Sean. I understand that you're worried, and I probably would be too, but stressing out over it, is only going to make you unwell and that won't be any good to anyone."

"Have you ever been in love, Sammy?" Sean asked, sitting down across from his brother. "Have you ever been so in love with someone, that you'd chew your arm off if they asked you too? Even though you know it'd be painful and stupid as hell, you'd still do it, just to keep them happy? You'd do anything to keep them safe and well? And every spare minute you have, you want to spend it with them?" Sammy shook his head. "Well that's how I feel about Jason. I'd do anything, and I mean anything for that lad, Sammy. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd do anything for you and mam too, I love you two, but it's just different with him. I don't want him to leave me, ever. I've fucked up, yes. And so has he, but I don't think I could cope without him. And I didn't know I could feel so strongly about anything in my life. He can be a complete arse at times and in a nutshell, a mentalist. But I wouldn't change him, I love the bones of Jason, Sammy, I do. And it's killing me not knowing if he's aright or not."

"He'll be fine." Sammy tried to reassure his elder sibling.

"How do you know?" Sean raised an eyebrow. "You can't garuntee it. Sammy, I swear, if anyones hurt him, I'll kill them. I honestly will."

It was Sammy's turn to raise an eyebrow. Sean didn't make threats often, violence wasn't his scene. "I know, Sean. But you won't have to, he'll be fine."

Sean shook his head and continued pacing. "He'd better be."

* * *

><p>The screech of metal upon metal caused Paddy to shy away from the hot pipes, ducking under the jets of steam. He'd only intended to close his eyes for a second, he couldn't stay awake. He needed to sleep. And now he was back in this boiler room. It gave him the chills. An impending feeling of dread built up in his stomach, sending trembles through out his body, even though the heat was immense. He pushed his sandy hair away from his forehead, noting the sweat that came away with his hand. Shaking it dry, the grey-eyed boy scampered down the gloomy hallway, leaning back into a small alcove, hoping to put as much distance between himself and the noise as pressed his back against the wall, squeezing his eyes closed, wishing himself awake. He slowly peeled one eye open, gasping when two ice blue, blood shot eyes stared back at him. Paddy whimpered slightly, taking in the ridges on the demons burned complexion, and the dasterdly grin that was twisted upon his face. He could feel pressure against his leg, almost like someone had punched him, hard. He dared a glance down and almost passed out at the sight. Freddy's razors had speared his leg, the hot stickyness of the blood pouring down his leg seemed to make his brain register the searing shots of pain that coursed through him. Paddy's mouth opened in a silent scream of pain, his eyes watering. Freddy jerked his glove free of the boys flesh with a sickening squelch that made the teenager wince in disgust. Grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, Freddy threw Paddy to the grimy floor of the power plant, grinning like a chesire cat. "I never did like playing hide and seek."<p>

Paddy's leg gave a sickeningly painful twinge. He propped himself up quickly, heaving, before emptying the contents of his stomach onto the floor, cursing himself in his mind. Now was not the time to vomit, he was going to be killed if he didn't move. Freddy advanced, standing on the boys injured leg in his attempts. Paddy threw his head back in a howl of anguish, before disappearing from the dream scape, leaving only a small pool of blood and a pile of vomit. Freddy eyed the vomit in disdain, before turning away. At least he had a new piggy to play with.

* * *

><p>"What a fuckin' idiot." Sammy growled, hitting his hand off of the coffee table. "We bloody told him to stay awake! Now look what he's done, gone and gotten himself hurt. How's he going to explain that to Bronagh? Huh?"<p>

"I don't actually care, it's not our problem." Sean replied, turning round from his spot of looking out of the window. "He can make up some bullshit, the same as the rest of us have had to do."

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Sammy questioned, his aggresive mannor dropping. Sean had sounded so monotone, it almost scared him.

"Yeah. He's putting on a right show about it, it's not that bad an injury. We've both had worse and caused less of a fuss. All that screaming and puking was ridiculous. There was no need in it, at all."

"Yeah, I guess. What if he was really hurt though? There was a lot of blood."

Sean shrugged. "There's always a lot of blood. He'll get stitches and be fine."

Sammy nodded, deciding not to argue with Sean for once. His brother didn't seem in the most stable frame of minds at the minute and it was probably best not to aggrivate him.

"Krueger's getting on my last fuckin' nerve as well." Sean snapped, jolting Sammy from his thoughts. "He needs to go die."

"I thought he already was dead?" Sammy recoiled from the glare Sean sent his way.

"He is dead. But you know what I meant! I want him to stay dead. He needs to fuck off and leave us alo-" Sean turned, stopping mid-sentence. Sammy raised an eyebrow, following his gaze.

"Decided to reappear then, have you?" Sean huffed, glaring once more, this time directing it as Jason, who stood in the door way. "How'd you get in, anyway?"

"Your maw let me in."

"So, just where exactly have you been?"

"Doing what you asked." Jason replied, raising an eyebrow.

"And it took you four days to get hypnocil?" Sean folded his arms, sitting down.

"Yeah." Jason scowled at Sean raising a disbeliving eyebrow. "What? You reckon I'm lying here, Sean? Do you think there's any fuckin' hypnocil left in Springwood? 'Cause I can tell you now, there isn't. I've been chasing this shit up out of town. And I didn't answer my phone, because I couldn't charge it. I left the lead here."

Sean closed his mouth, when Jason answered the question he was about to ask. "..Well did you at least get it?" Jason nodded, throwing him a box of pills. "So you can do something right? Surprise surprise. There was me thinking you were completely useless."

Sammy slipped from the room, sensing the hostility in the air.

Jason stood for a moment, trying to process the situation. "Sean, what the fuck is actually wrong with you? Seriously? You asked me to go get the hypnocil, so I did, and you're still not happy. Fuckin' never happy with anything I do. Are you trying to cause fights or something? 'Cause that's all we've done since coming here."

"What do you want me to be like, Jason? You fucked off for four days, no one could get in contact with you. There's been deaths all over the shot. Did you really expect an enthusiastic welcoming?"

"Nah, but I was expecting 'hello' at least. But nah, you go for my throat as soon as you clap eyes on me. So what is it, Sean? Do you want to end this or something? 'Cause that's the way it's going. If that's what you want, just say so and it'll finish. There's no need to act the cunt about it."  
>"Did you seriously just ask me that?" Sean snapped, standing abruptly.<p>

Something about his mannerism made Jason back away, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Do you really think I want it to end? Eh?" Sean stepped forward more, backing Jason into the wall. "Well?"

"Well that's how it's coming off, Sean."

With a slight growl, Sean slammed his hands either side of Jason's head, pinning him between himself and the wall. "If I wanted to end, Jason, I wouldn't have sat up all this time fuckin' worrying about you, would I? I would have finished with you already, you idiot."

"Then why you acting like a cunt?" Jason shot back, lifting his head to look Sean square in the eye.

"Because, you fucked off, you didn't bother to try and contact anyone. Jason, you had me worried out my mind! I didn't know what had happened to you, if you were okay, if you were even alive. " Sean slammed his palm against the wall. "I haven't slept, I couldn't. And then you just..Appear again. I don't know if I want to kill you or kiss you."

"Well for a start, you could give me a little personal space, yagetme? 'Cause my usual reaction to being in this position, is to knee you in the fuckin' balls. So move."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't dare."

"Are you daring me?"

"I'll bloody kill you if you try it, Jase."

Jason snorted. "Rage!"

"You know I can't stand when you say that."

"Word rage!"

Sean glared. "Seriously, stop it."

"Mad rage!"

"Jason!"

"JASON RAGE!"

Sean stood silent for a moment, before laughing. "You're bloody mad!"

"Yeah, but it got you out of your mood, didn't it? So now you can move."

Sean pressed his lips against Jason's, pulling away a little after a few moments. "Don't bloody scare me like that again, alright? Had me going out my mind."

"Right, next time I have to leave for a while, remember the phone charger. Got it."

"Good boy."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Eh, don't think so."

Sean rolled his eyes, before moving away, freeing Jason. "So, you seriously had to chase the hypnocil up?" Jason nodded. "How the hell did you manage that?"

"I have connections. Called in a couple of favours."  
>Sean frowned a little. "Should I even ask?"<p>

"..I wouldn't."

"You sound like some kind of gangster or some big time mob person, you know that?"

Jason shrugged. "I just know a lot of people."

"So I see. You came back just in time, though. Krueger's started on Paddy." Sean sighed. "Have you had any dreams?"

"I haven't slept, either." Jason replied. "I've spent all my time getting them pills. No time for sleep."

"Well, when I do sleep, I'm not having dreams about him. The boiler room, but not him. It's like he can't be bothered with us anymore."

"..Are you trying to convine me or yourself? He's not going to let us walk away after the past twice. He's playing something."

Sean sat down. "How do you know? How do you know he hasn't given up on us?"  
>"Because, I can feel it. Besides, I wouldn't, if I was him."<p>

"But you're not him." Sean pointed out.

"I know I'm not, but I refuse to believe he'll bow out now." Jason shook his head. "Too easy. Nah, man. We have to stay alert."  
>"But, we have the hypnocil. So really, we're good, right?" Sean raised an eyebrow. "He can't touch us with that."<p>

Jason shrugged. "Fair do's man, but even with hypnocil, I'm not letting my guard down."

"When do you ever let your guard down?"

"Never."

Sean sighed. "Exactly. That's your problem."

"I wouldn't say it's a problem. Got me out of some seriously sticky situations."

"Well..Then I can't really complain, can I?"

Jason shook his head. "No, you really can't."

"Is it safe? You two aren't going to start world war three, right?" Sammy asked from the doorway, causing the two older boys to turn.

"..What? What'd you mean start world war three?" Sean questioned, a look of confusion upon his face.

"Seemed like you were going to fight, again."

Jason shrugged. "Blame Sean, he's the up-tight one."

"I'm not the one who's always 'on their guard' am I?"

"No, but you are the moody one."

"I am not the moody one, you are!" Sean retorted, folding his arms. "Yo-"

"Wheesht!" Jason cut in.

Sean narrowed his eyes a little. "Don't interrupt me, you twat."

"Wheesht."

"Jason, I'm serio-"

"Rage!" Jason cut in once more. "Interruption rage."

"You're just doing that to annoy me now, aren't you?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah pretty much."

"You're a twat." Sean huffed.

"Raaaage!"

Sammy shook his head. "I thought you two were supposed to be the more mature ones, being the elders and all?"

"Don't blame me! It's him!" Sean protested.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Away you go!"

"Em, excuse me? Who's the one who repeats the word 'rage' over and over?"

"Well, who's the one who gets irritated by it?" Jason shot back.

"Because it's an annoying word!"

"Word rage!"

Sean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What the hell is wrong with you tonight? You're acting like a kid on a sugar rush."

"Or maybe something is wrong with you and I always act like this."

Sean exchanged a glance with Sammy, raising his eyebrow. "No. You don't..Are you on something, Jase?"  
>Jason shook his head. "Noo..."<p>

"Does that mean yes?" Sammy asked.

"No, it means no. I'm not on anything. Except energy drink. I've had a tonne of that shit. And I haven't slept. So, over-tiredness. Happy?"

"I swear down, Jason, if you're lying-" Sean started.

"Eh, since when have I lied? I'm telling you, I'm not on anything, for fuck sake, if I was trust me, you'd know about it."

Sean stared for a moment, before relaxing a little and turning to Sammy. "His pupils are normal, I think it's really the energy drink."

Sammy nodded, while Jason's face darkened. "Nice to know I'm bloody trusted." He turned, heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" Sean asked.

Jason turned. "For a smoke, and I mean a cigarette, before you ask, or do you need proof that they're not laced with something else?" He turned back once more and headed out the back door.

Sean stood for a moment, before telling Sammy he'd be back in a moment, and followed Jason out the back door. "Jase, you know I didn't mean anything by it. You were just acting..Well, high."

"Yeah, there's a difference between high on narcotics and a sugar high, Sean." Jason replied, exhaling a cloud of smoke.  
>"Well, I wouldn't know, would I? I've never witnessed someone that was high on drugs."<p>

"Really?" Jason raised an eyebrow, turning to face Sean.

"No, and I don't really plan on it. I'd rather stay away from drugs all together."

A shrug. "Fair doo's. Although, you know, hypnocil is a drug."

"You know what I mean, smart arse."  
>Jason snorted. "Obviously, not everyone is as thick as you, Sean."<p>

"Oi!" Sean slapped Jason round the head. "You cheeky git. I'm not thick."

"Opinions, bruv. But if you ever do that again, I will stick this cigarette in your eye."

Sean gave a slight smirk. "Yeah, nice joke, Jason. We both know your 'threats' don't work on me anymore. You won't do anything." His smirk faltered a little at Jason's more than serious expression.

"Oh, will I not? Reckon I'm joking, aye?"

"...Well, I did..Now I'm not so sure."

"That's what I thought."

Sean's eyebrows rose in shock. Had he really just been threatened? By Jason, of all people. "Jesus, you're serious?"

"No! Fuck sake, you're far too easy."

He growled as Jason burst into a fit of laughter. "I hate you, Jase."

* * *

><p>He frowned into the darkness, his brow furrowed in confusion, he'd taken the hypnocil, definitely, so why was he in the power plant? Why was he even dreaming at all?<p>

He paced the dim corridor, his only source of light was the flickering overhead lights, his footsteps making dull thuds against the concrete, sweat dripping down his skin. How he loathed the impossible temperatures of this place. He jumped into a defensive stance when one of the lights a feet few ahead of him blew, sending a shower of glass shards sailing to the ground, setting off a chain reaction and plunging the second half of the corridor into a darkness. Jason hesitated momentarily, before continuing forward once more, squinting his eyes a little as they adjusted to the dark, the glass crunching under his weight, periodically checking over his shoulder. He knew all too well Freddy liked to catch you off guard, and he wasn't prepared to let it happen again. He still clearly remembered the feeling of the cold steel of the razor glove biting into his flesh. His bodily scars may have healed, but the memories were still as raw as they day he recieved them. He blinked as a light appeared in the distance, quickening his steps. He wasn't afraid to be in the dark, but he didn't think it was a wise idea to stay in shaded areas, especially when he was in Freddy's domain. He came to an opening in the corridor, leading him into the boiler room, the main furnace directly across from him, making unearthly groaning noise as the hellish fire crackled away within.

"You're back?" An enraged voice rasped.

Jason turned slowly to face the literal man of his nightmares. "Seems like you're not the only one who sticks around, huh?"

Freddy tipped his hat in mock. "Why won't you just die?"

"I could ask you the same question." Jason shot back coolly.

Freddy scrutinized the taller man, a dark chuckle errupting from his throat. "You should have stayed home, boy. I'll gut you like the piggy you are, just as I should have done before."

Jason raised a disbeliving eyebrow. "Whatever you say."

Freddy glared at the boy infront of him. How dare this little shit try to undermine him? He grabbed onto Jason's arm, digging his razors into his flesh. "I'll kill you slow."  
>Jason yanked his arm out of Freddy's grip, deepening the wounds. "Fuck off. You couldn't kill time, you twat."<p>

Freddy gave a low dangerous growl, making to stab at Jason's chest, just as the boy disappeared from the dream world. Enraged once more, he summoned the children he had all ready claimed, slashing, ripping and slicing until there was nothing left but a bloody mess of gore and gristle. He knew they'd be intact soon enough, but he needed some kind of outlet for his rage, and no fresh meat was around at this point in time, much to his disappointment. He tapped a bloodied blade against his chin, his tongue darting out to lick some of the bitter, metalic liquid, a malicious grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. There was more than one way to skin a cat.

* * *

><p>"But, I seen you take the hypnocil." Sammy repeated himself for the third time. "You definitely took it, I seen you."<p>

"I know." Jason sighed. "I know I took it, I know you saw me, you don't have to tell me."

"So what's so special about you?" Paddy piped up. "How come these pills didn't work for you?"

Jason shrugged. "That's what I'd like to know."

Sean looked up from cleaning the cuts on Jason's arm. "You're on amitriptyline."

Paddy and Sammy exchanged confused glances. "Ami-what now?"

"Amitriptyline. It's an anti-depressant." Sean explained. "He's on a high dosage. It could have knocked the hypnocil off balance."

"So just stop taking this amitriptyline thing then. Simple." Sammy raised an eyebrow.

"He's not coming off of that, he's too unstable!"

"Well it's that or he dies if he fall asleep. What would you prefer, Sean?"

"Sammy, it's an anti-depressant, and it's a strong drug. Think about it. It's not a good idea to come off it." Sean snapped.

"I am right here, you know." Jason growled, silencing the two brothers with a glare. "I'm not stopping the amitriptyline, I went through too much shit when I first started it, plus, I've been taking too high a dose on a regular basis. It could fuck me up if I stop it abruptly, supposed to be weaned off shit like that."

"So what are you going to do?" Paddy questioned. "Not take the hypnocil and stay awake?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"What?" Sean's head snapped round. "You're not doing that."

"Well, what do you reckon I should do?"

"Take more hypnocil?" Sammy suggested.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'll overdose on an experimental drug. Good one."

"Didn't stop you before, did it?"

"What are you talking about?" Sean interrupted.

"Well, he used to take drugs, didn't he? Wasn't that when you were a junkie."

Paddy's jaw dropped, while Sean looked outraged.

"I wasn't a junkie, for a start. And I didn't take experimental drugs, I took illegals. There's a huge difference. They're illegal, because the side effects are known. Not so much with experimental. Besides, it's not wise to mix drugs, even prescription drugs." Jason pointed out. "So, no, I'm not increasing the dose of hypnocil. I'll stay awake. I'm used to it anyway, I work at night, have Callie during the day, besides I used to stay up for days on end when I was younger, I'll be fine."

"I'll stay up with you." Sean offered.

Jason shook his head. "Nah, you sleep. I'll be sound."

"But, what if you fall asleep?" Sean persisted. "I'm staying awake with you, it's not an offer. And you can't say otherwise. You can't tell me what to do, the same as I can't tell you."

Jason sighed. "Fine, but you still take the hypnocil, incase you do fall asleep, because I'm not waking you up, deal?"

Sean nodded after a few seconds hesitation.

"You're both going to make yourself ill. End up in hospital with exhaustion or something." Paddy muttered.

"Yeah." Sammy continued. "And then what? 'Cause they'll make you sleep."

"Naw, no one can make me do anything." Jason stood, stretching. "They've tried that shit before. And Sean can sleep anytime, so it'll be alright."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Sammy crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head.

"I do."

"You'd better." Sammy huffed. "If either of you think I'll be coming to visit you in the hospital, you can forget about it."

"It'll be sound." Jason tried to reassure him. "As I said, Sean can sleep anytime, so he'll be alright."  
>"And what about you?" Sean demanded. "You can't sleep without dreaming."<p>

"Rage! I've been fine the past twice, haven't I?"

"No." Sean countered. "You haven't. You've ended up in hospital, haven't you?"

"So I'll be more careful."

Sean narrowed his eyes. "I still don't like it."  
>"Doesn't matter if you like it or not, Sean. It's the way it's going." Jason shrugged.<p>

"Remember when I said to you about thinking before acting Jase? This is exactly the kind of thing I'm talking about."

"I have thought!" Jason defended himself. "There's not an alternative here, don't you think I'd take it if there was?" Sean stayed silent. "Yeah, exactly."

"Fuck this." Sean snapped, getting up off of the floor and nudging Paddy's leg. "Move over."

"Ouch! That's my injured leg." Paddy whined, shifting along the sofa.

"Sorry."

"You've made it hurt even more, thanks, Sean."

"Fuckin' hell, I said sorry. Quit your moaning, bloody drama queen."

"Fuckin' rage." Jason muttered.

"You can shut it, as well." Sean growled.

Jason frowned a little. "Who do you reckon you're talking to?"

"Obviously you." Sean remarked snidely.

"Well don't."

Sean got to his feet, walking around the coffee table. "Or what, like?"

"Give it a rest and sit down, Sean. There's enough to deal with without you and him fighting again." Sammy said with a sigh.

"Shut the fuck up, Sammy." Sean turned back to Jason. "I asked or what, Jason? Hm?"

Jason jumped to his feet as Sean stepped forward. "Don't try squaring up to me, pal, 'cause I'll knock you flat out, boyfriend or not."

"You reckon, do you?"

"What is wrong with you, Sean? What you trying to start shit with me for? There's obviously a reason, so c'mon, let's hear it."

Sean remained silent, glaring at the shorter boy infront of him.

Jason waited, looked expectant. "Well? What's your reason?"

Sean gave a half shrug.

"There must be a reason, Sean. You were sound as before, so what's changed?"

"What changed? Maybe the fact that we're being hunted, again, Jason. That's changed, and the fact that we've broken up twice now, within a very short period of time. Maybe the fact that every time someone falls asleep, I'm shit-scared it's the last time I'll ever see them. Maybe the fact that we seem to be top people on a seemingly impossible pyschopath's hitlist. So forgive me if I'm a little on edge at the moment."

"Don't you think that's all on my mind as well? 'Cause it is. I know it as well as you do, Sean. But I'm not acting like a complete and utter cunt towards you, am I?"

"I can't help it if I take it out on other people." Sean snapped. "It's something I do, fuckin' deal with it."

"Nah, I won't 'deal with it'. I've told you before, I'm not your punchbag, Sean, I'm supposed to be your boyfriend."

"Yeah, you are. You can be both."

Sammy and Paddy exchanged nervous glances as Jason's jaw clenched.

"Ah mate, please don't actually tell me you reckon that."

"Yeah, I do, Jason, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

"I'm not your fuckin' punchbag and I refuse to be in any way, shape or form. Find another outlet, 'cause I ain't gonna act like I'm walking on eggshells around you from now on, and you know I won't."

"Well you should!"

"But I shouldn't." Jason snapped. "I never have done and I never will do. You want to be a cunt, go for it, but I can tell you, I'll be twice as bad. So either sort it out, or get yourself to fuck, 'cause I'm not putting up with it. I'm going through the same shit you are, so I can tell you there's no need for you to act like how you are."

"But you're not going through the same shit as I am." Sean gritted his teeth.

"How do you work that one out? Please share."

"Because!"

"Because what? Because isn't a real reason!"

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T GET FUCKING SCARED. I DO, JASON. I'M BRICKING IT, YOU HAPPY NOW?"  
>Jason stood for a second, before turning to the two younger boys. "Can you two give us a minute?" He waited for them to leave, closing the door behind them before turning back to Sean, who looked as though he was trying not to break down. "You think I don't get scared?"<p>

"You're never scared." Sean glared at the floor. "Not ever."

"..Well that's a stupid thing to think. As much as people like to think I'm some emotionless twat, I am still human, Sean."

"Right. See, the thing is, everyone seems to get scared, except you."

"I've been scared, Sean, plenty of times."

"What? As a kid? I'm not talking of then, Jason." Sean said bitterly.

"Neither am I. I was scared when Cheryl told me she was pregnant. I was scared that night at the power plant. I was scared when Callie was born, fuck, I was scared for the first couple of months of her life. When we've split, I was scared we wouldn't get back together. I was scared I wouldn't be able to get the hypnocil. And I'm scared now, as well. I'm scared something'll happen and I'll lose someone else I care about. I'm scared that I'll lose you. So don't even try to think that I don't get scared, Sean, 'cause it's not true. So yes, I am going through the same shit as you."

Sean looked up, raising an eyebrow. "You're scared of losing me?"

"Aye, I am. And I don't just mean to Krueger, 'cause that can be sorted easy enough. I mean that, if things keep going how they're going, and we keep fighting like cat and dog every two minutes, eventually, you'll get sick of it, and find someone else. When you went with Logan, I was scared that you'd gone for good. Maybe I don't show it, Sean, but I actually do love you with everything I have. Fuckin' hell, I live with you, been with you almost two years, I've never been with someone anywhere near that long. Not even a quarter of it. So yes, I am shit scared that I'll lose you, 'cause you and Callie are what's keeping me going and I don't know how or if I even would cope if I lost either of you. I'd do anything for youse. I chased up a pill for four days, 'cause you asked for it. I haven't been near drugs, because you didn't like it. I don't fight as much, I haven't been arrested, I don't even drink as much, and I changed, I stopped doing all of that for you. Doesn't that prove anything? Maybe I'm not perfect, and maybe I do have a temper and run my mouth a bit too much, but I can't help that. I've tried to be a better person for you, though, Sean. And if I could be the perfect boyfriend, I would. But I can't, and I'm sorry I can't, but I can honestly say I love you and I'm scared to lose you. As much as it may seem like a lie, I actually despise arguing with you."

"Then why do you argue with me?"

"Because I can't keep my mouth shut if someone starts on me, Sean, you should know this by now. I act before I think."

"Well, I could have told you that." Sean rolled his eyes.

"Then you shouldn't have bothered asking. And I feel like a right camp twat."

"Jase, for fuck sake, you can't do that every time you say something you feel. It's not camp, it's nature. Emotions are part of being human."

"I know that."

"Then put that knowledge to use, 'cause you can be a pretty nice guy, when you wanna be."

"Yeah...Don't let on to people about that."

Sean shook his head, rolling his eyes. "You're mad. And just so you know, I love you too, and everything you just said, I feel the same way. And I'm sorry for taking things out on you, I just, I don't know why I take them out on you, actually."

"It's cause I'm such a top lad."

"Sure. If you say so. But for the record, I'm not about to run off with Logan, of all people. There's more chance of you going with him."

Jason stared for a second. "Let's be serious here."

Sean snorted, shaking his head once more. "Alright, maybe I exaggerated, but it won't happen, ever."

"Good. 'Cause I would have to kick your arse. And, also, I need to spark up."

"You're smoking an awful lot lately, don't you think?"

Jason shrugged. "I'm stressed, man. Leave it out. There's worse than smoking."

"I still think it's disgusting." Sean shuddered.

"Not to me it isn't."

Sean followed Jason out the back door, shivering a little when the cold air hit him. "How can you be bothered to stand out here to smoke?"

"Because I'm not lazy." Jason replied, sparking the flame of his lighter and lighting a cigarette.  
>"And because you have an addiction?" Sean raised an eyebrow.<p>

"There's worse to be addicted to."

"So you admit it's an addiction?"

"Smoking usually is considered an addiction, yes." Jason exhaled a plume of smoke, turning to face Sean. "Am I addicted? Probably. But I don't want to stop."

Sean shrugged. "Well, at least you can admit it."

* * *

><p>Cheryl's eyebrows disappeared beneath her fringe, her hand on her hip. "Where the hell have you been?"<p>

"Nowhere. I just had some things to look into, chase some things up."

"And you coulnd't have let anyone know where you were? Jae, do you know how worried you've had Sean? And me, for that matter? Callie's been asking for you non-stop as well."

"I couldn't get in contact, my phone died and I'd left the charger." Jason shrugged. "You know, I've had this all off of Sean, right? I don't need a repeat, thanks."

She removed her hand from her hip, folding her arms over her chest. "You'd better not pull a stunt like that again, Jae. I mean it."

"I won't, fuck sake. Not after the flak I've got for it. It was Sean who asked me to sort it, I did, and still no one's happy."  
>"Because no one knew where you were. We were worried!"<p>

"I'm a big lad, I can look after myself."

"Yeah, but you're not immune to getting hurt, or sick, are you?" Cheryl glared, her arms still folded over her chest.

"Do I look hurt or sick?"

"Well, no -"

"Exactly. I'm fine. Tired, but fine." Jason concluded. "So, drop it."

She unfolded her arms, ready to say something else, when her gaze settled on his arm. His sleeve was rolled up a little, showing what looked like a cut. Reached out, she pulled his sleeve up fully, raising her eyebrows once more. "Then what's this?"

"How the fuck? Do you have hawk eyes or something?"

"That's no answering my question. What's that?"

"I done that after coming back, if you must know." Jason replied, rolling down his sleeves once more. "And you can question Sean on that if you don't believe me."

She nodded in acceptance. "Where is Sean, actually?"

"Probably still asleep." Jason shrugged.

"At this time?" She shook her head. "Lazy bastard."

"You're telling me, can I ask what it was you had to speak to me about?"

"Right. Well, see.." She trailed off, sitting down. "Okay, I've been talking to Kieran, a lot lately, and well, see, I think, I may have developed some...Feelings there, you know? And well, apparently he's the same, but he doesn't want to do anything, because, well, because of you, really."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

"Well, because of our history and you two being best friends and all, he doesn't want to act on any feelings or anything, because, well, you don't go out with your best friends ex, you know?"

"Cheryl, we're not sixteen year old kids, you know? If you two want to start shit up, go for it. It isn't exactly going to bother me, is it?"

"Well, I think it has something to do with Callie, as well." She broke eye contact. "I mean, I think he's pretty worried you might think he's trying to move in and bump you out of the picture, you know? Or that you might not approve him being with the mother of your kid or something along those lines."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'll have a huge problem with the lad I've known for years and would trust with my life, being around my child. I'd much rather have some twat I don't know, around." He shrugged. "You could do a lot worse than Kieran, Cheryl. So if you two wanna have a dash at making things work between you, you should go for it, without feeling you need my permission. I'm not your keeper. Yeah, we have history, but we're just friends, now. And I'm pretty happy in a relationship, so I don't see why you shouldn't be."

"I know, but he's your bestfriend."

"So what? That means I know he's not going to do some stupid shit that could put Callie in danger. Or yourself."

She nodded, biting her lip. "You're sure about this? I mean, you're not just saying it because you feel you have to, and in reality have a completely different opinion?"  
>"Eh, since when have I ever done that? You know if I don't like something, I'll say it."<p>

"That's true. Remember that time Tasha asked you if you liked her dress and you told her it made her look like an apple?"

He snorted. "Aye, she was not happy!"

"She never wore green around you again."

Jason shrugged. "Not my fault she looked like an apple! She did ask."

"You could have told a white lie like the rest of us, and said she looked good!"

"And have her going around thinking she looks alright, when everyone know's she looks like an apple, bit harsh, is it not?"

Cheryl shrugged. "I guess if you look at it that way."

* * *

><p>Cheryl and Jason had been joined by Sean at some point during the early evening, and now the three sat in comfortable coversation, Callie asleep in the next room. An uneven knocking interrupted them, Cheryl rose, frowning. "Who the hell is that?" She left the room, returning a few moments later. "There's a man at the door. He said he's looking for you, Sean, that your mother sent him here?"<p>

Sean's heart almost skipped a beat as he exchanged a glance with Jason. Had something happened? Had Paddy or Sammy forgotten their hypnocil and fallen asleep? He gestured for Jason to follow him, stepping out of the room, into the next, stopping dead in his tracks. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

Logan stood in the doorway, smelling strongly of alcohol. "I'm here to tell you, Sean, that you have messed up big time and I really think you can do better th-than him. Even if it's not me. You need to fi-find someone you deserve."

Sean sighed, rolling his eyes. When would this man let up and stop stalking him?

"Fuckin' state of." Jason muttered.

Logan's head snapped up to glare at Jason, looking him up and down. "What'd you say?"

"I said 'fuckin' state of' as in, check the actual nick of you and don't look me up and down, you twat."

"You've got a nerve." He gestured to Jason's arms, which for once weren't hidden by his sleeves. "Those beauty marks, are they? Or maybe war wounds?" Logan jeered, gazing at the white, faded scars, smirking when Jason's expression fell a little. "Yeah, Sean's told me all about that shit with you and your knife fetish, you weirdo."

Jason made to step forward before stopping himself. "Usually, I'd kick your arse about now, but there is no way I'm 'bout to do that with my daughter in the next room."

"Yeah, use your brat as an excuse."

"Excuse me?" Cheryl screeched.

"Logan, just go." Sean spat through gritted teeth. He could already tell from Jason's expression that he would be in the doghouse and that Cheryl was less than pleased herself.

"Good idea." Jason agreed. "Fuck off and actually stay away this time."

"Just tell me, Sean, when are you going to come to your senses and finish with this..thing?"

"I'm not going to finish with Jason." Sean replied, putting emphasis on his name. "I love him, something which you don't seem to understand. And on top of that, you're drunk and there's a child in this place. So, really, I think it's time you left."

Logan gave the trio one last dirty look, before turning and heading out the door. Jason followed, making as though to close the door behind him, before grabbing the older man and slamming him into the motel window. "Callie ain't out here, you fuckin' cunt. You're in for it."

The two exchanged blows, before Jason got the better, kneeing Logan in the stomach, before dealing an uppercut as he fell, sending his head bouncing back up. Sean moved, pulling Jason away with Cheryl's help, while Logan crumbled, laying on the ground.

"Let go!" Jason growled, trying to pull free from his restrainers.

"He's not moving!" Cheryl cried, watching Logan carefully. "Oh jesus, he's not moving!"

Jason pulled free of Seans grip, nudging Logan's temple with his foot. "You'd fuckin' better get up."

Logan stirred, getting slowly to his feet, only to be knocked back down. He crawled away, before getting to his feet and running. Jason ran after him, calling for him to turn around, with Sean following, telling Jason to leave him. Logan carried on running until he neared a shop, before slowing down.

"LOGAN, TURN AROUND!"

Logan slowed to a halt before turning. "WHAT?"

Sean caught up with them just in time to see Jason draw back his arm and smack Logan square in the face, flooring him once more. "Don't you ever fuckin' come 'round where my kid is looking for drama." Logan scrambled to his feet and ran into the nearest shop.

Sean shook his head. "What did you need him to turn around for if you were just going to do that?"

"Because it's cowardly to hit someone from behind. Or when they're on the deck." Jason replied, turning and heading back in the direction they came from.

Sean shrugged, before following. "Fair enough. I guess it's fair, he was out of order with what he said but you didn't have to-"

Jason stopped, turning to face Sean."Aye, 'bout that. I can't believe you'd fuckin' tell him about that. That's not a matter for you to go and discuss with cunts, Sean."

"I..Jase, It just slipped out. I mean, we were just talking and I was drunk, I didn't mea-"

"Yeah, just slipped out. Good one, Sean. I fuckin' trusted you with that, do you know how long it took for me to able to trust anyone? How the fuck am I supposed to trust you now? I told you ..-Infact you've experienced - some of my deepest, darkest secrets and now I find out you've went and told him of all people? You know I can't stand the cunt, so why would you do that?"

Sean stood, guilt written over his face. "Jase, I'm so-"

"Nah, I don't want to hear it." Jason turned once more, making his way back, Sean a few steps behind him. When they reached the motel, a distraught and frantic Cheryl greeted them. "Jason! Jason, she's not - I don't think she's breathing. Oh God, she's not breathing!"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Who's not breathing?"

"Callie!"

The colour drained from Jason's face, leaving him a sickly grey. He pushed past Cheryl, crashing into the room Callie was in.

Cheryl stood, her breaths ragged. "She-She's not. Oh God, Sean what do I do?"

"Call an ambulance, Cheryl" Sean replied, pushing his phone into her hands, following Jason into the room. "Is she..?"

Jason gave a slight shake of his head, before tilting Callie's head back slightly, performing mouth to mouth, checking for her breathing, before repeating it. "C'mon baby, breathe."

Sean looked over his shoulder at Cheryl who had called the ambulance and was now standing in the door way, biting her finger nails, tears welling up in her eyes. He moved past her when the door was knocked, letting in two paramedics, one male, one female. The bundled into the room and around Callie, checking her over. The female turned around as the male began hooking the infact up to masks and drips. "She's breathing, it's very shallow, but she is breathing now."

"Oh thank God." Cheryl sighed, her voice cracking a little.

Sean moved to the side as the two paramedics left to get a stretcher to transport Callie into their vehical. He narrowed his eyes a little, before moving forward. "Jason, look." He gestured towards the small girls top, which was stained with blood.

Jason frowned a little, before pulling the material up a little, revealing four long gashes, parrell to each other. Sean's face fell as Jason's darkened significantly.

"Jase..How?"

"I dunno, but I'm going to rip the cunt to pieces."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Something in this chapter actually happened to me. 50 Points for guessing which is was, haha. Again, sorry 'bout the wait, I'm still not completely finished with life's drama -_- So, I'm finding it difficult to update and all.**


	13. Get A Doctor

**A/N: Bit of Scottish lingo once more.**

**Nut = No.**

**jack/easy = Not bothered/worried. Basically, it means you have no concern over doing something.**

* * *

><p>"Sean, as old as you may be, what time do you call this?" Mrs. DiSanco demanded almost as soon as he'd walked in the door. "It's almost 3am. You can't just walk in and out whenever you please, especially when your grandmother and aunt are here. So I hope you have a good explanation!"<br>"Callie's in hospital." He replied. "She stopped breathing. She almost died, and there's a good possibility she still might."

His mothers hand went to her mouth. "Wha-..How? Why? Jesus, I hope she'll be alright. Cheryl and Jason will be in bits."

"Exactly. I just came back here for a couple of things, then I'm going back to the hospital, just for a bit support, you know?"

She nodded. "Yeah, are you alright though, Sean? I know you got pretty close to Callie."

Sean sighed a little. His mother always knew how to strike a nerve. "I'm fine, mam."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm positive. Is Sammy still awake? I need to talk to him."

She shrugged. "I don't know, you'll have to check. I'm going to bed though, Sean. Goodnight, let me know how things go."

Sean nodded once more, watching her disappear up stairs, before checking in on Sammy, finding him awake much to his relief. "Good, you're awake."

"Well, yeah, I slept almost all today, so I'm not tired, an-..What's wrong?" Sammy asked, looking at Sean properly. "What's happened?"

Sean explained the nights happenings to Sammy, who didn't interrupt once, for a change.

"Jaysus, the bastard went for Callie? She didn't have a chance, though! How did she even get to dream about him?"

Sean shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't think we ever will, she's too young to talk or even understand what happened to her, so she can't tell us when she wakes up."

Sammy bit his lip in thought. "Is Jason going mad?"

Sean shook his head. "He said he'd rip Krueger to pieces, and that's it really. He hasn't said a word since we got to the hospital."

"That's not like him."

"Eh, I think he's saving it up. Waiting to see how Callie is before anything, it's still kind of touchy. And, I don't think he wants to lose it infront of Cheryl either, she's pretty...Shaken as it is. I don't think she could handle a kick off from Jase, and he knows it."

"Are you going back to the hospital?" Sean nodded. "Eh, tell them I'm asking for them and I hope everythings alright with Callie."

Another nod. "I will do." 

* * *

><p>Cheryl sighed softly, looking up from the floor. She sat on one side of the hospital bed, while Jason sat on the other, their daughter in the middle, hooked up to life support and various other machines. She was only fourteen months old, still a baby. It broke her heart to see her child like this, and she suspected Jason felt the same way. They had barely moved an inch since first taking up their places, and Jason hadn't spoken one word since they were in the motel room, which seemed a life time ago now, though in reality it had only been a few hours. She shook her head a little to stem the tears that had began filling her eyes once more. She'd only gone in the room to check on Callie, as she did every night, and had noticed her lips had gone blue. Her heart almost stopped when she realised her baby wasn't breathing. Panic had ensued her, stopping her from reacting in the way she'd wanted to. She'd just ran outside to get Jason. What if Jason hadn't been around, though? What if he'd reacted in the same way she had? Cheryl shuddered. Callie might not be here if he'd freaked out as she had.<p>

"You coming out for a smoke?"

The sound of Jason's voice shattered through her thoughts. She looked up at him, pushing her hair back from her face. "I don't smoke."

He shrugged, standing up. "Suit yourself."

Cheryl watched his retreating back until it was out of sight, before looking back round at Callie. She stroked her daughters light brown hair back from her face and planted a kiss on her forehead, promising her she'd be back in a few minutes, before standing up and following Jason outside. She stood at his side for a moment, watching him inhale, then exhale a cloud of smoke. "Can I try?"

"Thought you didn't smoke?"

"It seems to calm you down..I just want to try. Now seems a good time, right?"

He shrugged, taking another draw, before handing the cigarette to her. She took it off of him, staring at it.

"You're letting it burn down, Cheryl."

"I..Don't know how to smoke it." She admitted.

"Watch." Jason took the cigarette back, placing it in his mouth. Cheryl watched as he took a drag, inhaling the smoke into his lungs and holding it few seconds, before expelling it. "Just make sure you inhale, if you just take a draw and exhale, you get none of the effect." He handed it back to her. She raised the cigarette to her lips, copying his actions. The smoke burned her eyes, making them water, and her head swam by the time she exhaled. "Did I do it right?"

"Aye. And you didn't choke." He shook his head when she tried to hand him it back. "Nah, you have it. There's only a couple of draws left, if you're lucky."

She hesitated, before taking another draw, watching as Jason sparked another up from the corner of her eye, almost fascinated by the way it burned down as he took a deep draw and how good he looked. She looked away, mentally berating herself. Jason was with Sean and her daughter was lying in a hospital bed, attractions should be the last thing on her mind, especially attractions to Jason. Throwing the butt to the ground, she stamped on it, folding her arms over her chest, waiting for Jason to finish his own cigarette. "Jae? She will be alright, won't she?" Cheryl asked, shivering a little. Jason gave her a sidewards glance, before putting his arm around her in a one-armed hug. She hugged him back, burying her face into the fabric of his tshirt, trying to banish the thoughts of how well she fitted under his arm. She knew she'd never act on her feelings, no matter how much she wanted to. She couldn't do that to Sean, it was obvious how much he loved Jason, and vice versa. She mentally shook herself, she was probably just searching for comfort from a familiar source because of everything going on, and who was more familiar to her than Jason? No one. She'd given him something she couldn't ever take back, or give to anyone else, and in return, he'd given her Callie, who was now in hospital, which broke her heart. And the only other person who could understand her feelings about that, was Jason, which was why she was feeling how she felt about him right now, right?

"I reckon we should head back inside now, doll, you're like a block of ice."

She nodded, her thoughts once more interrupted. "Yeah."

Jason took one last drag of the cigarette, before flicking it away and pulling away from Cheryl. "Right, c'mon then."

She followed him back into the room that Callie was being kept and resumed her place, Jason opposite her, the only noise was the beeping of the machinery.

"That thing is driving me up the wall. " Cheryl muttered after a while, looking up, hoping for an answer which she didn't get. She waited a few more moments, before getting up. "I'm going to get a coffee, do you want one?" She sighed as he shook his head a little, and left, heading for the coffee machine in the waiting room, finding Sean.

"How is she doing?" He asked, rising.

She shook her head. "The same. They haven't told us any different yet. No one's even been round to see her since you left."

"That's ridiculous." Sean sighed. "How're you coping?"

She shrugged once more. "As best as can be expected, I guess. I don't know how I'm supposed to act in this situation, Sean. I feel so much, that I'm not sure what I'm feeling exactly. And I think Jae feels the same way."

Sean frowned a little. "How do you mean?"

"He hasn't spoke while being in that room, apart from offering me a smoke, then he gave me a hug, said it was best to go back inside and then went silent again."

"He offered you a smoke?"

"Yeah. I refused, then I asked for one -"

"Why would you ask for one?" Sean cut in.

"- It seems to work in calming Jae down. I just wanted to try it."

"Didn't you find it disgusting though?"

"..No, well a little.. But this is sort of coming off of topic, Sean."

He shook his head a little. "Right, sorry. So, where are you off to now?"  
>"I'm just going to get a coffee, I needed out of there. I can't stand seeing Callie like that. I..-" She trailed off, wiping at her eyes. "I need a bit of time out of that room."<p>

He nodded in understanding.

"Sean, will you sit with Jae and Callie for a while? I'm going to go for a walk, and, I don't know, I don't want to leave him alone. I just have a feeling it's a bad idea."

Alarm bells immediately rung in Sean's head. "Why? Has he said something?"

"No, I guess I'm just being paranoid. I'd just feel better if you did."

Sean nodded a litte. "Alright, well, are you sure you're alright, Cheryl?"

"I'm fine. I just need a bit air. If anything..Changes, just...Call me, okay?"

He nodded, watching until she'd left, before finding Jason, who didn't even look up as Sean entered the room. "You alright, Jase?"

Jason shrugged, giving a slight grunt for his reply.

"Stupid question, huh?" Sean sat down in the place Cheryl had occupied earlier. Another grunt.

Sean fidgeted nervously as the silence engulfed them, being broken only by the beeping of the machines. He needed Jason to talk, he didn't know why he needed it, just did.

"I heard you gave Cheryl a cigarette." A half shrug. Sean waited a moment before continuing. "Do you really think it's the best idea to be promoting smoking, Jason? Realistically?"

"Cheryl's old enough to decide if she wants to smoke or not, Sean."

"Yeah, but do you think you should be encouraging her?"

Jason growled a little. "Sean, I offered Cheryl a cigarette, I'll admit, but she denied it and I left. She then asked for one. If she's asking, I'm not going to deny her it, am I? Why the interrogation anyway? Do you reckon now is the right moment, eh? Honestly, I couldn't give a fuck if Cheryl, you or Jesus bloody Christ started smoking smack right now, all I care about is my daughters well being and incase you didn't notice, it's not too great at the moment."

"I was only trying to start a conversation." Seand defended.

"Well your blatant disregard for matter at hand is annoying the hell out of me, Sean. I don't want to converse at the minute, all I want to do is concentrate on Callie, that shouldn't be a big thing to ask for, so either buck your ideas up and shut it, or leave, 'cause I honestly cannot be arsed with it."

"I never said it was a big thing to ask for, Jason. But just so you know, I'm just as worried as you are, right now. The only difference is, my way of coping isn't withdrawing, like yours clearly is. I was only trying to help ease the tension and, yeah, I know I can't take your mind completely off of what's going on, but I was only trying to help for God's sake."

Jason remained silent for a second, before sighing. "Sean, I appreciate that, but I'd rather not talk right now. I don't exactly trust myself to say something without turning it into hype, and I really would crack up. So, please, if you don't mind, I really don't want to converse any further."

Sean scrutinized the man infront of him for a while, before finally nodding. "Alright, Jase."

He watched as Jason fell into silence once more, his head slightly bowed, gazing at the floor. Sean had never known him to be so quiet. He'd been expecting Jason to be kicking up hell, demanding answers from the doctors, pacing the corridors, possibly even going as far as throwing something across the room or hitting walls, not sitting in silence, barely moving. He hadn't even raised his voice during their earlier disagreement. It was eerie and quite frankly, it made Sean feel uneasy. He shifted his vision to the floor, picking at his finger nails, eventually averting his gaze from Jason. He couldn't sit and watch him sit like a statue, it was far too unnerving.

Both boys head jerked up as a small cry was uttered from the bed between them. Sean's bottom lip dropped as a small, yet precise incision appeared on Callie's face, standing out boldly against the childs pale hue, a dribble of blood steadily trickling down her cheek. He grabbed a tissue from the box on the nightstand, gently pressing it against the wound, cleaning the blood that had already found its way down the infants face. He dared a glance up at Jason, who was shaking his head vehemently, his jaw clenched, a fire of rage burning in his dark blue eyes.

Sean reached out with his free hand, aiming to place it onto Jason's arm, as a gesture of comfort. Jason wrenched his arm out of reach and rose from his seat, knocking Sean's tissue clad hand away from Callie's face, he examined the wound breifly, brushing the light brown tendrils of hair that had fallen forward onto her face, back. One he was satisfied that the bleeding had ceased, Jason sat back down, twisting around to get into a more comfortable position, resting his head on his arms.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Sean asked.

"Going to sleep." Jason grunted, closing his eyes.

"What? No. Jase, you can't go to sleep. You know what'll happen if you do."

"I don't care." Jason replied without opening his eyes. "He has Callie. G'night."

Sean tried relentlessly to keep Jason awake by talking as loud as he dared in the quiet hospital room, occasionally nudging or shaking him.

"Sean, I swear to God, if you nudge me again, I'll knock you out. I'm trying to sleep, so do me a favour, and leave me alone." Jason threatened, his eyes still closed.

Sean gritted his teeth, before taking a deep breath. "Jase...I...Really want you, so bad. Now. I can't wait, I need you now." He waited a few seconds, before Jason's reply made his jaw drop.  
>"That's what you have hands for, Sean." Jason turned a little, trying to get more comfortable, doing his best to ignore Sean's torrent of warnings and drifting into a slumber. <p>

* * *

><p>He jogged through the jungle of piping and corridors, the increased amount of perspiration creating a film over his skin. Excerise and heat didn't usually mix well, but he wasn't in the position to care too much about that. His mind was racing as he turned a corner, finding himself at the main furnace. He froze, spying the unmistakable stripped-sweater clad body of Freddy looming over Callie, who was now whining in fear.<p>

"Get the fuck off of her, Krueger." Jason growled, grabbing the burned monstrosity by the scruff of the neck and pushing him away from his daughter.

Freddy clambered to his feet and regained his composure, glowering at the man who stood between himself and another little piggy, getting a glare in return. Freddy lunged, his hand latching onto Jason's throat, squeezing his windpipe roughly, before throwing him to the side, out of the way. He waited until Jason had gotten back up, before flicking his blades, causing two chains that were suspended from the ceiling to wrap themselves around Jason's wrists.

Jason struggled against the restraints, growling profanities and obscenites at Freddy, as he bent over Callie, running a blade up her small leg, stopping at the top of her thigh. Jason's jaw clenched as he clicked. "Don't fucking dare you sick son of a bitch!"

Freddy's disfigured face twisted into a malevolent grin as he straddled the infact, who began crying and shrieking.

Jason pulled more vehemently against the chains, only resulting in them tightening painfully, biting into his skin. He fought more violently as Freddy began to attack his daughters flesh with his blades, slicing and nicking the pale, tender skin on her thighs, spurred on by his daughters cries of distress, Jason pulled more violently. Another flick of Freddy's blades caused the chains to pull taut, jerking Jason's arms painfully, rendering him almost motionless, forcing him to watch helplessly as Freddy violated his daughter in the most horrific ways imaginable. Jason cursed Freddy as he fruitlessly tried to battle the restraints once more, determind to help Callie. Her tortured screams finally subsided into whimpers as Freddy moved aside, to let Jason get a full view look at her shaking, bloodied form. His sadistic smirk in place, Freddy leaned over and slashed the infants face, before plowing his blades into her abdomen.

Jason's heart skipped a beat. The chains suddenly released him, causing him to drop to his knees with a loud thud. He crawled forward, trying to reach Callie, but the dream realm was fading fast.

"Nut! No danger, not now!" Jason grunted, before opening his eyes, coming face to face with Sean. "What did you wake me for you complete and utter twat?"

Sean's face was tight with worry. "..Callie."

Jason's expression dropped. Pushing Sean out his way, he got up out the seat, almost tripping over in his haste, checking Callie over, before turning to Sean. "Get a doctor. Get a doctor and get Cheryl here. Now."

Sean stood stock still, watching Jason bend over Callie, trying to stop her bleeding.

Jason looked over his shoulder. "Sean! What are you doing? Get a doctor!...Sean, move!"

The room was filled with a long, continuous beep, just as Cheryl appeared at the door. "Ja-"

"Cheryl, get a doctor!" Jason snapped. "Get them in here, now!"

She darted off, returning seconds later with a team of doctors and nurses. Jason was pushed out of the way, as the trio were ushered outside into the waiting room.

Jason turned, rounding on Sean. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why didn't you get a doctor?"

Sean shook his head. "I..I couldn't ..I'm sorry. I couldn't move."

Cheryl looked between the two boys. "She'll be okay, right?"

Jason fell silent. He had been wondering that himself.

"..'Course she will." Sean's voice cracked as he tried to reassure her. He knew he probably shouldn't, but he had to try and help.

"You don't sound very hopefull." Cheryl said flatly, looking down the corridor at the room where Callie was.

"We just have to wait and see." 

* * *

><p>Freddy has a wide grin plastered across his mutilated lips as he sharpened his razors. He'd gotten into that little brats dreams, without any problem and all it had taken was her to over -hear his name, which meant he was now free to enter whoever's dreams he wished. The gateways had been opened, and there was no escape from him this time. Human's couldn't stay awake forever, they'd die from lack of sleep, which meant they would die by his blades. And on the plus side, he'd finally found a way to get back at Jason, and, now someone would understand how he felt when they'd taken Katherine off of him all those years ago. Now someone would experience the pain of having your child ripped away from you, infront of your eyes. There was no greater pain, and he relished in the fact that he was the one to cause that pain. Oh yes, tonight hadn't been bad at all. <p>

* * *

><p>"-There was nothing more we could do, I'm very sorry for your loss." The doctor bowed his head solmenly, before walking away.<p>

Cheryl stood for a moment, before letting out a wail that sounded like a wounded animal, tears streaming down her face, before kicking the nearest chair repeatedly, shouting at the top of her lungs when Sean tried to restrain her.

Jason sank into the same place he'd been sitting for the past little while, his knee's had crumbled, unwilling to support him any longer. There had to be a mistake. Callie couldn't be gone. She'd been running around not that long ago, she couldn't possibly be gone. She was only a baby. She was his baby.

A hand on his shoulder made him look up from the ground. Sean stood, Cheryl sobbing into his chest. "Jase..You okay?"

Jason shook his head, before standing up. "I have to go. I need..I have..I need out of here."

He pulled free of Sean's grip, shrugging him off when he tried to grab onto his arm, heading out of the hospital doors. The sun had risen now, the birds singing. It was far too cheery. How could the world be so cheery when such a treacherous deed had been done? Why did it have to be Callie, of all people? Why couldn't it have been him? 

* * *

><p>Sean sat on the couch in his mother's livingroom, his head in his hands. Cheryl had been sedated hours ago, after her constant refusal to calm down. And God only knows where Jason had gotten to. He looked up as he felt the couch dip as someone sat beside him.<p>

"How are you doing, hon?" His mother patted his back.

"I..don't know, to be honest, mam. It all seems so surreal. Callie was standing infront of me yesterday and now she's gone..Where's the sense in that, mam? She wasn't even a year and a half, how could someone so young possibly...Die?"  
>"Well, Sean, God works in mysterious ways. Obviously, she was needed up there. He only takes the best, though. Remember that."<br>Sean shook his head a little. "It isn't fair though, she didn't deserve it. And Cheryl and Jason certainly don't deserve the shit they're going through. Haven't they been through enough? Infact, haven't we all? I just..I can't get my head around the fact she's gone."

"She's not gone, really, Sean. She's always around, in your heart and looking over you all." Mrs. DiSanco pointed to her chest as she said this.

"Not what I mean. We're not going to see her again. Or see her grow up. Or ..Anything." He paused, taking a deep breath to regain his composure. "I..I just can't believe it. And I want to stay strong, for Jason and Cheryl's sake, but it's so hard." He swiped at his eyes, catching the tears before they fell. "I can't imagine what they're going through, Cheryl needed sedated for fucks sake. And Jason, well, God knows where Jason's disappeared to. I just feel so bad, mam. It shouldn't have happened."

"I know, Sean, but a lot of things that shouldn't happen, do. And unfortunately, death is one of those things. And it's going to hurt for a while, but time will heal it. It's the only thing that can, and it'll heal Jason and Cheryl too, eventually. When did you last see or hear from him?"

Sean looking at his mother, before looking at the carpet. "Erm...Around nine."

Mrs. DiSanco shook her head. "Well, an hour isn't too bad, Sean, you shouldn't wo-"

"No, mam." Sean interrupted. "Nine this morning."

"Oh. Well, that's different." She sighed, taking a sip out of her coffee mug. "I'm sure he'll be okay, Sean. He always turns up, maybe he just needs some time on his own."

"Mmm. Mam, can I ask something?" He looked up once again. "A favour, really."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I know we haven't got much space here, and all, but I was wondering, if Cheryl could stay here instead of a motel? I mean..I think she needs someone to keep an eye on her at this moment in time, and ..Well, honestly, I'd prefer to do that, instead of her aunt. I mean, it's not that I have anything against her aunt, but I'd feel a lot better if I knew she was alright for myself, and I'm sure she could do with the familiarty of Jason and myself."

His mother raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, Sean. Where would she sleep?"

"She could sleep in my room. I'll put the camp in there, so there's somewhere for her to sleep."

She looked doubtful. "Sean, is it really the best idea having Jason and Cheryl in the same room, especially with their history?"

"...Mam, they'll be fine. Nothing's gone on between them for a long time."

She raised her eyebrow once more. "If that's true, then what was the other week about?"

Sean's expression darkened a little. "That was different. There's nothing going on between them. I can assure you. Please, mam. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was important."

Mrs. DiSanco hesitated for a moment, before nodding. "Alright, Sean. But there better be no messing around, I mean it."

Sean nodded. "Thanks mam, and I promise you, there won't be."

She nodded and got up, saying she was going to make them a coffee, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Sean stretched, stifiling a yawn. This day had been nothing short of a nightmare, leaving him completely exhaused in every way possible. A complete mental shut down was what he wished for, but that wasn't going to happen, for a lot of more than obvious reasons.

His phone rang, jerking him from his thoughts. Jason's number flashed up on the screen.

"About time." Sean muttered, pressing the answer button. "Hello?"

"Um, this is Sean, right?" A foreign, female voice asked.

Sean felt himself bristle a little. Who the hell was this girl and why did she have Jason's phone. "Yeah, who's this?"  
>"My name's Karen, do you happen to know Jason, by any chance?"<p>

"Very well actually. Look, what's going on, here?"

"Okay, well." A pause. Sean almost growled in impatience. "There's been an...Incident...And well, I think medical attention may be required, but Jason won't let us take him to hospital. He gave -Well he threw -His phone at me and told me to call you, he said you'd get it? So, um, do you want to come down and get him, or something?"

"...Is this a joke?"

"No."

He sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes. "Right, fine. I'll come get him. Where about are you?"

He took the details off of her, making a mental note, saying to his mother not to bother with a coffee for him on his way out the door. 

* * *

><p>"Are you Sean?" A woman asked, almost hopefully as he approached the address he'd been given over the phone.<p>

"Yeah, I am. You're the girl from the phone, right?" He could see Jason sitting on the kerb behind her.

She nodded. "Karen, yes. We really did try to get him to go to hospital, but he refused. He's had quite a bit to drink, according to my boyfriend, they were drinking together for a while. I'm not exactly sure on the details.." She trailed off.

"Well, thank you for your help, Karen. It's really appreciated."

She nodded, before calling her boyfriend over, bidding Sean goodbye and good luck. Sean shook his head a little, before bending down, placing Jason's arm over his shoulders and hauling him up, helping him to his mothers car, making sure he was properly inside the passenger seat, before getting in himself, turning to face Jason. He smelled strongly of alcohol and smoke. "Jesus Christ, Jason, what the hell happened?"

"I-I was jack, mate. Fo-four o' them, bu-ut I was easy. I wa-was jack, man." Jason speech was slurred, and he was having trouble focusing. He was clearly beyond a little drunk, verging on wasted.

"That doesn't explain what happened, Jason. Care to tell me?"

Jason shrugged. "Disagreement with them bo-oys, Sean, wasn't walking away, cause I was jack, eh?"

"Yeah, Jason, you were 'jack' but look at the fuckin' state of you."

"S'alright though, Sean, cause I'm easy about anybody, I'm jack. F-fuckin' come at me. I'll ha-have a dash."

Sean sighed, shaking his head, starting the car engine. "Jason...Do you really think it was a smart move going out and getting plastered?"

"See me, Sean, I'm jack, mate. I don't give a fu-fuck,eh. I could dri-nk a lot more."

"But you won't." Sean said firmly. "You're going in, getting cleaned up and going to bed."

Jason shrugged once more. Silence enveloped the two for the rest of the journey, Sean kept sneaking glances, checking to see if Jason was still awake or not. He finally pulled up at his mothers. Killing the engine, he got out and opened Jason's door. "Do you need any help?"  
>Jason shook his head, stumbling a little as he got out of the car, pushing the door closed behind him, waiting for Sean to lock it. Sean looked at Jason again, heaving a sigh. "Jason, I can't believe you. Surely you couldn't have thought getting yourself wasted was going to help anything."<p>

Jason turned away. "Shut it, Sean."

Sean grabbed Jason's shoulders, turning him back to face him. "No, I won't shut it. I know it's hard, Jason, but you can't just go off and get smashed, you ne-" He was cut off as Jason shoved him away, turning quickly, before spilling the contents of his stomach onto the street, clinging onto the fence for support, his body heaving violently as he wretched. Jason coughed bitterly as the vomiting subsided into dry heaving, the acidic bile taste strong in his mouth. He straightened up with a little difficulty, wiping at his mouth.

Sean gritted his teeth, grabbing Jason roughly by the hood and pulling him inside the house, ignoring when he stumbled. He steered the shorter, intoxicated boy into the living room and pushed him down onto the sofa, his jaw twitching a little in annoyance. He was able to see Jason perfectly clear in the light, and those guys he'd been fighting with had done a number on him. Blood had gathered at the side of his forehead, trickling down the side of his face, staining his ear and jaw. His left eye was already begining to blacken, accompanied by a nasty looking graze adorned his cheeck bone. There was a split across the bridge of his nose, with blood crusted underneath it. His burst lip almost the size of two finger tips. Dried in blood crusted the front of his hoodie and flaked his jeans. His knuckles were burst open and swollen.

"You're going to have a sore face tomorrow, Jason. Stay here, I'll be back in a minute." He left, returning a few moments later with antiseptic wipes, cream and a washcloth and started cleaning the injuries on his boyfriends face and hands.

"You're a bloody moron, Jason. You're lucky you weren't put in hospital. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know." Jason muttered, flinching away from the cloth. "Right, I'm clean for fuck sake."

Sean dropped the cloth, satisfied with his handiwork, and threw Jason a pair of cottons and a clean t-shirt. "Get changed and I'll get my mam to put them through the wash, see if she can get the stains out."

Sean shook his head as he caught sight of the dark bruises forming on Jason's legs as he changed from his jeans into the cottons. He frowned when Jason didn't make to change his top. "..Jase, there's a top there too. Hurry up and get changed."

Jason shook his head, causing Sean's frown to deepen. "Jason, you can't sit in that bloody top, it needs washed. There's a new one right beside you. Get changed."

Jason looked down, shaking his head again.

"..Well you got changed into them sweats alright, and it's not the first time you'll have had your shirt off here, so get a move on." He waited a moment. "Jason, don't test my fuckin' patience." He gave Jason another few moments, before sighing and tugging the hem of his hoodie and t-shirt, trying to pull it over Jason's head.

"Sean! Fuck off! Get the fuck off!"

After a few moments struggle, Sean finally managed to over-power Jason, who was unco-ordinated through the alcohol. He wrestled the tops off of him and froze, his jaw dropping. Jason's ribs, stomach, chest and torso were covered in dark purple bruises, but that wasn't what Sean was looking at. His eyes were drawn to Jason's arms, where his old scars had been torn open, with fresh cuts criss-crossing over them, his wrists bruised and swollen looking. Jason growled slightly, pulling the clean t-shirt over his head quickly, folding his arms, trying to hide the injuries from view. Sean dropped the soiled clothes, sitting beside Jason, pulling on of his arms free, looking over the injuries.

"Jason, what have you done?"

Jason hung his head, casting his gaze to the floor.  
>"Look at your wrists!"<p>

"Those weren't me, Krueger did that." He muttered.

"And these ones?" Sean gestured to the criss-crossing slashes that were littered up the inside of his arms. "Those weren't Krueger, were they?"  
>"..Naw."<p>

Sean placed his hand under Jason's chin, lifted his face up, so he was looking him in the eyes. "Jason..Why? Why didn't you talk to someone? To me?"

"I..I couldn't. I can't.." He groaned in frustration, placing his head in his hands. "He took her, Sean. He made me watch..I can't..I keep replaying it in my head. I couldn't help her. She was my baby and I couldn't help her, and now she's gone." Jason hiccuped, taking deep breaths. "He t-took her, and I can't get her b-back..I couldn't..It won't stop replaying. I n-need it t-to stop."

Sean stared at Jason for a few seconds, his heart practically breaking all over again for the boy infront of him, before gathering him up in his arms as gently as he could, so as not to aggrivate his injuries any more. He stroked a hand through Jason's hair, before kissing the top his head. "I know, babe, I know. I know it hurts, believe me, if I could take it from you, I would, in a heart-beat. Callie was an amazing little girl, she took after her daddy that way and she adored you. She really did, and I'm sure she knows you did everything you could to help her, and how much you loved her. How much we all loved her, and hey, at least Krueger can't get to her now. She's in a much better place, Jase, and I know it's difficult and it's going to be difficult for a long while, but it'll get better, I promise you baby, it will. And she's not really gone, she's always going to be with you, if Freddy's taught us anything, it's that there is something after death, so Callie's not truly gone. She'll always be with you, Jase. Just, don't hurt youself, imagine how she'd feel if she knew her daddy was hurting himself, she'd be gutted. She'd want you to be happy, Jase, and I know that's going to be hard, but I can assure you, Callie wouldn't want her mammy or her daddy sad. She just wasn't that kind of kid."

Jason took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to compose himself. "I miss her so much, Sean. I love her so much it hurts, and she's...My baby, my only kid and he took her. And I can't get her back. I..What..I don't know what to do..I just..What do I do, Sean?"

"You stay strong, Jason, for Callie's sake, Cheryl's sake, and your own sake." He rubbed Jason's back, cause the other boy to flinch, pulling his back away from Sean's hand. Sean let him go, raising an eyebrow. "Turn 'round, Jase." Jason turned, so his back was facing Sean. Sean lifted the hem of Jason's shirt, pulling it up to shoulder shoulders, a small gasp escaping him. There were footprints all up Jason's back, the details of the prints on the soles of whoever done it's shoes, were showing up clearly, the evil looking purple, yellow and black bruising clashing with the little unblemished skin on Jason's back.

"Jase, who the fuck did that to you?" Sean growled, feeling his annoyance from earlier surface.

"I don't know, Sean."

"If I ever find the cunts, I'll fuckin' kill them."

Jason turned back around to face Sean, his eyebrow slightly raised. "Did I just hear that right? Did you just make a threat on someone's life?"  
>"Yeah, you did, and with good reason, Jason, look at what they've fucking done to you!"<p>

Jason shrugged. "I've had worse, Sean, I'll be fine."

Sean shook his head, taking hold of Jason's arms gently, careful to avoid his injuries. "Jason, do me a favour, okay? Don't do this to yourself, okay? Talk to me, you know I'm always here for you." Jason nodded, looking down, taking more deep breaths to keep himself calm and composed. Sean's expression fell a little. "I hate seeing you hurting, knowing there's nothing I can do about it, Jase, but I mean it when I say I'm always here for you, you know that right? I love you, Jase, and I'll do anything I can to help you, just ask and I'll do my best, okay?"

Jason gave another nod. "How..How's Cheryl?"

"Not too good, she had to be sedated. I asked my mam about it, Cheryl's going to stay here for a while, I don't think it's a good for her to be on her own, especially at this time."

"Good thinking. Eh, Sean, do you still have hypnocil? I'm going to give it another day, I can't handle staying away another night."

Sean hesitated, before nodding, going to retrieve the hypnocil. Jason hadn't taken his medication today, so hopefully the hypnocil would work for him, besides he looked like he needed sleep, which he did, especially if he'd been drinking and had been beat up. Sean's expression darkened as that thought crossed his mind. If he ever found out who'd gotten Jason in that state, there'd be hell to pay.

Sean returned, handing Jason the pill and a glass of water, watching Jason pop the pill into his mouth and wash it down, before taking the glass back through to the kitchen and washing it, cleaning up the mess he'd left in the livingroom, before finally turning to Jason, who was falling asleep where he'd been left. "Jase? C'mon, get up and come to bed." Jason grunted in reply, allowing Sean to help him up and into the bedroom. Sean got ready for bed himself, before laying down beside Jason, wrapping an arm around his middle and planting a kiss on his shoulder, before settling down.

Jason waited until he heard the rhythmic snores from Sean, before spitting out the hypnocil pill and wrapping it in a tissue, storing it in his pocket. He shuffled down, closed his eyes and waited for sleep to over-come him. 

* * *

><p>Sean hit the palm of his hand off of his forehead as he glanced around the place he'd hoped he would never see again. The boiler room. He'd been so preoccupied in helping Jason out, he'd forgotten to take hypnocil before going to bed. A groan sounded from his mouth, he knew he should have just taken it when he'd give Jason some. He turned on his heel, setting down on of the many corridors, determined to get out before he came face to face with Krueger. Throwing a quick glance around his surroundings to avoid being caught off guard, Sean stepped into the heart of the boiler room, never letting his guard down, there was still no sign of Krueger. Turning on his heel, Sean stepped back, avoiding a collision with Jason, his hand flying to his chest. "Jesus Christ, don't do that! Wait a minute, you took hypnocil.." Sean tensed, his breath hitching.<p>

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Aye, ease yourself, I spat it out when you weren't looking. If you actually thought I'm letting this cunt get away with what he's done, you're proper dense, Sean."

"..But you were drunk." Sean's eyes were still narrowed in suspicion.

Jason made a tutting sound, looking around the room. "Aye, drunk, Sean, not stupid." He turned his gaze to the boy infront of him. "How are you here, anyway? Isn't the whole point of getting the hypnocil for you to take it?"

"I forgot. I was to preoccupied with you."

Jason grunted in reply, before his jaw clenched, his gaze hardening. Sean's brow furrowed, he looked over his shoulder to see had caused the change in Jason, although he could probably already guess. Freddy stood a few feet away, his arms crossed over his chest, his blades resting on his oppostie arm. He stumbled slightly as he felt Jason push him out the way, regaining his balance with difficulty.

Sean watched as the shorter boy squared his shoulders, a cold look of pure hatered set firmly on his face, focusing solely on the burned man infront of them.

"Well?" Jason spat, finally breaking the tense silence. "You've got some quip, I'd imagine, go on, spit it out, Krueger."

A wolfish grin slowly spread over Freddy's face, though he remained slightly, lifting his blades off of his arm for a moment, before they returned to their original place.

"Nothing?" Jason raised an eyebrow. "You've absolutely no comment on the fact you killed my daughter? Nothing at all?"

Sean shuddered, he could see the gleam of amusement in Krueger's ice blue eyes, and he was pretty sure there was a spark of pride as well.

"I did the little brat a favour." Freddy finally rasped, his grin widening, showing his decayed teeth. "Growing up with you as a father, she was doomed before she even got a chance at life." The raw hate was radiating off of Jason in waves, every muscle in his body tensing at Kruegers words. Sean prepared himself, this could only end badly.

Freddy took a step forward, unfolding his arms. "Let's be reasonable here, what sort of father were you, anyway? You allowed me to murder your child infront of you, Jason. Not exactly a good role, was it?"

"You..I couldn't do anything. You made sure of it, that's not a fair accusation!" Jason snapped.

"It wasn't fair that Callie was born into your bloodline. I did her a favour taking her life and you know it. You were heading down the same path as your own dad, you know you were. You were useless, she's better off dead than with you." Freddy continued. "You haven't a clue how to be a parent. Cheryl was always undoing your mistakes. Face it."

"And I suppose you did?"

"The authorities would have rather I had her, than you. And that's saying something. You as good as murdered her yourself. You were the one to mention me around her, Jason. Never assume a child is sleeping." Freddy looked on triumphantly as both Jason and Sean's face fell. Jason shook his head a little in disbelief. He hadn't mentioned Krueger around Callie, had he? He wouldn't have.

"It was a good day, well, for me. She was a screamer, and by fuck, do I love a screamer. And she was so young and supple." His eyes sparkled with malevolence, his charred tongue brushing over his lips.

Jason's hands balled into fists, pratically trembling with rage. "You sick son of a bitch."

Sean almost gasped in surprise as Krueger turned and ran. "Jason, don't -" his warning was cut short as Jason took off after him, the two had disappeared with-in seconds, leaving him alone. Sean ran to the opening the two had disappeared through, looking around in frustration. The opening forked into four different path ways, and he had no clue which way they had gone. Why had Krueger ran, anyway? There wasn't a chance in hell that he had been afraid. He was probably leading Jason right into some sort of trap, but the idiot was too blind-sided to see that. He just hoped Jason woke up before anything too bad could happen to him. Turning, Sean began walking in the opposite direction, urging himself to wake up. If he could get out of her, he could get Jason out also. His anger peaked at the thought, when they woke up, he'd kill Jason for deceiving him.

A chill ran up his spine, spreading through-out his body, the fine hair on the back of his neck standing up. Something felt ..Off. He glanced around uncomfortably, quickening his pace. No way was he calling out, he'd made that mistake before. A screech behind him brought him to halt. He stood for a moment, deciding on if he should turn or keep walking. Choosing the latter, he jogged on, before curiosity got the better of him, and he risked a glance over his shoulder. He regretted it almost immediatley. Krueger was almost right behind him. Sean broke into a run, his heart racing. He could he the pounding of Krueger's footsteps behind him. Since when had Krueger ran, anyway?

There was a dull thud, and the footsteps stopped. Sean halted after a few more steps and turned. Krueger was sprawled out on his floor, struggling with Jason, who had a grip around his knees.

"Don't stand there you fuckin' idiot!" Jason snapped, avoiding being sliced by Freddy's claw. "Run! Wake the fuck up!"

Sean turned to run, taking half a step before the bite of steel cutting the soft flesh at the back of his leg stopped him. He turned a little in time to see Freddy withdrawing his claw, before fading from the dream realm.

Sean kicked the covers off of him, wiping the now cold sweat from his brow, checking the injury on his leg. It was just a graze, but it stung like a bitch. Nothing that an anti-septic wipe wouldn't take care of. He turned, gripping Jason's shoulders and shaking him roughly, demanding he wake up.  
>Jason pushed Sean off of him after a few moments, before opening his eyes and getting up. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? I had it under control you complete arse!"<p>

"Jason, he almost slashed your face into ribbons! That isn't under control, is it?" Sean snapped back. "What the hell do you think you're doing not taking the hypnocil? Are you trying to get killed!"

Jason let out a sound that sounded like a cold, harsh laugh, mixed with a snort. It wasn't a pleseant sound. "You really think I'm going to let him get away with what he did, Sean? He killed her, infront of me! He took her from me, Sean , and I don't intend to rest until he's anhilated completely."

"And you thinking running in there and offering him out will do that, Jason? 'Cause I'm pretty sure we've already deduced that it won't."

"Well what am I supposed to do, Sean? You tell me." Jason was struggling to keep his voice from rising now.

"I don't fucking know!" Sean growled.

The two glared at each other from opposite sides of the bed, before Jason sagged, the fight leaving him as quickly as it had come to him. He dropped down onto the side of the bed and put his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do, Sean. I can't do nothing, but ..I don't know what I can do. I don't even know if I have it in me to do anymore."

"Sure you do, Jase." Sean relaxed, crossing the room and sitting next to him. "We just have to find something that works. We'll get there..In the end." He hoped.


	14. Small Bump

Sean awoke to find his limbs still tangled protectively around Jason. He'd given Jason another hypnocil pill after they'd dreamed of Krueger, and made sure he swallowed it, before taking one himself, and had spent the rest of the night undisturbed, to his relief. He moved carefully, not wanting to wake up Jason, and left the room, making his way downstairs and into the kitchen where his mother greeted him.

"Morning, Sean."

He grunted a reply, taking a cup from the draining board to make coffee.

"Did you get a hold of Jason?"

"Yeah, eventually. I got a call last night from his phone, only it was some woman. Apparently, Jason had been drinking, gotten into a bit of trouble. So, not only was he completely drunk when I found him, he was beat up." He sighed. "Mam, there's cuts, bruises and bloody foot-prints all over him. He's got himself into some state."

She shook her head, making a sympathetic clucking sound. "The poor boy won't know how to react. I know it's difficult, Sean, but you're going to have to be the strong one, here. For Jason's sake. He's going to need you."

Sean swallowed. That's what he'd been afraid of. "I'm trying, but mam..He's always been the stronger one. He's always been the one to take charge of a bad situation and sort it. Not me."

"Be that as it may, Sean, you're going to have to try. I know it's hard for you, but Cheryl's going to be leaning on Jason a lot right now, and he's not so steady himself, so you're going to have to help him be stable. And it won't be easy, and he probably will try to push you away, but don't stop trying."

Sean looked at his mother as he poured the boiling water into a cup, stirring it. "Mam, it scares me how much you know, sometimes."

Mrs. DiSanco shrugged. "It's not rocket science, Sean. They've lost their daughter, so naturally, the child's mother, Cheryl, is going to seek comfort from the next closest person to her child, which in this case, is Jason. And Jason..Well, Jason's already lost a lot, so losing more, it's going to knock him, or so I'd expect."

Sean nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. He'd forgotten how wise his mother could be. "I get the feeling I'm not going to like whatever's heading my way."

She shrugged once more, leaving the kitchen, leaving Sean to contemplate what she'd told him. What she was asking of him, was exactly what he was afraid of having to do. He didn't know if he was capable of it, especially with the way his emotions were at the moment. Up and down more than a yo-yo. How was he to cope with trying to keep Jason from breaking as well? Shaking his head, Sean took a gulp of the now lukewarm coffee, pouring the rest down the sink. He was beginning to feel sick at the smell of coffee, never mind the taste. What a waste of an effort.

* * *

><p>Cheryl awoke, covered with a thin, crisp white sheet, her head on a pillow that was as thick as a piece of paper. White walls and fluorescent lighting greeted her. Hospital, still. Great. Blinking sleep from her eyes, she sat up, the reality of the previous day rushing back, over whelming her, forcing her to lie back once more. Her baby was gone. Her eyes automatically filled with tears. Why did it have to be Callie? Why couldn't it have been her instead? Fourteen months was no time to die. She'd barely even started life before it was ripped from her. All Cheryl's planning, Callie's first holiday, her first day of nursery, first day of school, was gone. She'd experienced none of it. She sat up once more as the door opened. A kind-faced nurse entered, carrying her tray. Her blonde her tied up in a bun. "Oh, you're awake already. I've brought you some breakfast, dear."<p>

Cheryl took the tray off of her, mumbling a thanks.

"You're welcome, how are you feeling?"

Cheryl sighed. She felt like her heart had been ripped to shreds and stamped over, like a part of her was missing. She felt an overwhelming guilt, her baby was gone, and she was still here. No mother wanted to out-lived their child. She wanted to scream, to break down. Instead she shrugged. "I'm okay, a little groggy, I guess."

The nurse gave her a small smile. "That's just the effects of the medicine, deary. I'll leave you to eat in peace, if you need anything, just call."

Cheryl nodded as the nurse left, looking down at her breakfast of toast and tea. She pushed it to the side with disdain. Food was the last thing on her mind. She lifted her head as the door opened once more, praying it wasn't another nurse. She couldn't be bothered with their smilies. What did they have to smile about anyway? She almost sighed in relief when Sean closed the door behind him. At least he understood a little more. He nodded a greeting at her, sitting at the chair at the side of her. She looked down once more, the silence stretching between them.

"How are you doing? I mean..Eh, I guess it's a stupid question, but-"

"I'm fine." Cheryl cut across. "I know what you meant."

Sean nodded. "That's good."

"Mm. Where's Jae?"

Sean shrugged, adjusting his position. "He was still asleep when I left. He messed himself up pretty bad."

"What'd he do?" Cheryl asked hesitantly, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"I'm not really sure, Cheryl. All I know is, I didn't see him all day after he left yesterday morning, then I got a phone call, saying he was pretty drunk. So I picked him up, and he was pretty much wasted and beaten to a pulp." Sean finished with a sigh, leaving out the fact Jason had also cut himself to ribbons, unsure on if Cheryl knew about his past self-mutilation or not.

Cheryl shook her head a little. "Drink. Jason's typical way of dealing. Twat."

Sean silently agreed. Every time something went wrong, Jason found a bottle...Or a knife.

* * *

><p>Maggie found herself in unfamiliar surroundings. It seemed like a church, but she hadn't been to church in years, and this place was a little worse for wear. She stared out the paneless windows, at the unnatural light shining through. It was eerily beautiful, sending small shivers down her spine. Maggie turned, feeling a presence behind her, she squinted a little, as a bright light almost blinded her. Raising her hand to shield her eyes, she was able to make out the shape of a woman, wearing white nun robes. Maggie shook her head a little, trying to process the sight before her.<p>

"Who are you?" Was the first question that passed her lips.

The nun gave a saddened smile. "I've come to warn you, Maggie. Evil is back, and is darker than before. You must help the children."

Maggie frowned in confusion. "What? I don't understand."

The nun opened her mouth to reply, when she was cut off from a loud bang. "I don't have time to explain, he's coming. He knows I'm here, just promise me, you'll help them."

Maggie shook her head in confusion, something about the womans panic-stricken face and pleading tone made her nod.

The doors behind the two woman burst open, a dark mass slowly filling the area. Maggie's eyes widened in horror, she had no idea what that thing was, but she had no intention of finding out.

The dark entity surrounded the nun, blocking her from Maggie's view. A shriek emitted from the middle of the darkness, before it retreated back out the door, taking the nun along with it. Maggie stared wide-eyed and slack jawed. What the hell just happened?

She turned once more, jumping back when a pair of blue, blood-shot eyes stared back at her. The eyes of her father.

"Welcome home, Princess."

Maggie gave a choked scream, sitting up in bed, sweat lashing off of her. It couldn't be true, her father couldn't be back, could he?

* * *

><p>Cheryl looked up expectantly as the door of her hospital room opened once more. Sean had gone not long ago to talk to the doctors, to see when she could leave. "So when - Oh..Hi, Jae."<p>

"Y'alright?" He muttered back, letting the door click closed behind him.

"I've been a lot better." She replied truthfully, picking at a loose thread on the bed sheets.

"Yeah, so have I."

"You look a complete mess." Cheryl pointed out after a few moments silence. "What the hell did you do?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't remember."

Cheryl shook her head. "..So, are you going to tell me what actually happened yesterday? How the hell did that happen? Where did those injuries come from?"

Jason looked at the floor and shrugged once more. How could he explain to her, without sounding crazy?

"So, they just appeared out of thin air, did they?" Cheryl stood, her gaze becoming hard. "How come she got those wounds when you were there? Huh? It was the same in the hotel room, there was a wound on her, once you turned up. Care to explain?"

Jason's head snapped up to meet her eyes. "What are you saying? You think I did it?"

"Well, I'm not exactly going to blame Sean, am I? He wouldn't do that. You, on the other hand .."

Jason got to his feet. "Who the fuck do you think you are, Cheryl? You know I'd never hurt Callie. I loved her just as much as you did, where you got these stupid ideas from, I have no idea, but you can get them right out your head."

Cheryl could feel the anger and hurt rise in her chest, almost like she was going to vomit. "So, it all just miraculously happened while you were there? It was just pure coincidence, was it? You expect me to believe that, do you?"

Jason's jaw clenched. "I never hurt Callie, ever. I wouldn't. You know I wouldn't. I never even raised my damned voice to her, how could you think I'd purposely hurt her?"

"Well, everything seems to go wrong when you're around Jason, so either you're doing something, or you're just seriously bad luck. Doesn't matter where you are, something goes wrong. You're like a virus. I thought it was just me, but it's gone too far now. You don't understand, do you? Callie's gone. And as far as I'm concerned, it's your fault. You were there. You could have done something. You should have done something, but you didn't. So the blame falls on your shoulders."

Jason stared at the woman before him for a few moments, before nodding slowly. "Okay."

Cheryl raised her eyebrow. "Okay? Okay what?"

"Just..Okay. You're right. I ..I'm sorry. I just - Sorry." He left before she could say another word, the door closing softly behind him. Cheryl shook her head, the tears that had been threatening to break through, finally streaming down her face. She sat down on the bed again, hugging her knees to her chest, sobbing into her arms. She looked up after a few moments, when she felt someone embrace her. She looked up, finding Sean's arms around her. She buried her face into his chest, flinging her arms around him in return. Sean rubbed her back, until she'd calmed a little, before pulling away enough to face her. "The doctors said you're physical health is fine, so really, you can leave her any time you want."

Cheryl nodded, wiping her eyes. "Good, I could do with some air."

"Yeah, and, well, if you want to, you can stay at mine. I talked it over with my mam, she said it's fine. You know, incase you don't want to be alone, and all. I'd rather someone could keep an eye on you."

"I don't want to be any trouble." She muttered, pushing her hair back off her face.

"Don't talk nonsense, Cheryl. If it was trouble, I wouldn't have asked you."

She nodded once more, taking a shaky breath. "Thanks, Sean."

"Don't mention it." He stood, looking around. "Right, well, best get a move on. Er, is there anything you need or want, first?"

She shook her head, packing the few belongings she had with her into her bag, feeling grateful to have Sean as a friend. At least someone was there for her.

* * *

><p>Daniel sat up, holding his head. That damn psychiatrist had put him in the quiet room again, last night, where he was sedated. He couldn't do any right in this place. He was berated for being quiet, and sedated when he wasn't. What did they want from him? Really? What did they expect him to do? Just open up and pour his entire thought stream out to them? They could keep wishing, there was a better chance of proving unicorns existed than of that happened. He turned as the padded door swung open, revealing the dimly lit corridor. Strange, it should be morning, why was it so dull? And where was the staff member that usually escorted him back to his room? Getting gingerly to his feet, Daniel looked both ways down the deserted corridor, before exiting the quiet room. Where the hell was everyone? The hallways were usually full of nurses bustling around, making their rounds, and the patients shuffling around, heading to sessions. The hospital never slept, or so it seemed. So why was now so different? Daniel shivered as he trotted down the corridor into the lunch hall. Something about this didn't seem right. Kicking over a chair in frustration, he turned and made his way into the activities room, finding it also deserted. Where the hell was everyone? He turned once more, heading into the therapy room, finding someone sitting with their back to him.<p>

"Finally!" He muttered, crossing the room. "Hey, hey you, where the hell is everyone?" The person didn't even flinch as he approached them. "Hey, I'm talking to you." He shook the persons shoulder, jumping back, horrified as their head fell from their shoulders, rolling onto the floor. "What the hell?!"

"Don't talk to them, Daniel, they've lost their head." A deep raspy voice cackled from behind him. Daniel turned, taking in the burned man standing a few feet away.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Me? I'm just your worst nightmare." Freddy grinned, stalking forward, his knives poised. Daniel backed away, eyeing the blades wearily. "Where is everyone?"

"Dead." Freddy replied simply, jabbing his blades deep into Daniels stomach in one movement, wriggling his hand around, before pulling them upwards, shredding the boy to pieces. He sighed happily as yet another soul was added to his collection. Not only had he finally revealed himself to Maggie, he'd taken her patient too. Not a bad morning.

* * *

><p>Jason sat in the old dilapidated house, behind the rotting coffee table. Pouring out the remains of the white powder, he used his credit card to form a thick line, before placing a rolled up note to his nose, and bent over the table, snorting the line quickly. He sat up after a few moments, feeling the drug invade his system. He sniffed and wiped at his nose once, before taking a packet of skins from his pocket, and placing a generous amount of cannabis into it, accompanied with some tobacco, rolling it into a joint, before lighting it. There was no point in staying off drugs now, was there? His reason to remain clean, and trouble free had been taken, and it wasn't long before he found himself slipping back into old habits. Not that it mattered. Cheryl was right. Releasing the last cloud of smoke, he stubbed the butt out and got to his feet, shakily, holding into a wall for support, searching for the bottle of vodka he'd purchased after leaving the hospital. Finding the plastic bag at the bottom of the stairs, he returned to the sofa, throwing himself down, placing the bag onto the table, before removing the items. A bottle of Belvedere vodka, three packets of over-the-counter pain killers, a glass and a Stanley blade. First, he took out his iPod, placing a particular song on repeat, before turning back to task at hand. Picking up the knife, he pushed the switch up, revealing the sharp blade. Placing it onto his arm, he pushed down, applying pressure, before drawing it across himself, watch the skin rip, leaving a bloody line behind. He repeated these actions a few time on each arm, crossing over cuts he'd made the previous night, before placing the blade down, and opening the first packet of pain killers. Popping out a handful, Jason unscrewed the cap of the vodka bottle, before placing the pills into his mouth, and washed them down with a gulp of straight vodka. He finished off the first packet quickly, before smashing the glass against the side of the coffee table. He shifted through the shards, picking out a rather large shard. He examined it thoroughly, before digging the wider side into his arm, scraping large chunks of skin away, leaving him with thick lacerations, revealing the pink flesh beneath his epidermis. Once he was satisfied with the damage he'd cause, he opened the second packet of painkillers, smearing blood across the table, and box. Popping more pills, he swallowed them along with another gulp of vodka. Shaking his head, trying to keep it clear, he picked up the blade once more, making deep slashes across each wrist, before swallowing the third pack of pills. His vision was starting to blur as his mind clouded over. His limbs were trembling, and his stomach was churning. Staggering to his feet, Jason made it to the hallway, before collapsing, darkness over-coming him, the blood steadily flowing from his arms and wrists, the lyrics of the song he'd picked replaying over and over as consciousness left him.<p>

"- _I'll put my future in you._

_You are my one, and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_Oh you are my one and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb, and hold me tight._

_And you'll be alright._

_You can lie with me, with your tiny feet._

_When you're half asleep, I'll leave you be._

_Right in front of me, for a couple of weeks._

_So I can keep you safe._

_'Cause you are my one and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_You are my one and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_And you'll be alright._

_You were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life._

_Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Song used:**

**Small Bump -Ed Sheeran.**

**No infringement intended. **


	15. How The Hell?

**A/N: I have a little dedication or two, to JustAWrestlingDream in this chapter, but I'll let you find 'em :P Just a little thank you for the little shout-outs from you. :)**

* * *

><p>He ran a hand through his brown, cropped hair, blinking the water from his eyes. After he'd finished giving a certain brown-haired girl a bit of a hard time, he'd decided to finish up his day with a few laps in the swimming pool, before heading home. Everyone had their way to stay in shape, and he found swimming was the easiest way for him. Pulling himself up onto the ledge, Dean wiped at the beads of water running down his forehead to stop them getting into his eyes. A creak sounded through-out the pool room, that would have made the hair on the back of his neck stand, if it hadn't been plastered to his skin by the water. He got to his feet quickly, looking for the source of the disturbance, straining his ears for any sounds. All he could hear was the water gently lapping at the edge of the pool. Shaking his head, he brushed it off, maybe one of the ladders had moved or something, they made the most god-awful noise when that happened. Making his way into the shower rooms, Dean turned the faucet on, leaning his head on the smooth tiled wall as the warm droplets of water covered his body. Another creak sounded, this time it couldn't have been the ladders, because he wasn't close enough to hear them. Frowning, Dean turned off the faucet, stilling, straining his senses once more. Still nothing. Shaking his head, yet again, Dean grabbed his towel from the bench on the side of the room, and began drying himself off, before pausing. Yet another sound. He sighed, his temper wavering. "Look, if someone's in here, can you just show up already instead of acting like total dicks?" When his demand was met with silence, he growled, looking all around the changing and shower rooms, before finally making his way back to the pool room. There was still no one there. "I seriously must be losing it." He turned to leave, when his attention was caught by the springing of the highest diving board, followed by an almighty splash. Dean turned, shocked, not many people could handle the top diving board, even if they had been promoted to be able to use it, a coach was supposed to be present at the time of usage. He waited, silently for the person to resurface so he could get them a piece of his mind. Just who did they think they were messing around in his time? After a few moments, the water stilled, once more becoming calm. Dean frowned in confusion. No one had come up top, which was impossible, no one could hold their breath that long, and besides he'd be able to see them, the only thing he could see under the water was the tiled bottom. But someone, or something had definitely jumped or fallen into the pool, he'd seen the splash, he was still wet from where it had caught him. He shuffled forward, curiously, before discarding his towel and diving back into the pool, doing an under-water lap, scanning the bottom. He resurfaced with a loud inhale. There was nothing in there but himself, but how the hell could that be possible? Shaking his head, Dean swam to the side of the pool once more, placing his hands spread either side of him on the edge and began to pull himself onto the edge. He was half way there, when something tugged his ankle, pulling him backwards. Dean felt a flash of pain, before a warm, sticky liquid burst from his nose, tears pooling in his eyes. He shook his head, trying to clear the dazed feeling as more blood gushed down his face. He turned, scanning the pool once more, while trying to stem the flow of blood. There was still no one there, but he'd definitely felt himself be pulled from the ledge, there was no other explanation for it, the suction of the cleaning pipes weren't strong enough to make him lose his balance so violently, and the ropes were too far for him to have got entangled in them. Confused even further, he treaded carefully to the ladders, deciding to take a less dangerous option. He gripped the railings hard with one hand, managing to climb up the first wrung, before being pulled back into the pool once more. He opened his eyes under water from surprised. What the hell had done that? He closed them once more, the mixture of the chlorine water and his blood stinging his eyes, and making him feel woozy. He kicked his way to the surface, shaking his head once more to rid it of the extra water droplets, his nose twinging painfully in protest. He opened his eyes once more, almost falling back underwater at the sight in front of him.<p>

Freddy grinned down at the boy he'd been tormenting for the past while. It had been amusing, but now it was growing old, and it was time to end it. He was growing impatient. He raised his glove, the lighting catching the water drops on his deadly razors, giving them an extra glint.

Dean gave a squeak of fright, before turning and swimming away, kicking his legs with as much vigor as he could muster, sending splashes in all directions. He tried to haul himself up onto the edge once more, before he felt a horribly painful clawing at his back, before being dunked under the water yet again. The chlorine burned the newly opened cuts on his back, the water turning an aberrant, off-colour pinkish, when mixed with his blood. Dean gritted his teeth, kicking his legs once more to propel himself to the surface. He opened his eyes once more, staring down in shock when something grabbed his ankle. Freddy was holding onto the boy with ease, giving him a cheery wave, as though this was the most normal thing in the world. Dean began to panic, his air bubbles were becoming smaller, which meant he was running out of oxygen. He kicked his legs furiously, trying to break Krueger's grasp on him, to no avail. The blood swirling around in front of his eyes in taunting patterns, accompanied with black dots. Dean's brain made him inhale, through pure instinct, filling his lungs with water, pushing out the last of the air he had left. "Why me?" Were the boys last thoughts, as he became limp and left the world of the living, Freddy finally letting his ankle go when his soul joined the ranks of the others. 

* * *

><p>Jason shook his head. He ought to have known he would have ended up in the dream scape if he was to over-dose. Of course, death wouldn't have been instantaneous, that would have been far too easy. So, he had the choice of trying to avoid Freddy before his body decided to give up, which without medical attention which he was avoiding by being in the old Krueger home - his body would give up. Or, he could become a victim of Freddys. Decisions, decisions. He strolled along the concrete corridors, for once not even caring where they would lead, the blood from his wounds dripping down his arms, landing on the solid floor with a soft<em> plink<em>. He scanned them briefly, before coming to the conclusion that it must work both ways, he'd injured himself in reality, which lead to him being injured in the dreamscape. Not that it was any help to him now. Dropping his arms to his sides once more, Jason carried on walking. His eyes on the floor and his guard down. He was an easy target and he knew it all too well. He just didn't care. The routine screech sounded, as Freddy dragged his razors down some wall somewhere, to let his presence be known. Jason kept his eyes on the floor, coming to a halt. If this was going to happen, he hoped it was quick, although knowing Freddy, it wouldn't be that simple.

The tapping of a heavy boot on the floor, finally made Jason raise his head. Freddy stood before him, his arms folded across his chest, as though he'd been waiting a while to be noticed. Jason stared back silently, unable to even muster the energy to hate the being in front of him. He couldn't feel anything, apart from numbness. No emotion, no thoughts, just numbness. He watched as Freddy gazed at the injuries on his arms and wrists, a twisted, serpentine smile weaving it's way across his burned face. "We're going to have, tonight." Jason stood for a moment, before shrugging. Let Krueger have his fun, there was no point in fighting back, he didn't want to wake up anyway. 

* * *

><p>"You're sure your mum doesn't mind?" Cheryl asked for the tenth time in the past five minutes.<p>

"Yes, Cheryl, I'm positive she doesn't mind." Sean replied, trying to keep the impatience out his voice as he pulled into Elm Street. "If she did, she wouldn't have said yes, see how it works?"

"I know, but I don't want anyone to feel put out or under pressure or anything, especially since it's already a full house."

Sean gave a hint of a smile. "Trust me, my mam likes a full house, makes a difference from it just being Sammy and herself, you know? Besides, as you said, it's already full, what difference is one person going to make?"

"I guess, but then, I don't want you to feel like you have to look after me. I don't want to burden you." She sighed a little, playing with the seat-belt across her torso.

Sean frowned a little, as he parked the car. "Cheryl, you're not a burden to me. Trust me, I want to help you through this, don't look at it as looking after, look at is as a helping hand. Besides, I'm already going to have to be there for Jason as well, so we might as well stick together."

"Mmm." She nodded, falling quiet. She hadn't told Sean about her passing visit from Jason earlier, and nor did she planned to. She felt guilty enough as it was about how she spoke to him. Of course it hadn't been Jason's fault, and she couldn't believe she'd even thought of such moronic ideas, let alone voice them. Jason would never hurt Callie, she knew this, but the hurt and anger at herself and the world was looking for someone to blame, and at the time, Jason had seemed the most likely candidate. She had to apologize, big time.

Sean killed the engine and unbuckled his seat-belt, with a slight inhale. "Well, this is it. I'll warn you now, my family can be a little..Unorthodox. Not so much my mam and brother, more the others. Keen on manners and such."

Cheryl shrugged, removing her own seat-belt. "I've been brought up around snobs, Sean, I think I can handle myself."

"Okay, well...Okay."

Cheryl shook her head as she followed Sean out of the car and up the pathway to his mother's house. Somehow, through the mixture of feelings she had, nerves had still managed to gather in her stomach, making it churn. She followed Sean into the kitchen where a woman was sitting reading a paper, with a cup of coffee to her side.

"Mam?"

The woman raised her head, to look at Sean. "Mam, this is Cheryl. Cheryl, this is my mam."

"Nice to meet you." Cheryl offered her hand as the woman rose, and was taken by surprised when she was pulled into a hug.

"Nice to meet you too, hon. I'm so sorry for your loss." Mrs. DiSanco let go of Cheryl, holding her at an arm's length. Cheryl could feel the blush creep into her cheeks as she was scrutinized.

"Is Jason awake yet?" Sean asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

Mrs. DiSanco took her eyes off of Cheryl to look up at her eldest born. "I haven't seen him."

Sean shrugged. "Must still be asleep."

"He bloody well needs it, don't think I haven't noticed you two haven't been sleeping properly lately."

Sean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I've been sleeping properly, mam."

She raised a disbelieving eyebrow, making a skeptical humming sound. "Do you need anything? Tea? Coffee?"

Sean shrugged. "You could make something to eat if you really want, Cheryl's had to survive on hospital food."

"In other words, you're hungry?" She shook her head. "You're a chancing sod, Sean. Go through the living room and I'll see what I can do."

Sean nodded his thanks and made his way through into the living room, Cheryl following behind him.

"You're mum seems nice."

He shrugged. "Yeah, she can be. She has her moments though." He gestured for Cheryl to sit down.

"I think every mother does, Sean."

"I know, I'm going to go check Jase, see if he wants anything to eat. I'll be literally two minutes, I'll come right back." He promised, seeing her pain expression at the thought of being left alone. He couldn't blame her really, she was totally out of her comfort zone and at a time of grievance. He jogged up the stairs, pushing the door open. "Hey, Jase- .." He was cut short at the sight of the empty room. Sean frowned, turning, and checking the bathroom, before going back downstairs to the kitchen. "Mam, are you sure you haven't seen Jason?"

"I'm sure, hon, why?" His mother asked, not turning from whatever she was preparing.

"He's not upstairs or in the living room."

His mother paused, turning to face him. "Have you checked with Sammy?"

"Good idea." He moved from the doorway, to his brothers bedroom door, opening it without knocking.

"Do you mind?" Sammy grumbled, pressing pause on the Xbox controller.

"Not at all, have you seen Jason?"

Sammy shook his head. "Why would I have seen him? I've been in here all day."

"Well, I can't find him and mam said she hasn't seen him either. So you were kind of my last resort."

Sammy shrugged, turning back to his game. "Sorry, can't help you."

Sean nodded, leaving the room once more, fear twisting in the depths of his stomach. Something didn't feel right, he couldn't quite place it, but it was something bad, that much he knew. He made his way back to the kitchen, trying to keep the panic from his voice. "Mam, Sammy hasn't seen him either."

"Have you checked outside? Maybe he's gone out to smoke." She replied, after a moments thought.

Sean found himself nodding once more, opening the backdoor. He couldn't see Jason out there either, but he still went outside, searching round the back yard, as though Jason would be hiding behind one of the hedges. When he found no sign that his boyfriend had been out there, Sean sighed in defeat, and started to make his way back up to the back door.

Something - he couldn't be sure what - made him glance over at the old Krueger residence, and notice that the backdoor was ajar. He frowned, stepping from foot to foot in hesitance. He was positive they'd closed the door properly the last time they'd been in there, absolutely certain. And no one else would have gone in there, everyone was still afraid of the house, so why was the door open? He crossed the fence that separated the two yards, pausing at the door. Did he really want to do this? Was he even awake? He hesitated once more. What if he wasn't awake? What if he'd fallen asleep without noticing and this another one of Kruegers elaborate traps? Glancing round the yard, he spotted a small patch of nettles to his left. Sighing, he made his way over to the patch and took a deep breath, before grabbing a handful. A stinging pain immediately over-took his hand. Sean cursed as he dropped the handful of nettles, shaking his hand, trying to rid it of the pain. Definitely not dreaming. He crossed back over to the door, pushing it open. He kept his vigilance at its peak as he quietly made his way through the kitchen and into the hallway. He turned into the living room shaking his head. Someone had definitely been here. Kicking some pieces of paper out the way, Sean made his way over to the table, where he found a credit card and a phone. He frowned, picking up the card, his stomach dropping as his suspicions were confirmed. Those items belonged to Jason. Slipping the credit card into his pocket, he bent to pick up the phone, noticing blood next to it. Frowning, Sean looked down, spotting the trail of blood on the floor. His blood froze inside his veins as fear locked him it's in vice-like grip. He didn't want to follow that trail, but he knew he'd have to now. His mouth dry and his heart racing, Sean followed the trail out the livingroom and back into the hallway, on the opposite side of the way he'd come from. His heart skipped a beat when he spotted the figure lying on the floor. He knew who it was, but every fibre of his being was praying for him to be wrong. He moved forward, a lump forming in his throat. This had to be a dream, it couldn't be reality. The carpet around Jason had been stained red, crusted with blood. Jason himself was pale and unmoving. Sean dropped to his knee's feeling around Jason's neck for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he found one, weak, but it was there. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he called the authorities and demanded they come as quick as possible after giving them the details they'd need. He then removed his hoodie, wrapping each sleeve around one of Jason's wrists tightly, trying to suppress the bleeding. He'd gotten some rather deep cuts on his arms too, but those would have to wait. Putting his phone to his ear once more, he called his mother to let her know what had happened, requesting she kept Cheryl at bay until he was sure what was going on, she'd just lost her daughter, this scene was the last thing Cheryl needed to see. It was the last thing anyone needed to see, in reality, but it was better Sean himself, than Cheryl. He looked up after a couple of moments had passed, when there was a rustling at the front door. He got up, and flung it open, expecting it to be the paramedics. Cheryl pushed him aside, stepping into the hall and stopping almost immediately, her hand over her mouth. "Oh God, what did he do?"

Sean growled in annoyance. "I thought I asked my mam to keep you over there?"

"You did." Cheryl replied, wiping at the tears filing her eyes. "But if you think for one moment I'm going to sit over there, Sean, and not know what's going on, you've got another thing coming. "

Sean growled once more, before dropping back down onto his knees, pressing against the cuts on Jason's wrists. "Fine, if you really want to help, go outside and watch for the ambulance."

"But -"

"Cheryl! For fuck sake, why do you have to argue with me? Just do what I asked!" Sean snapped, panic and frustration taking over.

Cheryl hung her head, feeling like a petulant child. "Okay, fine."

Sean nodded as she left the building once more, he'd explain more to her later why he didn't want her seeing what was going on, when he was a little more calm.

Cheryl opened the door once more not long after. "Paramedics are here."

Sean nodded yet again, he was beginning to feel like a noddy dog. "Good. 'Bout time." He got to his feet and moved to stand with Cheryl at the side when the paramedics bustled in.

"You were right to call us." One said, after giving Jason a check over. "It seems like we've got a back injury here, if you'd moved him, it could have been extremely dangerous, possibly even fatal."

Sean blinked. "Back injury?"

The paramedic nodded, and excused themself, heading outside to get the proper equipment needed to move Jason. Sean turned to Cheryl. "Did they say back injury?"

Cheryl nodded, her lip caught firmly between her teeth. Sean shook his head. Just what the hell had Jason done to himself? 

* * *

><p>Cheryl and Sean sat in the waiting room in complete silence. It had been well over six hours since they'd come here with Jason and good two hours since either one had spoken.<p>

Cheryl kept her head bent, pretending to concentrate on the magazine on her lap. Even though she'd been staring at the same page for the last forty-five minutes. An over-whelming guilt was eating her up from the inside. She couldn't help but feel if she hadn't said what she had to Jason, he wouldn't have done..Well, whatever the hell he'd done to himself. She could feel the tears pricking at the back of eyes yet again. She shook her head a little, trying to keep them at bay. She couldn't break down now, in front in Sean. She'd done more than enough crying in front of him.

Sean sat with his head in his hands, without looking up when he heard Cheryl stirring once more. A few seconds later, as he expected, her footsteps were heard as she made her way into the bathroom, probably to cry once more. He wondered if she knew she wasn't doing the best job of hiding the fact she was crying, or not. Either way, right now, he didn't care as much as he usually would. He had bigger things to worry about, namely why the hell it had been six hours and there had still been no word on Jason. He was beginning to regret turning down his mothers offer of her being there with him. Sighing, he straightened up, looking around the waiting room. It was practically empty except for one old woman, who was knitting and what he assumed was a father and son, who were sitting in hushed conversation. He stood up, stretching his legs and adjusted his hoodie. The chairs out here weren't any better than the stupid plastic ones that you used as a visitor. Not that comfort was on his mind much right now. He turned as Cheryl made her way back into the room, resuming her place from before, the magazine back on her lap, the same page and everything.

"That must be some article." His own voice sounded alien to him. He brushed it off, he needed some sort of distraction.

"Huh?" Cheryl looked up at him, her eyes rimmed red.

"I said it must be some article. You've stared at the same page for a while now."

"Oh..I wasn't paying much attention." She muttered.

"Yeah, I gathered."

She nodded, her head bent once more, her hair obscuring her face from his view. Silence over-took yet again. Sean almost growled in frustration, he was at least putting in the effort. But then, Cheryl was in a delicate position enough, without the pressures of trying to act like she was okay, added onto her shoulders. He mentally berated himself for being so inconsiderate. He wasn't the only one here who was worried, and hurting. He looked up once more when he heard footsteps approaching. A greying man, who was a good six inches shorter than Sean stood before him. "You're here for Jason, yes?"

Sean nodded in reply, risking a side-ward glance at Cheryl. He looked like a timid rabbit caught in headlights.

"Come with me please." The doctor requested, waiting until the two were on their feet before leading them into his consultants office. "My name is Dr. McSherry, I'm head consultant of the Intensive Care Unit. I'm afraid Mr. Mullen is bad shape. He's somehow managed to sustain a fracture to his spine in three places, on closer inspection, we found pins that had been inserted previously, to be bent out of shape. We've done our best to correct this and predict no lasting damage to his spine. We've also managed to successfully complete a blood transfusion to replenish what he's lost through the injuries. We've managed to glue some of the lacerations on his arms together, others needed immediate stitching, though the thicker ones, we could do nothing about, as they'd pucker if we tried anything. That's the good news."

Sean stared for a moment, before shaking his head. "Well, if that's your good news, then what's the bad?"

Dr. McSherry grimaced. "As I stated before, Mr. Mullen is in a bad way, one of his lungs was punctured, due to a splintering in one of his ribs, which caused a fluid build up. We've mended the bone and lung, as best we can, however, we did have to insert a drain to ensure that there was no more build up on the long, to prevent his lung collapsing. Also, six more of his ribs have been cracked, four on his left and two on his right. His left wrist had been snapped, meaning we had to insert more pins to keep the joint in place. His humerus has been broken, along with his collar-bone. Both his tibia and his fibula on his right leg have hairline fractures, and there's a swelling on his ankle, we suspect it's been rolled at some point. there is a case of some internal joint bleeding, which we'll need to keep an eye on, which also applies to the possibility of some minor head trauma, we suspect it's not too bad, but we can't be certain until he's awake, which won't be for a few days at least, as we've had to induce a coma, with so much damage done to his body, it needs undisturbed time to heal itself, with minimal movement. Quite frankly, Mr. DiSanco, I've seen car crash victims come out with less severe injuries. Do you have any idea at all about how he could have sustained such injuries?"

Sean stood, dumbfounded. There was no way Jason could have done all that to himself, it just wasn't possible. Which only meant one thing.

"I-I found him at the bottom of the stairs." Sean finally broke his silence, as the doctor gazed at him expectantly.

"Hmm. It'd have to have been some fall for the damage to reach this extent, Mr. DiSanco."

"I..I don't know any other he could have gotten them, then. I mean, I only found him, I didn't see him do anything .."

Dr. McSherry nodded. "Mr. DiSanco, I'm not going to lie to you, this is a very crucial time, we've stabled Mr. Mullen as best we can, but it's still touch and go for now. We're hopeful for a recovery, but there's no guarantee with these kind of things, I'm sorry to be the barer of bad news, but it's always better to be ready for the worst case scenarios."

Sean swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, nodding once. "I understand. When can we see him?"

"You may see him any time now. He's in room 14B. I'll leave you alone for a minute." The doctor nodded once more, before leaving them alone in the office, to process the information they'd just been given.

Sean turned to face Cheryl, who was swaying on her feet, her face drained of all colour. Sean moved forward to catch her before she fell, and sat her down on the nearest chair. "Jaysus, are you alright?"

Cheryl shook her head. "Sean, how could he -"

"I don't know, Cheryl, I really don't."

She ducked her head, the tears dripping down her face. "It's my fault. He wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me."

Sean patted her back awkwardly, in all honesty, he wished he could break down too, but he had to stay strong, he was the only one left to. "Cheryl, don't blame yourself, this is no ones fault."

"But it is." She sobbed into her hands. "It's my fault. I was a horrible bitch to him and now he's done this and it's cause of me."

"Cheryl, you haven't been a bitch to -"

"I have Sean, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." She hiccuped. "He came t-to see me, at the ho-hospital, and..And .." She broke into more wails.

Sean searched the desk behind them, finding a box of tissues and handing them to her. "Cheryl, calm down. I can't understand a word you're saying."

She dabbed at her face with the tissues, taking deep breaths, calming herself down to the point where she could at least speak. "I'm sorry, Sean, I...Jason came to see me earlier today, in hospital."

Sean frowned. "What? Where was I? Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were speaking to the doctor to see when I could leave. I was going to, but ..I thought you'd hate me, I don't want you to hate me, Sean."

"Why would I hate you?"

Cheryl took another shuddering breath before continuing. "I..I asked him about how Callie ...How she..Went. And I got..I let my emotions get the better of me."

Sean nodded, waiting for her to get to the point, growing slightly impatient.

"I was ..The hurt and the anger, it was too much, Sean, I didn't mean it."

He sighed. "What? What didn't you mean?"

"I ..I told him I blamed him for Callie's death. I told him he could have done something and he didn't, so it was his fault. I told him bad things always happened around him, so either he caused them or he was just seriously bad luck..I called him a virus." She muttered, looking down at the floor once more.

Sean's jaw clenched, as her words sunk in. He sincerely hoped this was some sort of sick joke.

Cheryl gulped, dared a glance up at the taller man before her. "Sean...Say something."

"I..Are you fucking serious?"

Cheryl had never seen Sean look so angry in all the time she'd known him, colour had risen in his face, his jaw and fists clenched. Quite frankly, it was terrifying. She shook her head, too frightened to say anything.

"Didn't you stop and think for just a second, that it's messed Jason up just as much as it has you? You know, Cheryl, you fucking know he would never hurt Callie, ever. He'd rather cut off his arm before he ever _considered _hurting her. He loved her with every thing he had, and I know that for a fact. So for you to make such moronic accusations..What the fuck have you done?!"

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh, you're sorry. That makes everything better then, huh? Cheryl what the fuck were you thinking? I told you how he bad of a state he was in. Just, help me comprehend what good you thought would come out of saying something like that to Jason? Don't you think he's hurting too? Cause I can tell you something, I had to sit with him, while he was almost in tears, and I've never seen him like that Cheryl, ever."

She kept her head bowed, tears still dripping silently down her face. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't make anything better now, not that she could before, but at least now the truth was out in the open, which was something. "I-I didn't mean it." She whispered after a long pause. "I didn't want to believe it...I just..I looked for someone to blame..And Jason..He was there, I just..I'm sorry, Sean. I know he wouldn't, if I could take it back, I would, believe me. Or if I could switch places with him..I'm so sorry."

Sean took a few deep breaths to cool his temper, before allowing himself to look at Cheryl once more. He felt the rage seep from him at the sight of the broken woman in front of him. He knew where she was coming from. How many times had he blamed Jason, or said something to him he hadn't meant out of anger, fear or hurt? He sighed, kneeling down in front of her, putting a hand on her knee. "Look, Cheryl, I can't say I'm completely thrilled with what I've just been told, but, I can understand where you're coming from. Your timing was completely awful, but I'm not exactly innocent of saying stupid things out of emotion at bad times. Obviously you can't take it back, but I know for a fact he wouldn't want you to switch places with him, he'd probably be more upset with you for saying that, than saying what you did say."

Cheryl looked up at Sean, sniffing a little. "You don't hate me?"

"As I said, I'm not happy with you, but, you're my best friend Cheryl, of course I don't hate you. I get it, you're hurting, a lot, and that's understandable, and I get that you'd snap or lash out at people, but Jason, he shouldn't be one of those people, he's going through the same as you...Maybe that's why you decided to take it out on him, I don't know. But what I do know is, I'm going to be here for you, the both of you, through all of this. Whether its someone to talk to, or the fact you need a hug."

Cheryl nodded, before flinging her arms around Sean. "Thank you, Sean. You're a really good friend, you know that?"

"I try." He replied, pulling away after a few moments and standing up. "We should probably go see him."

She nodded, getting to her feet also, and followed Sean out the office, and down the corridor to room 14B.

Sean's hand hesitated over the door handle. Did he really want to see this? He turned to look at Cheryl, who was worrying her bottom lip, before turning back to the door and taking yet another deep breath - he seemed to need a lot of those tonight - and pushed the door open. 

* * *

><p>"I don't get it, why is he grabbing at the ribs when he knows their injured?" Paddy questioned. It was his millionth question of the night.<p>

Sammy sighed. "That's the whole point, to weaken the opponent, so you can get the win."

"I don't understand wrestling."

Sammy shook his head. He was beginning to regret asking Paddy to watch this with him now. All through this weeks Smackdown, he'd had to explain every persons motive, and now, while Randy Orton faced down Big Show, he was asking more questions than ever.

"I don't get what you don't understand, Paddy, it's not that hard to comprehend." He turned when his mother entered the room. "Mam, where's Sean?"

His mother sighed. "He's at the hospital, Sammy. Jason..Isn't well."

Sammy frowned. "..What happened? What's wrong with him?"

"Sean found him next door in that abandoned house, he'd cut his wrists, so, now he's at the hospital with Jason. I think Cheryl's there too."

Sammy's expression grew solemn as his mother exited the room. He turned to Paddy, who looked as though his jaw would drop off his skull any moment. "There's no way Jason done that to himself, it had to have been Freddy,right?"

Paddy shrugged, closing his mouth. "Who knows, I mean, he would be upset from losing his daughter, wouldn't he?"

"Well, yeah, but Jason's not like that." Sammy countered.

"How do you know? You don't really know him, do you?"

Sammy fell silent, pondering over Paddy's words, Jason wouldn't put Sean in that kind of position, would he? 

* * *

><p>Sean barely held back the gasp threatening to escape his mouth. He knew it'd look bad, but he had no idea it'd be this bad. Jason had a feeding tube connected to his nose, an oxygen tube in his throat, and a drain inserted into his chest. He was hooked up to a number of drips and lines, along with a heart monitor and other machines that Sean had no clue about. His complexion was ghostly white, which clashed horribly with the black, purple, blue and yellow hue of the numerous bruises that adorned his flesh. Most of the angry-looking slashes that covered his arms and wrists had been covered by gauze on one hand, and a cast on the other, although some had managed to escape being covered fully, peeking out defiantly. Sean swallowed yet another lump that was forming in his throat, threatening to make him break down. Jason looked so small, and broken lying in the hospital bed, unmoving, his chest barely rising from his shallow breaths. If it weren't for the constant beeping of the heart monitor, it would be to mistake him for a morgue victim instead of an ICU patient. He heard Cheryl gasp behind him. He didn't blame her, not one bit. This person wasn't Jason, this person was broken, battered and defeated. He took a seat at the side of the hospital bed, taking hold of one of Jason's hands. He frowned, moving the white sheet that covered him, down a little, revealing four long, parallel gashes down his side.<p>

"Sean." Cheryl whispered. "How the hell?"

"I have no clue." Sean replied, shaking his head. Even though he did, he knew fine well where the other injuries had come from now. Krueger. 

* * *

><p>Maggie sat at her desk, her head resting on her fist. As if her day hadn't had a bad start already, with the dream of her father, she'd come into Westin Hills to find out that Daniel had somehow found a way to commit suicide. The details of her toughest patient hadn't yet been released, all she knew was, there was blood, a lot of blood., She had a feeling her father must have had something to do with it, if he was really back. She sighed in frustration, changing position, so she could look out of the window. The kids were in real danger, and they'd need plenty of hypnocil if they wanted to stay alive. She heaved another sigh as she recalled her dream. Who was that woman? And what was she trying to warn her about? Could it be she meant her father? Is that what the evilness was? And was it even possible for him to be darker than before? How much darker could her father get? She growled, mentally berating herself. She had to stop referring to him as her father, that man, that monstrosity, was not her father. Her father had raised her, had loved her, had been around while she had grown up. And was now dead and buried. Not some dream stalking demon, who had an insatiable blood lust. Not someone who hunted the children of Springwood. She refused to acknowledge she was blood related to him in any way, shape or form...So why did her mind still call him dad?<p>

She was jerked from her thoughts when the door of her office was opened, revealing Dr. Gordon. He gave her a tight smile when she looked up to meet his gaze.

"Hello, Maggie. I was just checking in, to see how you're holding up."

Maggie exhaled a puff of air, and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm okay, I guess. It's just a bit of a shock, I mean, where in the world did he even get something that was able to cause that damage to himself?"

Neil Gordon paused for moment, sitting down on the chair in front of her desk. "I have no idea, Maggie. They manage to get their hands on those kind of things sometimes, it's rare, but it does happen. Sadly, Daniel was one of those cases."

Maggie nodded. "I know, I mean, it's not the first patient I've lost and as much as I hate to say it, it probably won't be the last. I just wish I could have gotten somewhere with him, I wish I was able to help him, at least a little, maybe then he wouldn't have felt the need to take his own life."

Neil made a sympathetic tsking. "Maggie, we all know you tried your damned hardest with Daniel, sometimes, it just isn't enough. Not everyone is willing to be helped." Maggie nodded yet again. He had a point. "Well, I'll see you at group, I have a lot to get done today." He rose from his seat, making his way to the door. "Remember Maggie, I'm around if you need to talk, okay?"

"Thanks, Neil." She watched as his back retreated, and the door closed over, shutting her in the office alone once more. She pondered over what had just happened, she couldn't be sure, but she got the feeling that not even Neil believed what he had just said to her. He was hiding something, she just had to find out what. 

* * *

><p>Sean and Cheryl had been asked to leave the hospital around 10pm, which they did with reluctance. The drive back to his mothers was silent, both trying to process the events of the day. Nothing seemed to be going right for them, and it was all Freddy's fault. Sean wondered if he would be able to tell Cheryl what was really going on, without her thinking him completely crazy, but decided against it. Cheryl was under enough stress, without her becoming a target of the dream psychopath. She deserved to sleep without having to worry for her life. He led her up the path to his mother's house, stopping at the door. "I forgot, you haven't been introduced to the rest of my family. Do you feel up to it?"<p>

Cheryl looked up at him, before nodding. "Yeah."

"Are you sure? 'Cause we can leave until tomorrow, if you like."

"I'm fine, Sean, honest. It's probably better if I get it over and done with now anyway."

"Alright, if you're sure."

She nodded once more, following him through the door. Mrs. DiSanco greeted them almost immediately. "How is he?"

Sean answered with a shake of his head. "He's not good mam, really not good. They had to induce him into a coma. No one has any clue how he's done it, but he's managed to fracture his spine in three places and two bones in his leg, snap his wrist and break his arm and collar-bone, and crack six ribs. And a seventh rib has splintered and punctured his lung, causing a build up of fluid."

Mrs. DiSanco started at her son in disbelief. "Jesus Christ."

"I know..He looks awful mam. It's horrible seeing him lying there."

She made a sympathetic clucking sound, giving Sean a quick hug, before turning to Cheryl. "And what about you, dear? How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright, thanks, Mrs. DiSanco." Cheryl replied,flashing a small smile.

"That's good, if you need anything at all, just let me know, okay?"

Cheryl nodded, thanking the older woman.

"I'll get you two something to eat." His mother made her way into the kitchen, leaving them alone in the hallway.

Sean gestured for Cheryl to follow him into the livingroom, where his nan, aunt, cousins and brother were sat, watching the television.

Sammy turned his head when the door opened. "When did you get back?"

"Just now." Sean replied, closing the door behind Cheryl.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, well..Erm, everyone this is Cheryl." Sean stood in front of the T.V to get their attention. "Cheryl, this is my nan, my aunt Bronagh, Bridget and Paddy, my cousins. And Sammy, my brother." He gestured to each person as he said their name. He could see his nan and aunt looking Cheryl up and down. He silently thanked his lucky stars that Cheryl wasn't one of those girls who dressed revealing, and today was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and no make-up.

"Hi, nice to meet you all." Cheryl said, flashing a brief smile. Sean almost sighed in relief when his nan and aunt nodded in approval.

"See, Sean, why couldn't you find yourself a nice lass like Cheryl?" His nan piped up.

Sean fought the urge to slam his hand onto his forehead. "Nan, now is not the time. It's been a difficult couple of days, and we're not sticking around long, I just wanted you all to meet Cheryl." She pursed her lips, but for once, kept quiet. Sean couldn't believe his luck. "Anyway, as I said I just wanted you to meet Cheryl. So..I don't know about you -" He turned to Cheryl. "- But I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He left the living-room going into the kitchen, with Cheryl tagging behind to avoid any awkwardness on her own part. "Mam, don't bother with food, I'm just going to go to bed, I'm too tired."

"Alright, Sean. Have you set up the camp bed or anything for Cheryl?"

"Shit. I knew there was something I'd forgotten." He turned to Cheryl once more. "I take it this means you're going to bed too then?" She nodded. "Alright, well, wait here until I sort things out, then I'll come get you. Eh, we'll have to sure a room though, is that alright?"

"It's fine." She replied, actually it was more than fine, she'd prefer to share a room with Sean than people she'd only just met, although she did still feel a little awkward about the sleeping arrangements.

"Alright, good. I'll be back in a few." He left the kitchen, leaving Cheryl alone with his mother once again.

Mrs. DiSanco gave Cheryl a small, yet sad smile. "Is things really that bad with Jason?"

Cheryl's face fell a little. "Um, yeah. They are."

Sean's mother shook her head, sighing. "I can't believe he done that. The poor lad. I don't mean to sound pushy or anything, hon, but I hope you're not feeling the same way, I can't imagine the pain you're going through at the moment, but don't give up, okay? You have people around who care about you. I know it's hard losing a child, I had a miscarriage before I had Sean, I know it's not the same, but even though I never met my baby, I still loved it with all I had, and it was heartbreaking to lose it. What I guess I'm trying to say is, that even though you've just met me, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I have a bit of insight to what you're feeling, so I won't just be sitting clucking at you like some sort of hen."

Cheryl, though taken aback, felt a genuine liking towards the woman in front of her. "Thank you, it really does mean a lot to me, and I really appreciate your support. Also, I'm sorry for your loss, but, yeah. Thank you."

Mrs. DiSanco nodded. "Don't mention it, Cheryl. It's what I'm here for. And don't be sorry, it's nothing that you have to apologize for. It gets easier, in time, I promise."

Cheryl gave a slight smile, trying to keep the tears from her eyes. She was saved from answering when Sean re-appeared. "Right, well, that's everything sorted."

Cheryl thanked Sean and bade her good-nights, before following the taller boy upstairs.

"I hope my mam wasn't bugging you."

Cheryl shook her head. "No, she's really nice."

He nodded, opening the door to his bedroom. "It ain't big, but it'll do. Bathrooms just across the hall."

He waited until she'd entered the bathroom to change into her night-clothes, before making a quick change himself and swallowing hypnocil. He knew it was inevitable, he'd have to face Krueger again at some point, tonight just wasn't the night. He called through to Cheryl it was okay to come back into the room, when she knocked. He waited until she'd climbed into the camp bed on the opposite side of the room, before switching off the lights and climbing into bed himself. He was just dropping off to sleep, when he sat up, a realization hitting him like a tonne of bricks. Jason couldn't wake up. He was trapped in the dream world, again.


	16. Please Don't Tell Me It's Over

Sean once more found himself in the waiting room. The past three days had seen things go from bad to worse. The doctors had tried to bring Jason out of the induced coma, only to find he wouldn't wake up, further tests showed Jason failed to respond to any stimuli, proving he was still in a coma. He'd stopped breathing on hi own and was now completely relying on the doctors machines,his heart had also stopped at least another five times, each restart taking longer than the last. Things were not looking good.

Sean had spent most of his time demanding answers as to why nothing was working and, why had Jason obtained more injuries, such as a shattered knee, a broken nose, a fractured jaw, cracked eye socket and marks around his throat that looked suspiciously like someone had tried to strangle him. The doctors were at a loss, unable to give any explanation for these fresh wounds appearing as if by magic. Of course, Sean knew who was responsible for these casualties, he just didn't want to face it yet. He knew Krueger was torturing his boyfriend, and he wanted to help, he just couldn't bring himself to face sleep yet, but, it seemed he was running out of time.

The floor squeaked as Sean paced back and forth, waiting on news from the doctors. Cheryl sat opposite him, staring blankly at the wall, in her own little world. Sean lifted his head as a nurse left Jason's room, walking past them. He followed quickly, determined to get some information on what was going on behind closed curtains.

"Excuse me?"

The nurse turned at his call. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I wanted to know if there was any news on Jason Mullen?"

She blinked. "I'll see what I can do."

Sean felt the waves of emotions that had threatened to break, begin to surface. "No, that's not good enough. I've been told that for the past three days. Why are you lot avoiding me and with-holding answers? All I want to know is what's going on and if my fucking boyfriend is going to be okay." The nurse gawked at him with wide eyes, but Sean was too far gone to care. "Why won't anyone answer me?" He turned to the wall, punctuating each word with a punch. "Why won't anyone help me? Why won't they help Jason?" He turned to face the nurse again, leaning against the wall and sliding down it, his legs refusing to support him any longer. Hot tears stung his eyes, threatening to spill. He pulled his knees to his chest,resting his arms on top of them and burying his head in his arms. He felt someone put their arms around him after a few seconds. He desperately wanted to collapse into them and break fully, but he couldn't. He'd broken enough as it was and if he let his floods free, there was no telling when, or if they'd stop. Regaining his composure, Sean lifted his head to see Cheryl by his side, hugging him. He shifted his gaze to the nurse, who was still standing, looking unsure. It was then he noticed how young she looked. She couldn't have been more than a trainee. A tidal of guilt washed over him. The two woman in his company had more than enough to deal with, without him throwing temper tantrums like a three-year old.

"Sorry." He apologized once he'd found his voice. "I didn't mean to explode like that."

"It's okay." The nurse nodded. "I'll see if I can get you some information."

Sean nodded his thanks and waited until she left before turning to Cheryl. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to see that. You've got enough going on without me adding to it."

"Sean, you're included in this too. I understand that you're upset and frustrated and angry. Don't bottle u your feelings, it's not healthy for you. Besides, I'm not some vulnerable girl who needs sheltered, I want to be there for you, the same as you're there for me."

Sean looked at the floor and nodded, still feeling ashamed of himself. "Yeah, thanks Cheryl, it means a lot."

"It's no problem, Sean. It's what friends are for, right?"

He nodded once more, gently un-hooking himself from her arms, getting to his feet. "Still, thanks anyway." She shrugged, standing up too. "We should probably get back to the waiting room, eh? In case that nurse I took a mad turn at is looking for us or something."

Cheryl agreed, following Sean back into the bland, empty room. Sean sighed, taking a seat, Cheryl following suit.

"You'd think there'd be more than us two in here, eh?" He asked, trying to make conversation. He never could cope well with silence. Cheryl just nodded, staring blankly at the faded wall once more. Sean sighed, yet again, falling into silence himself, his eyes wandering around the room. There were no posters, the walls blank and untelling.

'Kind of like the staff that work with-in them.' Sean thought sourly. He placed his head in his hands, trying to prevent the headache that was building behind his eyes. Damn flourescent lighting. Pushing the heels of his palms into his eyes and rubbing them, Sean let out another sigh, lifting his head a few moments later. He frowned in confusion when he realized he was alone. Where had Cheryl gone? He hadn't heard her get up. He shook his head, maybe he'd been lost in his own thoughts and hadn't registered that she'd moved, possibly for a bathroom break. After a few minutes of waiting, Sean, his patience had grown thin. He rose from his seat and made his way to where the visitors toilets were, stopping outside the lady's room. He paused for a few moments, waiting for someone to emerge from with-in. When no one did, and he heard no sign of movement on t other side, he rapped on the door, calling through. "Cheryl, you in there?"

He stilled, listening for a reply, to which he got none. Turning away, he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Where else could she be? Regaining his composure, Sean made his way to the reception area, an empty desk greeting him.

"Gimme a break." He muttered under his breath, before ringing the bell for assistance. He stood waiting, his patience fading with each passing second. No receptionist, no Cheryl. He paused, come to think of it, he hadn't seen anyone for a while. Also, he was standing in complete silence. No hustle and bustle of doctors and nurses, no patients complaining, no beeping of machinery, just silence. Dread filled his every fibre as he rushed down the corridor to Jason's room. He burst through the door, finding himself in the labyrinth of pipe-lined corridors. The power plant of Fred Krueger. Sean growled in annoyance, realizing he'd fallen asleep. Sean took a deep breath, he knew he'd have to face his dream sometime, and maybe it was a little sooner than he would have preferred, but it was done now, so he might as well get on with it. He walked briskly through the plant, until he'd reached the main boiler room, there was no sign of Jason or Freddy. Gritting his teeth, he turned left, his senses heightened. There was no way he would allow himself to be caught off guard in here, he couldn't afford mistakes, and being clumsy and unalert could be a fatal one. He paused, listening. He was sure he could hear something, but he couldn't be sure of what it was. Deciding to follow the noise, he found himself coming into an opening, where he found Jason. His heart sank, he looked even worse in here than he did in the hospital, and that wasn't something Sean would have thought possible. What could be seen of his skin was either bruised, cut, or covered in blood. It had also stained his clothing, along with dirt and grime. His expression was pained, his eyes haunted. And Sean soon saw why, replaying over and over was the scene of Freddy doing the most horrific and unspeakable things to Callie, before finally giving her the mercy of death. Sean approached Jason cautiously, before dropping to his knees, the thoughts of Freddy pushed out of his mind."Jase?"

Jason refused to look up, trying to block the site in front of him from his view.

"Jason." Sean tried again, putting a hand on the shorter boys arm. Jason winced, pulling away from him. "Jason, you have to wake up."

Jason shook his head as best he could, causing himself intense pain in doing so.

"You have to, Jason." Sean repeated, growing impatient.

"It won't stop." Jason muttered, ignoring Sean's last comment."Doesn't matter if I'm asleep or awake. I can't get it out my head. I should have helped her, or taken her place..Something. She shouldn't have gone through that. She was a baby, for fuck sake."

Sean bit his lip. "It wasn't your fault, Jason, you done all you could do. He wouldn't have let you do anything, anyway. You know that."

Jason shook his head once more, his body shaking. Sean couldn't tell if it was from pain, anger or trying to hold back tears. More than likely a mix of three.

"I'm supposed to protect her, and I couldn't. I caused it, Sean. I don't deserve anything more than I've gotten." Sean opened his mouth to protest, but Jason cut him off. "I deserve everything I'm going through, and when he's finally done, he's going to kill me. And I deserve that to. Why should I get to live when my own fucking daughter can't? I..I don't want to live without her anyway. I can't. What's the point? I give up."

"You give up?" Sean asked, feeling anger bubbling yet again. "You can't give up, you selfish cunt! What about Cheryl? Your friends, what about me?!"

Jason still refused to look at him, concentrating on the concrete floor. "You're all better off without me, anyway."

"So, all the 'I love you' and everything like that was bullshit coming from you, was it?"

"No." Jason muttered. "I do love you, Sean, I just can't get through this one. With or without help. I don't want to live anymore. It's too hard and I'm too tired. I'm done fighting, so, do yourself a favour, find someone who can actually make you happy, and doesn't put you in stupid situations, and argue with you all the time. Find someone who'll be able to say and do the things I can't. Someone who doesn't make you feel the need to go out and sleep with someone else, or finish with them all the time. Someone who ain't as pathetic as myself. Go find them, Sean, and forget me, aye? 'Cause I'm wasting your time. I'm done. I hold everyone back. You included. I'm nothing but poison, just like Cheryl said. I poison the lives of the people I care about and I was too selfish to realize it, until it was far too late. What happened to Callie, is cause of me. I might as well have killed her, Sean, and I've caused all this hurt. So, I'm gonna just wait here, until Freddy's finished with whatever he's doing, and hen I'm gone. And it'll be for the best."

Sean stared at Jason in disbelief. "You have no idea what you're talking about. I don't want anyone else, you idiot! I'm not happy with anyone but you! I tried moving on from you and look at how that turned out. And what Cheryl said was out of hurt, not out of truth. She told me. So stop this shit, Jason, and wake the fuck up. You're stronger than this, where the hells the person who doesn't let anyone push them around? The one who thrived on a fight? Where's the person I fell in love with?"  
>"What don't you get?" Jason snapped. "I'm done, Sean. I'm not fighting anymore, I don't want to. And you're deluding yourself thinking I'm the one for you, 'cause I'm not. And maybe Cheryl did say what she said out of hurt, but it doesn't make it any less true. Now fuck off before he comes back and hurts you as well!"<p>

Sean stood, trying to keep his temper under control. "I'm not going anywhere, without you."

"You fuckin' well are, Sean. Get it through your head, I'm not moving. I'm not coming back. So piss off!"

Sean shook his head, grabbing Jason and pulling him up. Jason yelped in pain, screwing up his face. "You're coming with me, Jase and that's the end of it. You said you love me, yeah? Well, you know I love you. And I'm not going to stand back and let you do this to yourself. I'll help you through it, do whatever, but I won't let you do this. Not as long as you're with me."

"I'm not with you, you stupid cunt." Jason growled. "We, as in, you and I, we're through. For good this time. I'm not coming back, Sean. I refuse to. Accept it."

"No." Sean shook his head. "I don't believe you. Not all you just said."

Jason gritted his teeth, his mind working ten to the dozen. "I said that to get you off my back you idiot. What, you reckon I love you, yeah? Do you think I'd leave you, if I did? You're more deluded than I thought."

Sean's expression dropped, his hold on Jason loosening. Jason fell back into the wall, hitting his back. He yelped once more, his body shaking in agony. It killed him to know he was hurting Sean, but he needed to leave before he got hurt, or killed. And making Sean hate him was what it took, then so be it. It was for his own good.

"..What?" Sean questioned, his eyes brimming with tears.

Jason felt what was left of him slowly rip to pieces inside, he wanted to take it back, to comfort Sean, to tell him he didn't mean it. Instead, he sneered, trying to seem as indifferent as possible. "You heard. I don't love you Sean. Haven't for a while, eh?"

Sean felt his breath catch. He couldn't be hearing this, this couldn't be Jason. It had to be Freddy, Jason wouldn't do this to him.

Jason raised an eyebrow. '_Please, just go, Sean._' His thoughts screamed. _'I love you too much for you to go through the hurt. Don't make me hurt you anymore, please._' "Well? What you waiting for? Piss off."

"You're serious?" Sean asked, his voice breaking.

'_No_.' Jason rolled his eyes. "Obviously. You know I don't lie, Sean. You think I'd say this for a joke?" '_Not a joke, just to protect you._'

Sean opened his mouth and closed it several times, the words sticking in his throat.

Jason slid down the wall, almost passing out with pain. Sean moved forward to help.

"Stay the fuck away from me." Jason spat. "Just get your ass out of here Sean and let me get on with what I have to do. Go. Be. Happy. I'm getting what I deserve, alright? Piss off! Before you really get hurt, and trust me, I don't mean from Freddy."

Sean felt conflicted. He couldn't be sure if this was true or not. He looked at Jason, he expression emotionless, his eyes cold. "..I...Why?"

_'To protect you._' Jason shrugged as best he could. "I was bored. You were easy."

Sean felt his heart break all over again, feeling stupid. "Oh.."

Jason turned, he couldn't bear to see the expression on Sean's face, it was killing him. He had to keep reminding himself it was for Sean's own good for him to carry on. "Do you want to piss off now? I can't stand to look at you."

Sean felt his tears spilling. He sniffled, trying to stop himself. He didn't want Jason to see how much he could actually hurt him. He felt like an idiot, used.

Jason swallowed, silently begging Sean to leave, to stop crying. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and wipe his tears. To tell him he hadn't meant any of it. To let him know what his intentions really were. But he couldn't do that, it was too late now, he'd started, he'd have to finish. "Sean, do yourself a favor. Go do what I said to do in the first place, and piss off out of here, yeah? And you can have anything you want back home too, I'm not gonna be using it. Fuck off."

Sean shook his head, wiping at his eyes with his forearm. He could feel himself waking up. He wasn't sure if it was a relief or a detriment. "You..You mean what you said? You...You just used me, cause you were bored?"  
>Jason refused to look up, he couldn't take seeing Sean in pain anymore. He nodded. "Yeah. I was bored, you were easy. That's all." He felt sickened with himself. He silently pleaded for Sean to leave, he wasn't sure how much more he could lie to him. He was so close to breaking, and he couldn't afford to. Making Sean hate him would keep him safe. That's all he wanted. To keep him safe, he loved him too much to know he was in pain, and that he'd be mourning. He couldn't handle it, but he couldn't keep living. He wasn't strong didn't deserve life. He didn't deserve Sean, and the sooner Sean realized that, the better.<p>

Jason glanced up quickly, to see Sean leave the dream world. He let out a shaky sigh, and leaned his head back against the wall, his eyes closed. A line from a song kept replaying in his head, and it seemed to fit with the situation perfectly.  
>"<em>So once it fades to black, I won't be coming back, but please don't tell me it's over.<em>"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apologizes for the shortness of this chapter, but my laptop broke, so I had to borrow my sisters. -_-**

**The song line comes from 'Watch The Sun Come Up' By Example.**

**No infringement intended.**


	17. Freddy, Kieran & Scooby Doo

Sean awoke, finding himself back in the waiting room, Cheryl stood in front of him, looking worried.

"What?" He asked, taking in her expression.

"You were crying and whimpering in your sleep, I thought I'd better wake you. Are you okay?"

He nodded, shifting his position. "Yeah, I'm fine, I must have had a nightmare or something. Has the nurse been out yet?"

Cheryl shook her head. "No. Not just yet. No one's come out his room for a while."

Sean nodded again, pushing himself up. He grunted as he felt pain shoot through his hand. Both himself and Cheryl glanced down at it. Cheryl's eyes widened.

"Sean, that's swollen."

He shrugged. "Only a little."

"No, it's almost twice the size of your other hand, you need to get it checked out."

"I'll be fine, it's probably just staved or something."

She shook her head, her hair swaying from side to side. "No, Sean. You need to get it checked. It looks bad, and if it is broken, and you don't get it checked, you'll have to have it rebroken to fix it, and I don't think you want that, do you?" He opened his mouth to protest, only to find himself once more cut off. "I'll wait here incase someone comes, Sean. Don't worry, you go and get that checked. If anything happens, I'll text you or something. Just go get it checked."

Sean sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll go get it checked out, promise you'll get in contact, even if it's something stupid?" She nodded. "Alright, fine. I'll be back soon."

Cheryl watched as Sean left the waiting room and made his way towards the accident and emergency section of the hospital, before sitting down once more to continue waiting. 

* * *

><p>Jason lay on the cold, hard concrete floor of the boiler room, his arms over his head. He couldn't watch anyone. The first time had been bad enough, having to relive it time after time after time was mentally, emotionally and physically debilitating. He was going insane, he couldn't move much, due to injuries Freddy had inflicted upon him. Even if he couldn't see the scene in front of him, he could still hear it. It still tore him to pieces, it wasn't something one got used to. After living through-out the past three days, Jason didn't think he could be hurt anymore, but he was wrong. Distancing himself from Sean for good had proved there had been a part of him that was still left intact, not anymore though. He'd destroyed it once he'd seen the pain he'd caused Sean once he'd told him it was over. He hadn't been able to even face Sean properly, and that was something new to him. But it was done now, and all that was left to do, was wait until Freddy grows bored and kills him. He hoped it was soon, ever if it was in the dream world, living was still a detriment.<p>

He heard heavy footsteps approaching, and sighed. "Speak of shit and it hits you in the face." He muttered, uncovering his face and bracing himself for impact.

Freddy gazed down at the injured man in front of him, a cruel sneer upon his face. He knew Jason was in a tremendous amount of pain, and that pleased him to no ends, especially since he'd inflicted the majority of it. He reached down and grabbed onto the front of Jason's shirt, hauling him to his feet.

Jason bit down, holding back a cry of pain. His back felt like it was being slammed into with a sledge-hammer. White hot pain that made him want to vomit passed through his leg and knee. Freddy chuckled at the boys obvious discomfort, burying his claws into the young mans side, feeling more of his ribs breaking as his razors pushed harshly into him. Jason cried out in agony, unable to hold it back any more. His good hand grabbed onto Freddys, trying to force him to stop, but he didn't have the strength to.

Once he was satisfied with the amount of blood pouring from the wound, Freddy roughly yanked his blades free, causing another sickening cracking sound, and threw Jason back onto the floor, causing the boy to land on his back. Jason groaned in pain, feeling light-headed and nauseous. He needed to turn, to get off his back, but he felt weak, he didn't have the strength to drag his body into a different position.

Freddy stalked round the floored boy, before coming to a halt at his side. He drew his leg back and kicked the wound he'd just created hard. Jason's body convulsed with agony, his good arm holding his side, trying to decrease the pain, without much avail. Freddy gave a cat-like grin, before stomping on Jason's chest, pushing down, applying as much pressure as he could. Jason immediately found it difficult to breathe, he knew at least one of his lungs had been damaged in a previous assault, and this one now, was going to make it worse, possibly even fatal. He hoped for the later. Black spots danced in the line of vision, his lungs on fire. His chest felt like it was going to break,his spine and ribs felt like they were close to shattering. His shoulder blades took most of the weight, he wasn't sure how much more they could take. There was a snap, and another wave of pain washed over Jason.

Freddy's grin widened. More broken bones. More blood. He removed his foot, allowing the boy to breathe once more.

Jason's lungs burned as the air re-inflated them, his chest still felt uncomfortably tight, white-hot pain surging through it, as though there was a bolt of lightning trapped in there.

Freddy flexed his hand, fanning out his blades and kicked Jason over, onto his stomach. Jason hoped it signaled the end of his life.

Freddy knelt down, stabbing his claw into the back of the boys already injured knee, making the boy yell out again, tearing through flesh, cartilage and muscle, before removing them once more, and raising them to his lips, tasting the metallic liquid that coated his weapon.

Jason rested his head on his arm when he'd fallen silent again, his body coated in a film of sweat, mixing with the blood that was pouring from him in a steady stream, stretching out onto the ground beneath him. His stomach lurched. He barely had time to lean to the side, before it emptied, causing the increasing bar of pain to rack his body. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. He'd always believed himself to have a considerably high pain barrier, when he'd shattered his knee at fifteen, he'd barely made a sound, and that was physically his most painful experience. But this, this was inhumane. Shattering his knee was nothing on par to what he was feeling now. He wanted to pass out, die, anything that would block out the pain. His body felt like it was five times its normal size, expanding painfully, burning in agony. Every movement made his stomach lurch, with the threat of vomit, which caused even more pain.

Freddy stood properly once more, towering over the injured boy, before stepping over him, and grabbing his hair, pulling back his head, exposing his throat. He could feel the pulse of the jugular veins as he placed his blades along Jason's throat, applying a little pressure, making a thin line of blood appear through the bruises that he'd left when he'd wrapped his hands around there a few days before.

Jason gulped slightly, sensing his demise was near. He hoped he bled out quick, he couldn't take any more pain, any more suffering. How much more could there be anyway?

Freddy froze, tilting his head to the side a little, as though he was listening. After a moment, he removed his blades and shoved Jason's head forward, smashing his face off the concrete. Someone else had entered his domain. A fresh piggy to play with. He smirked, stepping to the side of Jason, he could feel the disappointment radiating from the boy beneath him. "It looks like someone else has come to play. You're just going to have to wait a little longer." He let out a bark of manical laughter as the boy groaned, before leaving, making the effort to stand on the boys out-stretched hand, feeling the bones in his fingers break under his boot. He couldn't leave without some kind of reminder, could he?

Jason watched as Freddy was swallowed up into the gloomy darkness of the boiler room, his breathing hard, heavy and laboured. Sweat lashing off of him, as though he'd just run a marathon. If he hadn't broken his knuckles numerous times already, he would definitely have had them broken tonight. Fortunately, his knuckles were pretty much non-existent, leaving the top of his hand flat when he made a fist, his fingers, however, those definitely were broken, possibly even snapped. Gathering up what little strength he had left, he tried to pull himself to the wall, pain coursing through his every fibre. After what seemed like an age, he reached his goal, his head spinning. He could see stars. He knew he was going to pass out and there nothing he could do to stop it. He only hoped he would die of the injuries he'd attained before Freddy returned to cause more damage. 

* * *

><p>Sean returned to the Intensive Care Unit, his hand heavily taped in a cast. He'd managed to fracture his hand when he'd punched the wall in his fit of rage. He'd received a text from Cheryl earlier, telling him that the doctors had finished whatever they'd had to do, and that it was safe for them to sit in Jason's room once again. He then received another, telling him that somehow, Jason had received more injuries and required immediate surgery. He looked into the waiting room, scanning it for Cheryl. When he found she wasn't there, he checked in Jason's room, where he found her sitting with her head bowed, her hair hiding her face.<p>

He closed the door behind him, causing her head to snap up. "Oh. Sean. How's your hand?"

"Fine." He held up his hand. "Just a fracture..What's going on here, though? What happened?"

Cheryl shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know..He's somehow broken more ribs, his scapula and three of his fingers. He's also got a huge stab wound on his side, and his lungs aren't looking too good. Sean, what's happening? How is it possible he's getting these injuries, when he's lying in a hospital bed? I mean..." She trailed off, swiping at the tears forming. "He can't even breathe on his own for fuck sake, how is he able to obtain injuries?"

Sean stood stunned. He'd just seen Jason a few hours ago. How the hell had his condition changed so drastically in such a short time? He shook his head, unsure on how to answer Cheryl's questions. He knew fine well why Jason was attaining more injuries with each ?passing day, but to explain to Cheryl, not only would he risk sounding crazy, he'd also be putting her life on the line, and that wasn't something he was willing to do. There was already so much at stake, and he couldn't afford to risk anymore. The hypnocil was already running low between himself, Paddy and Sammy. There was no way he could keep Cheryl going as well. So, he'd have to play dumb, which he hated. The unknown was always scary, but it was better than really knowing and having the risk of dying, right?

Cheryl gave a watery sigh, looking at the ceiling, blinking back her tears. If she'd have known this trip would be one of the biggest regrets of her life, she'd have never even thought about walking out her front door, never mind boarding a plane and leaving the country. Things just seemed to keep getting worse. Never any better. When would it end? When they were all dead? Somehow, that seemed to be the most likely conclusion.

Sean's unsureness quickly turned to anger at the sight of Cheryl so distressed. It was bad enough that she'd already lost Callie, and now Jason was abandoning her, when she needed him the most. How much more selfish could he get? He was taking the easy way out, leaving Sean to clean up the mess, as usual. Sean was always left to clean up the mess. No one else ever gave a damn to think about how he felt. He was just expected to be there, and it pissed him off. It had gone too far this time. And not only that, the bastard had then told Sean he'd been a boredom breaker, and now he wasn't planning on wakening up, he discarding him like a child discards a toy it's out-grown . How fucking dare he? Who the hell did Jason think he was? He gritted his teeth, trying to keep his anger at bay, Cheryl was in a bad enough way, losing his temper could only worsen things. He closed the space between them, pulling her into a hug. He didn't trust himself to speak, besides, what could he say? The usual 'there there's' and 'it'll all be okay'? He couldn't say that, because it wouldn't be okay. It was clear that nothing was going to be okay for a long while, if ever. He felt Cheryl's arms hugging him back, clutching onto the material at the back of his top, and soon enough, the wet patch from her tears. He felt helpless, which made him even more annoyed. He hated feeling like there was nothing he could do. He wanted to do something, anything, to ease it for her. He hated seeing his friend so broken and defeated. It just wasn't Cheryl, she was usually bursting with life, bubbly and out-going. Not this woman, who hardly spoke, whose eyes had lost their sparkle. He considered Cheryl as close to a sister as he was ever going to get, she was as close to him as Chey had been, and Chey and himself had been inseparable, pretty much. He'd lost her, he refused to lose Cheryl, he was not going through it again. He rubbed her back as she sobbed into his chest, trying to soothe her. After a while, her sobs subsided into hiccups and she pulled away, wiping her eyes. She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"It's not going to get better, is it, Sean?"

Sean paused, before answering. He hadn't been expecting that. He didn't know what he had expected, but it wasn't that. Cheryl was always the optimist in bad situations. To hear her turn to the views of a pessimist broke his heart. "Sure it will, Cheryl. It may take a while, but it will get better, I promise."

She held her gaze for a few more seconds, deciding whether to believe him or not, before nodding.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, before the door opened once more, revealing a blonde haired, hazel eyed boy.

"Kieran, what're you doing here?" Cheryl asked, standing up to hug him.

"Well, when you told me what'd happened, I thought it may be best if I was actually here for you, and not just over the phone, you know? So I got some shit together, and got over here as soon as I could." He looked over at Sean and nodded a greeting. "Alright, Sean?"

"I've been better." Sean admitted. "How 'bout yourself?"

Kieran shrugged, letting go of Cheryl. "Apart from a numb arse from sitting for so long and the fucking air stewards trying to poison me with that shit they call aeroplane food, I'm alright."

Sean shook his head a little. Trust Kieran to crack jokes.

"So, where is Jae?"

"Theatre." Sean replied as Cheryl returned to her seat, Kieran following suit. "He's somehow gotten more injuries, and they're pretty serious."

Kieran raised an eyebrow, looking confused. "How -"

"We don't know." Cheryl answered before he could get the full question out. "A lot of strange things are going on around here right now."

Kieran fell into silent thoughts. Sean almost shuddered. It was unnerving to see Kieran, who was always up to no-good with his childish attitude and joking manner, grow quiet and serious.

"Have you considered a poltergeist?" He broke his silence after a few moments.

Sean and Cheryl exchanged glances. "What?

"Well," Kieran shrugged. "I don't know, I can't think of any natural causes, so I'm going for supernatural." Cheryl gave him a skeptical look. "What? It's not my fault I watched too much Scooby Doo as a kid!"

Sean sighed, sitting on the edge of the empty hospital bed. "I somehow don't think Scooby Doo is going to help us out here, Kieran."

"Sure he can. He'll come in, look around, eat a scooby snack, then they'll split up and look for clues, find the culprit and that's the end of that." Kieran shrugged once more as the two younger ones gave him a look of disbelief. "..Okay, fine. No Scooby Doo. I do have one mystery I'd like to solve though, what in the hell happened to your hand, Sean?"

Sean looked down at the cast on his hand. "I may have been a bit more emotional than I should have done and punched a wall."

Kieran shook his head. "You've been around Jae too much, mate. And I'll tell you what I always tell him, don't fight with the walls, they will always win."

Sean glared, not in the mood for jokes. "Thanks for that, I'll try bare it in mind."

"No problem." Kieran shrugged.

Sean shook his head, muttering the word 'asshole' under his breath. Obviously not quiet enough though, as Kieran narrowed his eyes.

Sean braced himself for the argument that was sure to follow, but Kieran remained silent, and for some reason, that wasn't good enough for Sean. He wanted an argument. He wanted a fight. He needed someone to take his frustrations out on, he needed...Something. "Why're you here again?" He found himself asking. "What good do you think you're going to do anyway?"

Kieran looked at him, confused. "I'm just here to give some support, Sean. To you both and to Jason, he's my best friend. Of course I'm going to be here."

Sean snorted. "Well isn't that brilliant? That's just great. Support your best friend. Oh, wait a minute, he's in a fucking coma. He doesn't even know you're here, so what's the point in you traveling here? What can you do that no one else can? Nothing. Oh, no, wait, there is something you can do." Sean started again before Kieran could reply. "You can annoy us with your jokes. How stupid of me." Kieran glared, rising from his seat and walking to the door. "What? No answer, nah?" Sean continued, also standing. He knew he should probably stop, but once again, he had word vomit. He couldn't stop himself from speaking. "You're going to walk out, are you?"

Kieran nodded. "Yeah, I am. I'm going to leave before I end up putting you in here, Sean."

Sean raised an eyebrow as Kieran left. He glanced at Cheryl, who looked speechless, before following Kieran down the corridor and outside. "You're going to put me in hospital, are you? For what, Kieran? Telling the truth?"

Kieran gritted his teeth, his hands trembling. He knew he shouldn't be letting Sean get under his skin, but he couldn't help it. He was taking things way too far. He pulled a cigarette out from his pocket, struggling to light it with his shaking hands.

Sean, unhappy with no reply, continued even further. "Go on then, Kieran. Put me in the hospital." Part of himself was screaming for to stop. He knew getting into a fight with Kieran was a bad idea. Kieran wasn't someone to be messed with, not unlike Jason. He'd grown up fighting, and knew his way around a fight. Sean, on the other hand, had no experience. He didn't even like fighting, so why he was trying to pick one was beyond his comprehension, but his brain wouldn't allow him to. The words kept spilling from his mouth. "I'm fucking waiting."

Kieran growled, taking the cigarette from his mouth and flicking it to the ground before turning to face Sean. "Do you really want me to hurt you, you imbecile? You've already got a broken hand, don't make your neck the next to go."

Sean glared down at the boy in front of him. Even if he was a good four inches taller than Kieran, Sean knew he wouldn't stand a chance in a physical confrontation. This was the man who could put Jason down and keep him down. "I'm still waiting."

With a snarl, Kieran grabbed the front of Sean's shirt and slammed him into the wall. "Don't test me, Sean. I'm warning you."

"Oh, you're warning me, are you?"

"Yeah, I -" The rest of Kieran's words were cut short by a shrill scream.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Cheryl pushed her self between the two men, separating them. "Just stop it! The both of you!"

"He's the one being a cunt!" Kieran complained. "I walked away!"

Sean opened his mouth to rebuke, but was cut off.

"Enough! I don't care who said what to who. The point is, you're at a fucking hospital, this of all places shouldn't be a place of confrontation. Your best friend," She pointed at Kieran, following with a gesture to Sean. "And your boyfriend is a goddamn coma, fighting for his life, and you two want to start fights? What the hell is wrong with you?"

The two men relaxed their stances, looking at the floor unsure on what to say. Of course, Cheryl was right. This was no time to be feuding with each other, they should be joining forces, not splitting them.

"He's not my boyfriend." Sean muttered. Making the other two look round at him.

"What?" Cheryl raised her eyebrow. "Of course he is."

Sean shook his head. "He said he was finishing it. He said that, I was his boredom breaker. He was bored, I was easy. He said he hadn't loved me for a while."

"When was this?" Kieran questioned, his stance relaxing completely.

Cheryl looked confused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sean sighed. What was he going to say now? He couldn't say Jason told him that when he went looking for him in a dream, they wouldn't take him seriously. They'd think he was mental. He couldn't say before he went to the hospital to see Cheryl, or the night before, because he'd already told Cheryl what had happened then. "He..He told me before he went into a coma. Before you came around, Cheryl. I didn't say anything, because I thought you already had enough on your mind without me unloading more problems onto you."

Cheryl sighed, shaking her head. "Sean, I told you-"

"I know." Sean cut her off. "I know you did, but I still felt bad about it. I didn't want unburden myself onto you."

Kieran snorted. "I bloody hope not! I'm seeing her, that sounded really dirty."

Sean facepalmed. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Cheryl let the corners of her mouth twitch up into a smile. "You're crazy, Kieran."  
>Kieran nodded. "So I've been told."<p>

Sean shook his head, feeling bad. "I'm sorry, Kieran. I didn't mean what I said. I appreciate you coming out here, really."

Kieran shrugged. "Water under the bridge, Sean. It's all good. I'm sorry I slammed you, is your back alright?"

"I'll live."

"Good shit. And about Jae, don't worry about what he said. I know him, he wouldn't have meant what he said. He's crazy too. And he loves you. I've never seen him as happy as when he's with you. And I've known Jason since he was about nine years old. Besides, he always says shit he doesn't mean."

Sean nodded, not really listening to what Kieran was saying. He'd seen Jason when he'd told him those things. He knew he meant it, he could see it. He wouldn't even look at Sean, because he was so disgusted. His eyes were emotionless, as was his face. He knew Jason sometimes said things out of turn, but being told that, wasn't one of those moments. As Jason had said, he didn't lie. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Kieran." 

* * *

><p>Freddy stalked the girl who had entered his dream realm from behind the pipes, watching as their fear grew as they explored their new surroundings. Tipping his hat down so that it shadowed his face, he pulled his claws along the pipe, creating his trademark screech, smiling when he felt his preys fear intensify. He stepped out from the pipes, standing at the border of the shadows, allowing himself to be bathed in the eerie, dim, red lighting of his boiler room, softening the harshness of his melted skin, for now.<p>

The girl caught movement from the corner of her eye, and stiffened, turning slowly, her eyes grazing over the shadowed area, stopping on the form of Freddy. His mutilated lips twisted into a sickening smile when he heard her breath hitch in her throat. He hissed her name, the sound of his voice resounding off of the walls, dying with a sizzle, a little like the flames fizzling out when his boiler dies down. Her eyes widened, her breathing quickening. How did this man know her name? Who was he? Why was she even here?

Freddy could almost see the cogs turning in her head, the questions flickering over her face. He stepped forward, keeping his blades out of sight. She watched warily. He was reminded of a mouse, trapped in a corner by a hungry cat. With him, of course, being the cat. He lifted his head, watching her eyes widen in horror as she drank in his features, her heart beat her increasing. He chortled darkly, revealing his blades. They glinted dangerously in the red glow, before disappearing into the girls soft flesh, shredding up muscle and cartilage, snapping any bone that got in their way. He dragged them slowly down towards her stomach, twisting and turning the blades, listening to the sickening squelches they made as they tore into more muscle. He pulled down more ferociously, ripping her stomach, the fluids mixing with her blood that was pouring from her wounds, and out her mouth. Her breaths were irregular and haggard. He could feel her life source seeping from her, as it died from her eyes. Her grinned once more, pushing her body off of his blades with his free hand, then tangled it in her hair, forcing her to look up at him. He wanted to see the life drain out of her, he wanted to watch the light from her eyes flicker out. And he did. It took a while for her to die. The blood around her wounds has congealed, leaving a sticky mess by the time he absorbed her soul. She was a fighter, refusing to let go of life until she had no choice. He liked a fighter, their souls were more appeasing. He stared down at the messy carcass, before shrugging and walking away. Let some other little piggy find it, it'd be a nice surprise. 

* * *

><p>Sean stared up at the exterior of the building, unsure of if he wanted to go through with it or not. The one person who might be able to help him, worked inside the building. He began walking before pausing once more. Did he really want to drop this on them? What if he put their life in danger too? What if he ruined their life, after they'd just managed to rebuild it? Could he really cope with that responsibility? On the other hand, he couldn't deal with this on his own. He needed the help, desperately. But he couldn't destroy someone else, for his own selfish needs. He ran his good hand through his hair in frustration, trying to decide what to do for the best. When he couldn't come to a conclusion, he slammed his hand against the wall, before letting out a yell of pain. He'd forgotten all about his injury, and now it was reminding him of its presence in th most painful way. He tried to shake it off, before deciding that made things considerably worse. Growling, he cradled his hand to his chest, his teeth clenched. He could talk to them at least, right? Talking to them wouldn't hurt. He'd assess the situation from there. <p>

* * *

><p>Maggie looked up from the pile of paperwork she'd spent the last few days trying to get through. The whole place was still in an upheaval over Daniel's death, but things were slowly getting back to normal. She looked over to the door at the person who had intruded, seeing the secretary from the reception desk.<p>

"I'm sorry to bother you, Dr. Burroughs, but there's someone here to see you. They say it's urgent and they're rather adamant."

Maggie shrugged a little. "Who is it?"

The secretary shrugged. "They wouldn't say, it's a man though. He's pretty tall, and brunette."

Maggie frowned in thought. It could be Gary. "Alright, send him in."

The secretary nodded and left the room, to be replaced with her visitor. Maggie looked up, trying to hide her shock. "Sean? What are you doing here?"

Sean took a deep breath. "Maggie, I need your help."

Maggie didn't like how his voice sounded when he said that. She looked him over. He looked exhausted and close to breaking point. "What can I do for you?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

Sean paused, deciding on if he wanted to go through with this. He could feel her eyes on him, waiting patiently. He sighed. "He's back Maggie. I need your help again. I can't stop him on my own, I don't know how to. And..And Jason...He's in a coma again. And he's ..Krueger I mean, he's hurting Jason. Badly. And I don't know how much longer Jason's going to hold out. It's not looking too great right now. And I just..I need help. I didn't know who to turn to. I thought because..I mean..." He trailed off. This was harder than he thought. His emotions seemed to be surfacing at every chance they got, and every time they chose to show themselves had been at the most inappropriate times.

Maggie watched as the boy before her tried not to break. It was obvious he was having a hard time, but, he's said the words she'd been dreading to hear. She knew her father had come back, she'd seen it for herself, but she'd refused to believe it. And now Sean was standing before her, asking for her help yet again, she didn't have a choice in the matter. She had to believe it.

Sean calmed himself a little, before looking at her again. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. I just..I'm at my wit's end. He's already taken Jason's daughter. And now he has Jason. I can't lose them both. I don't know what to do. Our friends are asking questions that I don't know how to answer. I don't want to tell them, because I don't want to put their lives at risk. And I wasn't sure on asking you, because I didn't want to mess your life up or anything. Even if it's just..Advice or something. I just, I need something. I can't do this on my own."

Maggie sighed. "You're not the first person to ask for my help about this, you know?"

Sean frowned. "I'm not?"

She shook her head. "I had a dream, this..I think she was a nun, she practically begged for my help too. She asked me to help the children, because evil was returning, and it was darker than before. I guess she really did mean Krueger after all." Sean looked at the floor, unsure on how to reply. Maggie sighed heavily. "I guess I don't really have a choice in this do I? I'm going to have to face him again, whether it's with you, or by myself. Joining teams could help, right?"

Sean was about to reply, when he was cut off by a voice.

"You're not talking about Fred Krueger, are you?" Both Maggie and Sean looked up to find Doctor Neil Gordon standing in the door way. "I'm sorry for butting in, but I couldn't help over-hearing. It is him you're discussing, aren't you?"

Maggie was stunned into a silence. What was she supposed to say to her boss? If he'd heard the stories off of the patients, he would think she needed treatment too.

Sean looked him up and down. "How do you know of him?"

Dr. Gordon hesitated. "I've dealt with him before."

Maggie's eyes widened in disbelief. "You've dealt with Fred Krueger?"

Dr. Gordon nodded, grimacing. "I'm afraid so. So, he's back, is he?"

"Well, yeah." Sean nodded also.

"Maybe we should exchange information." Dr. Gordon sighed. "We'll see if we can't find some way to stop him."


	18. Admissions, Plans & Deaths

Kieran sat in the waiting room, leafing through some old magazine that he wasn't really interested in. Cheryl's head lay on his shoulder, her breathing deep and heavy. She'd fallen asleep around an hour ago, leaving Kieran to deal with boredom on his own. Not that he was complaining, Cheryl looked as though she needed a good sleep. Heavy purple bags decorated her eyes, which seemed dull in comparison to how he remembered them. He couldn't imagine what she was going through, losing Callie. He still couldn't believe the kid was gone. She was a good little kid, she always managed to make him laugh, definitely Jason and Cheryl's daughter. He'd never really liked kids, but Callie was different, he'd always felt some kind of bond with her. She even called him 'Uncle Keez' whenever she seen him. He suspected she's picked up the name Keez from her dad, he'd no idea where 'uncle' had come from, but in a way, he always felt a swell of pride when she'd called him that. As if that wasn't bad enough, though, he'd received a phone call not long after, telling him Jason was in the hospital, after trying to commit suicide. His heart had dropped down into his stomach, and stayed lodged there like a stone when he'd found that out. He'd known Jason a long time, around fourteen years. He looked to Jason - or Jae as he referred to him - as a younger brother, hell, they even had their fights like siblings. He'd been thirteen when he'd met Jason - who was about nine at the time. Even back then, Jason had been a spirited and short-tempered person, and there was something that had drawn him to the kid, he felt the need to try to protect him, even though in reality, Jason didn't allow himself to be protected, he fought for himself, always had and probably always would. Kieran always knew Jason had problems at home with his parents, he'd been there when his dad had died, and Jason slowly slipped into the clutches of drink and drugs at a young age. He'd gotten himself put in secure units - or young offenders - and when he was older, even prison. He'd tried to help as best he could, and his efforts doubled when he found out about Jason's self-harming. He'd been hurt when he found that out, he felt as though he'd failed him somehow, and then when Jason landed himself in a psychiatric unit after attempting suicide for the third time after his mother died, that had broken his heart, especially because he couldn't even visit Jason, as he'd been sectioned for the first three months. When he was released into a less solitary part of the hospital, Kieran spent another three months going up to the hospital to visit his best friend. It hadn't been the nicest sight, seeing Jason in such a place, and he was over the moon when he'd been released, but something about the boy had changed. He'd started looking for fights, drinking more and not only taking drugs, but selling them too. He'd gotten worried then, all their friends had. Jason had closed off from them all, only speaking when needed, his temper seemed a lot shorter than usual. It didn't help his guardian was continuing what his parents had left. Then he'd been moved to America. Kieran still remembered that day like it was yesterday. He'd almost cried when Jason had told him he was going. It really was like losing a brother. The few months that Jason had been in American, seemed longer and a lot more boring than usual, he had no one to go on mad antics with. Naturally, he was over-joyed when he heard that Jason was coming back to Scotland, he'd missed him, not that he'd ever admit that to Jason. He wasn't a sentimental person, emotion made him uncomfortable. Jason had spent the first two months back in Scotland, staying with Kieran, until he found work - funnily enough, he worked along-side Kieran, so even his job got more exciting - and a place of his own. Jason seemed a lot better then, even if he was still dealing. Kieran never agreed with his choices involving drugs, but Jason was his own man, he couldn't make him stop doing it, only advise him, which he did on regular basis. Things had seemed to slip back into normality. Then Sean had come onto the scene, and Jason had gone back to America, with the promise of returning soon. Kieran had made sure nothing had gone wrong with Jason's flat in his absence, and had picked him and Sean up from the airport. He admitted, it had been a shock when Jason told him he was in a relationship with Sean. A big shock. Jason was never short of a girl, although he did go through a lot of them, maybe that was why. Sean had made a huge impact on Jason's life. He seemed to keep out of trouble, he stopped dealing and genuinely seemed all-round happier. That magnified when Callie had come on the scene. He really thought things had been turning around for Jason, and now this. Kieran hadn't seen Jason yet, but from what he'd heard, he'd certainly done a number on his arms and wrists, he really believed Jason had gotten past this, obviously there was some force at work that was determined to make Jason as miserable as possible, the guy could never catch a break.

Kieran pulled himself from his thoughts when he felt Cheryl stir, knocking the magazine off of his lap. He couldn't pick it up without moving her, and he was reluctant to disturb her. What made things worse, was that he really needed a smoke. He hadn't had once since before entering the airport in Scotland. He'd checked in at a hotel, dumped his bags and then headed straight to the hospital once he'd landed in America, and now, the nicotine craving was immensely strong. He could feel his stress levels hitting their peak, and his fuse growing shorter.

He shifted his position slightly, trying to get rid of the numbness in his legs, cursing himself slightly when Cheryl shifted once more, and sat up with a sigh. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

She shook her head, rubbing at her eyes. "No, I was wakening up anyway. Your shoulders not the most comfortable pillow." Kieran gave an apologetic shrug, standing. "Where are you going?"

"I really need a smoke." He admitted. "I won't be too long. "

She stood also, stretching. "I'll come with you, I could do with one myself."

Kieran frowned a little in confusion. "I thought you didn't smoke?"

"I didn't until the other night there. It calms me down a little."

Kieran shook his head making his way outside, Cheryl at his side. "You really shouldn't get into the habit."

"You smoke." She pointed out, pulling her jacket closer around her, shivering a little.

"Yeah, but I wish I hadn't started, I tried stopping, but it didn't go too well." He shrugged, taking a cigarette packet and lighter from his pocket once he'd exited the building. He pulled out two, and lit them, handing one to Cheryl. She took it from him and placed it in her mouth, taking a drag. He pocketed his lighter once more, before copying her actions, blowing out the smoke with a sigh of relief, his nerves calming almost instantly. "Just try not to get addicted, they're a bastard to give up."

Cheryl nodded a little, not really paying attention to his warning, blowing the smoke out of her nose. "What time is it?"

Kieran glanced at his watch. "Just gone five."

"Is Sean back yet?"

Kieran shook his head, taking another drag on his sighed, shivering once more, trying to pull her jacket even tighter.

"You cold?" Kieran asked, watching her struggle with her jacket.

"A little." She admitted, giving up and taking another draw.

Kieran placed his cigarette in his mouth, shrugging off his hoodie and handed it to her.

"Won't you be cold?" Cheryl asked, giving her cigarette to Kieran, while she peeled off her jacket, and pulled on his hoodie, and placing her jacket over it. She felt a little warmer, glad the fabric was already warm from Kieran's body heat, and took her cigarette back.

Kieran shrugged. "I'll survive, we are Scottish after all. Cold shouldn't bother us. I'll let you away with it because you looked completely knackered, so that's probably why you're cold."

Cheryl shrugged once more. "I haven't been sleeping so great lately, I've spent most of my time here." She exhaled another cloud of smoke, looking at the ground.

"You need your sleep, Cheryl. You look like you could use a decent meal as well. Please tell you've at least been eating properly." He was met with a silence. "Well, you'll be eating if I'm around, mark my words. We've already got one in hospital, we don't need you passing out from exhaustion or hunger, eh?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. In all honesty, eating hadn't been a priority lately. She'd skipped meals, mostly because she'd forgotten. She never seemed to be hungry anymore. Sean said it was down to worry, grievance and stress. She'd shrugged him off too. "Is Jae back from theatre?"

Kieran shrugged, taking another pull on his cigarette. "I don't know, no nurses have been around yet, so I don't think so."

Cheryl sighed. "He looks bad Kieran. Sean said he was beat up prior to ..." She paused. She didn't want to say the words 'attempt suicide' it just seemed harsh and made the situation all to real. "...To..Trying to do what he done."

Kieran flicked the ash from his cigarette a little more harshly than he intended to, knocking the head off of it. "He what?!..Shit." Re-lighting the cigarette, he turned to Cheryl. "Who the fuck done that to him?" He could feel his body fill with anger. No one touched his friends and got away with it.

Cheryl shook her head. "We don't know. He got into a fight when he was drunk, with four guys apparently. There's footprints all up his back and bruises..And then there's the cuts and.." She stopped, her eyes beginning to water. "Sorry. I..I just, I'm not used to seeing him like that. "

Kieran silently decided to make it his mission to find out just who the hell these guys were, and make sure they got their comeuppance for what they'd done. He looked at Cheryl, and felt a pang of hurt for her. Her head was bowed, her hair hiding her face, tears dripping down her face and onto the ground. Her cigarette had fallen from her hand when her arms had dropped her side. Kieran flicked his, stamping it out, before enveloping her in a hug, pulling her close. "Aw, don't cry, babe."

She took a shuddering breath, before breaking into floods. "I can't help it. Nothing's going right. Everythings getting worse, Kieran. What if..What if-" She couldn't finish her sentence through her tears.

Kieran shushed her, rubbing circles on her back."Don't. It won't happen, alright? Jae's a fighter, Cheryl. You know that and I know that. Just give him a few days, and he's gonna be telling the doctors to piss off and trying to get himself out here as quick as possible. And he's gonna be annoyed if he sees you crying over him, you know what he's like."

"He's going to be pissed at me anyway." She gulped. "It's my fault I was horrible to him. It deserves to be me going through that, not Jae. He hasn't done anything to deserve it."

Kieran suppressed a growl, tipping her head so she looked at him. "Cheryl, listen to me, alright? This is not your fault. Any of it. Alright? And maybe you did step out of line with what you said, but that didn't cause this. And if Jason could, he'd tell you that himself. I'm pretty sure I've said worse than what you said to him, and he's shrugged it off. You didn't incline him to do anything or add to it. And you're right, he doesn't deserve this, but neither do you, you've done nothing wrong, so get these thoughts out your head. Believe me when I say Jae would go spare if he heard you saying that. You know he wouldn't want you to go through this."

"He would." She muttered, lowering her head once more. "He hates me now, I just know it. And I don't blame him."

Kieran tilted her head back once more. "Cheryl, Jason cares about you, a lot. Not in romantic way, of course, but you and him have a bond no one but yourselves will be able to break. Everyone knows that. He's not going to hate you. He'd probably berate you for saying that, and you know it. It takes a lot for Jason to hate someone, and saying what you said, that's not enough. Sure, he'd probably be hurt, but he'd get over it. He knows you didn't mean it. Maybe he didn't at the time, but he would have done eventually. He's a smart lad, as stupid as he can be. And this, this was a moment of stupidity of him. He's been in this position before, and he's come through it, so he'll do it again. He's not the kind to give up so easily. Despite how it seems right now. Trust me."

"He's been as bad as this before?" Cheryl raised an eyebrow, wiping at her eyes.

Kieran rubbed the back of his neck, uneasy. "Well, no. Not quite as bad as this." He admitted. "But still, he can come through it. I know it. He's a strong guy and he's stubborn as hell, you know this." He added quickly as her face fell once more. "And you know you're not alone in this, not only is Jae going to be there, Sean and myself are here too. I told you the other day I'd take care of you, didn't I? I meant that Cheryl, every word of it. I wasn't just saying it to get you into bed, or anything. I really do like you, a lot. And I'll be there for you through anything, you just have to let me." He paused a moment, before singing. "_Cause if you'll let me, here's what I'll do, I'll take care of youuuuuu._"

Cheryl stared at him before laughing a little, shaking her head. "You've always got to make serious situation into a joke, huh?"

Kieran shrugged. "You know you love it, Chegsy." She rolled her eyes at the nickname. "But, in all serious, I do mean what I said. You know it, I know it. Jae would kick my arse from one end of Ohio to the other if I was piss-taking, and I'm pretty sure Sean would too. I'm not taking that risk."

Cheryl managed another small smile. "I know you mean it, Kieran. And I told you, I like you a lot too. But right now, everything seems really..Messed up. I'm not sure if a relationship is best right now." She bit her lip, waiting for him to push her away and deflate. Instead, he shrugged.

"I can respect that. I understand things are difficult for you right now, Cheryl, but I'm still going to be there to help you out, whether it's as a friend or something more. Don't count me out so quickly. I told you, I didn't say what I did just to try and get in with you."

Cheryl nodded gratefully, laying her head on his chest. "Thanks, Kieran. You're a good guy."

He pulled away, giving her a mock-stern look. "Excuse me, do I look like a scar-faced, two foot, ginger doll who has psychopath tendencies? No? Then please do not refer to me as a good guy. I am not Chucky. Thank you very much."

Cheryl stared at him, before laughing again. "Kieran, you're crazy! I was trying to give you a compliment."

"Yet you infer I am Chucky. Some compliment, Cheryl. I'm hurt, truly." He chuckled before pulling her into another hug. "Nah, but thanks. I do try, although you being a girl worth waiting for does help a lot."

Cheryl felt a pang of guilt in her chest. "Um, Kieran? I have to tell you something."

"What's that?"

She paused, choosing her words carefully. "See, I understand if you don't want anything to do with me, I ..guess it was before you admitted you liked me and all, but not long before, I just -"

"Spit it out, Chegsy. I'm freezing my balls off here."

"Right, see. I..Jae and Sean, well they kind of ..Split, a week or so ago, maybe more. Anyway, well, Jason turned up and ..Well, I mean..I tried to get him to phone Sean, and Sean was at the guys house that he cheated on Jason with, but he only cheated on Jason, because he thought Jason was cheating on him with me -"

"-Balls are falling off here, Cheryl." Kieran cut in.

"Right. Sorry." She took a deep breath. "I suppose, I'm trying to tell you, that while those two were broken up, I ..I slept with Jae..I thought I should.. I mean, I thought you should know. As I said, I understand if you want to call everything off and things. I just..I wanted you to know, because, well, I felt bad."

Kieran was silent for a moment. Cheryl bit her lip once more, expecting the worse. "You slept with Jae?" He asked, finally breaking his silence. She nodded. "But it was before I asked to see you, right?" She nodded again, looking up at him, scanning his face for any sign of emotion. "Well, what's the problem? I thought you and Jae had finished with that kind of shit, truthfully, but if it was before anything was said between us, I don't see how it matters."

Cheryl stood for a moment, in surprise. She was expecting him to push her away and tell her he never wanted anything to do with her. She needed to tell him, though. She couldn't hurt Kieran, it was like kicking a puppy. "I just..I wanted you to know...I didn't want any secrets between us before anything even started. I felt bad. You're being so nice to me and I felt horrible because of what I'd done."

Kieran shrugged. "None of my business what you and Jae have done, Cheryl. As long as it's been when I'm not in the picture anyway. If something did happen between us, and you slept with him, then it'd be a different story. But if it was before anything was said, I can't really complain, can I?"

She nodded, still a little shocked. "I just..I felt bad. I didn't want to hurt you."

Kieran snorted. "You're a daft girl, Cheryl. Sweet, I'll admit, but daft all the same. And now with this out the way, it's started to rain, so we'd better get inside before you freeze. And my balls fall off."

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Will you stop making references to your genitals?"

"I will when I'm sure they're not frozen and fallen off."

* * *

><p>The rain bounced off the windows, the tapping sound invading the silence that had follow the conversation between Sean, Maggie and Neil. Sean rubbed his temples, trying to quell the thudding in his head. Trying to process and analyze all the information that had been thrown at him made his head ache. He supposed the minimal sleep and hardly eating hadn't helped either. Maggie and Neil glanced at each other occasionally, probably having the same thoughts of digesting the information, as Sean was. Each person had recounted their tale of their encounters with Freddy and what information they had found out on him. So far, Sean had learned that Freddy was Maggie's father, and she'd been taken off of him after he'd killed her mother - which she had witnessed - and then been caught as the Springwood Slasher after she'd told his 'secret'. She was then taken off of him and placed in an orphanage, while Freddy was in police custody. He'd then been released on a technicality, and the parents of Springwood had felt cheated out of justice, so had tracked him down to the boiler room, and then torched him, cause his death. It was during this time that the dream demons - who searched for the most twisted human souls they could find - granted Freddy his power to come back and haunt the dreams of children, allowing him to exert his revenge on the parents of Springwood, through their children. It was then that Neil came in with his story. Apparently, Freddy's first victims as a dream demon, had been Nancy Thompson and her friends. After killing off her friends and boyfriend, Nancy was able to defeat Freddy by taking back the power she had given him, by showing no fear of him. Sean found this piece of information useless. Jason showed no fear of Freddy, yet he was still able to hurt Jason, so how did this Nancy Thompson person manage to defeat Freddy in such ways? He then found out that while working at Westin Hills, Neil began to get patients who had severe sleep disorders, and all of them complained of the same man in their nightmares. Freddy. It was then that Nancy came to work at Westin Hills, and recommended the children - who he called the Dream warriors - were prescribed Hypnocil after the death of one of their peers. Nancy also tried a group hypnosis after discovering one girl, Kristen, had the power to pull people into their dreams. It was in there that Freddy was able to capture Joey, another of the Dream Warriors, making him fall into a coma. The head of the child and adolescent department of Westin Hills finished their hypnocil and fired Neil and Nancy, due to Joey succumbing to a coma. It was then that Neil accompanied Nancy to visit her father, who was one of the parents who burned Krueger, and was the man who hid his body. After receiving a call from the kids in the hospital, Nancy rushed back to help Kristen who had been sedated, while Neil went with Nancy's father to find and bury Fred Kruegers bones, by order of a nun, who apparently turned out to be Freddy's mother - the same nun from Maggie's dream. Apparently, this skeleton of Fred Krueger had come to life and attacked Neil and killed Nancy's father. It was when he returned to the hospital that Neil found out that although they had defeated Freddy with use of their dream powers, two more children and Nancy had been killed in the process.<p>

Sean sighed, straightening up. "So, what you're telling me here, is that Freddy's been defeated from not showing fear, a dream power and a pipe bomb? That's no good to us, at all. We've tried showing no fear of Freddy, that doesn't work, he's still able to injure and kill. A dream power, well I have no bloody clue what the hell that is. And Jason's already set the guy on fire, then partially blown up the power plant while he was still in it, and he's still come back. Then, we also tried that bible passage, to separate Freddy and the demons. So what are we left with?"

"Nancy's also set Freddy on fire." Neil commented.

"Well, that's great, but it still doesn't help us, does it?"

"Perhaps Doc can help shed some light on this situation." Maggie suggested. "He's a dream therapist, it's possible he may know of another solution."

Sean nodded. "That's a good start. Would you be able to contact him?"

Maggie nodded. "I could certainly try."

"That'd be great. And Neil, Freddy's mother. What do you know about her? Could she be a key element in this?"

Neil shrugged. "I don't know much about her, Sean. All I know is, she worked here during the ..Forties, I believe. Possibly thirties. She was a nun, as I mentioned, and she was locked in a room with a hundred of the worst criminally insane men over the Christmas holidays, where she was raped over and over. By the time she was found, she was barely alive, and with child. Freddy. I believe she hung herself in the closed off tower that Westin Hills once had, but that was knocked down a few years ago, her remains were found there."

Sean fell silent, thinking over what he'd just been told. "Well, Maggie you said she visited you in a dream, yes?"

Maggie nodded. "Yes, in a church. She said she'd come to warn me evil was back and darker than ever, and I must help the children. I tried to ask what she meant, but she said she couldn't explain because someone was coming. Then a dark mass sort of..Surrounded her, swallowed her more like, and she disappeared."

"Freddy clearly has some family issues that have been left unresolved." Sean mused, drumming his fingers against his arm as he thought. "So, he doesn't want you talking to his mother, because she's trying to help...But that doesn't really help us much if he's able to take control of her. So maybe she wouldn't be of much relevance after all. " Sean sighed bitterly. "We just seem to be going in circles with this whole situation."

"Every time he comes back, he seems stronger than the last time." Maggie added.

"He's very persistent, is he not? There's no quit in him, which makes this all the more dangerous for us." Neil threw in his pennyworth too.

Sean shook his head. "No, no he wasn't stronger. Not this time. He couldn't even injure people, at first. His boiler room, it was dark and cold. Destroyed, how I imagine the power plant would look if you were to walk into it now. He had to rebuild his strength. He used some girl at my brother's school to do that. He spread the fear through her, she apparently heard it off of her mother - stupid bint - and it spread through her. Hayley I think her name was. Some kid turned up at my door, begging Sammy for help. We told him to stay awake, but, he didn't, and Freddy got to him."

"Is your brother alright for now?" Neil asked, arching an eyebrow in concern.

"Oh, yeah. Freddy's gone after my brother and my cousin. I ..Well, Jason, he got his hands on some hypnocil, so for now, they're in no danger."

"Your boyfriend was able to purchase some hypnocil? By what means? Even the hospitals have an extremely difficult time stocking hypnocil." Neil looked a mixture of impressed and outraged.

Sean shrugged. "I don't exactly know how he got it. All I know is it took him four days and he left town to do so. I didn't ask for exact details, cause I knew I probably wouldn't be happy with whatever he did."

Maggie cut in, feeling rather left out. "And this is Jason we're talking about, yes?"

Sean nodded.

"And he's currently in a coma?" Neil prompted.

Sean nodded once more. "He's in bad shape. He..He done something stupid. And now Freddy's taking full advantage of that moment of stupidity. He won't let Jason go. He keeps injuring him more and more."

"Wasn't he in coma he last time?" Maggie asked. Sean nodded once moe.

"May I be so bold to ask why?" Neil asked, pushing up his glasses.

"He got a bottle smashed over his head, I think Freddy may have something to do with keeping him in the dream world, although the head injury definitely helped." Sean shrugged.

"And this time?" He probed.

Sean sighed. "He..tried to kill himself after Freddy killed his daughter."

"And you say he's sustained injuries during his time in a coma?" Sean nodded once more and listed Jason's injuries with a shudder. looked impassive. "Then we should act quickly. Our first priority should be getting your boyfriend out of there, if possible."

Sean nodded, neglecting to tell them Jason didn't want to be brought out of the dream world. He didn't want to believe it himself.

"We need to protect the kids, too, Neil." Maggie intercepted. "I'm not too sure that Daniel really did commit suicide on his own, not with the atrocity of the cuts he was found with and the places they were located."

Neil nodded, contemplating her words. "That's true, Maggie. I'll get another batch of hypnocil ordered in as soon as I can. We can't afford any more casualties, the board will be all over our asses if that's the case."

"You do that, and I'll give Doc a call." Maggie said, a worry line creasing her brow. "I'll see what he can dig up."

Sean lifted his head. "Maggie, don't bring your friends into town. If Krueger does to you what he's trying to do to myself, he'll go straight for them and eliminate anyone close to you. I don't mean to sound harsh, but it would be for their own benefit. I'm already having to act like a dumbass in front of my friends who haven't heard of him, to protect them. We really can't afford to lose anyone else."

Maggie sighed, she knew Sean was right, but she would have been a lot more comfortable with Doc and Tracy around to help her. The past twice she'd faced Krueger, she'd always had the back-up of her friends. They gave her the strength she'd needed at the time to do what was necessary. She also knew Tracy now had kids to think of, she couldn't bring her into anything, if something was to happen to Tracy, she'd never forgive herself. Although, she knew Tracy would be pissed that she never told her that Freddy was back, it was a small price to pay for the woman's own safety and her family's happiness.

And then there was Doc. Doc was getting on in his years, as Maggie well knew. She was no spring chicken herself. Doc couldn't be expected to do anything too strenuous, although, Maggie knew his type of help was research and that could be conducted over the phone. She could tell him Freddy was back, as the dream demon needed someone to physically bring him out of Springwood, before he could attack elsewhere. That's what John Doe had taught her, at least. She nodded her approval. "You're right, Sean. We shouldn't bring anyone else into this. There's no need for innocent lives to be lost. We're best not warning anyone either. Warning only installs fear, and he feeds off of that."

"That's what I told my brother." Sean agreed. "I told him not to spread anything at school or he'd basically be handing them to Freddy on a platter. Whether he listened to me or not is a completely different story. I think he may have though."

"But there is more than your brother who knows about Krueger now, yes?" Neil grimaced. "Of course the rumours will spread around school, spreading Krueger himself. He's a bit like a virus. He contaminates everything he comes into contact with. This is why he must be stopped and as quick as possible on that note.

Sean nodded in agreement. Only, there was vaccines for viruses. There was no telling what would stop Freddy, he always seemed to come back, no matter what precautions were taken against him. "Well, if that's all that needs to be said for now, I should probably get back to the hospital and check how Jason did during his surgery." Sean's heart dropped at the thought. Jason's life was already dangling by a thread. Surgery would just enhance the chances of something more going wrong, especially if it was only the machines that was actually keeping him alive.

Neil nodded, standing, bringing two small cards out his pocket. "There are the contact numbers for Maggie and myself. Get in touch if you learn anything more, or something happens. This is my office number, pager, etcetera. And this -" He paused to jot down a number on the back on the card. "- is my personal number, incase it's out of hours that you have to call."

"You still have my cell phone number, right, Sean?" Maggie chimed in, referring to when she had bumped into Sean and Jason at a bar a small while ago and had given them contact details.

Sean nodded. "Yeah, I do Maggie, and thank you Neil. Uh, if you want, you can get my number from Maggie, and call if anything new comes to light, or a plan forms."

Neil gave him a small smile and nodded. "I'll do just that."

"Right. Well, thanks for your help." Sean rose from his seat and strolled over to the door. "I'll see you guys later." He waited for their response out of politeness and left the office, closing the door softly behind him. At least now, he had some sort of help, even if they were still at square one, it was better than being alone, right?

* * *

><p>Cheryl looked up from the floor when she heard footsteps approaching. She saw Sean walking towards the waiting room, and got to her feet.<p>

"Is he out surgery yet?" Was the first question from his mouth.

Cheryl shook her head, picking at her nails. "No, not yet. I tried asking about him, but I was told that nothing could released until he was out of the theatre and in the recovery room."

Sean scowled. Of course they wouldn't tell them anything. When were they ever told anything? "This is a bad sign, isn't it?"

Cheryl shrugged, worrying her bottom lip.

"Don't do that." Sean chastised her. "You're going to tear all the skin on your lips."

"Sorry." She muttered, looking at the floor. "It's a nervous habit."

"Well try and break it. Where's Kieran?"

"In the waiting room." She gestured to the back. "I think he's sleeping. He hasn't moved or said anything for a while."

"He'll probably be tired after traveling for so long." Sean shrugged, taking a seat. He watched Cheryl nod and take the seat next to him, still picking at her nails. There would be nothing left by the time she was finished. He was going to say something, but thought the better of it, he'd already told her off for biting at her lip, and he knew what she'd do next if she had to stop picking her nails. Probably try and scratch her skin off, or something along those lines. "How're you holding up?"

Cheryl shrugged. "As best as can be expected, I suppose. How about you?"

"Pretty much the same. How's Kieran taking things?"

"The same way as you'd expect. With jokes." Cheryl shook her head a little, making her hair fly around her face. "I think the fact he hasn't seen the actual state that Jason's in right now is helping matters for him."

"Yeah, probably. He's in for a shock." Sean sighed, wiping a hand over his face. He felt exhausted. Three days sitting in a hospital, worrying, really took it out of you. He'd been living off of coffee and can after can of energy drink. It wasn't really the most sufficient way to survive, but needs must.

The two a good while in silence, before Dr. McSherry approached them. Sean looked up from his hands, a feeling of dread building in the pit of his stomach. The consultant did not look happy in the slightest.

"Mr. DiSanco, may I speak with you?"

Sean nodded and rose from his seat, Cheryl shooting him a terror filled glance. Sean followed the doctor into his office, where two police officers sat.

"Mr. DiSanco, it's come to our attention that Mr. Mullen is receiving a lot of injuries while in our care."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "I know, I've questioned it countless times, but no one seems to be able to give me any answers."

The doctor nodded, flicking through notes he held on a clipboard. "Well, we were hoping you could perhaps shed some light on the situation."

Sean frowned a little as the words sank in and realization settled upon him. "Are you suggesting that I'm the one responsible for those injuries? Because I can assure you, majority occur when I'm not even around. If you seriously suspect foul play, I suggest you speak to your staff, instead of myself."

"Mr. DiSanco." One of the police officers piped up. "Everyone possible is being questioned at the moment, and it just so happens that includes you, in the process. We'd just like to ask you some questions, that's all."

Sean sighed. "This is ridiculous."

The second police officer raised an eyebrow. "Is this refusal to answer our questions?"

Sean shook his head, trying to keep his temper in check. He really couldn't afford to lose it right now. It would not look good, at all. "No, of course not. I'd be happy to answer any questions that you have, if this really is just routine for these kinds of situations." He sat across from the officers, waiting for their interrogation to begin. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"So, he's definitely back?" Doc asked. Maggie could almost see the frown on his face, as he digested her words.<p>

"Yes, Doc. He's definitely back."

Doc made a 'Hmm' sound on the other end of the line. Maggie waited patiently, knowing he was picking his next words carefully. She trusted Doc with her life, she knew any advice he would give her would be carefully thought out, and probably the best advice she would get.

"Maggie, I'm not sure what to tell you. Obviously, we're going to have to try and figure out a way to stop him. I'll get to Springwood as soon -"

"No!" Maggie cut him off. "No, Doc. You need to say in Capitol City. Please. I don't want you harmed through the hands of Freddy fucking Krueger. I'd never forgive myself if you were. If you could just, possibly do some research and give me a call, that would be the biggest help I could ever get from you. That, and you staying safe. Freddy's more methodical and heinous than before. He's gotten himself a system almost. Who ever he's targeting, he's taking out their close personals first. I don't want one of those people to be you."

She heard Doc heaving a sigh on the other side of the phone. "Maggie, I don't want you facing this alone."

"I'm not." She protested. "I have Neil Gordon, my boss and Sean helping me."

"Sean? Surely not the same Sean that had a run in with Krueger a few years ago?"

Maggie nodded, before realizing Doc couldn't see here. "Yes, that's the very one. You know yourself, Sean isn't a stupid boy, he knows how to handle himself. And as much as I hate to say it, as brash as he may be, so does Jason."

"Jason's there too?" Doc asked.

"Yes. Although, he's once more comatose."

"So, you're going to have to go in to save him, again? You'll have to work quickly then Maggie, if Krueger really is worse than before, then the boy won't have long before he's discarded as Krueger's toy."

"I know. That's why I called, I'm not entirely sure on what the plan is. I need some help on that front, and you're the person I trust most to help me with that. You are the dream expert, after all."

Doc gave a small chuckle. "I'll see what I can concoct, Maggie."

Maggie smiled down the retriever. "You're a life-saver, Doc. I have one more favour to ask of you though."

"What's that?"

Maggie sighed. "Please, don't tell Tracy. I don't want her involved in this. She has a family to think about now, and I just know if she found out, she'd come right to Springwood, and then Freddy would put her life at risk."

Doc paused. "You know she's going to be annoyed at the fact you didn't tell her, right?"

"It's a small price to pay for her safety."

"Alright, Maggie. I won't say anything to Tracy. I have to go now, but I'll read up on some things and see what I can come up with, okay?"

Maggie nodded again, forgetting Doc still couldn't see her. "Thanks Doc, I owe you one."

"You owe me several, Maggie. " He laughed once more. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Maggie pressed the end call button and placed her phone down on her desk. That was one problem partially solved, at least.

* * *

><p>Sean left the doctors office, annoyed and frustrated. The way they spoke to him, made him feel like they'd already decided he was guilty. He damn well hoped everyone was treated in that manner, otherwise, he'd kick up hell about it. Not only had the asked his whereabouts for almost the past three days, but also, about his dreams. He shook his head. They couldn't know about Krueger, could they? He'd bluffed his way through the dream questions, hoping he was convincing. He must have been if they didn't press the matter further, right? He returned to the waiting room and flopped back down next to Cheryl with a growl.<p>

"What's going on?" She asked.

Sean noticed she'd chewed through the skin on her lip in his absence, drawing blood. "They had the police, and questioned me about the injuries Jason's gotten since being admitted into hospital."

Cheryl tried to stifle a gasp. "They think you done it?"

Sean shrugged. "They said they were questioning everyone who could be classed as a suspect. Myself included."

"That's ludicrous." Cheryl huffed. "You'd never hurt Jason, surely they must know that, you've hardly left his side the whole time he's been in here."

"That's exactly the point." Sean sighed. "I've been around a lot, so apparently, I'm a suspect. I think I gave satisfactory answers though, otherwise they wouldn't have let me leave, right?"

Cheryl shrugged. "I'd imagine, but then I don't know the law very well."

"Neither do I." He admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"We'll ask Kieran when he wakes up." She stated with a nod. "He'll know. I can't believe they actually thought you'd hurt Jae. That's...It's just ridiculous."

"That's what I said. Kieran's still asleep?"

Cheryl nodded. "I checked on him just before you come back. I got scared he'd stopped breathing or something."

Sean nodded. Cheryl had been checking on people a lot in their sleep now. She'd even checked Sean himself when she thought he was asleep. Finding Callie must have really effected her, not that he could blame her. He'd probably have the same reaction, had he been in her place.

Cheryl fell back into her accustomed silence, staring down at her lap. Somehow, the police getting involved made everything all the more real. It was a sobering thought that Sean was a suspect in whatever the hell the doctors thought were going on. She found herself wondering if he really could be the one causing the injuries, before quickly disregarding it. Of course it wasn't Sean, he would never hurt Jason. She'd been around for most of the time they'd actually been allowed into Jason's room. But there was still that little doubt in the back of her mind, eating away at her more rational thoughts. She'd have never thought Callie would have been snatched from her so early into her life, but that had happened. She'd have never thought Jason would try and kill himself, but that had also happened. What if Sean had somehow managed to slip past her and inflicted those injuries upon Jason? It was a possibility, wasn't it? She shook her head, trying to get of her thoughts. She was being stupid. It couldn't have been Sean.

Sean looked up at the movement. "What're you doing?"

"Huh? Oh. Uh, I guess I went into a daze." She replied sheepishly, scared to give him the truth. What would he think if he knew she doubted him? It was only a tiny doubt, but a doubt all the same.

Sean shrugged, before standing.

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom." Sean replied, making his way to the mens room. He didn't really need the bathroom, he needed to stretch his legs and wake himself up. Leaning over the sink, he splashed water onto his face, the coldness making him feel more alert than before. Things just seemed to go even more downhill. He wasn't sure he could take anymore bad news. He dabbed his face dry and left the bathroom. He stopped when he heard voices from around the corner, a name catching his attention. He paused, pressing against the wall as two nurses passed.

"You don't think it was really one of the staff, do you?" The younger nurse asked, fixing her hair into a bun.

"I'm not sure, but I'm quite certain it's not anyone that I know." The older nurse sniffed. "And I don't think it was the boyfriend either, the poor boys hardly ever allowed into he room with the amount of times the doctors spend in there."

"You don't think it could be him, do you?" The younger one asked, her eyes widening. "You know, Freddy Kru-"

The older nurse cut her off with a shushing sound, glaring. "Do not speak his name, you foolish woman! Do you know what could happen? That's how he's spread. Good Lord, use the brain God gave you."

"Sorry." The other muttered, looking very much like a scolded child. "I didn't think."

"Obviously."

Sean waited until the nurses words died as they moved further down the corridor before emerging from his place. If the nurses knew about Krueger, was it possible the police did too? Is that why they questioned him about his dreams? He'd had a suspicion, and now that had just been confirmed. If they knew who was behind it, why were they questioning him? Did they think he was the one spreading Krueger's story? He returned to the waiting room, his mind full of questions, his hope that his bluff fooled the police stronger than ever.

* * *

><p>Neil Gordon was exhausted. He'd been having bouts of insomnia lately, and hadn't been able to sleep properly for the past few nights. With late nights in the office added on top of that, Neil found himself a little worse for wear. He dropped his pen onto the file he'd been updating, flexing his hand, trying to stretch out his cramped muscles. Like Maggie, he too had been flooded with paper-work after Daniel had committed suicide. Although, now they'd deduced, it may not have been suicide after all. He'd placed in an order for hypnocil not long after Sean had left, and had been told to expect it with-in the next few days. He just hoped it got here before Krueger got to any more of his patients.<p>

A movement from outside the door caught Neil's attention. He looked up with a frown. It was after hours, no patients should be out of their rooms, and the orderlies should be making the routinely checks down in the patients corridor. No one should be outside his office. Getting to his feet, Neil crossed the room, which was lit only by the small desk lamp, and cracked open the door just enough for him to see out of. The corridor was empty, the only sound that could be heard was the low buzzing of the lights above. With his frown deepening, Neil closed the door over, and sat back at his desk. The tiredness must be getting to him, he was starting to hallucinate. He spun around in his chair to face the window, and opened the blinds, allowing the moonlight to flood into the office, illuminating the plain furniture in it's pale light, casting jagged shadows up the darkened walls, turning every day objects into misshapen, intimidating monstrosities. Neil pushed the windows open as far as possible, which admittedly wasn't far, due to hospital regulations, allowing a cool breeze to blow through the stuffy office. He hadn't been aware how warm it was until the breeze hit him. He sighed in content and turned back to his desk once more, intending to resume his paperwork, when the same sound from earlier grabbed his attention once more. Scurrying from his desk and flinging the door open fully, Neil glanced down both sides of the corridor, still seeing nothing. He closed the door once more, and had barely taken two steps before the noise sounded again. He turned quickly and threw the door wide, this time catching a glimpse of a figure rounding a corner to his left, before disappearing from sight. Against his better judgement, Neil followed the figure, trying not to let his shoes squeak against the polished floors. It wouldn't do for the person to know he was following them, they obviously didn't want to be caught. Maybe it was a patient out of bed after hours, playing some kind of prank. He'd soon put an end to that. He turned just in time to see the person go into one of the medical rooms, although, he could have sworn it was locked a while ago. This person definitely didn't have time to unlock the door, he knew that for fact. One of the orderlies, or nurses must have left it open, idiots. He intended to get to the bottom of that question, as soon as he'd figured out who this person was and what exactly they were doing. He followed them into the medical room, switching a switch and filling the room with light, this way, there was no way for them to hide their identity. The light hummed, then flickered into life, revealing a woman with brown, curly hair, and a petite frame. Neil blinked in disbelief. "Nancy?"

Nancy gave Neil a brilliant smile, looking at him with her blue doe eyes. "Hello, Neil."

Neil shook his head. This couldn't be happening, Nancy had died a long time ago. How was this possible? Unless...Unless he'd fallen asleep at his desk again. Then this would be a dream, which made a lot more sense, he'd had many dreams like this, and they always centered around Nancy. He'd found he'd had feelings for the younger woman, but had never got the chance to tell her. He'd never really felt the same from someone since. Oh, sure he'd had relationships, but nothing long term that worked out. He missed Nancy, a lot. And the time he spent with her in his dreams was always precious to him, because he was able to say what he didn't have the chance to say when she was alive.

"Nancy." He smiled softly at her, blinking back the tears that threatened to break loose. "I've missed you."

She flashed another of her dazzling smiles, and held her arms out to embrace him.

Neil stepped forward, walking straight into her arms, wrapping his own around her slim waist. He gave a small sigh of content and closed his eyes, feeling her arms wrapping around him tightly. He wished there had been enough time to get to this stage when she was alive. Neil winced as he felt a heavy pressure on his lower back. His eyes popped open as he reeled back, the pressure being replaced by a searing of intense pain. He felt something hot and sticky dripping down his lower back. His eyes bugged out, taking in the sight of Krueger sneering back at him. It was the first time he'd laid eyes on the dream demon, and he now wished he never had. It was more horrific than anyone could ever describe. He fell to his knees as Krueger let go of him, the pain in his back almost blinding him. Krueger stalked forward, his sneer turning into a malicious grin. "Don't worry Neil, I'll reunite you with Nancy. You can be soul mates." He cackled, before plunging his blades into the older mans throat, slicing through his carotid artery with ease, sending a spray of blood across the room, and over himself. He watched the life drain from Neil's eyes, taking his soul into his collection. Neil wouldn't be bothering him again. One pain in the ass down, two to go.


	19. Who's Going To Watch You Die?

Sean leaned against the desk at the reception, waiting. Maggie had sent him a message earlier asking him to meet her, that is was urgent. The receptionist kept giving him looks, probably wondering why he was here. He hadn't mentioned anything to her, yet. Although he was close to it. He'd been here almost ten minutes, just waiting.

Just as he was about to text her, when Maggie came down the corridor, looking a little worse for wear. "Sorry, did I keep you waiting?"

"I haven't been here that long." Sean replied, shrugging. "What's the matter? What happened?"

Maggie shook her head. "I'll tell you in a minute. C'mon." She beckoned for him to follow her, and turned back to walk back up to her office. Sean followed, closing the door behind him. "Maggie, what's going on? What happened?"

Maggie sat on her desk, her head in her hands. "Neil."

"What about him?" Sean was getting a little frustrated. He wasn't in the mood for games.

"He's dead." She said flatly, finally looking up. "Freddy got to him."

Sean stood in a silence for a moment. Hadn't Neil told them he'd never encountered Freddy in the dream world? "How?"

Maggie shook her head. "I don't know. I think it's the same reasons you told us. He's picking off anyone and everyone that could be of any use to us. Anyone that can help us beat him."

Sean sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Great. Just fucking great."

"That's not the only thing. Doc's in hospital too."

"What? Why? Krueger couldn't possibly have -"

"No." Maggie shook her head. "It wasn't Freddy. He had a heart-attack. Tracy called me and told me last night."

"Fuck. I'm sorry. Is he alright?"

Maggie nodded. "He's stable. It wasn't too serious, but he's being kept in the hospital for a little while. Tracy said one more thing from Doc though, she said he told her to tell me, that nightmares stem from a root."  
>Sean frowned. "Nightmares stem from a root?" Maggie nodded. "What does that mean?"<p>

She shrugged. "I don't know, I was hoping you might."

Sean fell into thought. Nightmares stemmed from a root? "I have no idea how that's supposed to help us."

Maggie shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it was just confusion from the morphine."

"Possibly. Shit. Eh, I'm sorry Maggie, send him my regards, yeah?"

She nodded. "I will. How's Jason doing?"

Sean shrugged. "Not so good. He's still not awake. He got out of surgery yesterday and was put back in this morning for internal damage...Thing's aren't looking too great."

"I'm sorry, Sean. I hope things get better for him soon."

Sean nodded, although he knew things probably weren't going to get any better. Jason was getting worse every day. "So, what are we going to do about Krueger?"

"I don't know. Neil managed to order in some hypnocil before ..." She paused, taking a deep breath. "...Before Freddy got to him. So, I know the kids will be okay. Other than that, I really don't have a clue. I guess we keep looking for some answers."

Sean nodded. "Alright. How about you? Have you got hypnocil or something?"

Maggie hesitated, before nodding. She didn't have any hypnocil, but that didn't worry her too much. She could stay awake, and when she eventually did fall asleep, maybe she could find some answers in the dreamscape. "Do you still have some?" It was Sean's turn to nod. "Good. Not that I'm trying to get rid of you, but my breaks almost over and I have a lot of patients needs to be seen to."

"Right. Well, I'll see you later, eh? Call me if anything new comes to light, yeah?"

"I will do, Sean."

Sean nodded and left Maggie's office, making his way towards the exit. Their ranks were down by one already and there hadn't even been the start of a plan processed. Freddy was determined to beat them this time, and Sean wasn't sure if they'd find a way to win over him this time. He was being more and more calculating with each time he returned and this time, well, this may be their downfall. Sean wasn't sure exactly how much Neil could have contributed to them, but they'd had the number game on their side at least. Now, it seemed it was down to Sean and Maggie. He pulled up his hood to shield himself from the rain. At least he wasn't on his own. Yet. 

* * *

><p>His mother greeted him almost as soon as he closed the front door behind him.<p>

"How's Jason?"

Sean shrugged, hanging up his hoodie. "Not too great. He's getting worse. He's in theatre, again. I got sent home from Kieran. He said I looked like I needed a decent sleep, and pacing around the hospital frustrating myself wasn't going to do anyone any good."

"He has a good point." She had to agree with Kieran. Sean looked tired, and stressed. Almost older than he was, and it wasn't right. He looked in his late twenties, not his early, almost as if he'd aged in the past few days.

Sean shrugged again, wiping a hand over his face. "Is Cheryl here?"

"She's upstairs taking a nap, I think."

"Right. Good."

"You should probably take a leaf out of her book." His mother said, leading them back to the kitchen.

"I will later. I don't feel like sleeping right now." It was true. Sleep was the reason Jason was going through what he was. Who knows what improvements he may have made if he'd been undisturbed in his dreams. He may have even been awake by now.

"Sean, I really think you should -"

He cut her off. "I will later, mam. Promise."

She pursed her lips in a disapproving way, but didn't pursue it any further, and just nodded.

"Sammy at school, yeah?"

"No." She shook her head, making herself a coffee. "He had a migraine earlier. He's in his room, probably."

"Oh. I'd best go see him, eh? I'll never hear the end of it, if I don't." He waited until his mother nodded again, before exiting the kitchen and heading into Sammy's room.

Sammy looked up from whatever it was he was reading. "Oh, hey stranger. Long time, no see."

Sean shrugged. "I thought I'd better come see you."

"Well, thanks. I guess. How are things?"

"Do you want the honest answer or the one I tell everyone else?"

Sammy raised an eyebrow. "How about the honest one?"

"Well, honestly, things are horrible. Nothing's going right, everything just gets worse every day. How's that?"

"So what's the answer you tell everyone else?" Sammy questioned.

"Not too good."

"There's not much difference is there?"

Sean shrugged. "Not really, but the second one invokes the hope that he's going to get better."  
>"You don't think he's going to get better?"<br>Sean paused, looking around for a distraction. There wasn't really anything of use. Damn it. "If I'm honest? No. I don't."

Sammy scrutinized his older brother, unsure on what to say to that. Sean was usually pretty optimistic about bad situations. Not over the top, but he at least held the hope that things would get better. It seemed that this situation, however, had extinguished that hope, and that was heart-breaking to see. "He did it himself, didn't he? Tried to kill himself, I mean." Sean nodded once. Sammy's heart dropped. He hadn't want to believe that. He didn't think Jason was the kind to give up, to be so selfish. He felt a bubble of anger raise in his gut. How dare he do that to Sean. What had Sean done to deserve being put through this? No one deserved this, no matter what they'd done.

"Have you been taking the hypnocil?" Sean asked, desperate to change the subject. Sammy never was any use at hiding his emotions. A little like himself. He could see the anger flit over his siblings face, and that just wasn't something he was prepared to deal with right now. He was having a hard enough time trying to control his own emotions, he didn't have the energy in him to try and manage someone elses as well. It was just too draining.

"Yeah. Myself and Paddy both have."

"So, no dreams, right?"

"Right."  
>Sean nodded yet again. "Good. That's good. Mam said you weren't feeling too brilliant earlier. How'd you feel now?"<p>

Sammy shrugged. "Still feel a bit shitty, but I'm alright. Just a bit of a headache."

"Should take painkillers."

"I would, but I don't want to chance reversing the effects of the hypnocil." Sammy explained, laying the book he'd been holding on his lap.

"Right. That makes sense."

"Yeah." Sammy cocked his eyebrow once more. "Sean, are you alright?"

Sean nodded. "Just fine. Why?"

"You're acting..Funny." Sammy regretted this statement almost immediately. It was a stupid thing to remark in the first place. Of course Sean wasn't alright, it was plain as day to see.

"Well, forgive me for that Sammy, I just don't really know how to deal when your ex tries to kill themselves, you know?" sarcasm dripped from his words.

"Sorry, I just - Wait. Ex?"

Sean sighed. He'd forgotten Sammy hadn't known what had gone on yet. At least he wouldn't have to bluff his way through the story of what happened now. On second thought, he preferred bluffing. Retelling the true events made it seem all too real. "Yeah, ex. I found him when I fell asleep. He dumped me. Told me basically the past while had been cause he was bored. Not for anything else. Hadn't loved me in a while, blah blah blah." His words were sour, he could almost taste them. Or had he always had a bad taste in his mouth? He wasn't even sure anymore.

Sammy's face darkened. "What a dick."

Sean shrugged, looking anywhere but at his sibling. "Well, I was just giving you an update, and all."

Sammy nodded. "Well, thanks, I guess."

"No problem." Sean replied with another shrug. "Guess I'd better try and get some sleep before mam goes off her head at me."

"Yeah, you look like you could use some sleep, Sean. No offense, but you look like shit."

Sean grimaced. "Thanks." He turned and left the room with a sigh. Things just didn't seem want to go smoothly for him lately. He climbed the stairs, making his way into his room and dropped onto his bed. Cheryl was already asleep on the camp bed at the opposite side of the room, her could hear her rhythmic deep breathing and occasional snuffling sounds. He searched his bedside drawer for the small bottle of hypnocil, hesitating once he'd found it. Did he want to dream or not? Could he face seeing Jason again, right now? Shaking two out of the bottle, he popped them into his mouth and swallowed them dry, grimacing at the slight burning sensation in his throat. He lay on his side, pulling the covers up to his shoulders, staring at the wall. He was tired, exhausted in fact, but not in the sense that he needed sleep, in fact sleep was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. He closed his eyes with a sigh, he'd better at least try to get some sleep, though, it was good making himself unwell in this process. It felt weird, to be by himself in bed. He missed the stupid little things, like being able to cuddle into Jason, or Jason telling him to move over and get back to his own side of the bed. He even missed the restlessness of Jason when he was asleep, even if it did mean he was woken up several times during the night. He just wanted things to go back to normal, for his emotions to calm down, and get back into check. He was never sure what he felt anymore. He was upset, scared, anxious, angry and most of all, he felt lost and that was the feeling that troubled him most. 

* * *

><p>Samantha pushed her thick, raven hair back out of her face, her electric blue eyes scanning the labyrinth she found herself trapped in. Quickly pulling her hair into a pony-tail and securing it with the hair-tie around her wrist, she wiped her forehead, trying to rid herself of the sweat, even though more burst from her pores almost immediately. She trod along the corridor, her bare feet slapping the solid concrete floor with each step, making her soles sting. She ignoring the discomfort, too interested in trying to find a way out of this hellish domain. She could hear distant rattles of what she assumed were chain links as an eerie breeze swept through-out the place, ruffling her hair slightly. She shivered as a chill was sent down her spine. The breeze struck her as odd, she hadn't passed any windows in this place, so where did it come from? Shaking a few loose strands of hair out her face, she continued her conquest to find an exit, looking down when she felt a sticky substance invade her skin. She regretted her decision immediately. Blood now coated the bottom of her foot, the result of standing in a relatively large puddle, where the mutilated remains of a body in the middle. Organs and stringy intestines spilled out of the gaping wounds in the body abdomen. Samantha felt her stomach lurch, before emptying itself, splattering onto the floor and mixing with the dark red substance on the floor. She had no idea who that girl was, but she couldn't help but feel her heart break for her. No one deserved to die in such a brutal and violent way. Tears spilled from her eyes, leaving hot trails down her cheeks. The sight in front of her was horrifying, but she couldn't tear her gaze from it. She sensed someone glaring at her, burning holes in her skin. She turned, her breath hitching. The monster of a man standing before her gave a wolfish grin, waving at her with a razor-clad hand, malevolence reeking from him. She let a strangled scream escape her throat, before turning tail and sprinting down the corridor as fast as her legs would allow. It wasn't long before her lungs felt like they were on fire, a stitch pulling at her left side and her the muscle in legs burned. She refused to slow, she could feel that things breath burn the back of her neck. She turned a corner and let out a sob, she'd hit a dead-end. She turned, looking for any means of escape, but she was trapped, the man had caught up to her and was now advancing slowly, his blades stretched, ready to rip her to pieces. She closed her eyes and braced herself, praying it was over with quick. When she felt no pain, she cracked on eye open slowly. The man was struggling against something, that had caught onto him. Opening her eyes properly, she saw a brunette guy, not much older than her, holding onto the monster-mans legs, he looked in pretty bad shape. She stood still for a moment in disbelief, before searching for a way to escape.<p>

"Grab a pipe." The brown-haired guy grunted. "Get out of here."

She looked at him in confusion, how would grabbing onto a pipe help her escape.

He looked up at her momentarily. "Do it, just trust me."

She hesitated, trying to figure out if she could trust him. He was trying to save her from being ripped open, so he must be on her side, right? She reached out slowly, and gripped the pipe, letting out a yelp of pain before disappearing from the dream scape.

Freddy kicked out, catching Jason in the face, causing the boy to let go of him. How the hell he'd managed to grab him in the first place, and hold on, was beyond his comprehension. He turned and rounded on Jason, kicking him in the face again, his anger building. "You're going to pay for that one, fucker."

The surgeons stared in disbelief. They'd had to fix a herniated disc in Jason's neck, only for to witness his neck rip open from one side to the other. The slash wasn't fatal, yet, if left unattended, he'd eventually bleed out. They glanced at each other for a moment, before moving into action, determined to close the wound, before the boy died of blood loss. One of the surgical nurses looked up at the surgeon from behind her mask, grimacing. "He really has it in for this one, doesn't he?"

Sean sat in the waiting room, bouncing his leg up and down in nervousness, his mother had woken him a little while ago, saying there was someone on the phone for him. It had been one of the staff from the hospital, telling him he should get to the hospital as soon as possible. Right now, he was waiting for Dr. McSherry to find out why he'd been called here. A few more minutes passed, before the doctor appeared. "Mr. DiSanco, if you'd follow me, please."

Sean rose, following the consultant into his office, his stomach dropping. He stepped through the door, and sat down after the doctor had gestured to the seat. Dr. McSherry closed the door and sat across from Sean with a grave expression set on his face. "Mr. DiSanco, I'm sorry to inform you of this, but Mr. Mullen is deteriorating too quickly, and responding to nothing that we try. We've done all we can, I'm sorry. I'd advise you call in family and friends to say goodbye. At this rate, we don't give him much longer."

Sean sat stunned. Was this doctor really trying to tell him Jason was going to die? It couldn't be true. "You..There has to be a mistake."

Dr. McSherry shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. DiSanco."

Sean shook his head, trying to get his head in order. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be reality. Jason couldn't die. Not now.

"If you'd like, we could call in someone, if you'd give us a contact number." The doctor offered.

Sean shook his head once more. "No. No, thank you. I'll..I'll do it." He rose from his seat on shaky legs. The doctor rose also, and opened the door for him, closing it behind him again.

Sean took a deep breath, before going outside to make a few phone calls. Once he'd done that, he returned to the waiting room, he couldn't face going into Jason's room, not just yet. He'd wait for the others to get here first. He reached into his pocket and brought out Jason's iPod, staring down at it for a few seconds, before plugging in his earphones, and pressing play. Listening to it, somehow made him feel a little closer to Jason.

"_And it came to me then, that every plan is a tiny prayer to Father Time. As I stared at my shoes, in the ICU, that reeked of piss and 409. And I rationed my breaths, as I said to myself that I'd already taken too much today. As each descending peak on the LCD took you a little farther away from me, away from me._"

Sean felt the tears he'd been holding back sting the back of his eyes, before sliding down his face. He wanted to change the song, but found he couldn't. It fit too perfectly.

"_Amongst the vending machines and year-old magazines in a place where we only say goodbye. It stung like a violent wind that our memories depend on a faulty camera in our minds, but I knew that you were a truth I would rather lose than to have never lain beside at all. And I looked around at all the eyes on the ground as the TV entertained itself. 'Cause there's no comfort in the waiting room, just nervous pacers bracing for bad news. And then the nurse comes round and everyone will lift their heads, but I'm thinking of what Sarah said that "Love is watching someone die"_."

Sean felt his tears give way into sobs, placing his head in his hands. The last lines really tearing at his heart.

"_So who's going to watch you die?_" 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, again, another long break, and short chapter. My bad. Laptops still broken, so I'm still borrowing if and when I can.**

**Also, the song used is "What Sarah Said - Death Cab For Cutie'**

**I was listening to it all the way through this chapter, so I had to add it. :P**


	20. Broken

It hadn't taken long for the waiting room to fill up. Sean now sat surrounded by his mother, his brother, Kieran and Cheryl. He was still unable to calm himself though. Through-out trying to explain what the doctors had told him, he kept crying. His mother had tried to be comforting, but he didn't want hugs, or comfort, all he wanted were things to go back to how they used to be. Where he didn't have to see Jason hooked up to drips, wires and machines. Where Jason wasn't dying. He'd give a thousand days to get that back, even if it was when they weren't on the greatest of speaking terms. They always fixed things in the end, why did this time have to be so different? Why did it have to be Jason? Why couldn't it have been him?

He tried his best to regain his composure, to keep his tears at bay, the fact he had more tears to cry was astounding to him. He was pretty sure his tear ducts would burst from over-use soon enough. He gazed round at the others, who were sitting in silence, except for Cheryl, who was probably sobbing just as heard as he had been into Kieran's hoodie. The air seemed to thicken. Things were too tense. He needed to leave, to get out, to breathe. Rising from his seat, he stalked down the corridors quickly, almost jogging, only coming to a halt when he was outside the hospital entrance doors. He took a large gulp of air, trying to clear his thoughts. He could feel his heart racing, he was trembling from head to toe. This couldn't be happening, it had to be a dream. There was no way Jason could leave, not now, not ever. He felt like something was pushing against his chest every time he inhaled. He put his arm out to steady himself against a wall, looking round when he heard footsteps approaching him. Why couldn't people just leave him alone?

Kieran stood, watching Sean for a few seconds. He wasn't going to ask him the stupid question of was he okay. No one was okay at this moment in time. "Sean, I'm not going to give you the bullshit of everything going to be okay, and you'll see's, because, I don't think things are going to be okay. Not for a while. And I know you know that. I'm not going to ask how you are, because that's plain as day too. What I will say, though, is that you're going to have to be the stronger one in this equation. Jason's not wakening up, that's clear. And it breaks my heart to say it, but from what I've been told, and what the doctors are saying, he's not coming back to us. But you can't go down the same road he did. I don't think anyone could deal with losing both of you. I've seen the same look on your face, on his. And that scares me more than you know. The only person who's going to make anything any better for yourself, is you. And I know you're hurting, and you're going to hurt even more, I'm not gonna lie. But, Sean, don't wallow in it. Don't waste your life. Grieve, yes, but don't draw it out. Pick yourself back up and get on with life. That's what Jae would have wanted you to do. We'll help you through as much as we can, but at the end of the day, it's going to be down to you. You're the only one in control of your life. Please, don't make those mistakes Jae did."

Sean just nodded, he couldn't even find the energy to respond properly. He couldn't speak. What could he say to that? It was easy enough for Kieran to say that, he hadn't even seen Jason yet, it had kept being put off. He didn't know what it was like to have your heart shatter a million times over with each passing day. He didn't understand, it seemed no one did. No one properly understood what he was feeling, or growing through. He could tell from their expressions and manner. They didn't know how to even approach him anymore. He was being singled out, and he was beginning to think it was intentional. He felt tears flooding his eyes once more, as guilt began taking over. He was being selfish. They were going through the stress too, and he couldn't even be there properly for anyone, he was too busy being wrapped up in himself, or having angry outbursts at the people who deserved it least. He was losing control of himself, and he couldn't find he energy or concentration to do a damned thing about it. What was happening to him?

"Do you want to see him?" He found himself asking, still not looking up.

Kieran narrowed his eyes slightly, before nodding. He had yet to see Jason, and his morbid curiosity was getting the better of him.

Sean nodded once, and silently made his way into the hospital. Kieran followed, assuming he was supposed to. Sean came to an abrupt stop, opening the door to Jason's room, holding it open for Kieran, who entered, unsure on what to expect. Nothing could have braced him to the sight he encountered. He'd seen his best friend in some states, but those were nothing in comparison to the state he was in now. "Jesus Christ" he uttered under his breath, horrified. Deep gashes with crisscrossing stitches and dark bruising covered majority of Jason's skin, his broken limbs looked awkward, placed in casts. His throat had been slashed open at some point, and surgeons had done their best to repair it, but that didn't stop it looking morbid. What could be seen on his unmarked flesh was a grey-ish hue. His chest barely rising. If it hadn't been for the constant beeping of the machines, Kieran would have thought he was already dead. He exited the room, unable to stomach seeing his best friend in such state, almost banging into Sean.

"What the fuck happened to him?"

Sean shrugged, unknowing of how to answer Kieran. How was he to explain that he was being terrorized in his dreams, being put through mental and physical torture, without sounding completely crazy? He couldn't. He'd be shipping to Westin Hills as soon as the words had left his mouth, and that wasn't a place he could afford to be. He'd also be putting Kieran's life in danger, and there already too much at stake. He couldn't handle another persons life on his conscience. Acting oblivious was the best way to be, there was no two ways about it.

* * *

><p>Maggie awoke with a start, staring into the darkness of her bedroom. She sat up, trying to find the reason to what had awakened her. Upon scanning the room, she found nothing to be out-of-place, everything was still. Silent. She turned on her side, trying to get comfortable once more, so she could go back to sleep, when she realized the source of her awakening. Sitting up once more, she flicked on the lamp on top of the bedside cabinet, to check on Gary, who was wheezing. "Are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Gary nodded, still wheezing. Growing concerned, Maggie sat up properly, trying to pull Gary up too, so he could breathe properly. It was then she noticed the deep gashes in his abdomen. Her eyes grew wide as the blood dripped off his skin and onto the bed sheets, staining them. She moved her gaze up to his face, finding it to be twisted with a wolfish smile. Before any words had left her mouth, he pushed her back down onto the bed, straddling her middle, his hands wrapped around her throat. She could feel the air restricting, the pressure crushing her windpipe. She tried to plead, to ask what was going on, but she could only managed choked gargles. She stared into his eyes, with her widening ones, finding herself facing two familiar ice blue eyes, instead of his usual warm, brown ones. She choked once more, black spots dancing before her eyes as her lungs screamed for air and her throat pleaded for mercy. She could feel him rolling his thumbs, completely crushing her windpipe. She was sure her neck was breaking. She could feel her lifeline coming to and end. She gave once last choked groan, before her head flopped to the side of her lifeless body. Her assailant continued putting as much pressure on the throat of Maggie's corpse, determined to do as much damage as he could, before releasing her. Gary let out an ice-cold chuckle, before falling to the side himself, his once more brown eyes glassy and lifeless.<p>

* * *

><p>Sean almost growled, throwing his phone onto the seat of the waiting room. Maggie hadn't returned any of his messages or calls, and to be honest, he was losing patience with the whole thing now. He glanced around the waiting room, looking for a source of distraction. Kieran and Cheryl were sitting with Jason, presumably saying their goodbyes as had been suggested. His mother had sent Sammy home, and was sitting herself at the other end of the room, watching the small tv that was on a stand.<p>

"That's terrible, isn't it?" She said after a few moments of silence.

"What is?" Sean asked, lifting his head.

"A couple have been found murdered in their own home, in their bed, no less." She tutted, shaking her head.

Sean rose and crossed the room quickly, catching the last few minutes of the broadcast. A picture of Maggie and her husband flashed across the screen. Sean felt his heart drop. "I know that woman."

"You do?" His mother asked, raising her eyebrows.

Sean nodded, swallowing hard. "She worked at Westin Hills."

His mother sighed sympathetically. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry. People are sick, these days."  
>Sean shrugged, not in the mood for more mollycoddeling. "Yeah. I..eh, I'm going to get some air."<p>

His mother nodded as he walked off down the corridors and out of the hospital once more. Things were going from bad to worse. Now Neil and Maggie were dead. He was alone. And the only piece of information he had gathered, was useless. Just what was nightmares stem from a root supposed to mean anyway?

Once more, Sean found himself shaking uncontrollably. His legs felt like they were going to give out from underneath him. Holding onto the wall for support, he made his way back into the waiting room, flopping down onto a chair. His mother looked around, in concern, moving from her space to next to him when she saw the state he was.

Sean took laboured breaths, his throat felt like it was swelling on one side, he couldn't breathe properly. His head was pounding.

"Sean, are you alright?" His mothers worried tone pierced the fuzziness. He nodded, trying to get to grips with himself, but was having an extremely difficult time in doing so. His stomach was churning, nausea washing over him in tidal waves. Every muscle in his body seemed to tense painfully.

His mother rose, looking around wildly, signalling a nurse, pleading with her to help her eldest. Sean barely registered the nurse trying to calm him. He couldn't concentrate on her, things were blurring and all he wanted to do was sleep, but he couldn't. He knew that much, he refused to allow himself to drift into slumber. He tried to take a deep breath, but his throat constricted, only allowing a little of the air into his lungs. He heaved, and someone - he couldn't tell who - thrust a sick bowl into his lap as his stomach emptied, probably splashing the person in front of him, but he was finding it hard to care. All he could concentrate was on filling his lungs. The left side of his face felt like it was blowing up to twice its size. He felt surrounded, there was too many people and not enough air. He couldn't get any oxygen into his lungs. He needed to breathe. His heart was racing, he could feel the sweat lashing off of him. His palms were slippery with it.

Kieran came out of Jason's room to see what all the commotion was, jogging over when he seen two nurses at Sean, who had tears streaming down his cheeks. "What's going on?"

"Something's wrong with Sean." Mrs. DiSanco replied, without looking up, her stance filled with concern for her eldest son. He watched as the nurses hauled Sean up, leading him into another room, his mother following, leaving Kieran alone to wonder just what the hell had gone on. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to face Cheryl, who was giving him a curious look.

"What's happened? Where's Sean?"

He shook his head, unsure on what to tell him. "I don't know, somethings wrong with him. I came out and he was crying and shaking. I think he was sick too."

"Do you think he'll be okay?" She asked, worrying her bottom lip.

Kieran shrugged. "Hopefully. He hasn't eaten or slept properly for ages, it's probably just a side-effect from that."

She nodded, still chewing the skin on her lip. Kieran shook his head. "Don't do that, you're going to tear your skin and bleed."

Cheryl shrugged and raised a hand to her mouth. Kieran covered her hand, with his own, lowering them. "Don't do that either, he'll be fine, Cheryl, alright? I promise."

She nodded once more, he couldn't really tell whether she believed him or not, but he hoped so. Cheryl had enough on her mind, without worrying over others. He wished he could take it from her, or at least relieve her burden. He knew she was strong, but everyone had their breaking point, and it seemed that two of his friends had already reached theirs, he just hoped Cheryl wouldn't do the same.

* * *

><p>Freddy snarled, placing another hard kick into Jason's rib cage, making the boy jerk, before rolling onto his stomach. He stomped his boot onto Jason's lower back, pinning him to the floor. He reached out and grabbed the boy by his arms, pulling the younger man towards him, bending his already broken spine in a torturous way.<p>

Jason groaned in pain, the pressure on his spine almost unbearable, his spine felt like it was going to snap in half, intensifying the pain the breaks in his spine were causing him already. The bones creaked and groaned in protest, begging to be returned to their normal stance. Just when Jason thought he couldn't take anymore, Freddy released him, causing him to slam into the cold, concrete with a sickening slapping sound, face first. Jason felt his nose give, and spurt, blood pouring down into his mouth. Spitting it out with-out much effort, Jason lay motionless, trying to get his wits back and block out the agony that was searing through his body. He felt a pressure lift from his back when Freddy removed his foot, giving Jason a slight moment of relief. He cried out when something made contact with his already mangled knee, realizing Freddy had just jumped onto it. Sweat from his pores in an effort of not to pass out, even though the thought of it was appealing, he knew it would continue once Freddy had managed to rouse him. He'd rather sweat it out until Freddy had grown bored of toying with him. Another bolt of pain travelled up his leg, as Freddy once more jumped on him, this time connecting with the back of his thigh. Through sheer instinct, Jason tried to drag himself away from being hurt. Freddy grabbed him by his injured ankle, making him yelp, and dragged him back. Jason shook his head, irritating his neck, panting from a mixture of pain and exhaustion. He couldn't take this anymore, he just wanted it to stop. Freddy twisted his ankle, causing another bolt of pain to travel up his leg. Jason dry-heaved. His stomach wanted to bring up something, anything, but there was nothing left for him to vomit. He fell hard to the ground once more when Freddy let go, his cheek slamming onto the floor, jarring his jaw. The numbness Jason had held onto was flooded with his pent-up emotions. The dam broke, and everything rushed to the surface, over-whelming him. Hot tears spilled from his eyes, trickling down his face. His own voice sounded alien to him from under-use. "What the fuck is your problem? Just kill me, already. Jesus, fuck. I can't take anymore." His tears subsided to sobs that racked his body. It hurt immensely, but he was past caring, he couldn't hold it in any longer. "I can't do this, please, just kill me. I'm done. I can't - " His words trailed off as more sobs broke from him. "Please, no more. Just finish it. I can't take anymore. I'm done." Freddy gave a sick grin as his laugh resounded over Jason's sobs. He'd finally done it, he'd broken him.

* * *

><p>Kieran looked up as Sean's mother re-entered the waiting room. "Is everything okay?"<br>Mrs. DiSanco sighed. "He's pretty much had a nervous breakdown. He'll be fine, he's just resting right now. They've give me a prescription for some sedatives for over the weekend, I have to go pick it up, so, will you keep an eye on him for me, please?"

Kieran nodded, "Sure, not problem."

She gave her thanks before walking off. Cheryl looked up at Kieran before they both got to their feet and made their way into the cubicle where Sean had been taken. The curtain was drawn around it, giving him at least a little peace from the hustle and bustle of the hospital.

Sean looked up when the pair entered, sitting up a little.

"Are you alright?" Cheryl asked as soon as she made eye contact with him.

Sean shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. Sorry about that, I didn't mean to worry anyone." He felt guilt seeping into his system again.

"Don't be silly, Sean. It's not your fault. these kind of things happen, I don't blame you. You haven't been eating or sleeping properly, it's no wonder that you got ill, really."

Sean nodded once, dipping his head. He should have taken more care of himself, there was more than himself to worry about. He'd been selfish.

"Did they say if there was anything there could be done to help you?" Kieran chimed in, sensing the tension.

"Yeah, spend time with friends and family and try to relax. How can I relax when all this is going on?" Sean sighed. "Are they stupid?"

"I don't think that's what they meant, Sean." Kieran shrugged. "I think they mean that you need to take it easy and actually eat and sleep properly, instead of sitting in here day in and day out. You're going to make yourself worse, otherwise. This is your body's way of telling you, that you're doing far too much. You need to ease off a little."

Cheryl nodded in agreement with Kieran's words. Sean remained silent, contemplating their words. They were right, he knew that, but he couldn't. How could he relax when someone he loved was dying? He'd do anything to help Jason, even if it meant taking his place. The cubicle went silent, the air thick with tension. Sean broke it with a sigh. "If you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to try to sleep."

"Good idea." Kieran muttered, putting an arm around Cheryl. "Do you want us to wait outside, or?"

Sean shrugged, turning onto his side and pulling the sheets up to his shoulder. "It's up to you."

It was Kieran's turn to shrug, as he turned to leave, steering Cheryl behind the curtain.

"How are we supposed to keep an eye on him?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

"He's going to sleep, Chez, he'll be fine, besides, we'll sit here, that way if anything does go wrong, then we'll hear it."

Cheryl gave a hesitant nod and allowed herself to be lead over to the seats. She had a horrible feeling in her gut, that she was trying to ignore, but as the night wore on, the feeling became stronger. She just hoped it didn't really come to head.

* * *

><p>Sean jogged through the maze of corridors, turning his head left and right. He had to find Jason, before he really gave up. He had to try once more to motivate him. He knew he couldn't go through life without him, without knowing he had really tried. He had to save him. The amount of times Jason had saved him, it was time to return to favour. Turning into a small alcove near the main boiler, he stopped, his breath hitching. Jason looked worse than he'd remembered. He dropped to his knee's next to Jason, who was laying across the floor, his head covered with his hands. Sean gently placed a hand on the younger boys shoulder, almost breaking when Jason flinched away from his touch. He wanted to cry, but he knew he couldn't break now.<p>

"Jase, it's me, it's alright."

Jason lifted his head, trying to focus on the presence next to him. It took him a moment to realize it was Sean next to him and not anyone who was a threat to him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Sean bit his bottom lip, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. "Jason, I don't care if you hate me now, I'm not here to try and convince you otherwise, I just...You need to wake up. You're needed. Kieran and Cheryl are in bits. The doctors are telling us that you're dying. You have to fight this, Jase. Please."

Jason's head swam as he tried to digest the information. "Sean, don't make this harder than it is, alright? Listen to the doctors, even if Freddy didn't kill me, I don't want to live with these injuries. I'd be debilitated for the rest of my life."

Sean shook his head. "No, you wouldn't. You'd get better, I know you would. You don't let anything hold you back, remember? Maybe it'd take some effort, but you could do it. Just don't leave us, please. You can't leave us. You're needed."

Jason heaved a heavy sigh that hurt his ribs. "Sean, honestly, you need to understand this, all I do is burden you all. I don't want to do that to you. I don't deserve to live, I don't deserve any of your friendship. I'm tired of life, of living. I can't do it anymore. I can't take it. I've had enough. There's absolutely nothing left. You'll understand when I'm gone."

"NO!" Sean's yell bounced off the walls, echoing around them. "You don't get it, Jason. You're loved, alright? You're loved so much, and no one's ready to let you go, especially not like this. We need you, Jase. Don't leave us. Maybe it's me you hate, but don't do this to Kieran and Cheryl, if you think I deserve this, fair enough, but they don't."

"I don't hate you." Jason muttered. "I told you that to protect you. I thought if you thought I wanted rid of you, it'd be easier on you, that'd you'd be able to let go."

Sean felt anger rise in his chest. "Are you fucking serious? You put me through that, because you thought you were protecting me?! Are you fucking stupid? Do you have any idea how much that hurt, Jason?"

"I didn't mean it to hurt -"

"Well it did." Sean cut him off. "I thought you fucking hated me. I felt so stupid, so betrayed. And it's not even true? For fuck sake!" Sean rose to his feet, pacing the floor, trying to rid himself of his anger. "Jason, I swear, I could fucking punch you."

"I'd deserve that."

"You're damn right you would!" Sean glanced down at the boy on the floor and felt his anger melt. He looked so beaten and broken. He dropped to his knee's once more, cupping Jason's face in his hands. "Jase, please, listen to me, you can't leave. I don't think I could take it. They love you. I love you. I don't think I could take it. Please, fight. For us. I'm begging you." Sean could feel his own eyes fill with tears as he watched Jason's over-flow.

"Sean, I can't. There's ..I can't. I've had enough. I'm beat. I'm exhausted. I just want to die. That's all. There's nothing more left. I'm useless. Please, just let me die. It's my fault that Callie's gone, and I can't live with that. I didn't mean to hurt you, any of you, but I'm not coming back to live in guilt. I practically killed my child. I mentioned him around her. I failed to save her. I handed my baby, to a child killer. I can't live with that."

"Why are you listening to him?" Sean demanded. "That's what he wants you to believe, it's not true. You know it isn't. You'd never harm Callie, everyone knows that."

"That's what makes it worse." Jason replied, his voice monotone.. "I never so much as raised my voice to Callie, since the day she was born, and I handed her to that fucking cunt. I can't..I refuse to live when I know this could have been prevented, Sean. She never even had a chance at life, I took that from her. I don't deserve to live myself, when I killed my child. There's no way. That's something that can't be forgiven and you know that."  
>Sean sat stunned, he couldn't believe Freddy had truly gotten to Jason. It just wasn't something he'd thought was possible.<p>

Both men picked their heads up when the sound of footsteps reached them. Jason snapped his head round in a fashion that Sean was sure caused his neck great pain.

"You have to go. Now."

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Sean replied, refusing to move.

"Sean, now isn't the time for this." Jason snapped. "Get the fuck out of here, now."

Sean shook his head, folding his arms like a petulant child. Jason released a low growl of anger, frustration blocking his thoughts. "Sean. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. Here." His demand was met with silence, Sean still refusing to move. "Sean, if you don't wake up, you're going to get hurt. Do you fucking want that?"  
>"If it means you don't get hurt, then yes."<p>

"You know that's not going to work, you twat! He's going to hurt both of us. Probably more. He's going to kill you. MOVE!" He punctuated the end of his sentence with a shove, using all the strength he could muster, which admittedly, wasn't a lot, but it was enough to make Sean rock to one side. Sean steadied himself, still refusing to move. He'd made his mind up he wasn't moving until he'd broken through to Jason and if that meant that he got hurt in the due time, then that was something he was prepared to take. He froze when he felt a calloused, rough hand on the back of his neck, pulling him to his feet. Sean turned to meet the icy glare of Freddy.

"Well look at this, two for one. I was wondering when you'd be back."

Sean felt his muscles tense in fear, his eye widening when Freddy raised his blades. He snapped them closed, frozen to the spot. Even if he wanted to dodge, he was paralyzed with fear, all he could do was hope it was quick. Something warm and sticky splattered onto his face, making him open his eyes, stopping his heart.

Jason stood between Freddy and himself, Sean wasn't even sure how the hell he had managed to move so quickly, but he'd done it, but that wasn't the reason his heart felt like it was failing. Sean brung a hand up and wiped his face, realizing the substance that had coated him, was blood, the same blood that dribbled from Jason's mouth, which hung open, whether it was from pain, surprise, or both, he couldn't be sure. The tips of Freddy's blades protruded from Jason's abdomen. Freddy pulled his blades free with a sickening squelch. Jason swayed, before falling forward, onto Sean, who wrapped his arms around Jason's middle, trying to steady him. Jason made horrifying choking sounds as blood traveled up his esophagus and out his mouth with a splutter. Sean began panicking, not even caring Freddy was still standing there, with a proud smile stretched across his mutilated chops.

"Jase, babe, stay with me. It'll be alright, the doctor's will help you. You'll be fine, I promise, just hold on."

Jason replied with another splutter, more blood coating Sean's clothing as it spilled from his wounds and mouth. "Please, baby, hang on. You'll be fine." Sean began shaking, frustrating himself. "No, not now. Any time but now." He could feel himself fading from the dream world, despite his desperate effort to cling onto the dream world. He sat up, finding his mother shaking him awake.

"Sean, wake up!"

He growled, pushing his mother out the way. "Mam, move. I need to see Jason."

"But, Sean -"

He ignored her, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and rushing to Jason's room, which was filled with doctors and nurses. He demanded answers, though they fell onto deaf ears. One of the nurses ushered him outside, closing the door behind them. "I'm sorry, sir, it's best you don't see this."

"What the hell is going on?" Sean forced his voice to stay calm, although it wavered at times.

"I can't release any information until the doctors have completed what they have to do."

Sean growled, unhappy with the answer. "Not good enough! What the fuck is going on?! That's my fucking boyfriend in there!"

The nurse gave him a sympathetic looks, before lowering her voice. "Your boyfriends flatlined again, it's not looking promising, please, just...Wait here until they're done, alright?"

Sean wanted to argue more, but his mother was now at his side, her hand placed on his forearm. "Sean, just leave it, let them do their job" He was going to shake his head, to refuse, when Kieran appeared at this other side, clearly ready to subdue him if he started to kick off. Reluctantly, Sean made his way to the waiting room, once again to play the waiting game. 

* * *

><p>Almost an hour of pacing had passed before an ashen faced Dr. McSherry appeared. Sean looked up when he entered the room, searching his face for any signs that something good had happened. Apparently, that wasn't the case.<p>

"Well?" Sean croaked, dreading the answer. shook his head, his shoulders sagging. "I'm sorry, Sean, we did everything we could."

Sean's jaw sagged, almost hitting the floor. "No. No, try again! You haven't done enough. Try something else!"

"There's nothing more we can do, we attempted surgery, but Jason's pulse was too weak. His heart gave up. We tried to defibrillate, but he was losing blood too fast. His innards were shredded, and his lungs wouldn't inflate on their own. In all honesty, this may be what is best for him. If by some miracle he had survived, he'd need extensive surgery to restore his organs, and there'd be a high chance he wouldn't recover from surgery, or even make it through the procedure. I'm sorry."

Sean watched as the doctor left the room to give them some time to themselves. Sean felt nothing, he was completely numb. He could sense his mother's hand on his arm, but he couldn't tell where she was. Where anything was. It just didn't make sense. Jason couldn't be gone, there had to be some mistake. He heard a howl of pain, somewhere to his right. He turned his head to watch Cheryl collapse, Kieran catching her before she hit the ground, enveloping her in a hug, trying to stop her crying, even though tears were pooling in his own eyes. That's when his legs gave and the barrier broke. He dropped into the nearest chair, and sobbed. His mothers arms instantly wrapped around him, but it didn't matter. What did anything matter anymore? The person he loved, with more than anything he could give, the person he'd die for, had died themselves. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hated writing this chapter :( But it had to be done. -_awaits the hate comments_-**


	21. Unfinished Business

Sean's eyes snapped open, glancing around the familiar room in confusion. The last he'd checked, he had been in his old bedroom, in his mothers house, in Springwood. So, how had he come to be in the bedroom he and Jason shared, in Scotland? Sitting up, he rubbed a hand over his face. He couldn't be dreaming, he had taken the hypnocil. He hadn't been without it, for the past four days. Since Jason had gone, Sean had spent most of his time asleep. The sedatives he'd been prescribed had helped this. He couldn't face being awake. Being awake, meant he had to face the hurt and that just wasn't something he was prepared to deal with, right now. He knew his mother was probably worried, in the little he had seen of her, she had always had this strained expression on her face, as though it was Sean himself that had been in the coma. He guessed the break-down hadn't helped much. Well, he was doing what the hospital advised, right? He was resting.

Sean looked up from his hand when the door opened, his confusion forgotten, and his jaw dropped. "Jason?"

Jason stood there, unmarked, as though he'd never been through hell and back with Freddy. As though he hadn't attempted to take his own life. He looked how he had before everything had gone down hill. Before Springwood. "Y'a'right, Sean?"

Sean stared for a moment, before getting up quickly, hugging Jason tight. "You're here? You're really here?"

"Well, yeah, but I won't be for long if you keep crushing my rib cage, jeez."

Sean took a few seconds to release his grip. "How? You..I mean, I thought you...I thought Freddy.." He couldn't bring himself to say the words. It was still too raw.

Jason pulled away to look Sean in the eyes. "Killed me? He did, Sean."

Sean frowned, confusion setting in once more. "Then how - "

"You're dreaming, Sean. That's how."

"But I ...I took hypnocil. How can I be dreaming?"

Jason shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I don't know. All I know is, you're asleep, this is your dream and I'm just...Well, I'm just here. I guess cause I didn't get to say goodbye properly or some other bullshit movie excuse. Unfinished business and all, yano?"

Sean's felt his face fall and tried to hold back his tears "So, you're really not coming back?"

Jason smiled, although it was small and sad, not quite reaching his eyes. "Who said I left?"

"You did, though."

"I was trying to make you feel better."

Sean scoffed. "It didn't work well, did it?"

"I guess not." Jason looked down at the floor. "Sean, I'm sorry. But, I couldn't hold on anymore. I was fucked the minute I took those pills. We both know it."

"No, Jason, you weren't! You could have been helped! If you hadn't stepped in-between me and him -"

"Then you would have been dead." Jason interrupted, looking up at Sean once more. "I was going to die, anyway, Sean. You and I both know that he wasn't going to let me out of there. It was a matter of time."

"I'd rather be dead than live without you though."

Jason stood, closing the small space between them, placing his hands on either side of Sean's face, so he was able to look him in the eyes. "Sean, don't even think about that. You have a family. How do you think your maw would cope without you? And Sammy? Jesus, you can't throw that away over me, I'm not worth that, and they don't deserve to be hurt anymore. Your maw lost her husband, you and Sammy, your dad. Don't even contemplate letting them lose you, too. Besides, Cheryl's going to need you and Kieran a lot more now."

"You went though! You left us Jason, you left me! How is that right? How is that fair? Cause I'm a little lost here." Hot tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. Sean sniffed, trying to blink them away.

"What I did, Sean, it was selfish, and I'm a cunt for doing that, but I wasn't getting through it. I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt you anymore, I didn't want to hurt anyone more."

"But you did." Sean muttered quietly, lowering his eyes, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't hold back anymore. "It hurts so bad without you, Jason. I can't do it. I needed you...And y-you l-left m-me." Sean was beginning to hiccup, he could tell it would be a matter of moments before he started sobbing. "Jason, I love you, so much...I can't live without you."

Jason felt his heart break for the man in front of him. He wiped the tears from Sean's face. "Sean, I love you too, I love you more than anything, and I always will. I'm so sorry I hurt you, I was trying to avoid doing that -"

"And you thought trying to kill yourself would be a good way to do that?!" Sean sobbed

"I..I couldn't keep hurting you, Sean. Or anyone for that matter. I was causing trouble. I couldn't..This is besides the point. The point is, I didn't mean to hurt you, but Sean, you can't give up, just because I did. Please, just promise me, you won't give up. You have to keep living, you have a lot to live for. You have your family, your friends. Christ, Sean, you could meet someone and have a family and all that, you know? There's a lot ahead of you, don't throw that away, just because I did. It'd be stupid. Besides, I need you to keep going, you're the only left who can stop Freddy."

"I don't want anyone else, Jason! I want you. Just you. I love you, not someone else. I don't want anything with anyone else." Sean wiped his eyes on his sleeve, trying to regain some composure. "I can't stop Freddy on my own. I don't know how. I can't."

Jason sighed. "Yeah, maybe now, but how about in a years time or so? Sure, it hurts now Sean, but it's not going to hurt forever. Just, live for me, okay? Don't waste your life. Promise me you won't Sean, I couldn't bear to think I fucked your life up as well as mine. Just, please Sean, promise me."

Sean hesitated, before nodding. "I'll try."

"Thank you. Now, as for Freddy, Sean, you can. I know you can, you have done before."

Sean shook his head, once more. "I haven't Jason. It's always been you. You're the brave one. You're the strong one. You're the one who comes up with the ideas. You're the one that always follows said plans through. I can't do it. I'm not strong enough. Even if I was, I don't know how. Maggie's gone, Neil's gone...We didn't find anything out. The only fucking thing I have to go on, is a cryptic message that's probably come from morphine-induced loopiness."

"What cryptic message?" Jason asked, removing his hands from Sean's face, raising an eyebrow.

"Something Doc told Maggie." Sean shrugged. "Nightmares stem from a root' or something along those lines. We don't have a clue what it means, or if it even means anything."

Jason went quiet, his expression a look of concentration as he pondered the words. "Nightmares stem from a root..."

Sean nodded. "I really don't think it means anything Jase."  
>"No. No it does. Don't you get it? Freddy is a nightmare. He stem's from a root. He has something that keeps him rooted here. A base...Just.." His eyes widened a little as it dawned on him "Oh fuck, of course!"<p>

"What?" Sean asked, still completely confused.

"Sean, Fred Krueger gets his powers from fear, right?"

Sean nodded "Right."

"And the fears, come from passed down stories. People who remember him, right?"

"Yeah...Jason where are you going with this?"

"Well, what if there was nothing to remember him by? He's pretty much killed anyone who would pass on his memory, apart from Sammy and you. That just leaves the older people who remember him. But, what if there was nothing to remember him from?"

"You're not suggesting getting rid of these other people, are you?" Sean asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"What? No! Sean, I'm saying, you need to get rid of the power plant and his old house. No one's ever gotten rid of them, so there's always been something there. Like a ghost of him. So, exercise the ghost and the hauntings stop, you following me?"

Sean stared at Jason "How am I supposed to destroy those, Jason?"

"Set them on fire. Sean, when I set the power plant on fire, he was weak when he came back. He had to start from scratch. So all you have to do, is finish what I started. Pull him out of a dream, in the old house, set it on fire, haul your ass out there, and you're done."

Sean thought Jason's words over, his head shaking once more. "I can't Jason."

"You can. You have too, Sean. Otherwise he's never going to go. Please, Sean. If you won't do it for yourself, or me, do it for Sammy. He's not going to stop, unless you stop him."

Sean hesitated. This was a lot to take in. It made sense, of course, but could he really pull it off? "I..I'll try, Jase."

Jason nodded "Thank you. I know you can do this, Sean."

Sean shrugged, not sure on what to say. He didn't really think he could. "..Now what?"

Jason looked at the door, smiling sadly once more. "I eh, I think my 'unfinished business' may have just been finished."

Sean's head shot up "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's time for you to wake up, Sean."

Tears once more filled Sean's eyes, to his annoyance. "No! I don't want to wake up, not yet."

"You gotta, babe."

"But..I want to stay here with you.."

Jason sighed a little, pulling Sean into a hug, kissing the top of his head. Sean nuzzled into Jason's neck, closing his eyes, hugging back tight. He didn't want to let go, not yet.

"Believe me, Sean. I don't want you to go either. I'd stay with you if I could, but I have to go and you have to wake up. Just remember, I love you, and I always will, okay? Never forget that, babe. I love you with everything I got.'

"I love you too." Sean choked out, still clinging tightly to Jason.

"I know babe, I know. But you have to wake up, now. Just, remember what I said. And Sean? Kill that fucker for me, please. He took Callie. He started all this. Just, please Sean. Don't let him ruin anyone else's life."

"I'll try.." Sean agreed.

Jason nodded, gently unhooking Sean from his person. "See you later, baby. I love you."

"Love you too." Sean felt the lump in his throat, choking him. Hot tears splashing down his face in torrents as he watched Jason leave the room. Although he gesture was simple, it was followed but an overwhelming feeling of finality. He knew he wouldn't see Jason again. And it broke his heart all over again. He covered his face with his hands once more, and sobbed.

"Sean? Sean, honey, wake up." The voice sounded echo-y. Far away, but it was getting closer. He was shaking, badly.

Sean sat up, he felt the tears drying on his cheeks. He looked around quickly. He was back in his mothers house, his mother stood at his beside, looking concerned.

"Are you okay, Sean? You were crying in your sleep."

He nodded, pulling back the blankets, swinging his legs over the side so he was sitting on the edge. "I ..Had a bad dream, I guess."

Roisin nodded. "Do you want something to eat? You haven't eaten for a while, Sean. "

"No, thanks."

"Sean, you can't -"

"Mam. I'm not hungry. Please, just..Leave me be."

Roisin sighed, before heading for the door. "You know where I am if you need anything."

Sean nodded, watching his mother leave before rubbing his forehead with the heel of his hand. He knew what he had to do now. He just hoped he could pull it off. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am_ sooo_ sorry for the delay. I have no laptop, my sister has no laptop, so I had to write this down on paper, which I then lost, before I got the chance to tidy up. I managed to borrow a laptop, but only for a day, so I apologize for the quickness and awfulness of this. I'll try and post something better - and hopefully with the how-ever -many -month wait inbetween.**


End file.
